Dealing With It revised
by KittyMayhem
Summary: Life is a temperamental wave that deals blows and miracles. Sometimes you ride. Sometimes you fall. And sometimes, you just DEAL. This is a revision of the original "Dealing with it". AU, Sap, Angst, Mpreg G/V warnings inside.
1. Death of a Saga

_I took it down….and now I'm putting it back up._

_It has been DRASTICALLY revised…and there is quite a bit of OOC in here. For one, Goku isn't a complete moron. Two: Vegeta has feelings._

_Oh wait! More!_

_Three: It's so flipping AU that it's not necessary to tell you how much so._

_Standard warnings as applied: Character Death, SAP, Angst, Mention of Rape, Mpreg, and not necessarily in that order._

_Everything's been CUT UP…so the chapters are MUCH shorter than they would be. New readers, beware. It gets…messy later._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Chapter 1: Death of a Saga**

"Oi! Vegeta! Where are you now?"

Hearing like his own could pick up the smallest sound in the loudest of atmospheres. In the quiet of the living space that he and Vegeta lived within, he could hear nothing but his own breathing as he looked high and low for his smaller companion. Goku had looked high and low, eventually coming to rest within the lower regions of the household. He stood his ground, a tired sigh on his lips.

"Where…the hell…are you this time?"

It had been five years since he stepped within these walls. A little more than five years and a few days when he asked Vegeta to come with him and got a yes instead of the expected punch in the face. After all had been said and done before hand, it really shouldn't been that much of a surprise. Much had changed. They had changed.

This house had seen these changes first hand. It had seen the easy companionship they'd fallen into despite their checkered past with one another. If one were to walk in on them on a good day, they would swear that they'd been the best of friends since their early days. That was hardly the case. Goku smiled ruefully to himself, thinking back on days of youth. Nothing was like it was back then, where a fist could do more damage than words ever could. Now though…now words hurt more than anything.

He'd rather have taken a fist to his gut these days than to hear half of what was said in the passing years. It surely felt like it at times.

These walls had seen them in their best, and certainly at their worst. They had also housed him in moments like these, where the smaller saiyan in question would vanish as if there were nothing of him to exist. Moments like these silently freaked Goku out, but he knew if by instinct alone that Vegeta never went that far. Vegeta always came back after vanishing, whether by the dusk of dawn the morrow or rearing midday. It was more than Goku allowed himself to hope for. Vegeta was, after all, a prince…and he could care for himself.

However…

"Vegeta! Would you come on all ready?" he screamed aloud. This wasn't a good time for a vanishing act. "I know you're here so stop hiding from me and get out here!"

He moved to another room and looked inside, absently gripping his tie around his neck. He hated wearing these things, even more so when it came to the event at hand. He didn't stop to look where he leaned. Goku pressed himself into the doorway, fighting off the surge of grief that filled him when he looked down at the tie in his hand. The fabric slid from his fingers, limp, useless, but there to commemorate death as it took hold of life again.

It hurt thinking about it. Goku tried not to do that but so much, because it would be in his face sooner than he wished it. It wasn't something he could avoid no matter how much he loathed the thought that this was a pain he knew stained his soul in such a foul manner. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to anyone.

He shoved the pain flaring in his belly back down, aware that it would be back soon enough.

"I know...it hurts so much thinking about it," he said to no one in particular, "but we can't help it..."

Even if they could help it, one of them would have been mourning over the other shortly anyhow. Such was not the case, as their particular species had a very long life span. They just tended to get killed a lot sooner than they should have because of their endless fighting. Even their sons and daughters would live to see a ripe old age, but their human friends...their families...

Pain blossomed with a bittersweet smile at nothing and everything. Goku stared up at the ceiling, remembering.

Chi-chi, the light and fire of his life and the spark in the air he loved to feel when she was ranting, passionate, and ever loving in her strong manner died just over that time frame he'd been here within this house. Five long years ago, she was the catalyst to a pain that flared a little more the more he realized just how cruel and merciful death could be. She'd been suffering silently, old age eating at her until she could hardly move without pain slamming itself into her. A stranger who didn't know here wouldn't have seen it. She didn't put on airs, but she didn't let the others see what Goku could clearly. Bones settled, joints locked, and her mind was slipping…but her fire reared on until the very end.

She passed in her sleep, a soft wisp of warm air leaving her as she smiled and settled against him unaware. He'd been dreaming of her when she waved goodbye…and when he woke she was no more.

It was hard seeing that fire leave. It was harder still when the touch of death took something more than his own life as its own. He tried so hard not to let it ram him into the ground.

It failed. A month later he was staring at the skies and wondering why Bulma had to die of a stroke.

Watching the Prince grieve in silence was an ugly affair. It was even uglier after a night of drinking, fighting, and clutching him tightly in his arms as he screamed until Vegeta was hoarse, sore, and utterly lost. Bulma was the closest thing to a true friend Vegeta had. Losing her had caused something to die inside of him.

Losing her made Vegeta clutch to Goku a little more, and Goku welcomed it. They were more alike than anyone wanted to admit, and being alone wasn't high on their "to do" list. In what was left of the world that they knew and loved, they were perhaps the only two who could still be considered young by looks alone. They were the last of their kind, and watching those they chose to love and protect die around them was the window that opened itself up to a foul air no one wanted within their senses.

They packed up their things and moved here into the remote mountains, knowing that it wasn't over. They weren't lying to themselves about it by moving away from their loved ones. They just didn't want to see it up close.

As life would have it, Yamcha took up with death a year later. His heart, as brave as it may have been, was frail from disease he could no longer fight. Goku had come at his request, only to swallow his own heart as Yamcha smiled and said he had no regrets.

Yamcha was always braver than given credit for.

One year to the day, Tien died. Tien, stone, morale, and disciplined Tien…had wept when he died. He wept because he knew that Chou-Zu would die shortly after him. Goku had known, and it didn't make it any easier when the clown prince like doll had closed his eyes moments after Tien and chased him into the afterlife.

They buried them next to one another. Goku hated it more and more knowing that he was losing all that he knew, but the silent steady stance of Vegeta behind him kept him from going there. Vegeta never left his side when he mourned, but the smaller Saiyan did not mourn with him. For that, he would vanish.

Much like now.

He always returned a day or so later, looking like his soul had been drained from him. He would smell of salt and sweat and tears, and blood from smashing all that was in his path into nothingness. He'd walk into the house saying nothing, doing nothing, but telling him everything with a single snort. Goku would move then, to sit with Vegeta as they reflected on what was left.

Imagine the ungodly blow to the back that it was when not two years later Gohan called screaming that his wife had been killed in a car wreck. The son of a bitch who killed her was a living vegetable without the pretense of recovering, but his family was one who believed in miracles. If he did wake up, he'd have a nightmare on his hands, and a lawsuit.

All Goku could do was console his eldest son and his only granddaughter. It was a loss neither of them was expecting, not that anyone should ever. Videl was perhaps the last string on the bow that reminded Goku that there was still one more piece of him that had yet to die. For the first time in probably too long of a while, he prayed that his silent but ever present best friend would live just a little longer.

Krillin did live a little longer. Four months of which Goku was completely oblivious of his terminal illness.

Krillin knew of pain and where death settled into that torture. He'd lost his wife and child to some cracked out bastard looking for a dollar to get his fix. Krillin had lived through that, and the pain of watching the system twist that jerk into a walking disease to be fixed by medication and rehabilitation, until he killed a nurse when she wouldn't give him the needle. After that it was cakewalk watching the murdering ass being tossed into a prison where he asphyxiated on his own vomit from withdrawl. Fate was a cruel bitch when she was ready, and it didn't leave Krillin without changing him.

Goku shook his head tiredly, wondering where Krillin had gotten the fucked up idea that hiding the fact that he had cancer would do anyone any good.

There wasn't any warning. One moment Krillin was up and talking, and the next he was gone. It mystified Goku in such a way that he'd been speechless for hours. Vegeta, on the other hand, wasn't quite so silent about it. He'd stormed off in a rage, tearing across the plains until he came to the nearest vacant piece of land and wiped it out with a hard blast from his fingers. Goku didn't try to stop him. He wanted to do it to.

That was only a few short days ago. Now it was time to bury the last of what was a grand saga. Yet, Vegeta was nowhere to be found.

"Vegeta...Where are you?" he shouted trying his best to keep his own rage in. He didn't know what hurt more, knowing that his friend was gone, or knowing that he had died from something he didn't know he had. "We're going to be late!" It was a mix of the two. It stung in ways that made blood boil. "Vege-!"

"I'm not going!" Vegeta suddenly snapped from behind. Goku whirled, spying him in a simple t-shirt and yet another pair of skin tight jeans. Vegeta was dressed to remain here, which he could plainly understand. The smaller saiyan crossed his arms and looked away from him. "You can go for all I fucking care, but I am NOT."

"Vegeta...we have to go..." Goku said careful of his words. "It's Krillin. He's been with us forever and it's only right that we go and pay our respects."

It was then that Goku blinked at Vegeta, who turned to him slowly, revealing a tear snaking its way down his red cheeks. "Why...why are you crying?" Goku could only stammer out unsure of what to make of this. Vegeta shook his head, trembling from the words he wanted to say, but his stubborn pride would not let him say. Everything he ever did, ever felt, always came in a haze of confusion bundled with anger he would not diffuse in a normal manner. However, today something snapped. It was as if a bright light blinded him and left him hanging on the rope he hadn't seen until that very moment.

Goku stepped forward only to have Vegeta step back with a shudder. "No more..." he whispered. "I don't want to do this...anymore..."

The tears streamed with his heart, swelling, overflowing, and filled with grief he hadn't known for several years. Letting that woman into it and seeing her go hurt, yes, but those he'd fought, fought with, and somehow came to respect in his short time knowing them, was worse than lying at the feet of a mad man dying. It was worse than waking up to find his home gone, his life over, and nothing more than the darkness of space to comfort his screaming mind. It tore him in half and left him bleeding in the reality that it would never stop.

Vegeta clenched his fists at his sides, trembling like never before. Again Goku stepped forward and this time grabbed him by the shoulders. "Vegeta, calm down..."

"I'm not like you!" he screamed, ripping himself away. "I can't do that! I can't calm down! He fucking LIED to us! LIED TO ME!"

"How the FUCK do you think I feel?" Goku screamed right back, unable to keep calm for once. The rage in his eyes was like none Vegeta had ever seen before, but he didn't care. Goku shook his head, jerking his body back as his rage hit a peak. "My best FRIEND...he LIED to my face and told me he was fine! FINE! and then he's fucking DEAD because he had CANCER!"

"How the hell can you stand this shit?" Vegeta questioned, on the verge of falling to his knees. "How?"

"I can't..."

"And don't give me any shit about him having his reasons!"

"Believe me...that's the last thing I plan to tell you. And I can't take it...but I know me," Goku muttered. He knew himself too well, and it was probably all the more reason to go and do this. "I need to see him...to bury him. If I don't...I'll be no better than he is. He lied trying to protect us from more grief...but in the end, it only caused us more fucking heartache..."

His bitterness and his raw anger was enough to keep Vegeta standing, have him turning, and flying off into the unknown. Goku remained at the doorway, aware of the situation but willing to do nothing about it. For once, Vegeta had the right idea. A part of wanted to tell the world off, to choke time and place things in a semblance that wouldn't drive them to the brink and past it. Yet that human side of him knew it would do no good to relay how he felt now. No one was there to hear him.

Not now anyhow.

In these grueling five years, Vegeta never let him see more than he wanted him to. Sometimes he'd see behaviors, traits, that would make him blink, and other times Goku felt like ripping his head open just to see what was in there. In the end, dealing with things alone seemed to make Vegeta feel better.

At least until he came back and saw the reality of what was written on Goku's too stern face.

Vegeta didn't want to be alone. Goku didn't want to be alone. Those two singular thoughts of a similar frame molded themselves into a dangerous scene from a book neither dared to open in such times. It was easier to sit, ponder, and quietly comfort one another without making things complicated. Some nights didn't adhere to the unspoken rules, and it led Goku to ponder about the state of his smaller companion.

Nights were all he scented was blood from cutting up his hands were nights where Goku would watch Vegeta. Other nights, where exhaustion grabbed them and tugged them under the hazy spell left them curled around the other. Goku would wake to find him curled up at his side, pressed against him, his warmth radiant and vibrant against the cold night and his own chilled soul. Perhaps he was caught in a dream...or some sort of sleep awareness...but those times, he could see the soft smile upon a face etched with a lifetime of hardships and labor.

Vegeta would come around on his own and not before. It was an unspoken truth in the lies that was life.

Thoughts of Vegeta plagued him through the day and after things were lain to rest. He was still mad, for various reasons, and didn't care to speak to the others after the funeral. No one knew what to make of it, though they quietly assumed the less than obvious. Goku was mad, yes, but at what? Or whom? It was easy to point fingers, and easier to rely on the pointed finger. In truth, no one knew. Krillin was the last of a fading saga, and with him, it finally ended.

So where did they start now?

* * *

><p><em>I told you it was shorter. :) Reviews welcomed. Flames ignored.<em>


	2. Revival of the Fallen

**AN:**

Before we get any further with this fiction, there are some things I want to clear up.

I have written this before, but I had posted it not thinking about the possibilities of furthering the story to it maximum capabilities. I was content with the way it was prior to this moment, until I had...a message...about the content, the problems, possible plot holes, and...yada yada yada. Needless to say I didn't really give but so much of a damn, until I thought about it some more and decided to tear this thing from limb to limb and make it a little (a lot) more realistic. Part of being a writer is being able to swallow the not so pleasant things about criticism and making something of what other people have said, thought, or relayed.

So here I am, revising this...old thing...and making it bigger and hopefully better.

That being said, yes I did tear it down, yes I am posting it back up, and no, there will NOT be super flipping long chapters. Every chapter is somewhere inbetween 3-5,000 words, not counting what little author's notes I may or may not post.

Just to give you an example, there are already...*counts fingers*...about thirty chapters, not counting the fillers.

It has not been betaed nor will it, and I am not taking it down again. So if you don't like it, oh well. I tried.

On another note: This is SO AU. Alternate universe.

I am aware that GT happened...and I'm ignoring the whole 100 year thing where Goku has to go into space and blah, blah, blah. This does not adhere to that craptastic show Dragon Ball Z Kai, because they jacked it up. Please, go get the REAL version of this series! Read the MANGA! I can't stress this enough.

And last but not least, if you have not read any of my stuff ( I don't see how but *shrugs*) and you happened to wander through here without the preambles, I will list the warnings for you:

1. This is a slash fic. I'm not explaining what slash is.

2. This is an mpreg. I'm not explaining what an Mpreg is.

3. Vegeta and random others are Hermaphrodites. If I have to explain what that is, please shoot me.

4. There is mention of rape in here. OMG, no I do not WRITE IT. Don't ask me to! Rape is a serious thing and I do not condone it! I will never in your entire lifetime write a scene of rape, and anyone expecting it just needs their head examined.

5. There are graphic scenes of violence, sex, and not together. Okay? The violent scenes stay violent and the sex scenes stay smutty, and here I am warning you ahead of time. Yay!

6. Language...yes, people do curse. No, I don't *bleep* or strike or ^%&*&(# things.

7. I own nothing belonging to DBZ or its creators. I merely use the public figures to my own devices and come up with some strange, funny, and heartbreaking stuff. :) Yay imagination!

Okay. I'm done. Have fun...well, overall. Not...this particular chapter, but...you know what I mean.

Oh, special thanks to **Weibei** and **LinkinparkGxVyaoifan** for their reviews. :) You guys totally made my day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Revival of the Fallen<strong>

The forests were nothing more than a blur of greens and browns against his tired eyes. In his younger days, it was dangerous to be like this. Anything…anyone could pop out of nowhere and wish to kill him for the pleasure of it alone. Vegeta shook his head, forcing himself to focus and move past that. He'd stopped before he was midway across the ocean, the grief overwhelming and his body too tired to properly deal with it. It was as if the cueball's death finally zapped what little energy he had left, and left him floating on the parabola of why.

He should have felt guilty for leaving Goku like that. Normally he never said anything and just accompanied the bigger saiyan where he was needed for however long. Once it was over, he could grieve on his own and hide what little tears would fall in memory of the lost. Goku had seen him at his worst, and he would do anything within his power to make sure that was all Goku saw. But it was a dizzying relief to know that Goku was indeed angry, furious even, that this had taken place. Vegeta wasn't alone in his feelings, and he was sure that the others would not understand just why they were so upset.

It felt good to know that Goku was indeed normal. It felt better knowing that Goku wouldn't sugarcoat it. For that much, he knew Goku understood what he was trying to say. Goku always knew, even when Vegeta didn't know.

He didn't want condolence.

He wanted to be mad.

He wanted to smash something.

He wanted not to be tired, and pondering why. Why this way?

It wasn't the fact that he had the cancer in the first place and didn't tell anyone about it. Krillin chose to die in the arms of some random nurse than to be with the people who respected him...cared for him...**loved** him. For someone who was there whenever they needed him, how could Krillin do something like that to them? To Goku? Vegeta didn't know which made him madder...or whether it was worth exhausting himself over.

Exhaustion won out over the being angry and he slowly flew back in the direction he'd come from. Back in the direction he knew Goku would be waiting. He never came after him. Vegeta never wanted him to. If he did, things were worse than they had been. Knowing that Goku was there, waiting, and never willing to belittle him with comforts that would be days away from settling was a comfort within itself. A silent one. Though he didn't say it, he knew that overgrown bear was and would forever care about the world, but it was nice knowing that he was a part of it.

The thought of apologizing seized him up and made him jerk. Apologizing? For what? Why had that thought even come up? A quick moment of quiet thinking and he knew the reason...and hated it because it made sense. Little things said more than the majorities that took up too much time. Saving the world was an event for a moment in this vast space, but it would be forgotten soon enough as time ebbed on. Yes, he knew Goku was capable of it, but he was capable of things that even the woman...Bulma...could not do.

The winds shifted and left him warm in their chill. Nights of curling into his protective nature, his strength, and his warmth made the pain of living a little more bearable than it was when he was awake. Dreaming quiet dreams of darkness and soft colors of life that were sweet were better than the constant nightmares of the past clawing at him. It was always better...and a silent heaven waking to silent breaths against the back of his neck. If he wasn't there...

Again he found himself jerking from truth stabbing him so hard. Thinking about it made his head throb and his chest tighten. He didn't want to think about it, or even imagine it happening. The past had an ugly way of rearing itself up. His was something he didn't want to dwell on. The recent deaths in such a short span of time only made him cling to his here and now a little harder, push him to ignore the waking nightmare that walked in and out of his dreams when he was alone too long. He clung, and he clung to the one person who got it but didn't push. It was probably the only true reason Vegeta left Goku to wait for him.

He'd gotten a little **too** close.

The air in the winds shifted, and his memories sharp as they were forced him to stop in midair. The turn of his stomach at the violent images that once taught him the true meaning of screaming for dear life was a sign. There was no mistaking it.

There had been a spike of power a week ago, the day of Krillin's death. Goku had taken it hard, and Vegeta had thought nothing of it.

Until now. That same spike was back, but it was not Goku.

He spun at the scent of it, looking about desperately for the source. He didn't quite see it, but he felt it. Those smirking lips licking themselves unconsciously, that taut body gearing up to indulge themselves, to take what wasn't theirs to take repeatedly and nourish themselves on his raw throat from screaming so much. His ears burned with those unforgotten claims; his set aflame with the marks, the bruises, and the untold promises of another day of the same...until he was broken and begging for it.

Breath caught in the center of his throat, he spun again and saw a lifetime ago floating before him.

"Vegeta..."

He shook his head. No. His nightmares weren't this real. He wasn't sleeping, but this wasn't happening! "No...no..."

"Vegeta...there you are..." he crooned moving a little closer. "I've been looking everywhere for you..."

Years of pushing it down undid itself in a matter of moments. The undeniable and overwhelming fear that threatened to swallow him and everything he was made him freeze up too long. Dreams didn't become reality in this sense. This was a result of one too many drugs swimming in a drunkard's head after a night of acid and coke. He wished he could blame it on that. It was too real to be anything less.

"Vegeta…."

Could a fallen warrior actually pray? He found himself asking that as his hands were snatched to bring him closer. The smell of him left him reeling, tense, and aching to get away from the smile pressing itself against his neck. He pulled and was smacked for his mistake, left with a bleeding lip as he sneered.

"I've waited a long time to get my hands on you again," he whispered. "You're mine...and MINE alone."

He couldn't know when or why this bastard appeared. People like him never showed up until one was completely unguarded. It was how most fights started on this planet, and he wished to the high heavens that he hadn't ignored that spike in power he'd felt a few days beforehand. Maybe then his nightmares wouldn't be replaying themselves in his head, the urge to scream stuck in his throat.

His nightmare pressed his lips to his own, forcing him open to receive a kiss that bruised him every time. Vegeta pulled away again, this time more than ready to fight back. However, he wasn't expecting an old device to snap itself on his neck, or to feel the power of years of hate drain themselves so willingly. It figures that the bastard would still have that damned device.

He went limp and fell into the waiting embrace of that beast glaring down at him hungrily.

"I thought I told you...no man...was to ever touch you..." he hissed.

Another man? Goku sprung to mind, and he snorted as he spat in his face. "Fuck off...Turles..."

"Not quite so easily done, Vegeta." Vegeta cringed as Turles invaded his mouth with his fiery tongue which had forcefully pried his lips open to plunged itself into the now surrounding warmth. He pulled away before he could bite it off, and smirked a little more as he smeared the blood of his lip up and against his cheek. "You're Mine," he purred into Vegeta's ear. "You are and always will be mine."

* * *

><p>It was dark.<p>

It was dark and getting darker by the second.

Dinner was on the table, and it was cold; untouched.

Had anyone seen this, they would have known something was wrong.

Goku knew something was off from the way he was not eating. He didn't have much of an appetite, but to have none concerned him. Vegeta's disappearance disturbed him quite a bit as well, and not in the normal manners of wondering when he would come back. Goku knew Vegeta was coming back. He'd felt it when he'd stopped and turned around, unable to do whatever it was he'd set out to. Goku had been waiting ever since then, dinner preparations taking his mind off of his companion.

Once dinner was done, he knew something wasn't right.

Nothing short of Death would stop Vegeta from coming home.

As if to tempt him, the small trace of Vegeta that he'd tapped into faded from his senses completely. Death wrapped itself around his tongue and left him cold, forcing him to move and fight the fear surging up his backside. He'd felt the spike in power earlier that day, but it was hard to discern while he was still fighting with his own anger. Now…now he wished he'd gone to see.

Goku snatched his keys and was two seconds from the door when something slammed against it. The dull familiar thud of a body hitting the floor left his blood freezing in his veins, his heart stopping in his chest. Someone, something laughed and vanished. He heard it, and snatched the door open.

He fell…his knees bruised from how hard he fell at the sight that greeted him.

"K-Kakorrot..."

The broken call of his name from bleeding lips snapped him out of whatever stupor he'd fallen into. All sense left him, rushing forward and taking the smaller saiyan into his arms without the pretense to find who or whatever had done this. A soft cry left his bruised lips, tearing Goku down further than he had been when he'd opened that damned door.

There were no clothes to speak of decency, left nude and lying there for all to see what had been done to him. The smell alone should have told him that, but Goku wasn't focused on it. He wasn't focused on anything aside getting Vegeta into the house and locking them away from that fucked up laughter echoing in the night.

"No..."

Vegeta stirred, his bruised face lifting itself to shove away. "Vegeta?"

"Let me go...Please just let me go!" Vegeta cried. "Let me die!"

He couldn't. Goku held him a little tighter, willing him to settle down. He should have. He probably would have let him go, but…he couldn't. Vegeta didn't have the strength to thrash about in his arms for long, or the will to deny himself the familiar surroundings of safety within Goku's arms. Goku shushed him, swallowing his sobs with soothing noises from his throat and rocking them back and forth mindlessly. Vegeta settled, inhaling the scent of Goku, blinking past the blatant tears that fell and writhed to get away from the pain that flared. He pushed his head into the shoulder of the one that held him, missing the look of utter violence that passed in the usually gentle eyes of the savior of the earth.

Vegeta blocked all else out, missing the trip into the house and into the bathroom cradled in Goku's shaking arms.

"Vegeta..." Goku said softly, "What happened? Tell me..."

The grip that held him close was nothing like the arms that had pinned him to the ground. He knew them inside and out, knew the scars upon them…the ones he'd caused, the ones caused by others. The warmth of that safe space was a place he did not want to leave, but the reverberating question and the noticeable shiver in that immobile strength made this all the more real. A raw truth he'd kept to himself…a truth only Goku had seen because they'd been one…it threatened to tear him from the inside out and leave nothing this time.

He swallowed painfully, blearily looking up into the face twisted into concern, sadness, and a silent rage pushing to leave. It was much different than the look he'd been subjected to countless times in his dreams, his nightmares, and the waking horror that had been hours ago. He knew the differences…his body knew more so than his mind. His heart knew it…he smelt it in him under his own blood seeping from various welts rising on his skin. This person…Kakorrot…would not do that to him.

Never.

Vegeta dropped his head back onto the trembling shoulder, muttering softly, "…you…"

Goku blinked. "W-what?"

"He…he has…your face….!" Vegeta breathed again, trying to push it down, but it was coming up faster than his explanation. "Oh…ohfuck…"

Vegeta rolled out of his arms and landed painfully near the toilet, screaming through the vomit that came up. Goku could smell the blood mingled with what little he had eaten. That wasn't what turned his own stomach. In the dim lighting of this bathroom, he could clearly see…see it all.

He saw…and something broke inside of him, screaming and raging under the cool unnerved gaze.

He waited until Vegeta was done to snatch him back up and ease him into the warmth of a shower. It took a little coaxing, but it was for the best. Who knew how long these wounds had been there, open, bleeding, cauterized only to be reopened again? He saw the burns, the scrapes, the cuts...but the handprints, the bite marks, and the bruises lingering places no one should tread turned his eyesight red. How could anyone do this? WHY would they do this?

It made him sicker than Vegeta had been a moment ago to have to cause anymore pain to the smaller warrior. Even so, he needed to be cleaned thoroughly, patched up, and watched. He picked up the soap and the cloth, and cringed in shame as Vegeta screamed for the first five minutes.

Old scars were reopened, and new ones would form over them. He could see the deliberate repetitive motions. Faded scars that had blended into the flesh of the here and now bled onto his trembling fingers, paling against the cleansing waters drenching them both. So many nights, and so many days he'd seen these, mentally traced their pattern and undefined legacy with his eyes and mind. He'd wondered about more than half of the ones he hadn't caused, and seethed every time. He didn't understand the nature of such menial delusions, or why anyone would dare to think they could own anyone who wasn't theirs to own. There was no way of knowing of whom it was...but the bruising around his neck told tales of times Vegeta had long forgotten about forcibly. Things he'd seen and never spoke of replayed themselves vividly, pushing themselves past his normalcy and leaving him with his teeth bared at the far wall.

It was all Goku could do not to growl, or sob. Vegeta jerked again from the pain, this time nearly passing out from his own mind flaring up again. Under the warmth of waters that merely cleaned the surface of it all, Goku placed his hands on those trembling shoulders and folded himself around the screams clenched silent by sheer will alone. The water poured itself down upon their heads, one face turned into it and the other buried against the tresses of black weighed down from it. Rough hands reached up and gently pressed themselves against his forearms, comforting despite their own trauma, easing the weight on his shoulders. Goku held him a little tighter, unsure if it was the water or his own tears trickling down the crevasse of his face.

"I'm sorry..." For failing him. For not being there. For allowing this to happen…for not being strong enough. Goku wanted to say all those things, but the words stuck and left him swallowing painfully. Vegeta said nothing, and simply pressed himself deeper into the safe haven of Goku's arms.

* * *

><p>Three hours came and left them. At the toll of midnight, he seemed to snap back to himself. Pieces of what happened played themselves back in his mind and he realized he'd been on autopilot for a while. Goku blinked tiredly up at nothing. He was more out of it than he'd thought.<p>

The skies were black without the light of the moon. The sliver that had been there had vanished for this night alone and left the stars to dimly light the land below them. Their little room was deafened in the silent eerie of what had come, what had trespassed, and the silent burn of tragedy haunting their minds. His mind was anything but silent. The single voice he'd shoved to the back was roused again, growling at him in no uncertain terms that this was far from over. The darkness that voice was pressed against rumbled in response, and for once he was inclined to agree.

He propped himself up a bit against the headboard of his bed, sleep elusive. The sounds of the night broke the silence now and again, but they didn't stop the questions. He only opened his eyes when the sound of a lone owl called his attention, and the spite of death laughing serenely when the mouse it caught gave into its fate.

"Kakorrot..."

Instinct took over where normally sleep would lie. He settled back down and curled himself against the broken body reaching for his twitching hand. Fingers twining gently between the small space, they met somewhere in the middle and settled against one another. He remained sitting reclined against the massive pillows he tended to hog on a night like this, and found comfort in the soft inhale of the body lying against him.

After cleaning Vegeta as best he could without harming him anymore, Vegeta had come stumbling into Goku's room and buried himself under his sheets. Goku had forced a senzu bean into him, one of the few he had left. It was enough to heal some of the damage, but not all. What could not be undone was cleaned up, patched up, and soothed with gentle hands. Vegeta had passed out in the middle of it, but it was for the best. He wanted nothing more than for Vegeta to get some kind of rest, dreamless if mercy was that.

Once he was sure everything was taken care of, he wandered out of the room and quickly put to rest the lights, and threw away a ruined dinner. One would think he'd never eat again after tonight, but he knew his body a little too well. It'd be hungry after a brief reset, but...not this time.

Someone was going to die. It wasn't a feeling, or premonition of any means...but a vow sworn over his already worn heart.

He closed his eyes, curling around Vegeta and the presence within his head assuring him that blood would fall soon enough.

* * *

><p>The morning met them with brightness clouding the underlying questions awareness tended to bring. Being up so early against one another didn't prompt them to disturb the peace then, nestled in the comfort of knowing that things weren't as bad as they could have been. Yes, it was bad, but not that bad. For that much, the smaller of them was grateful and openly sighed as he pressed his weary head into the shoulder beneath him.<p>

They stayed like that for as long as the morning would allow them. Soon nature took over, and hunger with it. Silently Goku rose to find his way into the kitchen, Vegeta slowly trailing behind him. It would have again settled into a pattern of comfortable silence, had not the sudden yelp of startled means thrust Goku into spinning in time to catch a suddenly pained saiyan prince.

One look at his legs and he could see they had shorted themselves out. It wasn't uncommon for them, especially when fatigue came into play, but the bruises on his legs were a harsh reminder of why they had shorted out in the first place. He gently eased him back to his feet, keeping him balanced in the hold of his arms and against his chest. Vegeta said nothing, but gently thumped his head against the broad chest that supported him willingly.

"Vegeta..."

The unspoken question lingered at the end of his soft exhale. He knew what Goku wanted to know, and he bit his lip trying to forget. For once, he would have liked the world to have moved on from this. Yet, this breathing mass of saiyan standing so assured before him would not let him forget. If nothing else, for the sake of a vengeance he didn't quite understand...or perhaps didn't deny understanding. He wasn't ever sure of when those docile thoughts of a simple man turned into the complex nature of a genius calculating twenty moves ahead. It just happened...and things tended to spiral in a strange semblance that tipped the scales into chaos.

He looked up and gently reached to trace the soft features of his clenched chin.

"Vegeta..."

"...You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said quietly.

Goku could believe. He could believe anything these days. "Was it him?" The bastard that was in his mind? The bastard that had his face? The true reason Vegeta…had once hated him so? "Tell me…" So he could quench the blood lust. So he could make it right...

So this presence didn't break free and destroy them all in a fit of rage.

He nodded the faintest of nods, but Goku's sharp eyes caught it. There was only one bastard in the history of their living that had ever **dared** to bear his own face, and for that sin alone it was enough beating the shit out of him the first time. Yet that damned tree, and that fucking fruit had been an unexpected factor in that fight, and he didn't quite know the effects of eating that shit would do. Obviously, he thought as he closed his eyes against the one leaning into his shoulder, it had some effects that left the damned fucker living long enough to do this.

"Damn it...**Damn it**!"

"Kakorrot..."

He shook his head and resolved himself to his self made promise, uncaring if he had a soul at the end of this. "He will die for this," he murmured darkly. "I **will** kill him..."

* * *

><p>Turles opened his eyes for the first time in hours and frowned as the skies darkened for a brief moment. The open threat was in the air, and meant for him to know. He wasn't expecting such a nasty feeling to seize up the back of his shoulders, but the thrill of getting to meet that overgrown worthless excuse for a clone was worth the locked joints.<p>

He wouldn't say it was a nasty effect...but it was beneficial in the long run. Getting away from the damned thing the first time took some doing, despite the fact that he had eaten the fruit. Little did those idiots know that he was getting a huge favor of not having to share it with those sad excuses for warriors when they were killed. But that one fuck up of a bastard coming into the picture was not part of the plan, nor seeing his own face glaring back at him.

Complications. Always with the complications.

It was better to have run then and come back. He didn't know how much time had passed, or cared. It was fun rampaging the universe for a little while, but eventually he did have to go back home…

There was no point in going home without the prize that had gotten away.

Aimlessly running a tired hand over his chest, he kept a small evil smile to himself. His hand slipped a little lower, and he moaned against the tree, lost in the feel of a thrill he hadn't tasted in many years. Finding him like this, here of all places no less, was more than he could have wished for...and all that he'd hoped it would be.

Now it was only a question of killing his face, and staking his proper claim on a prince never quite forgotten.

"Hn...you know you can't stop it..." Turles muttered to nothing in particular. "So...I suppose I'd better make sure you remember, eh?"

* * *

><p>I told you. I TOLD you.<p>

More soon. ^-^ Reviews are nice. Reading's nice too.


	3. And then it breathed

**AN:**

_If you haven't read the warnings, I suggest you travel back to chapters 1 & 2. There's a brief explanation in Chapter 1, and a Larger more in charge in your face I'm so serious its almost but not insanely so funny._

_*breathes*_

_Okay! Now that we've got that out the way, this chapter...is well...violent to say the least._

_Goku: She FINALLY let me rip his fucking spine OUT!_

_Me:...oh god, what have I done?_

_Goku: Made me happy. I'm at your disposal._

_Me: Good to know._

_You reviewed people, and we ripped the fucker's spine out. Thanks everyone!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: And then it breathed…<strong>

Mere hours ago, he'd been idly sitting in his lab, doing nothing more than going over a bit of research he'd neglected for a while. It wasn't exactly his forte once upon a time, but the idle life of being a teacher didn't quite sit well with him. So being a man of a half bred nature with the forced brains of a genius thanks to his mother's constant prattle, the art of medicine was looking quite good ten years ago.

Ten years ago he wasn't thinking about seeing his father sitting with his head pressed against closed off doors. Ten years ago he would have never dared to see Vegeta of all people barge past him and shut himself into his lab like this.

Ten years ago he was a naive man.

The past five years had been something of a torrent of raw emotion and violence swept into the massive sadness that had engulfed them. Krillin's death was a unified marker of the end of something majestic, and seeing it die scarred all who were left. Gohan was no exception. He knew well of just what grief could do to a person, and it wasn't beautiful. Yet this was more than just feeling the tempered rush of anger knowing that this loss felt like a cheat. Seeing his father sitting there so still; it brought chills to his spine. It reminded him of a time where freaks like Frieza were out there, preying upon the weak and delighting in the throes of their screaming.

Something had happened.

"Dad...what's he doing?"

Goku shrugged and pressed his head into the cold metal. He was too busy trying to think of a good way to blow the damned thing off the hinges without it looking intentional.

He didn't have to wait long. The doors opened themselves and he fell back, staring upward at the prince staring down at him, relieved, and amused at his wince. Goku grinned softly at Vegeta's light chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.

"Vegeta-san...Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

Braced for the sarcasm that was and always would be Vegeta, his mind was blown through the waters when Vegeta simply nodded. Goku was willing to settle for that. He stood and dusted himself off, reaching to take his hand when Vegeta was ready to leave.

It was the most natural gesture, but very strange to someone who'd never seen it between two people he'd known for a lifetime. His father took Vegeta's hand into his own, letting the smaller saiyan thread their fingers against the other as their palms kissed. A gentle tug had his father stepping closer, smiling, and soon towering over a willing prince gently reaching up to finger the sides of his cheek. The open palm was an invitation to a gentle kiss; a promise locked in their warm gazes and sealed into the flesh his lips lingered upon. This time his father pulled and buried his nose against the scent of black jasmine waterfalls.

"I'm still going to kill him," he muttered.

Gohan wondered at that, and wondered still when Vegeta said nothing to keep him from that promise. The gentle sway of their bodies told volumes, and Gohan questioned when they'd pushed themselves past that constructed barrier of their own volition. He said nothing to it and nothing still when Goku mindlessly rumbled through that thick mass that was his chest.

Gohan knew his father. He knew him well enough to know that he'd only done that once, and that was when he was in vengeful mood. He knew him well enough to know that there was no stopping him, and he would see to it that whatever happened would he righted by death and nothing less than that.

Goku and Vegeta left him, a small parting wave all that was given by way of thanks. The door opened and shut, and Gohan was out of his chair and flying into the depths of the lab Vegeta had used.

Ten years ago, this would have terrified him. Now…now it piqued his interest. He was sure Vegeta had erased the initial data of whatever he'd been doing, "But that's what back ups are for," he muttered. "Now...just what were you up to?"

* * *

><p>Retracing his flight pattern wasn't as hard as he would have thought. All he needed to do was focus on the energy left buzzing within the air. Though a day had come and gone, such energies tended to linger for three days, four when things were bad enough. There was also the benefit of his flying strait when he was angry. Broken trees and upturned land told tales, and told them the direction to travel when he himself could not. The entire way he flew with him in silence, clinging to his side and fighting the twisted knots that were his stomach.<p>

Vegeta almost vomited when they passed over the site.

"Babe, babe...come on now..."

His body surely would have sank had those arms not sought out his own, hauling him up to keep him close through his hyperventilation. Vegeta gasped for air, clawing and clinging to the fabric of Goku's shirt; his mind frantically trying to shut down as his savior pulled him back and breathed into him. He inhaled, shuddered and breathed again, feeling the numb ache of his frozen back melting under the soothing hands of his concerned heart snatching him to it to smother him in warmth that he hadn't felt before. Awaking slowly from his panic, Vegeta opened his eyes, sighed, and let himself be swept away through the calming press of lips seeking to place solace in his screaming heart.

The sudden surge of power startled him. Vegeta pulled away, yet he wasn't expecting to be snatched so forcefully by the very one looking to protect him. He followed the force of the pull and stifled a gasp, bracing himself against the sudden onslaught of power exchanged in the kiss of fists meeting angrily between those bearing the same face.

"How dare you?" Turles snarled, breaking away from their greeting only to charge once more. "He's MINE!"

Goku gave into the presence in the back of his mind, and let it shove him over that breakable edge.

The flare that had eluded anyone who knew the gentle saiyan reappeared with a snarl worthy of the highest demon. Goku moved to the left, his knee flying before his mind could fully comprehend the contact of bone to cartilage. It wasn't enough. His fist moved of its own accord, smashing itself into the center of that bastard's cheek, twisting and sending him flailing backward in the direction he'd come flying from.

The jerk stopped himself midair, working his jaw gently and forgetting about his broken nose. Turles angrily wiped the blood from his lip, eyeing that damned low class saiyan bearing his fangs unabashedly. The dumb fucker probably didn't even know what he was doing...which meant that a certain prince hadn't told him much of anything. He didn't know to count that as a blessing, or damnation.

"Turles..."

"Eh...long time no see, Kakorrot." Turles straitened himself out, this time smirking at his fucked up luck. It would figure things came down to a head like this. "I see you kept my face." Complications. Always. "Nice."

Goku wasn't amused, nor in the mood to play with his current prey. "By the time I am **done** with your face," he half breathed, half snarled into the duplicate version of his own twisting in abrupt shock and anger, "You will be lucky if you can still see through your eyes when I shove them up your ass and out of that fucking mouth!"

Turles blinked, off kilter at the abhorrence bleeding from the aura surrounding Goku. While memories of then flickered in and out of his head, he was certain that this violent being of a saiyan before him now was not the warrior of then. If anything, he was a saint that would not kill, and would do most anything to save those whom mattered most to him. Turles knew this well. He'd invested time in making short work of his son.

Still, that had been quite some years ago. The earth had shifted, and while he'd bided his time with the rape and pillage of his nation coming back here had always been in the back of his mind. He'd wanted to see what had become of the saiyan that had risen to defeat him and knew nothing of his remarkable gift. That fruit…it was well worth the death of those who stood in his way.

Still, something was quite off. Turles searched his mind and his sight for the answer, but could find none that made sense. This being floating before him had his face, his power, but there was more lurking there behind those dark eyes.

It wasn't possible...was it?

His thoughts spun from the unthinkable to the present, eyes widening when he found Goku mere inches from him. How the hell had he moved so fast? Better yet, why hadn't he moved to kill him already? He got his answer as Vegeta remained shriveled behind him, afraid and writhing from a state he hadn't the privilege of seeing or initiating when they were mere children under a dark nemesis. Seeing it and smelling it made him that much more volatile towards the spirit pressing against his own. He pushed back and sneered, readily getting in his face.

"You unworthy lowlife!" he spat. "You have no CLUE as to what you hold..."

"And there are the implications of my simplemindedness." Goku rolled his eyes skyward. Turled growled deeply, this fist clenched to the point where they were white with the effort not to rearrange that disinterested face twisting into open disgust. "Only an idiot would think so." Oh, Goku was well aware of it now. He'd seen it for himself, and seeing Vegeta in such a state sparked the need for spilled blood a little more. Turles reeled at the violent scent wafting off of Goku and his insufferable smirk. "I know…and I know what you've done."

"He is **MINE**! If you know, then you've no right to take what has been **mine** since you were even a factor!"

"He's chosen...and it wasn't you. So do us all a favor and go **fuck** yourself."

Such a prize was worth dying for, even if his opponent wasn't someone he should have been messing with. The years had whispered and screamed some tales, all revolving around a lone warrior. Most people thought he'd gotten lucky, and for a while he believed it himself. Now, he found himself believing another truth he hadn't thought about in a long while.

Rage getting the better of rationale, he turned to Vegeta buried against the shoulder of his competition. "You fucking bitch! You know you belong to me! ONLY ME! He isn't even aware of what the fuck he's doing and you chose him you-"

He was cut off by the unseeing gaze of a mad man bent on shutting him up. Fingers pried themselves into his neck, squeezing tight enough to lock his airway and cut it off with just a pinch of pressure. The owner of it glared through his bangs, a chain he'd been holding onto shattering easily as he gave into it this once. Turles gasped, gaping at Goku as his fangs grew a little longer.

"Talk is cheap," he murmured darkly. "Talking to him like that will find you dead faster than duly owed. What's done is done...the past doesn't matter anymore. But...a future...I'm not so sure it'll matter in ten seconds."

"Even...if you do...he'll still be mine..." he gasped. He managed a grand smirking sneer, laughing weakly despite the lack of air. "I've claimed him...he is the key!"

Goku squeezed a little harder, ignoring the rapture of seeing Turles starting to sweat. "If you mean your pathetic attempt to do the impossible...It **didn't** work."

Taurus sniffed the air and huffed weakly. "You're right...but it can now. Let's see If Vegeta bothered to tell you… about the old legends..."

Old legends indeed. "Oh you mean this?"

Goku let him go, but long enough to show him just what he knew. Red fur sprouted from the back of his hands and spread themselves upward, coating his arms, back, and outlining the perimeter of his chest throbbing with new muscle. Unruly copious spikes of black stretched and strained, reaching into the air and falling to land upon his furred backside. Onyx eyes lightened to the deceiving color of gold, tainted by the truth of red circling the strange irises still hiding something more behind that power. Had the telltale tail not appeared and swung to twitch anxiously aside him, Turles might have thought he stood more that a moment.

"Shit..."

* * *

><p>It didn't take him long to find the information that he sought. Gohan was perhaps one of the smartest people within the known world, but finding out certain things didn't prep his brain for the initial shock of them. He'd gotten the remains of what Vegeta had tried to erase with ease. Putting two and two together took but a few moments. Adding the common knowledge of his father's behavior, Vegeta's secrecy, and the behavior patterns of the two, Gohan was surprised that he wasn't standing in ruins right now.<p>

Hell, he was surprised that he had enough sense to let the others in on it.

By the time the others had appeared at his lab there had several spikes in power erupting. One of them was his father's, and the other…the other brought back nightmares of nature go so horribly wrong. The grand tree that was supposed to grant immortality…the bastard that sported his father's face…

The battle that should have left that gung-ho maniac dead.

He was sitting in his chair with the information staring right at him when Goten and Trunks rushed his lab. They'd felt the rise in power too, but they couldn't know what they were up against. It might have been no big deal with Goku there to take care of it, but rage was a powerful and destructive tool.

His father was going to kill someone, and he wouldn't stop until the job was done.

"Bro…"

"We have to go, NOW," Gohan exclaimed.

"You're not joking, are you?"

If it was, it wasn't funny. "No joke," he muttered. "Dad took off...said he was going to kill someone."

"For this? Well shit, I don't see why he wouldn't!" Trunks spat. After getting the info on the situation, he was amazed that he hadn't warped there to deal the bastard that did this to his father another reason for staying celibate on a permanent basis. Still, "I'll kill the fucking bastard myself!"

A power surge like none they'd felt before broke them from their revelations. It had to be his father, but that other energy...was it him?

Gohan shrugged off his lab coat and headed for the door. "If you want to kill him, you'd better hurry the hell up," he said. "Dad's aiming to fuck him up and leave NOTHING of him."

* * *

><p>There was a lot that Goku didn't know about their race; a whole history that could not be told in an hour or studied for years and understood. Despite it all, having been inside the body and mind of another saiyan did have its advantages and dying once or twice allowed him to discover the true nature of the beast that lived within him as his heritage.<p>

He knew of the bloodlust that could and would cloud judgment of a raging male. He knew of the corruption that too much power could bring. He'd seen life and death at his own hands, and he'd lived through the chaos that was evil trying to make its place in the world. Each time he'd overcome it, defeat it, and pay a price. There was always a price to pay…

"Insane…"

…and sometimes he was the one dealing the price. Red fur ruffled itself in the winds of his charge, possession in his eyes as he rammed Turles into the ground with his fists. Turles rebounded at the last second, blood flying high from his mouth in the gold haze he possessed. He'd turned into a level two super saiyan when he'd been met by the level four Goku had become. That might have been a problem when they first met all those years ago. Now, it was just a nuisance trying to justify the wrong that had been done to his companion.

To his **Mate**.

Turles turned, charging him as only an insane saiyan could in the throes of being seduced by the smell of a saiyan going into heat. Goku met him fist for fist, yanking him forward with his free hand and slamming his head into Turles'. He stopped and fell back, dizzy but not enough so to know when he had to regroup.

Goku growled, snatching Turles back by the roots of his hair and planting his knees in his backside, never flinching as his fist flew afterwards to land against his cheek in the seconds after his pain had finally dulled. He took it all in stride, moving away from the next punch thrown and backhanding the bastard when he dropped his guard at the scent of their prize lying in wait. If one wanted it, one had to take it…and Goku would be damned if Turles would take what was not his to keep.

He had to admit, it was hard concentrating knowing that such a gift was before them, driving them each a little madder with want the longer that scent lingered in the air unclaimed.

The soft moans of unfulfilled desire reached their ears. Goku glanced, and hated himself for doing so.

"Oh...Kami..."

Vegeta lay against the soft bedding of moss nearby, breathing heavily against the air of a warm afternoon. His skin glistened under the relishing sun, eagerly warming him, proud of the soft colored flesh gleaming with the effort not to cry out. Wandering hands helped themselves to the body beneath them, idly tracing a path from his arched neck to his taut chest; the right one lingered to play innocently with a dusky pink nub of hardened flesh. The left one traveled a little lower, gently tugging on the ringlets of black crowning a rising member of their party looking for immediate remedies. It laid heavily against the left of his inner thigh, part of a set that spread themselves when that hand and his tail—_**oh Kami**_…

"Shit..."

"He's mine!"

Goku quickly killed that spoken out thought with a roundhouse to Turles face. Nothing was going to get in his way. Not this fucker and not the notion of trying not to kill him just yet. Goku flew after him, jamming himself into Turles' stomach and propelling them a little further at a much faster speed. Within three seconds they collided with the side of a cliff, his shoulder lodged deep into his chest knocking the wind out of him with a violent gush of sputtered air. Turles' head fell backwards alongside his eyes. He dropped like the smeared piece of shit he wished he was.

He'd be all right. A couple of minutes wouldn't make the outcome any different.

That intoxicating scent led him back over to where Vegeta lie, eyes glazed over and losing focus the longer he lie there with his hands in places only he could satisfy properly. He swooped down and snatched that hand away from his throbbing cock, falling and pressing his own straining erection against the waiting warmth obscenely dripping with the nectars of life his tongue thirsted for. He crooned, arching into his touch, panting harshly against him when his lips indulged in a taste of his hardened nubs. One hand took on the task of rubbing the other, and the last hand gently traveled down the center of his chest, fingers curling at the soft fuzz covering the sensitive flesh.

"Me...you chose me...right?"

He'd chosen him a long time ago...but didn't have the balls to say anything about it. "Always..."

"You're mine. You were mine always…"

"Yes! Always…"

The pleased rumble from his chest had Vegeta blushing vividly. Instincts were beginning to take over, but the last remaining shred of his sanity prodded Goku to ask, "...Who was he to you?" He had to know. He knew of some things from the smaller saiyan, the mind meld of being one granting him such gifts, but there were personal things, intimate things that he could not see. There was reason enough to kill Turles, but how much had he hurt Vegeta? "Tell me…"

Vegeta didn't fight it. He closed his eyes and pressed himself into Goku's arms. "…I was…betrothed to him. It was for the sake of alliances between our planets…"

"….Our planets? Why?"

A bitter smile was all Vegeta could afford him. It didn't much matter now. He sat up and leaned forward to steal his lips, relieved when Goku inhaled and lost himself like the lovesick fool he himself felt like. He curled his arms around his broad shoulders, wrapped his legs around his waist, and let the heat consume him for those short moments.

Short moments they proved to be. He was faintly aware of Turles getting back up and snarling at the backside of a level four saiyan willing to snap his neck at that point. Rather than let him, he clung to his body and gently coaxed him into paying more mind to their unsaid desires. Goku was more than willing, but that pest in the background was barking something at them...

"HE'S MINE DAMN IT!"

"Right...from the look of it, your ass is shit out of luck," someone muttered.

Turles was turning without the help of his own body. The kid he'd remembered from times before was grown now, and a replica of his father when it came to his temper. Gohan flared to life, snarling as the gold aura took him past the first level and into the second, his head connecting with that hard head brilliantly and leaving spotted blood stained stars swimming in his eyes. Blood flowing from where he'd bitten his tongue, Turles grimaced as his vision blanked in and out.

Another hand shot out. The ground never felt the weight of him. A grunt left him, and the wind was rushing past his ears and out of his chest. His eyes sharpened and focused on another face, this one much like his father watching in smug satisfaction below but different in many ways. That one fist in his gut didn't stay there to prolong the impact. It removed itself and made a home in the same spot once more, and again, and again, until he couldn't feel the area or his face turning colors from not breathing.

Goten struck him a final time, under his jaw smashing his teeth together in a sickening crack. Three teeth flew up into the air with the blood and his startled gasp for much needed air, only to be grabbed by another set of hands and thrown back down.

His vision was tunneling, but he could see flashes of purple within the gold. Baby blues too cruel for that face became ice. Turles felt the cliff before he was in it, pressure on his chest, pain blossoming to new levels with the heated hands of that familiar face breathing hard and angry into his.

Trunks waited for him to inhale.

There was a light show for miles by the time Trunks was done emitting a flash show worthy of his father in his rampant days. He moved away from the charred living remains of Turles twitching painfully into the spot he'd been rooted. It would have been so easy, so terribly easy to remove that heart and watch him die with such horror upon his face. It would have brought satisfaction to the three super saiyans looking for him to move in any manner worth provoking them into ripping him apart.

Turles thought they would. Nearly prayed they would.

His prayers were for not.

A very strong and all but too familiar hand reached into the ground and helped him up by his throat. He wasn't quite expecting him to make a subtle appearance, but he didn't have time to question it, or his motives.

"He wasn't ever yours…." There was a slight intake of breath, and it wasn't his. Goku lifted him to look in the eye. The iris of a god looked upon the worthless form ten seconds from death and spared him not an ounce of mercy. "He was always **mine**."

Turles, if nothing else, was always a bastard; right down to the very final moments of his life, where he thought that leaving Goku with a parting shot against his head would buy him just a little more time. "He was mine…when I was fucking him like the whore he is," he spat. "He was mine…when I spread those legs and showed him who he belonged to…I had him first, and that…is something you'll never be able…to claim…you lower-class piece of shit…"

Goku, seeing white before the red, opened his eyes in rage and slammed Turles into the ground face first, his hand flying before he could stop it; rage manifesting in a white heat that had Turles screaming until his throat gave out moments later, the heat of that hand slicing through his flesh reminiscent to a hot knife and butter, grabbing hold of his spine and twisting it to the right, ripping the impossible scream from his beaten throat; a foot planted on his lower back though he could no longer feel anything aside that burning hand steadily pulling…

He was over that precarious edge he came to when people like Turles hurt the ones that mattered most to him. Certainly past the undrawn line that was right, wrong, and malicious. The beast within him wanted more than just to kill…killing him quickly now was a mercy. Fingers warm with thick flowing bright red turning darker with every moment lost, he tightened, pulled at the bone a little more, amazed that it could bend so easily and leave that quaking body folding itself in half with no support other than his hand. Something snarled. Goku realized it was himself, the primal part of him, the one that moved close enough to see that frightened wide eyed face look at him in absolute terror.

He let it wash over him, and felt a piece of his soul settle with this.

"You never had him." Goku's voice remained as calm as death was in its final moments. Cold. Unmoving. Unforgiving. Turles, mouth gape with blood and dry screams that fell on deaf ears, could only feel the warmth of that hand tightening even more, bracing itself for that moment. "All you had was what he gave, which was **nothing**." That moment when satisfaction would be met. "You are nothing…you're not even worth my time."

"G—gaaaaahh—"

"Take this to the other side with you…and I'll keep this. Fuckers like yourself don't deserve to have one."

White hot slicing pain was all Turles knew.

The last sight before the cold and darkness finally took him was the sight of Goku's reddened hand tossing his spine into the brush like a stick that had been broken off of a dead tree.

He lifted his hand again, and there was nothing more than the bright flash death loved to linger in.

The dust drifted from his sight, floating off to become part of the winds when they blew past him. Goku paid it no more mind, immediately falling back into the smaller saiyan purring soundly against him. Little registered from that point, not even the startled gasp of their sons gaping at the openly lewd act that would only get a little worse—better in his case—for them. He smiled, grinning against the soft smile pressed against his lips and the tender hand losing itself in the thickness of his unruly hair.

The presence in the back of his mind purred in content.

* * *

><p>All right! Go on to the next chapter!<p> 


	4. Inside and Out

**AN:**

Aaaaah...

I don't think there's much use for a warning other than to say that...there is a bit of a lemon below.

I'm still hung up about this chapter...so if you see it gone and rewritten, I totally take the blame for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Inside and Out<strong>

"Grandpa! Why…are you still at level four?"

Goku looked up from his current task. Black hair flew as he whirled around to stare at his only granddaughter, Pan, staring at him through the door she'd come through. The girl looked amused, confused, and a bit worried about his state of being, but there was little for her to be concerned about.

Gohan stood behind her, an impassive look on his face. His glasses gleamed in the light of the room. Goku could see he was doing his best to not ask the same question, or another which really wasn't his agenda. It was nice for him to be concerned though, considering just how drastically things had changed over the past few weeks.

After the fight with Turles was over and done, with little more than dust to remind them that he once stood there, Goku had gathered Vegeta into his arms and took off. He hadn't thought about where, but instinct drove him to leave the site where blood had been shed. In was a desecration of their union; an unholy symbol of violence for something new and sacred between the two of them. He would not claim his mate on such tainted grounds or in front of the others that stood astonished by what they could not understand just yet. Their time would come.

He had taken them into the remote regions of the forests, secure from sight and rich with nature. He'd barely made it to the ground before his primal needs kicked him hard and had Vegeta writhing in his arms begging to be taken. The smell of him alone undid him…and that taut body opening itself up for his invasion was all the invitation he needed.

They hadn't come home until the light of day the next morning. Vegeta was a puddle of limp sated flesh, and Goku was still in his level four wear. Normally he wouldn't have minded that, accept it was hard to tone down the power levels to do simple things without breaking them. He managed to get the door open without ripping it off its hinges. Goku wasn't surprised when Vegeta took off for his room to bury himself under his sheets. It had been a trying couple of days, and he himself wanted nothing more than to just sleep.

Rather than join him like his instincts screamed for him to do, he left the smaller saiyan alone. If there was one thing about Vegeta that would not change, it would be that he chose to do something when he was ready and never before.

It took a whole two days for Vegeta to rouse up the energy and courage to come back out of that room. Two days where he didn't eat or move more than to use the facilities. It worried Goku quite a bit, but he kept to his task of leaving Vegeta alone. He couldn't imagine what was going on in his head, and he was sure that his presence would damage what little pride the smaller saiyan had left. Goku didn't know the logistics of how a saiyan heat came about, but he did know that going into heat in such a fashion shortly after being violated was not something Vegeta could or would be comfortable with.

He still succumbed to shudders thinking about it. He wanted to kill Turles all over again, and castrate him as painfully as he knew how.

Goku was waiting when Vegeta forced himself to move towards the living room. Something in the back of his mind told him that day would be the day, and he was waiting dutifully like any good mate would. Tired, somewhat broken, and lost, Vegeta sauntered into the room on weak knees and rubber limbs. He smelt of sweat, sleep, and sex, having kept Goku's scent upon him rather than rinse it off. It was a way to comfort himself; to accept that it had happened and that his mate was here and not going anywhere. Still, there was a matter of getting over his dominance. It wasn't easy. He'd been a fighter all of his life only to fall at the dominance of male he'd once tried to kill because of his face.

Goku didn't belittle him. He didn't say anything of the sort, nor made reference to it. Vegeta had lifted his watery gaze to see Goku sitting there on the floor, a peace offering in his hand of freshly peeled fruit. He didn't move to give it to him. He sat there and waited for Vegeta to come to him…of his own choosing.

For that little gift, Vegeta couldn't have been more grateful. He'd easily and more readily slid into the space that surrounded Goku and fell into it with the fruit in his hands. Juice dribbling from the corners of his mouth, he leaned into Goku's soft inhale of his scent, purring in tune with his new and permanent mate.

From then on it was a game of adjustment. Roles had shifted. The measure of power had shifted into Goku's hands, and he wasn't one to take that kind of power and run with it. Vegeta, once the proud saiyan who did what he wanted whenever was quiet and demur for the first week into this. Goku would try his best not to be intimidating, but it wasn't hard to seem so when he was stuck in this form. A week into it and he still hadn't been able to power down. That meant depending on Vegeta to do the simpler things, amongst that: cooking, cleaning, and…_**bathing**_ Goku.

There was nothing pleasant about turning the tap on to the shower and having the knob in your hand in the water spraying in your face. There was also nothing amusing about being covered in fur and sweating. Or fleas. Daily maintenance of their tails was one thing, but to have a whole body of fur was a bit much. It was of no wonder that their race was volatile in the heat. Seeing Goku stuck as he was, Vegeta silently took up the task of balancing out their odd equation. He would clean without being prompted to, and meals were ready before Goku could contemplate hunger. Goku was a bit skeptical at first, but the prince proved to be quite the cook.

As for the bathing…Vegeta was nothing but gentle in cleaning his fur. Goku had fallen asleep the first time it felt so good. It turned out that Vegeta was a secretive masseur with hands that could turn Goku into pleasurable putty.

Goku grinned to himself thinking of the last massage. He had a whole new reason to love the bathtub and Vegeta in it with him. His grin wasn't fooling his son, still waiting on an answer as to why he was still sitting here weeks later in his level four form.

In all honesty, he really didn't know.

So he shrugged and went back to cracking nuts with his knuckles. "Can't say."

"Hey, where's Vegeta-san anyhow?" Pan asked. "And why are you cracking nuts on the table grandpa?"

Goku cracked another nut with ease. "Needed the nuts for something," he said. "Vegeta's in the kitchen."

"In…in the kitchen?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't recommend going in there though…"

Pan smirked lightly at him. She was highly unaware of just why her grandfather would say that. Goku wasn't going to elaborate either. "Sure, grandpa. Whatever. I'm going to grab something to drink. You want something?"

Goku shook his head and kept cracking. "Nah. Don't say I didn't warn you." She'd find out soon enough.

Pan slipped past him and into the kitchen. Gohan didn't follow. Rather, he kept his distance and remained where he was until Goku motioned him over with a nod of his head. "Just goes to show you that your saiyan side still dominates your instincts," he said as Gohan sat down beside him. He shoved a pile of walnuts from his own over to his son. "Everything okay on your side of the world?"

"Everything's fine in our neck of the woods," Gohan replied. He took one walnut in hand and crushed it, leaving the middle unscathed. It was impressive, but not as impressive as his father's knuckles doing the job with little more than a tap. "I thought I'd drop by…see how things are. Considering."

Ah. "I see." Gohan didn't say more after that. Goku wasn't expecting him to. Both were aware of what he meant, and it still wasn't any easier to deal with even after the strange spiral life had taken. It was much easier to find out about his role in this relationship rather than figure out why his best friend died without them to surround and support him in his final moments. Goku would rather do anything than to think about the reasons why.

Gohan wouldn't lie to him. The false answer of "I'm sure he had a good reason" would not leave his lips or try to comfort his father in any manner. Truthfully, he was more than a bit angry about it himself. Neither of them understood it or wanted to. Instead they kept cracking those walnuts, until Pan's yelp stopped them.

Pan all but skid out into the living room, hair askew, flour on her face, and an apron tied around her. Goku smirked her way, blocking out the panicky babble of his granddaughter. "Would this be a good time to say I told you so?" he asked innocently. She scowled. He shrugged. "I did warn you."

"You didn't warn me that I would become a slave!" she cried.

"Hey, you walked in there, you deal with the consequences."

As if to test that theory, Vegeta marched out of the kitchen with flour patched to him in various places. Apron tied and marred with batter and dough, he quickly got a hold of Pan and dragged her back into the kitchen without a word. Pan on the other hand wasn't silent. "Grandpa! Help me!"

"He's busy," Vegeta said. "I need those walnuts, and you…you're helping me set up these things so I can be done faster."

"B-but…I'm not domestic!"

"And what makes you think that I am?"

Pan couldn't quite answer that with a straight face. "Why are you baking this much anyhow?" she asked instead. "And why is grandpa not in the kitchen helping you?"

"He is helping. And I'm trying out some new things."

With that, Pan was perched right back in the kitchen with a wail of protest. Outside in the living room, Gohan watched his father laugh silently at Pan's predicament. "Hey, _why_ is he baking this much?" he asked. "And…since when does he cook? Ever?"

"Well…since I can't…he does. Right now though, I think he's trying to find something that will please me."

"….excuse me?" He hadn't stuttered. Gohan, however, needed to hear it again just to be sure he wasn't hearing things. "Did you just say—"

"That he was trying to please me? Yeah."

"And…that doesn't bother you?"

"Should it? Son," Goku said with a light sigh, "There is a process to all this that I can't explain aloud. This is just how it is right now, and he does what he can to keep me happy. In turn, I do what I can to make sure he's safe. It's a balance right now…and we're still figuring it out. Things will probably be back to normal soon eno—"

Gohan had seen his father move, but not quite as fast as he did the moment he heard Vegeta's startled yelp. The walnuts forgotten, Goku charged into the kitchen, fists clenched and ready to go at the slightest sight of danger.

"Aw hell…"

"Vegeta-san!"

Vegeta winced as he dropped the pan that he'd grabbed. The water within it was all over the floor, spilled, useless, and still somewhat hot. Pan watched in slight horror as the skin upon his hand reddened and swelled. A careless mistake had almost put her in that position, but Vegeta's quick reflexes kept her from having a blistered backside. Still, watching him take the brunt of it was no more pleasant than being burnt herself.

Goku, realizing that there wasn't any danger, reeled it back in; it being his instincts to tear someone apart and silence the soft presence in the back of his head humming itself back into silence. He strode over to his mate quickly, gently taking his hand into his own when he was close enough. Vegeta let him, shivering from the sting of cold air against his injury. "It's not that bad…" Goku said. "We'll have to dress it though."

"Kakorrot…"

"It's fine. Whatever you were doing can wait."

"But—"

"Vegeta…as much as my stomach loves food…I care much more about your well being than my starvation. All right?"

It would have been the old him to argue with common sense. It probably would have sparked an argument that had them duking it out verbally. However, Vegeta wasn't seeing the need to, or much felt like it. Goku's sudden warmth was dizzying and pleasant the longer he stood over him. "….all right." His dominance was ever present, and that perhaps was the sealing factor in his cease to protest so he could finish cooking.

Goku smiled, fangs agleam in the kitchen light. "Grand. Now…let's see if my son can wrap this up."

The well placed and bad pun did was it was supposed to do. Vegeta pelted him in his side with his good hand. Goku laughed and escorted his mate out of the kitchen.

Pan remained behind, towel in hand and on her knees cleaning up the cooling water.

"Pan, that can wait," Goku called back. "Come into the living room, and bring a bowl of cold water."

"But—"

"Pan…it'll be fine. Come on."

Pan didn't have much saiyan blood within her, but she knew a gentle command when she heard it. She dropped the towel and rushed over to the sink, grabbing the biggest bowl she could to fill with cold water. She could barely contain her anxiety, waiting for the bowl to fill. It had been her fault that Vegeta had gotten burned. She'd stepped back at an ill time, not paying attention to where she was stepping. She couldn't count the number of times her mother had warned her about moving carelessly, and now…

That could have been her. It would have served her right, she thought grimly, but Vegeta didn't see fit to let her learn that lesson. The change was obvious, but it was hard to swallow seeing how docile the prince had become. Usually she'd get a scolding, or a knowing snort. She hadn't even gotten that much; just a look of annoyance wrapped around concern when he assessed her for injuries. All she'd gotten was a sprinkle of hot water upon her face, and that wasn't enough to cause alarm or concern. Vegeta's hand though….

She took the filled bowl and dropped her head as she hurried out of the kitchen. Goku was waiting, a hand out to place on her head when she was close enough. She flinched, but found it was for nothing. Most people like herself would have gotten a smack on the head. She was half expecting it, her mom famous for it when she needed reminding about how reckless she could be. It was no different than her father rapping her upside her skull with a paper when she was being obnoxious.

Goku simply patted her head and shook his. "It was an accident," he said. "That much I can see…but you have to be more careful."

She bowed her head, the guilt more of a punishment than anything else. "…yes grandpa."

"And next time when I warn you not to do something—"

"I won't do it…most of the time."

At least the girl was being honest. He could count on that much. He escorted her into the living room where Gohan was treating Vegeta's wound. He got up and took the bowl from his daughter, and didn't disappoint. He knocked her gently upside her head with a magazine. "Pan, I've told you how many times to watch where you're going?"

"Too many," she murmured. "I'm sorry Dad."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Vegeta-san."

She did, bowing low to deepen her apology. "I'm so sorry Vegeta-san. I'll be more careful from now on."

Vegeta most probably would have said something, but he was too busy reclining against the broad chest of his mate purring softly. They hadn't seen when Goku had crossed over to sit on the couch, but they couldn't think of prying him away. Injured hand cradled in the bigger on belonging to Goku, Vegeta closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax and drift. Goku smiled and kissed the top of his head.

It was a picture that they weren't prepared to see, but one they couldn't deny. It was a long time coming, forced upon them through events that just didn't make sense. Gohan wanted to ask what Turles was doing here, why he'd come, but that was a question he'd have to ask when the wounds that jerk had caused weren't so raw. Instead, he focused on treating Vegeta's wound and ignoring the spike of arousal that hit the air seconds later.

His father never had any qualms about things like that.

His daughter wasn't so lucky. Pan blushed. She might not have had much saiyan blood in her, but she knew that smell and she knew when it was time to go. She grabbed the back of her father's hand the moment he was done and pulled him for the front door without him complaining. They'd come back later…

"Kakorrot…."

Much later.

* * *

><p>Vegeta woke to the soft sounds of familiar snoring and the arrival of night. Cradled in the soft linens of a bed he'd never once pondered sleeping in before, he sat up a bit and looked down to the source of the snoring. Goku was out like a light, his face and body completely relaxed. One arm resided under his head, and the other rested just above the thin sheets covering his lower torso. He didn't have to look to see what was tenting up underneath. He could smell it, and he felt all the more guilty that he couldn't do what came natural.<p>

Their relationship had been in the stages of being companions from here until one of them saw fit to die. Vegeta could have been happy with that, knowing that he wasn't alone. It could have been easy for them, falling into a pattern that didn't break the walls they were familiar with; something that they could lean on without truly surging past a heritage one didn't understand and other didn't want to be reminded of. Yet, nothing was ever simple in their lives. The constant fighting for a world that didn't know them; the daily reminders that they were different, none more so than losing the ones they loved dearly to old age and circumstance. He knew for a fact that Krillin's death hurt Goku more than anything else could, and he himself was still reeling from how they'd gotten the news hours after he had passed on.

Everything was going to change as it was. Why that bastard had to show up…

"Vegeta…"

His blurred vision landed on the open concern given to him through gold irises. He absently rubbed his face, not surprised to find hot tears falling where there had been none to begin with. It was getting better, but not fast enough for his liking. It never got any easier. The last time had been so long ago…but he never forgot. Who could ever forget? His dreams wouldn't let him.

He thought he'd overcome this. He honestly thought he was far away enough to keep that from ever happening again…

Goku gingerly sat up as Vegeta leaned down to bury himself in his arms once more. The soft muffled sobs were painful to hear, as well as smelling the pain and fear wafting off of his mate. It was enough to make him want to charge into the other realm to pay another visit to that bastard, just to kill him again and again until there was satisfaction in his begging for mercy. It wouldn't change anything though, and leaving Vegeta now was going against every fiber in his being. He kept them curled under the covers, the night slipping past them slowly as the sobs dwindled into soft hiccups.

"…I know…you really don't want to talk about it," Goku said quietly. "I don't blame you. But perhaps….maybe it might help."

"You're right," Vegeta muttered. "I don't really want to talk about it—"

"Vegeta…"

"—but…I don't have much to lose now do I?"

Goku tenderly laid a soft kiss on the tear soaked cheek of his mate. "I'm sorry…"

"Shit happens, Kakorrot….and unfortunately…that shit happened too often when I was younger…before I was taken by Frieza…." Vegeta wiped his eyes again, but he didn't move his head from where it lie against the warm shoulder cradling him so. If he had the chance, he'd fall asleep and be done with this conversation, but he'd started talking, and now everything wanted to pour itself out. Everything that Goku probably knew, didn't know, and couldn't know flowed from the depths of his heart and soul and out of his mouth, tears falling at times and anger surging enough to keep him tense and rigid in the sure embrace of his mate.

He told him about his life as a child. How he was promised to Turles as a means of keeping the peace between the sisters planets Vegeta-sei and Varga. He told him about how after Vegeta-sei was obliterated, he was taken by the king of Varga, and given to Turles as a plaything. Being taken in such a violent fashion was nothing that should be thrown upon anyone, and it was all the more reason to join Frieza. The freak was no better, but at least he could protect himself…and Turles by then had moved on to other conquests.; the tree of might being one of those.

Goku didn't move other than to hug him closer. He didn't sway to leave, didn't move to blow something up at the injustice of it all. He sat and listened, absorbing it all and regarding life and Vegeta in a new light. Goku knew of the history between them, but Vegeta filled in the parts he didn't know about. It was hard hearing some of the things coming from the smaller saiyan, harder still when he could relate. He wasn't immune to the rage that anger could unleash. He'd been there a time or two. Sometimes he wanted to stay there until there was nothing left to rage about.

And yet, even when his story was over, there was still more to tell. More to explain.

Like why Goku was still stuck in his level four form.

"Kakorrot…."

"Yes Vegeta?"

"I believe…I know why….you're still stuck like that."

It was possibly the most highly uncomfortable subject that he could think to talk about right now. His cheeks were already hot, but he felt them heat a little more when he looked up at Goku staring down curiously at him. There was nothing more embarrassing than explaining one's anatomy…especially when someone was like him.

"…you know I'm half female…"

"Yeah…kinda gathered that a long while ago."

"Really."

"Yeah…just never said anything."

Odd thing was, he believed him. Goku was strange in that respect. No one really ever knew what he was thinking about when he had on that simple face. "Right." He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, not really wanting to relay what he suspected. Knowing Goku, he'd want to take care of the issue as soon as possible. "Where was I?"

"Why I'm stuck like this."

"…right." He sighed. There was no going back now. "…it's because…you haven't taken my virginity."

Goku blinked. "…I…haven't what?"

"You haven't taken…me…"

Now he sat up. That didn't make a bit of sense, considering what they've been doing for the past few weeks. When he opened his mouth to say so, he abruptly shut it, realizing just what Vegeta meant. The smaller Saiyan looked away, clearly embarrassed by the aspect. Goku could have sworn…but there wasn't much he did know about the anatomy of someone like Vegeta, or how it worked, or what it entailed.

He waited patiently, until Vegeta was comfortable enough to turn back his way and take his hand. "Saiyans are strange creatures," he said quietly. "We are strong…but only those who are worthy are allowed to breech the virginity of someone like myself…even if I am violated. It's the only reason…I haven't conceived." It was a small victory, one that guaranteed that there weren't illegitimate children of violence running around.

"…is it likely to happen…if…"

Vegeta shook his head softly. "At my age…it would be rare. I'm past my conceiving years, and I don't expect much to happen now."

"So how…"

"Only someone strong…only someone I choose…can…"

The soft retort was swallowed with an intake of air, the scent of his lover and mate engulfing him, making it hard to think past the mass that was soon over him, pressing him into the sheets. Somehow he had a feeling that Goku would want to take care of the problem immediately, but he didn't mind it nearly as much as he thought he would. He welcomed the large muscular body, groaning softly as Goku made short work of his mouth with a talented tongue he'd grown to know and cherish for its many talents. Fingers losing themselves in the soft mane of black that crowned Goku's head, he relinquished himself to his submissive nature, whimpering in protest when Goku moved away.

He needn't have worried. His mouth was back to what it did best, only lower and teasing the sensitive skin of his hips. Vegeta pressed his head back into the pillows, the sensation of that hot tongue undoing him in waves of pleasure, tracing intricate patterns lower and lower still until he could feel the very hot, and very real breath of his mate against the most sensitive part of himself. No one had ever thought to do what he could sense was coming, trembling in anticipation and slight fear at his own reaction. He could feel himself dripping, pooling underneath his spread legs and into the soft pucker of his anus. They didn't care to, not they had anything else on their mind aside taking him however possible.

Goku…his mate…was much different. Skilled fingers that could easily crush without a thought took care in gently delving into the soft wet skin of pink swollen flesh, feeling, rubbing, spreading him apart slowly, tracing the insides of each fold until fluid gushed against his fingers. Soft yet harsh pants of arousal breeched the air. Goku inhaled, and salivated at the scent of his mate. It was intriguing, intoxicating…and addicting he found when he laved at the swollen button sitting in the center of it all.

Vegeta wailed, hips lifting themselves up to demand more of the soft torture.

Strong hands gripped the underside of his thighs, lifting and pulling him closer, that hot mouth unraveling all sense of time. The pressure that built gave way before he could truly prepare himself for it; uncurling low in his belly and flaring out from the core of it all to the tips of his fingers and toes. The scream of pleasure that ripped itself from his throat vibrated through him, leaving him a shaking mess that couldn't come down from the cloud of utter nirvana rippling its way down his spine.

It opened a floodgate of emotions, fear being at the back of those that swam to the surface. Awe nearly suffocated him, staring dazedly up at the level four saiyan steadily licking his lips of the fluid that he'd harvested with little more than his tongue. Arms tense with his weight braced against them to keep himself up, Vegeta marveled at their shape and size, and the pillars that they were even covered in fur. They kept Goku afloat, with no other need than to keep him up as he sought to sink himself deep into the quivering pink depths that hungered for the pulsing cock pressing against it.

He needed only to close his eyes and gently push back.

There were no words; no looks of reassurance; no utterances of comfort and chances to move out of this. There was only determination, the bead of sweat that trickled down Goku's forehead, and the soft scream of Vegeta as the pain of it all came and went in a harsh pant. Fingers dug into the strong shoulders still keeping Goku up, clawing and pulling the smaller saiyan closer as he rode out the flaring pain of losing that barrier too deep for just any male to truly penetrate. Only the one he chose…only the strongest male…

"K-Kakorrot…"

He heard the unspoken waves of what he wanted to say. Goku could feel him, feel them as if they'd always been within one another. He purred softly, gentling the height of that fear into a tolerable level, assuring him that this wasn't anything less than it was. It was forever…it was permanent, solid, and who they were from this point until the end of their days. His trust would not be misused as it had by so many others, and he would never allow Vegeta to feel anything other than happiness if he could help it.

Vegeta had chosen him, and he'd do whatever it took to honor the fragile bond that had been given to him.

The scent of blood permeated the air with the arousing air coming from the purring sculpted prize writhing so beautifully against him. The pain had fled, and now there was nothing but the tentacles of desire wrapping themselves around them. A shallow thrust pushed Vegeta deeper into his arms, the soft unbridled retorts in saiyan for him to never stop leaving him open to do what came natural.

He took him sweetly, cherishing him, loving him…claiming what was his and making sure that Vegeta knew it without the pain of possession. He buried himself deep and deeper still, imprinting himself and his silent vows into Vegeta's very soul, until the smaller saiyan could take no more.

Vegeta came with an unexpected sob, clinging to Goku as he felt the hot slick essence of his cock pour within him. It burned so good; it left him warm from the inside out and trembling from the girth of that monster rubbing him in all the right places. Had he been younger, he was sure that he could have conceived. As it stood now, he was just happy to have finally found a place to call his own without having to fight for it.

"Vegeta…"

"….I think…I…"

"I know…I do too."

Goku found him and accepted him flaws and all, taking him into his life for what remained of their days upon this planet. It was in this state, boneless and shivering from the gift given to him, that Vegeta could feel the once dormant connection between the two of them. It had never once hummed as it did now, vibrant and alive, buzzing pleasantly within the back of his mind and in his heart thundering against his chest. He could truly feel his mate, long after he'd moved to claim his lips, shifting him slightly with a light apology on his lips. He could feel the strong undisputable amount of strength coiled tight within him, bursting over at the seams and still sitting comfortably upon his inner self like a second skin. It was truly amazing…it was something he'd dreamt of being…

He didn't know he could find satisfaction in being within the arms that held that power. Being close to it, knowing that it would protect him, and feeling it welcome him as if he'd always been a part of it undid the last unknown barrier waiting to be broken.

They fell asleep curled around one another never noticing as Goku finally powered down from his forth form. Another day awaited them, and it'd be another step in a direction of wherever this would take them…together.

* * *

><p>Aaaah gawd cheesy ending...<p>

Next chapter up soon. :) Remember, review number 17 triggers the bloodier previous chapter!

Goku: I still want to rip his spine out!

Me:...

Read and Review! And no flames! :)


	5. How to Piss off a Male Saiyan

Greetings one and all! I have good NEWS! I think I hit my seventeenth review...but I have to double check it. If I did, the chapter with all the violence and gore, and the killing of Turles will be amplified with the ripping out of his SPINE!

**Goku:** YES!

**Me:**...you're way too eager for that.

Anyhow, this is a "filler" chapter. It's kind of a side story, but no worries! The good bits are coming!

In any case, please enjoy this latest chapter.

Oh, and no flames.

**Me:** *turns to Goku* I told you I could keep the snark in!

**Goku:** So? I'm not paying you anything until I get a part with my hand in that jerk's backside and feeling his spine in my fingers.

**Me:**...this is because of those future chapters, right?

**Goku:**...a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>** How to piss off a Male Saiyan**

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta winced as he heard him call for what could have been the fourth time. Or the fifth. He really couldn't tell because he was in the middle of digging through his clothing, tearing the drawers apart as he searched for something, anything to wear. He was sure that his mate would call him again, but there was no possible way that he would come to his side, not until he was sure what he was wearing was appropriate.

Under normal circumstances, provided that he, Vegeta prince of all Saiyans, was not currently bonded/mated to Son Goku, third class Saiyan turned savior of the universe, he would not have given a rat's ass about what he wore, how it wore it, or just how tight it was. He would have slipped on anything and been gone before Goku could have called him the first time. As fate would have it, he was bonded/mated to the big lug in the next room screaming for him to get a move on. He was mated, and that was the whole problem in a nutshell.

Four months had come and gone before he knew it, summer settling into autumn so fast that the leaves had yet to fully turn colors. Warm days had come and gone with the gentle breeze swirling about in the dead foliage kicked high into the air as the animals sought out their final meals. It was nearly October, days from it, and Vegeta had not left their home since he'd been brought back after the incident.

"Vegeta!"

"What? Oh—"

Goku was standing in the doorway, frown etched on his face and his hands gripping either side of the doorway. Clothes were thrown every which way, piles of them on the floor, on the bed, before their walk in closet, and surrounding his mate steadily sinking into the pile at his feet. Both brows knitted high into the crevasse of his forehead, at a complete loss at what to make of this.

Vegeta, clutching the shirt he'd been toying with the thought of placing on, cringed.

"Don't tell me you can't find something to wear," Goku said. "Just don't."

"Kakorrot…"

"Vegeta…as much as I want to sit here, burn half of what you will never wear outside of this house again and burn the rest because it just doesn't flatter you, I can't. So…put on the blue sweater, the stonewash jeans that **don't** show off everything, and a pair of comfortable sneakers, and let's get going."

His mate strolled out of the room, tail swaying easily in time to his steps. Vegeta stared after him for moment.

How in the hell had Goku figured that out so quick?

Slipping on the blue sweater than he'd had in hand, Vegeta couldn't quite keep the slight miff of annoyance from his features. It had been happening a lot lately, this thing where he'd be concerned about something and Goku could or would hit the nail on the head of his issue before he himself could figure it out. It was disconcerting more so than upsetting; a situation that had him baffled as to how quickly Goku had taken to their bond. I should not have surprised him like it did. It really shouldn't have.

But it did.

He grabbed the jeans Goku had spied somewhere on the middle of the bed and hopped into those with ease, running out the door moments later to find his way downstairs. Goku was waiting at the door, keys in one hand and Vegeta's favorite sneakers in the other. The weather outside allowed them to get away with whatever they chose to wore, as long as it was long-sleeved and somewhat warm. As such, Goku was currently adjusting his lightweight jacket covering the bright orange turtleneck he chose to wear. The black jeans he'd bought recently on one of his lone trips out completed his outfits, alongside some well worn sneakers that could handle the beating Goku gave them each time he wore them.

They were going out all right, and they wouldn't be back until evening. Vegeta swallowed the slight wave of panic that hit him when he grabbed his sneakers from Goku. He hadn't been away from their home past the boundaries of the forests that surrounded them in four months. The bonding process had a lot to do with it, but the rest of it came from the aftermath of the incident.

It was easier to refer to it as the "incident". He knew full well of what had occurred and made no qualms about it or what it had done to him. It left him frightened beyond measure for a long while, seeking the comfort of his mate most nights when he wasn't exhausted from his daily chores. When Goku was still stuck in his level four form, it wasn't easy to start up the household maintenance routine. He was still rather weak, and he hated cleaning and cooking with a passion, yet Goku could not do those things in that form without breaking something or everything. He supposed that being the submissive of this relationship had made it possible to endure chores as an everyday handle, because he hadn't stopped even after Goku had reverted back to his normal form. Still, it was a way to keep busy, a way to keep his mate happy, and a way to keep from traveling past the borders of their homestead hidden in the mountains outside of the city.

He was safe here.

Okay, that was the submissiveness talking.

He'd just finished tying his shoes when his mate reached out to help him up. There wasn't a moment to process why. He was wrapped in the scent of that overprotective behemoth of a saiyan and purring when soft lips attacked his own. He held on, arms around his shoulders and on the tips of his toes, loving the gentle but dominant nature coming off of his mate. He would protect him. He would keep him safe.

He would…

"I will snap necks first and think about it later if someone even thinks about messing with you," Goku breathed against his mouth. "I know you're not back to your normal self…completely anyhow, but just know I have your tail."

He wasn't kidding. Literally. The bigger saiyan did have his tail, waggling his eyebrows with that overbearing cheesy grin of his.

It was too much. Vegeta broke down and laughed, hanging onto Goku's waistline as his mate directed them outside towards the car. He'd learned that while Goku wasn't all simplicity and fluke, he did have his silly side. The saiyan next to him was a man of many faces, and Vegeta was growing to love each one in his own way.

"So, what are we doing anyhow?" he asked, sitting himself in the front seat. "You never said."

Goku fastened himself in and started the car. "We're going to town to get some things," he said, "Groceries, some things for the house, and a new wardrobe."

"A new wardrobe?"

"Yeah. Didn't I say I wanted to burn what didn't flatter you? Consider it a treat for last night."

While his mate was indeed a man of many faces, Goku was also a hidden pervert, but a welcome one despite Vegeta smacking him in the arm. "Just Drive."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>"Your parcels Goku-san. Safe travels to you and your companion."<p>

Goku gratefully accepted the wrapped packages from the elder woman, grinning her way as she gave him a knowing look. Vegeta missed the exchange completely, wrapped up in looking at some funny creature swimming about in a clear tank. The creature was more interested in fighting its reflection than staring at Vegeta, amazed that there were still things on this planet that could surprise him.

"…your companion is more curious than he lets on," the old woman observed. "Open to new things, yes?"

"It's more of a recent development," Goku replied. "Still…I had to get him out of the house."

"You fool no one, Goku-san. Take care in showing him off…others are not so keen to take pride in what you've deemed your own. But for the record…it's about fucking time."

Goku's loud abrupt laughter had Vegeta spinning around to see what was going on. The little old woman behind the counter merely smiled in his direction, shoving Goku off with her free hand. "Ai Ya…it does me wonders to hear you laugh so," she said. "Go on now…I'll be here when you run out of those herbs again."

Goku winked her way, waving goodbye. He grabbed Vegeta by his hand and pulled him along, out into the open and into the bustling traffic of the city. It was quite the change from the dark dim setting of mystery to the wonders of technology flying above and zooming by. Why that old woman settled here in the middle of it all was strange, but so was she.

"So…what was that about?" Vegeta asked.

"You know old folk," Goku said. "Sometimes what they say…is dead on the mark. So, you feel up to walking back to the car or do you want to just hit the mall? I've got some things I want to pick up."

"It's totally up to you."

"Heh, if it were up to me, we'd be eating."

Vegeta couldn't deny that. He laughed a little, feeling the slight tension in his shoulders relax itself away. It was silly, being tense about being out here…but home was in the other direction, and there were no other faces aside his own and Goku to think about. Here, in the middle of this city about an hour away from where they resided, there were all sorts of people. It never bothered him to walk amongst them before. Hell, he'd arrogantly thought little to nothing of them, being that they were inferior to him and all that he was. It was just damn funny, and fucking sad, that a single person could kill that self confidence in one act.

Maybe he hadn't had all that confidence after all. Who was he to say? He couldn't quite pinpoint if he did or not, but he did know that he would not have been out here so soon if it weren't for his mate. Vegeta looked up at him sideways, staring at the somewhat grinning face seemingly thinking of nothing. He knew this was Goku's ploy to get him moving again, to get him somewhat close to what he used to be. Giving him a choice was a sure sign that he sought not to abuse their bond, as so many others tended to do when Vegeta-sei was still around. Even now the big lug was waiting for him to decide, not suggesting anything. The man had the patience of a saint at times.

After a solid moment, Vegeta turned to his mate and sauntered into the open arms waiting on him. "I was thinking…maybe we could just hit the mall," he said. "I think I'm overdue for some new clothing."

"Oh? So I can finally spoil you?"

"Spoiling me is probably the dumbest idea you've ever had," Vegeta smirked. "But…I might make it worth your while…"

The knowing swish of that tail was the only way anyone could have known that Goku was highly aroused. Outwardly, he smiled bashfully and slid his right arm around Vegeta's slender waistline. It was a huge step forward, one that took Vegeta's breath away just from playing up to his instincts in public. Yet it felt so good to do that, and not have to worry about the repercussions of some inane jerk-off taking him wherever he decided to drop his pants.

Goku let Vegeta lean into him, catching the stray thoughts coming so freely from his smaller mate. Oh, he was not happy about that, but there was little he could do aside show Vegeta that he would never be like Turles. That bastard had undone years of hard work, and he wish he had a chance to go back in time and beat the living shit out of him.

"Hey, let's check out that new store with those sweaters in the window," Vegeta suggested. "It's getting cool after all…I think you might need a few."

He'd do it on a later day. "Anything you want babe." For now he simply chose to enjoy the smaller saiyan's warmth against his side as they made their way over to that behemoth of a mall.

It was probably a good thing that he wasn't a broke man.

* * *

><p>It was nearly three when Goku's ass hit the nearest bench. His arms were stretched to either side of him, limp after loosening the bonds of baggage that had been attached to them. There had to be about fifteen bags sitting at his feet, all of them carrying various items from various stores they'd wandered into and gotten caught up in. It really didn't take much to gain their attention. They hadn't even made it into the mall good when Goku spied a shop sporting some new gear he'd been looking to score for a while now. New fighting gloves, a few new gi, one or two headbands…it wasn't much. It never starts out as much either but somehow it always winds up being a lot. Vegeta had even picked something out…and Goku thought his nose would bleed thinking about Vegeta putting on those skimpy things…<p>

He was sure the ladies in the shop where thinking about it too, as well as a few men. The women he didn't mind so much. They were entitled to drool and ogle over what would never be in their physical reach. He very well couldn't stop them from thinking about it, but that wasn't much of a threat to him. It was quite amusing to see one woman bite her lip incessantly as Vegeta spun around and held up those…thin…and tight looking…shorts…for Goku to see. Goku thought he would have to get a bucket for the drool pooling at her lips.

He'd nodded at Vegeta and ushered him along before he could think about the roving eyes of the few males that were in the shop with them. They, too, were looking for some new gear to train with, but their demeanor told on them way before their faces did. Sliding by, glancing briefly, moving into a blind spot to appreciate the fine curve of that ass hugged nicely in those jeans…Goku wasn't stupid. He knew the bond had a lot to do with his sudden aggression around males, but then again…he was one. So he prided himself in knowing those little tricks, and putting an end to them when he'd stolen a subtle feel of the jean clad ass that belonged to him. For that, Vegeta sent him a smoldering look, setting Goku on fire and leaving the rest of the store rather cold.

From that point on, it had been one store after another, sometimes for his own interests and sometimes for Vegeta's. It was nice seeing his mate run about without being self conscious, nicer still when he played up to his not so subtle shows of dominance, though nothing outrageous. Grabbing his hand here, kissing him senseless in the corner of a dressing room somewhere else…little things. Their tails twined lovingly throughout their walk had him on cloud nine, and he was sure Vegeta was somewhere up there with him. The soft smile on his face said it all…and so did one skimpy outfit he'd picked out in the last store they'd visited.

Yes he was one lucky bastard all right…lucky enough to call the prince of his forgotten race his own and still able to keep his complete calm through their entire tour…but not for the obvious reasons.

He could see the group of them out of the corner of his eye, huddling and whispering as they tried not to look his way. It was kind of hard not to see him sitting there lain out with bags surrounding him like pygmies around a dying boar. That same group had been in nearly every store they had been in, or outside of it nearby, acting as if they weren't checking them out. The boys were young, somewhere in their mid-twenties or so, good looking, fit, and looking for trouble. He smelt it long before he saw it, which was weird because trouble shouldn't have a smell to it. It was just something pungent and unpleasant lingering in the air, something that twisted him wrong about it and left him wary. He didn't like being uncomfortable…

He also didn't like not knowing where Vegeta had gotten to...

Before he could spin himself into a mindless frenzy, he spied his smaller mate approaching him. That should have settled his nerves, but Vegeta was passing those men.

He hadn't even sat up properly before it happened…before he was rushing over to do something…not so nice.

Vegeta hadn't been doing anything much. He'd been trotting down the pathway with a smoothie in hand and something he'd purchased without Goku's prying eyes. The last store they'd gone to had resulted in some rather…interesting…purchases, but there was one thing that he'd seen in there that would probably tip the scale. Vegeta had silently warred with himself over getting it and eventually reasoned that getting it wouldn't hurt anything. It was another step forward he reasoned, and a way to reassure the bond between them…not to mention a way to stay in the bed for about a day or so. He grinned thinking about it, excited to see the look on his mate's face when he showcased the item off tonight.

So lost in his inner planning for the night coming, he didn't notice the hand shooting out to shove him before it was much too late. He slammed into it, startled, dropping his smoothie to the ground with an annoying splash. The cup caved in on itself; berry colored meshed ice and yogurt flying in every direction but in his stomach. A good bit of it landed on the shoes of the person who'd stuck their hand out, not that they were paying too much attention to that. The hand hadn't removed itself from his chest, and the prepubescent jerk owning it smirked wildly at him.

"You know…you should watch where you're going," he uttered. "It's a hazard to walk without looking…don't you know that?"

"You're one to talk…you shouldn't shove your hand out where people are walking," Vegeta growled. "You might lose that hand…"

"Oh? Really?"

Vegeta blinked. That's all it took. One moment he was staring at the idiot still holding his hand to his chest, and the next a massive hand belonging to one pissed off saiyan male had grabbed him by the wrist and squeezed hard enough to make the kid scream in soprano. "Yeah…really."

Goku lifted the young man off of his feet. He was a good ten inches off of the ground, swinging by his useless arm in a grip he couldn't get out of unless he broke his own wrist. He had no choice but to swing, too startled by the open growl coming from Goku to do much of anything, accept piss his pants a bit.

"I don't know what you kids are trying to pull," Goku snapped, "but it stops here! Do I make myself clear?"

"Dude, chill!" The guy swinging from his temporary prison lifted his other hand in surrender. "We weren't doing anything! Just having a bit of fun, I-I swear!"

"Kakorrot!"

Vegeta's voice kept him from breaking anything vital. It also brought back the rationale of his actions, and the fact that this was a young punk that didn't see a death wish when it walked by. With much chagrin in his motions, he dropped the jerk, moving past his petulant cries of having hurt his backside. He was lucky that was all he'd hurt.

"Come on," Goku instructed, taking Vegeta by his hand, "Let's get out of here."

The punk wasn't finished. He moaned pitifully, turning to sit on his knees. His face was blotched with anger marks of red, and common sense had fled the building with his brain. "You're nothing but a bunch of stupid fags anyhow!" he shouted after them. "You got lucky jerk! I dare you to try that again!"

"Dude, shut the hell up!" one of the others hissed, but it was a little too late. Goku had turned his attentions back on him and their ring leader realizing his mistake.

Vegeta's voice, once again, kept him from doing anything stupid. "Kakorrot, wait a moment." Goku stopped mid-step, long enough to let his mate come in front of him, scrutiny digging itself into his brow as he observed the quivering kids. Well, the one quivering kid and the boastful leader, and their group of hapless idiots that didn't know what was happening. He studied them for a while, light appearing in his eyes when he realized something. He pointed, and the jerk who started all this jumped back.

"You! You tried to date my daughter!" The guy really jumped then, moving back as Vegeta moved forward, his fists clenching unceremoniously. "I remember you now…I tossed you out on your ass before you could even ask!"

"She would have said yes if it wasn't for you!" he spat.

"Boy, you don't stand a chance. You don't have what it takes to date her, let alone satisfy her." Vegeta sniffed as if there were something foul in the air. One of them was sweating badly. "Do you really think I'm going to let you try? I'd sooner break your neck and spare you the pain of being beat to death by my daughter."

The punk wisely didn't answer. Vegeta wanted to leave it at that, but another one, someone bigger than the punks in front of him, stepped in before he could. This was getting ridiculous now. The bigger man sneered down at him, contempt playing in his face. Whoever he was, he wasn't a fan.

"You got a problem?"

"What of it?" Vegeta spat. "He's a low life punk who doesn't get when to call it a day!"

"Why don't you take a hike? Hmm? Before you cause trouble you can't handle."

"HEY! Don't lay down open threats unless you mean them!" Goku snapped. "We weren't doing anything!"

"Doesn't look like it." The bigger man scowled something fierce and shoved Vegeta roughly by the shoulder. "I think you'd better le—agh!"

It happened so fast that Vegeta had to think about what happened to recall anything. One moment he was moving back with that shove, the next that man was flying several feet into the ground, skidding to a stop outside of a clothing shop for teens. His head stopped his skid, colliding with a loud sound that was the end of the outside wall. He didn't get back up.

Goku, no longer amused, turned his attentions on the punks cowering in fear or running for their lives. He grabbed the ring leader by his shirt and hauled him up, ignoring the smell coming from the front of his pants. "YOU! If I catch you anywhere near Bra, I will hunt you down and beat you with your own arms!" The punk let out a squeal of horror, wriggling to be free of that grip that would crush him if he moved the wrong way. "The same goes for my mate! Tell your goon over there if he ever touches anything of mine again, he will know hell before he gets there! Understand?"

He dropped him and didn't wait for him to either, pass out, run away, or shit himself. He'd had enough. Goku turned, his mind on grabbing their belongings and getting them away from here, but he got an armful of Vegeta instead. He paused, and it was long enough for several things to happen. The most significant of them being that he was being kissed rather than scolded for his efforts. He leaned into it, firmly wrapping Vegeta and all he was in his arms, losing himself in the submissive yet gentle domination of his mate trying to calm him down. He still didn't quite have a handle on all that there was to come with being a dominant male, including his quick temper nowadays.

Soft but gentle lips parted from his, and the world stopped glowing red. He straightened himself out a bit, everything coming into sharp focus. The idiot he'd punched across the floor was up and trying not to move his jaw but so much. The group of punks that had followed their jerk for a leader was long gone, leaving the trembling youth that started all of this unnecessary nonsense in front of them, unable to move from fear and the wet spot on the front of his pants. Vegeta calmly moved to the side of his mate, glaring at the kid.

"Hey Pop-Tart, it's not a good idea to piss off a Saiyan Male," he mentioned lightly, heat flaring in his eyes when the weight of the situation finally kicked that kid in the stomach. He hunched over, eyes locked on the agitated tail swinging itself back and forth sharply on Goku's backside. He hadn't noticed it before.

His eyes widened to impossible levels. "Y-you're…not…"

"Human? Oh, no. Far from it. In fact, let's hope there's not a full moon for a while, hmm? We turn into these huge apes that stomp on little assholes who like to pick on people for no apparent reason." He felt Goku shake against him. He knew the big ox was trying not to laugh…and failing. "I'm sure I can find someone to give him a reason to turn into one…get me?"

He fainted.

Vegeta scoffed at the sight. "Pathetic," he muttered under his breath. "I'd hate to see him under real pressure."

"I don't think he'd have enough pants," Goku said with a quiet chuckle. He took Vegeta's hand back into his own, not caring about the small crowd of people gathering around to see the commotion. It was over and done in his book, and so was this little excursion into the city. Groceries could wait another day. He was tired, annoyed, and highly eager to see Vegeta model off some of the stuff he bought today.

That reminded him of the bag he'd failed to inquire about when he noticed Vegeta coming back. He looked down and the bag was behind Vegeta's back, a small embarrassed but inviting smile playing on his mate's lips.

He thought back…and remembered what store was in that direction.

Before the mall cops could come, or anyone could ask if that man's jaw was broken, or if that kid smacked his head too hard on the floor when he fainted, Goku had gathered himself, Vegeta, and their stuff up to take them outside and halfway towards the car.

Vegeta let himself be pulled. He had a feeling that tonight would be another night in education for Goku and his dominant self.

Not that he minded.

Today wasn't so bad after all, and despite the incident, Vegeta was more comfortable in his own skin than he had been in a long time. Going home was nice, but he wouldn't mind coming out as often. He would just have to remember that Goku's temper was a bit volatile…and try not to instigate anything with anyone because he was completely turned on by Goku's domineering nature.

Hey, no one said he was perfect.

* * *

><p>See you people In a few days. It should be smooth sailing from now on! :)<p> 


	6. Dreaming of ones so dear

_All right, all right, all right!_

_Time for another update! :) _

_This update will include not one but TWO chapters!_

_Chapter 3 is being revised for the next update, in which you can watch Goku finally rip out Turles' spine!_

_Goku: YES!_

_Me:...wow. Just. Wow._

_Anyhow, please heed the warnings in the first chapter in case you happened to wander in here by some odd phenomenon thinking that it would lead you to gold or something else absurd. :)_

_Otherwise, please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6:<span>**** Dreaming of Ones so Dear**

"Babe, are you done for the night?"

Vegeta leaned against the archway leading into their step in living room, listening to his question bounce off the walls and into the ears of his mate. Goku didn't respond. His ears twitched slightly, a sign that he was listening. He was currently in the middle of the floor, sitting in and Indian fashion, hands pressed together fingertip to finger tip at the center of his chest. His breathing was deep and even, the only sound to be heard before and after Vegeta had asked the question. He stared at nothing, but his eyes weren't focused on that central part of himself when he was meditating so. They were unfocused, searching…and ultimately unable to find a balance.

Goku plummeted forward with a tired groan. "Damn it…"

"Kakorrot…"

"I'm okay," he said, a bit too quickly to make it sound true. Still, he gave his mate a slight smile to show there was no ill will harbored in his direction. "At least…I think I will be after I get some sleep."

Vegeta watched and waited for his mate to get to his feet. Goku had been at this for hours. While he was known to do this from time to time, never in his entire time of knowing the taller saiyan had he witnessed Goku striving for inner balance for more than an hour or so. The 'or so' of that allotted time had a limit, ending when his stomach protested the lack of food or when his body naturally fell out of it and said enough. For him to be at it this long, Vegeta couldn't help but think that something was wrong.

It started this morning. The mornings around there home could wake up to different scenarios, but one thing always stayed the same. Vegeta was usually woken up by the playful pawing of his wide awake mate, ready and waiting to get the day started. Sometimes Vegeta rolled over, and other times he rolled right into the waiting arms trying to find a way around him or somewhere else. This morning, however, he woke to the breath taking squeeze of his mate's grip tightly wound around him. Oh, it woke him up all right, and he nearly panicked, thinking the worst had come to pass. He didn't know what to make of it, until he heard the soft uncontrollable grunts of unease coming from Goku.

He should have shaken him awake. He should have done something else. Maybe. There was no way to tell, but moving into his embrace and holding Goku was all Vegeta could think to do. He waited for a solid half hour to pass. Goku eyes snapped open a little half past seven in the morning, unfocused, panicked, and searching desperately for something he could not find. It disturbed Vegeta enough to make him sit straight up and place his hand against the back of Goku's head.

He'd been quiet all day. Normally when he was in one of his moods, Vegeta would leave him be to work it out for himself. This time was different, and he felt the compulsion to stay close to his mate.

"Vegeta…"

"Hmm?"

"I don't…feel…so good…"

He was falling before he could blink. Vegeta dove and barely managed to catch him before he dropped like the lumbering form of a cut down tree. He weighed just about as much, at least it felt like it. Vegeta gently finished lowering him to the floor, ignoring his heart in his throat and unable to dismiss the fact that something was strangely amiss. A normal person would have run for the phone, screaming at Goku to stay awake and slapping his face in the vain effort to keep him aware. Instead, he placed Goku's head in his lap and sat there…waiting for something.

He didn't have to wait but so long.

Air didn't shimmer…and ghosts certainly didn't appear out of thin air because they wanted to around here. There was always a reason for something, and he had a feeling that this was the reason he was so calm, and why Goku was currently comatose in his lap.

He wasn't expecting the next moment to happen. He almost pinched himself just to make sure he was awake. The air glowed all on its own, growing brighter and brighter until he could barely stand it. He might have shielded his eyes, but then he would swear to being delusional. He'd been around long enough to know that not everything was what it seemed, and that strange shit tended to happen when one was too comfortable with life.

Having his dead wife appear before him was not on his list of things to do before life spun backwards.

"Hello…Vegeta."

"Bulma…"

* * *

><p>He felt like someone had socked him in the head with a brick and left him to bleed all over the floor. He didn't like reliving that feeling, or the vertigo that came with it. Goku sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his aching head, dimly aware of the mists that swirled in and out of the space around him; cold, warm, empty and leading nowhere fast. Soft laughter echoed in the distance, and he was reminded of a moment far away; a moment that blossomed with the light of this place…wherever this was.<p>

He eased himself to his feet, groaning softly to himself as he tried to figure out where he was. This, from what he could tell, was another dimension. From the feel of it, it had to be somewhere upon Snake way. It was kind of sad to say that he'd been around this area often enough to know when he wasn't on earth anymore, in the spiritual sense, so he didn't panic like most would tend to do. He'd been feeling off all day…and if this was the cause of it, it was probably best to let things proceed as planned and get them out of the way. At least this way, he could go back to Vegeta…who was probably beside himself right now with worry.

He'd have to make it up to him somehow…his bizarre behavior must have had the smaller saiyan worrying in silence.

That soft laughter he heard again was louder this time and accompanied by a voice he hadn't heard in quite some time.

"You're something else, you know that Goku?"

Let it never be said that Goku wasn't one for avoiding temptation. He couldn't quite recall how many nights he'd forced himself to sit here amongst the living, dreaming of her face floating peacefully in the life beyond this. Memories of their life together strung themselves within his mind; the good, the bad, and everything in between, making for one long picture that made life beautiful. He spun in the mists surrounding him, not surprised to see his departed wife standing within them, not looking a day older than when he had first married her.

"Chi-chi…"

"Well, I can't say '_in the flesh_' now can I?"

No, she couldn't. Her form was nearly solid, but the soft grey and white wisps floated through her as if they always had. She was breathtaking, a gem from a moment in their life when he realized just what he'd gotten himself into and how excited he'd gotten seeing this gem of a person pledging himself to him. At the time, he'd only thought that it was the prospect of being a husband and having a family of his own that made him shiver in delight every time she was near him. She'd always take care of him, always be by his side through his good and bad, and he in turn would do the same.

Time was strange in the respect that everything, including his maturity, his way of thinking, and his memories, aged as he grew. Things that were such pleasant moments to dance in the stream of the past were clearer now, more understood, and somewhat tarnished by the realization of the when's and why's. He still loved her more than he could love anyone…but that had been another part of his life. The **_human_** part.

She had been his woman. While that was all right then, it left a sad and bittersweet feeling in his stomach. She had been his wife, but not his true and only mate.

She smiled brightly at him. "I see you understand now…and I think it's about time you came to that conclusion." He opened his mouth to say something, but she held him off with a soft hand held before her. "Goku…it's all right. I'm not upset…I'm not angry. I'm more amused than anything…and I think it's time to truly forge ahead and make the most of life with the one you've chosen to see you until death claims you."

He wanted to argue with her, but he couldn't. The truth kept him from it, and kept him from groaning to himself when he finally figured out why he'd been pulled. "Don't tell me…"

The glint in her eye said it all. "Goku…as much as you want to, you can't. He's not here."

"They sent you to tell me that?"

"No…they sent me to ease your mind about the unconscious vibes of guilt you're harboring about falling in love with Vegeta so quick." She cut him off before he could start again. "Don't deny it Goku. You fell for him a long time ago…and we both know it. Stop torturing yourself…and just be happy."

It was a silent truth that had been eating away at him for so long, he'd almost forgotten about the lurch of his spine coming undone the first time he'd realized it. It had been so long ago, back in the depths of space, feeling the soft call of his mind quietly seeping into his own and connecting them in a way he hadn't thought possible. Vegeta's search to find him while he was learning how to perform certain techniques…he hadn't been unaware of it. He simply ignored it; ignored the call to come back and claim.

He supposed it was the reason he was so possessive of the smaller saiyan now. He thought it had a lot to do with having a missing link to his past, to having something that could tell him of what he was, truly. Yet he had always known unconsciously. It wasn't a power to be taken lightly, and this bond that had been there from the start wasn't a flimsy thing he could just toss whenever. It had only cemented itself when it all started to go so horribly wrong…

He felt the flare of anger spike itself as a face pushed itself to the forefront of his head.

Chi-chi smiled at him sadly.

The mists swirled again. The image of her kind face and loving heart vanished from his sight only to be replaced by a face he wasn't sure how to take. He blinked twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and then again when that face turned to see him, unbelieving and just a bit afraid of the growling saiyan staring at him so coldly.

So this was why…

"G-Goku?"

He said his name. Goku felt the air rush out of his lungs and couldn't move himself no matter how much he wanted to. His vision blurred and he didn't know why until the tears burned his face, falling like lead drops to the ground the longer he stood there and stared at his best friend trying not to move closer like he wanted, or cry just as hard. He saw the smaller man swallow, and his heart dropped into his stomach. "Krillin…"

"H-Hi…Goku."

* * *

><p>The tears falling from his closed eyes were hot against his fingers. He couldn't bring himself to wipe them away, or soothe the ache that was building in his mate's chest. The deep shuttering breath Goku took was painful to watch, and agonizing for Vegeta to do nothing about it. His mate needed this. It wasn't something he was told but something he felt, and he knew better than to interfere where he was not needed. No matter how much he wanted to give into his nature and protect what was his, there were some things that had to be sorted for themselves within the person having the issue.<p>

He was a good candidate for it. Vegeta had done it often enough to see just how much it hurt watching from the other end. Yet he'd always been grateful for the time to himself. It kept him from doing anything he could regret, and he had many regrets as it was.

Bulma's ghostly image remained in front of him, smiling gently at the sight of them. "Had someone told me I would be seeing this when I was younger, I would have had them committed," she mentioned lightly. Vegeta met her gaze, slightly taken aback at the jovial nature of her eyes. "But I suppose I should have seen it coming. It's rather rare for things of this nature not to happen…and it has been a long time coming."

Vegeta couldn't say anything to that. "…are…they forcing him to face something he…can't deal with?" he asked instead. "Is that…why…"

"No, not forcing him," she said. "Someone wanted to see him…and it is a way to solve the conflict that would interfere later on."

"Later on?"

"Yes, Later on. I can't tell you but so much, but I know you two will be very happy…"

Vegeta wondered at her words. She was not the Bulma he'd come to know as a young warrior. The younger Bulma would have been right in his face demanding an answer for everything that went down, demanding to know everything and anything that could be told without a detailed spared for the sake of her ears or sanity. That was the Bulma that had intrigued him and taken his mind off of the natural call for a saiyan that had been claimed by another at the time.

This Bulma…this is the one who taught him that life was strange at best and it was better to go with the flow rather than to fight it most times. Fighting only led to frustrations, and it only led to a desire to find more out of life than what was given to him without a price to pay. He hadn't realized just how precious little things like that were, not until Bulma had gone from this world and Goku stepped in to take care of him like no other had.

It pained him to know that Bulma had been a distraction. He hadn't meant to make her that, but she was hard to resist at the time. It was better than the alternative, and in the end he had a daughter and a son he couldn't have been prouder of, and a mate that was willing to do anything for him to keep him happy, safe, and sane. Surely he had his own regrets, but together, they never thought about them for long.

He gently traced Goku's tense face with tender fingers, wondering if he was thinking the same thing…

"Are you happy, Vegeta?"

"More so…than I have been in a very long time," he said without hesitation. It shocked him a little to be so honest, but then again, it wasn't so uncommon now. He gave her a soft grateful smile, one they understood the meaning of and would keep between them as their bond. "Thank you…"

"My life was quite exciting," she giggled. "And while I wish it hadn't ended like it did, I didn't regret it. Vegeta, he loves you much more than you could possibly imagine…and he's going to need you more than he's ever needed anyone. It's not just the nature of your race calling...but a deeper bond…one that can't be broken."

She knew more than she was going to tell. She always did. But it was okay. Her words were enough to assure him that things would be all right despite whatever was coming their way.

For now, he sincerely wished that whatever was bothering his mate would alleviate itself soon.

* * *

><p>He didn't look a day older than when they had met again. After the tournament, life had been a whirlwind of firsts; the first moment of realizing someone would care for him more than make sure that he was up for battle, the first kiss of assurance, knowing that life would be all right no matter what; the first night he'd made love to his wife, feeling something he'd never know stir past his normal boundaries and sit to the corner of his mind, waiting for time to pass and for him to enjoy another first, his son. That joy had blossomed into something indescribable and he wanted nothing more than to show his pride and joy off to the man who'd been his best friend since they were kids.<p>

"The look…on your face…" he half wheezed, half breathed into the mists. He somehow managed to bring his hands to his face, the warmth suffocating him. Krillin just looked at him, torn between asking if he was all right and being quiet. Goku was grateful that he chose to be quiet. He couldn't be anymore.

"That day…when Radditz attacked…all I wanted to do was show you my boy," Goku said bitterly. "I didn't want to fight…I didn't want you to see me die…I didn't want to leave my son like that…"

"I know…"

"Yeah? If you know….then why would you…WHY?" he screamed. "Why would you…why would you leave me like that? Why would you keep that from ME? Why…just tell me…why…"

Krillin turned his head.

Goku felt his knees give. He sank willingly, something breaking inside of him the longer the silence ebbed on. He thought he'd hear his own heart crack until Krillin's soft retort had him frozen.

"Because…I hated you. I hated everyone…" Krillin muttered. The bitter smile he gave took away the youth of a man who'd lived a good life and brought to the surface the reality of a man who was tired, worn, and wanted nothing more than to rest. He let his own tears fall, laughing softly at nothing and everything. "I hated the world…and for a man who couldn't live with what life had given him…dying was like a joy. I didn't want anyone to take it away from me…and if I had seen anyone…I thought…I thought I would keep living…and I was tired."

Krillin finally moved from his spot, moving across the mists to where Goku knelt frozen. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Did Krillin…truly feel that way? He wanted to ask. He wanted an answer. Krillin was in front of him, waiting for him to ask, or rather bracing himself for what he did.

"What I didn't realize…was how much I hurt you," Krillin cried. "I didn't want to do that…I never wanted that! Goku…I'm so sorry…but…I just couldn't deal anymore. Please…I just…"

Goku had never felt such heat before in his lifetime. He gasped, inhaling the cool scent of heaven's strange mist, brought forward and back in strange waves of tranquility that weathered the storm of his soul still seeking an answer to why. There were no definitive answers that would ever sit right, but Krillin hugging the air out of him had never felt as good as it did then. He tentatively wrapped his arms around the smaller frame.

As much as he hurt, it hurt more knowing that his friend had been hurting for this long.

"It's all right," he murmured. "And…I'm sorry."

"Goku?"

He pulled himself away, forcing himself to get to his feet. He pulled Krillin with him, squeezing the shorter man's hands with his own before he shoved him back, putting that distance between them again.

There was no malice in it. It was just a means of keeping himself from clinging anymore than he had. He gave Krillin the brightest smile he could muster and waved gently at the fading image of his friend looking ten times lighter than he had when he was living. It would take time…

"I'll miss you…Goku."

…but he'd be all right. "I'll miss you too…Krillin."

The mists that surrounded him tugged again, and this time he fell back willingly, thinking of the warmth that pulled at him and left him floating every time it touched him. He'd known it for quite some time, but he'd never known the depths of it until that miserable day…and might never have had it not been for the strange way tragedy turned everything on its head.

_"Tell Vegeta he'd better take care of you!"_

He laughed, tears still flowing.

* * *

><p>Vegeta didn't have to wait long to feel his mate coming back. He remained where he was until the last possible moment, kissing that face that cried, smiled, and sobbed pulling him down to hug him as tightly as he could without hurting him. Vegeta let him, relieved that whatever seemed to be bothering him was no longer an invisible weight on his mate's shoulders. He buried his face in Goku's shoulders, feeling something shatter itself within him and letting the world shine a little brighter than it had.<p>

"Krillin said…you'd better take care of me…"

And it all made sense. He laughed, hiding his own tears and promised he'd do the best he could and nothing less.

He missed the bright shimmer of Bulma's laughter as she looked elsewhere for a moment. Chi-chi appeared behind her, squealing softly as something made itself known to the two of them watching the two saiyans.

Soon…very soon they would have something new to fight for.

Bulma and Chi-chi vanished, knowing that the true test of the warrior had yet to pass, but left knowing that he would not go down without a fight. He had much to accomplish, and much to live for.

* * *

><p>*sniff* Bit of a tear jerker...and a filler. *grins* ONTO THE GOOD STUFF!<p> 


	7. Days go By

_Whoohoo!_

_All right, we're getting to the good stuff now! ^-^ For those of you who've been waiting patiently, this is the chapter for you to read!_

_A quick note however:_

_Those of you who remember the original version will note that this chapter and the rest of them have been cut up, shortened, lengthened in some places, or are completely different. Some thing have been added, others erased, but one thing is for sure: I'm not doing litters. :)_

_Yes, I'm still going in the direction of Goku being more than just a level four saiyan. But rather than doing the whole "Diamond" thing, we've evolved that and have brought to life some newer aspects._

_If you don't know what I'm talking about, just keep reading. :)_

_Thanks for all your reviews! They mean so much! Keep them coming!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Days go by…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kakorrot...no...stop..."<p>

His pleas fell on deaf ears, hands snaking their way to curl into the tightening muscles of his calves. They pulled, drawing him closer to rest on his moving backside thrusting deeply into the slick warmth that was them together. Vegeta squirmed, the insane pleasure of his cock buried deeper than it had ever been blinding him to his own body arching wantonly against the same hands that grabbed his ass, squeezed, and slid between them to pry him open a little more. Vegeta didn't think it was possible, but once again his body complied, hungry and in need.

It happened maybe once or twice a month, but his mate was possessive and tended to mark all that was his. It didn't have to be an outward gesture, but what was his was always his. It should have freaked Vegeta out, or had him screaming at himself for letting himself get into this, but it didn't. It wasn't the act of being claimed that scared him when he was possessed by someone else. It was passionate, deep, and bone melting...almost surreal hearing his own screams for more...and loving it when Goku would deliver to make him a drooling incoherent. He'd begin their day with a loving caress, often leading him to waking up in the throes of an orgasm that had him blacking out again.

Yet, something was different today.

Panting against his teasing kisses, Vegeta eagerly thrust his hips up to meet Goku's downward thrusts, driving him deeper and harder. The sound of their hips slapping, their breath mingling, his heart pounding in his ears as he let him take hold of the reigns; it grabbed hold of his spine and twisted, setting on fire and driving it lower. He lost his fingers in Goku's hair, twisting it and pulling him down against his throat as the world spun and darkened under a hail of white light centered in the depths of his convulsing cock.

"...damn...that never gets old."

Vegeta half heartedly shoved his hand in his face, aware of his silent smug laughter. Goku's lips pressed themselves into the center of his palm as they often did, calming him and his raw body down to a tolerable state. He groaned a bit as he felt Goku shift, gasping when he moved upward to brush his softening member against a very sensitive part of him. Wet, sticky, and sated for the moment, his body decided that it was long overdue for renewing that off feeling he'd woken up to this morning. Little did he know that it would turn his stomach inside out.

"Vegeta?"

He shook his head and regretted it immediately. He quickly untangled himself from his mate and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you say something to me?"<p>

What was he supposed to say? Stop fucking me, I feel sick? That wasn't and still didn't sound right. He gently sighed and let the overgrown lummox he called a mate caress his backside in comforting gestures. He truly wasn't expecting to feel this sick...

"Was it something you ate?"

"No." It couldn't have been. They always ate together. If it had been something he'd eaten, he was sure his mate would be just as sick as he had been a few moments ago. Vegeta was sure that the whole week would have resulted in this as well. Waking up with a little bit of nausea never bothered him, until now anyhow. Maybe it was something else...but it wasn't his mate. He reassured himself and his mate of this, reaching up to gently kiss the side of his neck. "I'm fine, Kakorrot..."

"Still..."

He rolled his eyes. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll go down to the lab and check myself out. Okay?"

It didn't really make Goku feel better, but it dampened his worry quite a bit. He agreed with a slight nod, though he was in no hurry to leave the warmth of the bath. Vegeta rested soundly against him, eyes closed in content and his shoulders lax under the relaxing scent of waterfalls and spice. Goku's embracing arms were a plus, and so were wandering fingers.

"You keep that up, and we'll be here for a while," he breathed.

Goku didn't have a problem with that.

* * *

><p>One of the benefits of having been with a genius woman for so long was learning how to do things. Vegeta had the knowledge, and she had the technology, so making a place for themselves with added features was a convenient thing most times. Having a son who decided that running around being a playboy wasn't as good as delving into the depths of all science had to offer was just a bonus. Having two sons like that was a blessing if there were such things. Teaching the room's functions to his mate...now that was a miracle and a curse all in one.<p>

Coming into the room, Vegeta sat on the table as Goku went about the room, turning dials and knobs, resetting frequencies and booting up the system. "Have we upgraded this year?" he asked casually.

"No...I'll get Trunks or Gohan in here sometime this week."

"Can you believe it's been a whole year?"

A whole year. He could easily believe it, and believe it to be a lifetime of happiness. Vegeta smiled a bit and welcomed the loving kiss given to him before his mate instructed him to lie down. Under other circumstances, this would have been followed with his legs flying upward and him clawing against whatever surface he was pinned to, but this time he lie alone, staring up into the empty face of a scanner initiating the vital scan that would tell them he was fine.

From the moment Goku had physically and spiritually claimed him as his own, they had been living in a cloud of their own brand of bliss. There weren't any incidents to speak of, save the ones that life and living together tended to bring. There were arguments, and of course roes to rival some of the fights they'd been in with one another, but of course that was the vibrancy that kept things interesting. Not to mention the nights they spent making it up to one another. Vegeta had a firsthand look at just what kind of a lover Goku could be, and it wasn't often that he wasn't grinning after blacking out.

Usually when he wasn't grinning at the end of it, it was because he was too busy kissing Goku back into senseless frenzy.

Vegeta couldn't quite believe that happiness could come in such waves, or last as long as it had without something coming to ruin it. He had been so ready for something, someone to just end it all for him.

Goku never let him get far with those thoughts. He was true to his word, in every sense of the meaning when he promised to always protect him. He'd gotten the first hint of just how far Goku would go the first time they'd ventured out into the open. Their little excursion into the city for some modern supplies didn't have a handbook on the etiquette of proper couples and what should be expected of them. They didn't care, and Goku wasn't about to curb his dominance because a human couldn't grasp the thought of the two of them as something more than walking buddies. Vegeta didn't mind it at all, but he did mind the jerk who took it upon himself to touch him without his say so.

It was then that he saw Goku's possessive side, and just how volatile he was when provoked on a whole different level.

He was sure that jerk was still wincing every time he chewed his food. Vegeta knew Goku had broken that man's jaw…and possibly a femur. He couldn't be too sure about the last one. Goku had all but snatched him and raced him home to claim him four times within two hours.

He hadn't slept that well in forever.

Now, now Vegeta didn't care who came a calling to rattle their windows. He'd swing first and think about it later, much like his mate would and still did on occasion.

He still had to go to town and make sure that the latest jerk who'd rattled his mate's nerves had woken up…

"What are you smiling about so?"

Vegeta chuckled softly and shook his head. "Not much."

He almost dozed as the lazy thing took forever, but found himself wide awake when a series of blips shattered the silence. His mate blinked, scrunching his brow and nose in confusion as he stared at the screen.

"Prognosis."

"Prognosis complete," the computer droned. "Printing..." The computer droned on, spitting out a piece of long paper. When it was done, it cut itself off, not wanting to be in the middle of what was going on.

Goku grabbed the paper, reading it line for line. Everything came back negative...save one little test they had jokingly placed in there. It was meant to be a joke from their sons, their way of saying they screwed too much for normal means. They had laughed at it, and politely told them to shove it up their ass. That only led into more barbs, but nothing that didn't have them laughing every time.

He wasn't laughing now. He was staring at the paper, and then at Vegeta sitting up.

"Kakorrot?"

"I'm getting too old for this..."

"Kakorrot...what's going on?"

Goku handed him the piece of paper, slumping down on the table aside him. Vegeta's eyes quickly scanned over the results and stopped at that one line. "I-it can't be," he stuttered as the news from the paper sunk into his brain. "This is impossible!"

"Not so."

"Maybe...something is...wrong with the...computer," he mumbled in disbelief. "No. It can't be right!"

He hadn't expected this. Hell, **NO** **ONE** expected this. It meant several things, though one thought broke through the mold of the others and ingrained itself in the center of his forehead.

_Please...don't let that bastard be alive..._

"Vegeta?"

He hadn't bothered to tell anyone aside Goku of the possibility, and even telling his mate was a bit of a dreaded chore. Knowing of it, he'd told him that there was little chance of it affecting anything. It hadn't happened before, so he wasn't expecting it to happen now. Then again, he thought unconsciously leaning against Goku's shoulder; he never went into heat while he was in the possession of that beast. He wouldn't allow himself to, and didn't dare give him the pleasure of sealing their fate with a life that didn't ask for this.

But it was too late, wasn't it? He was past his prime, a few years over it in fact. Someone like him was known to be in such a state for a series of their youthful days, and disregarded in their later years having served their purpose. Saiyans of his class were held in high regard, untouched unless violated, and even if the circumstances were extreme, surviving it brought honor and untold potential into their house. Even so, it happening this late was uncanny...and downright terrifying. He turned his head into the shoulder supporting his head and fought not to shudder.

"Kakorrot...I..."

"I suppose it's a good thing I killed his ass." Vegeta blinked, looked up and blinked again at the red staining his mate's cheeks. A small grin lit up his once solemn face, joy residing where he thought uncertainty would be. And what the hell did he mean by that? "If I hadn't...I might have lost a good thing."

"Idiot," he snorted softly. "I never was his..."

"Yeah, I know. But I still would have snapped his neck just for the hell of it."

He said it so casually, it was unexpectedly funny. Funny because he said it with a smile and meant every word of it. He snorted under a light laugh and let him fold himself around him. It could have been a typical day with a bit of unexpected news...

"Hn?"

...but that wasn't their lives.

Usually Goku was the first up and leaping to answer a ringing doorbell. They didn't have many visitors in their remote location, and those who did come were usually family or some lost stranger looking for a way back to town. Today seemed to be a day for role reversals, Goku staying behind in the lab to reset everything and Vegeta scurrying to answer the door that rang once more. He knew Goku needed a moment to level himself out again. This bit of news had spiked his power a bit, and the joy on his face would lead whoever was at the door to ask questions they didn't want to answer just yet. Vegeta certainly wasn't ready to tell anyone about this and the longer he could avoid it the better.

Still, he thought as he finally swung open the door, it would figure that Goku managed to do something on this scale and be happy about it. He was happy about it himself, but he would be happier knowing why Gohan was standing on the other side of the door looking as if he'd tried to kill someone and failed miserably.

"Your gravity room working?"

Gohan was in a mood. It seemed it wasn't taking much to put him there these days, though the reasons why weren't far off from what Vegeta believed them to be. "Good morning to you, too. Ever heard of a phone?" He'd talk to Goku about it later. For now, it was best just to indulge Gohan.

"Yeah...but we thought coming here would be better than you flat out telling us **no**."

He arched a single brow. "Excuse me? We?"

"Yeah...Goten and I."

_Goten and I_. He scowled wearily, and rightfully growled when the other son popped in out of nowhere. He hated not knowing where anyone came from, but Goten didn't seem to catch a clue. If he had, he ignored it.

"Where's dad?"

"In the lab," he sighed. That still sounded funny to say aloud. "He'll be out later."

He opened the door and let them in, wondering why they would both show up looking to use their gravity room. Gohan rarely used it. He only needed on bad days, and they had to be really bad days. Usually that meant that he broke his own room and still needed to let off a little more steam. Goten though...he rarely showed his face to anyone. Coming over here like this was a definite surprise, a strange one at that. He was so busy caught up in his life inside the city; they often had to rely on the phone to get a hold of him. Using the gravity room no less...

Something was up.

He didn't have time to ponder it. No sooner where they in the depths of their living room did Goku reappear. His sons waved at him, but his attention was on Vegeta, crossing the threshold to snatch him gently from this world with a kiss that left him dizzy. He pulled away for the sake of air and air alone, resting his comforting lips on his forehead and cheeks, and gently nuzzling the side of his neck. He barely caught the soft words spoken in saiyan, but their meaning caught his focus. He gratefully nodded, blushing as he pried himself from the curious hands pressing into his stomach.

"So...what brings you two here?" he asked once Vegeta was out of earshot. "You're here to train...or...what?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head tiredly; eyeing his father in what he could assume was mild irritation. "Train...mostly," he sighed. "But, you got anything to eat? I haven't eaten since Sunday..."

"Bro, I told you about doing that!" Goten snapped. "You can't go three days without a meal and then stuff yourself stupid! You'll get sick...AGAIN!"

"Yeah, well...that's what happens when you decide to bury yourself in a field that's not worth the stress."

Their father shook his head at them, but hit Gohan upside his grown skull on the way into the kitchen. "Sometimes I wonder about you," he murmured. Gohan sucked his teeth and rubbed his forehead. His father still had that sting after all this time. Either way, he didn't hesitate to follow the somewhat slow moving saiyan. "If you want to eat, come on...but it's not free. You have to help cook it, or eat cereal."

"Cereal?" Goten scrunched his nose up at the very thought of his father having something like "cereal" in this house. "What are you doing with cereal?" One look from Goku's smug face was all either of them needed to know. "Never mind."

Not even two steps from the door and they heard a knock on the door. He hadn't locked it, so he called for him to come in. A purple head of hair popped in through the cracked crease, baby blues looking in before he deemed it was safe for the moment. He ducked in and all but slammed the door behind him only to slump to the ground groaning in pure annoyance.

Was everyone having a bad day today?

"Man, what happened to you?" Goten asked. "You look like you've been through hell..."

"The fiery part no less," Gohan said sniffing the air a bit. "Burnt much?"

"Hah. You're one to talk, Gohan," Trunks griped. "At least I ate today. Shit," he muttered, absently banging his head against the door, "I'm never going near that damned city again."

"What city?" Goku asked. "And...why do you smell like barbeque?"

The others had noticed the smell, but his somewhat charred clothing truly caught their attention. Trunks sucked his teeth, plucked the charred remains of his sleeve off of his arm and tried not to smash a hole in the wall. "Because Tokyo allows fucking pyromaniac girls to run around screaming about justice...burnt my house to the damned ground!" he growled. "My whole house! Well...my summer house anyhow…"

"What?"

"Hey, what happened to Pan and Bra? Weren't they staying with you?" Goten asked.

"They're fine. They'll be here soon enough."

Goku looked to Gohan and put two and two together. "Pan called you this morning didn't she?"

There was an ugly little quality to a grin meant for a man that had a fist aimed for his face. Gohan's slight smirk under the goofy grin he gave his father didn't lie. "If I ever see that jerk walking my way," he promised lightly, "I will fuck his world up and leave nothing for him to hold onto."

Goku silently prayed that Vegeta wouldn't bear him a little girl. He didn't think he'd let the world live long enough to harm her, let alone some two-bit jerk who walked like he had a rod stuck in his ass.

"Hey, Bra messed that loser up real good," Trunks said. "I didn't have to do anything. The poor asshole was in the corner crying like a bitch and screaming when Bra came back. I don't even want to know what she did to him…"

Goten shuddered. "That makes two of us…"

"Hey, where's my father anyhow?"

He was either in the kitchen, or in somewhere close. That much Goku knew from the smell of breakfast wafting in over the charred remains of what used to be a leather jacket. He walked over and pulled Trunks to his feet, in no uncertain way shoving him and his own boys in the direction of the kitchen. He meant what he said, and there was no getting around it in this house.

As he expected, Vegeta was in the kitchen. He looked up from where he was idly peeling potatoes, amused and silently curious as to why his son looked like a living ash tray. Trunks shook his head, muttering that he would explain later, although he was pretty sure that his mate would tell him the brief version later on. For now he decided to let it drop and tossed the lot of them aprons.

"God, you were serious?" Goten grunted.

Vegeta handed him the knife and placed him in front of the peeled potatoes. "Very."

"Okay fine...but damn it, when did you start cooking?" He picked up a potato and contemplated eating it raw, but the thought of being blasted for it killed that notion and his appetite. "And how did you get HIM to cook?" he asked pointing a knife at his father placing on his own apron. Goku skillfully tied the apron in place and set to work, grabbing a bushel of carrots sitting on the counter to wash, peel, and chop. Seeing him pick up that knife and actually do what he intended almost had the lot of them running for the hills. "Un-freaking-believable..."

"I don't like ki cooked meals anymore than the next person," Goku answered. "So...it was either learning to cook, or eat charred animal. Or those rations Bulma called food."

"UGH, nasty!" Trunks groaned. "Could we not travel down memory lane?"

"Man, you're a prince," Goten smirked looking sideways at Vegeta, "You're supposed to have HIM doing all this!"

Vegeta snorted and threw another potato at him. He might have agreed with him a long time ago. "People cooking for you, does not mean they know HOW." He could attest to that, in volumes that would have someone's stomach rolling just from the smell of what he'd been forced to eat at times. "Bulma certainly didn't know how," he admitted, "and just because you can tenderize meat with your own knuckles, doesn't mean you can cook it well."

"Chi-chi would kill you for that," Goku mentioned lightly.

"Of course she would. Then she'd have to explain WHY tenderized beef tips were like chewing on jerky. While we're at it, let's ask Bulma why oil was a flavor in her book."

Trunks slammed his knife down. His shoulders shook uncontrollably as he sputtered, twisting his face so the grin upon it wouldn't seem quite as wild. It didn't keep Gohan and Goten from laughing, each lost in the memories of meatloaf gone horribly wrong. Thirty more seconds of hearing their laughter and Trunks joined in, laughing until he slumped to the counter crying from it.

It had gotten easier to talk about their departed ones the longer time had passed. Little jokes became gateways to memories they either laughed or grimaced at, and still smiled fondly upon when the moment was gone. Talking about Bulma and Chi-chi's cooking habits freely was a constant joke within their circle. So was talking about Yamcha's libido living longer than he did. That thought alone had Vegeta smirking inwardly, but that stopped when an unexpected voice popped in his head.

While it was easy talking and joking about the others, it was still hard talking about one person. Even after a whole year had passed them, with his death came the unraveling lies, the downward spiral...and the unexpected change of personality within each of them. Pacifists angered easily, carefree drifted into solemnity, and worriers decided life was too short to worry so much. Pride vanished and left humility, and enough of a lost soul to find some peace from a lone fighter thought to be a saint in everyone's eyes.

Even saints were human in the end. Nothing more than mere men seeking a way in life.

A gentle nudge brought him out of his thoughts and back to him. His mate stood there silently worrying under the curious sound coming from his lips. Again Vegeta shook his head.

"You sure you don't want to lie down?"

"I'm sure. I think I should be asking Trunks that," he said glancing over at him. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing a shower and a lawsuit can't handle," Trunks snorted. "I'll be fine."

There was a soft exchange of words between Goku and Vegeta, ones that had the others tilting their heads and wondering just what they were speaking. Vegeta shook his head and pointed the ladle at Goku, speaking a little faster in his native tongue. Goku shrugged and said something that got him smacked in his side as he laughed. Whatever it was, it wasn't enough to make Vegeta angry. More like...relieved.

"Hey, you can stay here if you need to," Goku said. "It's no burden on us."

"Offer accepted, and appreciated!" Trunks chuckled. "Thank you."

"Dude, what were you guys speaking just now?" Goten asked. "I didn't understand a lick of that!"

"We were speaking in Saiyan," Vegeta explained. "One of the side effects of fusing was learning the skills of the other person fused to you. We didn't realize it until I snapped at him once."

"More like bit my head off," Goku chuckled. "I'd forgotten to do something-"

"The laundry."

"-right. I'd forgotten to hang the wash that day because I had an errand to run. When I came back, he's throwing mildew scented clothes at me, screaming at me for forgetting. I didn't know he was speaking Saiyan until I started speaking it..."

"Since then, it's been a natural thing for us to fall into speaking it. Does it bother you?"

"N-no! Just...strange hearing it," Goten laughed softly. "First dad cooking, and then he speaks his native tongue...what's next?"

"He's going to start yelling at you in Yiddish and scream at you to mind your mouth," Trunks chuckled. "Either that or try to repopulate the earth."

The boys had a nice little laugh at their little private joke. Vegeta turned his head, his cheeks flushed hotly despite Goku's tail twining in his own. Jeez, who knew that joke would back fire like it did? Eventually the laughter died down, and then it started. The **staring**. It was all he could do not to crawl into a space and die from his head popping from the blood rushing to his cheeks. His tail tightened around Goku's with a light glance over his shoulder to spy the others. They were indeed staring, but not just at his tomato for a face. They were gauging the smug smile sitting nicely on that youthful face of fifty-five, arms folded across his broad chest and not denying their joking claims. Once it fell into place, their jaws fell a bit...then a lot when it finally smacked them in the center of their heads.

Oh, that thing backfired BIG TIME.

"...I think we'd better eat before we get into this," Gohan suggested lightly. "I don't want to go another four hours with no food."

This time Vegeta was smacking him upside his head.

* * *

><p>Updates coming soon. :)<p> 


	8. And the day goes on

**AN:**

_All right everyone! We're back again, and I know it's been a moment since we've updated, but I have two places I manage and I've been updating my Livejournal a bit the past week. What you're going to find over there is a bunch of Superman and Batman stories, unless they're mpreg, then as such, they'll be placed here._

_Don't ask me why, it's just a personal preference. :D_

_Now, keep in mind that this is still in the day to day living mode, which means most of this at the moment is taking place in their day to day lives. Nothing major is happening at the moment, but that is subject to change in the following chapters._

_I was asked about their life spans, and I do plan on getting into that, but not in this chapter. It is briefly mentioned, all though later on in the story life spans, powers, and more are explained so don't be disheartened. Just enjoy the story as it goes and know that there will be reasons, explanations, and plots developing. _

_For those of you who are waiting on the revision of Chapter 3, it will come, but that's at the bottom of the barrel and a real quick fix I will address over the weekend. Yes, Goku will rip that man's spine the hell out. _

**Goku:** YEEEESSS~~!

**Me:** …so violent…O.o

Anyhow…onto the story, yeah?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: And the day moves on…<strong>

He couldn't take much more of the abuse. Goku opened a single eye and wiped the brow of his head, wearily eyeing those fists clenching and unclenching as he inhaled again. His son was still tense after all this time. Not a single muscle had slackened from the wound knots he'd woven into himself through his course of punishment. Normally Gohan would have relaxed an hour into this, losing his drive to fight and willingly calling it quits when he snorted through his nose. The snort Goku heard was one of a hungry man, one who thirsted a little more for something harder to do. He wasn't sure if he wanted to give his son what he was asking for. That was a can of worms he really didn't want to open just yet.

Sighing against the stale air, he rose off of the wall he was planted against. His youngest boy sat in the far corner with his best friend, both already exhausted in their efforts to calm this bull down. Naturally they couldn't, but it didn't keep them from trying for three hours. Into the fourth hour they raised their hands against it and quit, leaving Goku and Gohan alone to duke it out for another hour. Even then Gohan was still coming at him hard, unable to release whatever had him in a tension knot.

"Gohan, you're not tired yet?"

"Nope!" he breathed shifting his shoulders. "If you're tired pops, we'll stop."

"I'm not tired." And he wasn't! Well, not in the sense of exhaustion anyhow. "I'm actually bored."

"Bored? Then stop teasing me and come on!"

"...oh well. You asked."

He cracked his neck ever so slightly and vanished in the same space of time. Goten and Trunks jerked at the pressure emanating profusely, alarmed at the size of it and the enormity of the weight pinning them down to the ground. Gohan himself widened his eyes at it. Such pressure in a confined space was asking for the place to implode. He spun, but found his father's eyes boring into his own and then the ceiling caught his eyes when the floor smacked the back of his head.

Goten and Trunks were on their feet asking questions when the gravity returned to normal. That pressure was gone as well, and Goku was leaning over Gohan. Gohan seemed a lot more relaxed than he had been...either that or he had a concussion. No one really got to ask. The door was opening and Vegeta was sticking his head in to tell them lunch was ready.

"We've been at it that long?" Goten cried. "Oh man...this is his entire fault!"

"He'll be okay," Goku mentioned lightly. "Come on...I'm hungry."

He reached down and hefted his eldest to his feet, gently rubbing the knot in his head as he urged him up and out of the room. He'd asked for it...but maybe he'd overdone it a little.

"I still want to know how you did that!" Gohan muttered waking from his slight shock. "You-"

"You'll find out one day. For now...lunch. And then we'll train some more when you're ready."

"Ready?"

"Well...when you think you can see me."

His father was making less and less sense. Gohan gave up on trying to understand it and let himself be shoved into the kitchen where two familiar faces were waiting.

"Dad!"

"Pan? What-"

"They came over while you were in the room," Vegeta explained. "I needed help making lunch, so I put them to work."

Bra slumped forward on the island counter and moaned tiredly to emphasize it. "More like made us slaves," she grumbled. "God, I'm sore..."

"How are you sore from chopping up an onion?" Pan griped. "You didn't have to haul in the vegetables!"

"I had to wash the dishes...how much do you people eat?"

"Vegetables? Are we having stir-fry?" Goku asked. Vegeta nodded and braced himself for the firm kiss left on his cheek. "YES!"

"Dude, did you ask him?" Pan asked as Trunks sat down. He stared at her, and it dawned on him when she glared. "You dope!"

"Shit, I forgot! I wasn't planning on asking him anyhow, so sue me!"

"Asking me what?" Vegeta questioned. "If you could stay here?"

"At least until we find someplace else to stay. Housing is expensive, and I'm not rooming with the shop-queen!" He ignored the look Bra shot him and pointed in Pan's direction. "And I didn't tell that asshole to up and dump you."

Vegeta swatted him on his shoulder. "Gloat LATER. Can we have a head count please?"

"Hn...Bra, Pan, Trunks...and I think my boys, too," Goku mentioned lightly glaring at the defiant gaze Gohan was giving him. He might not have said it aloud, but he knew him well enough to know that his mood had something to do with that gravity room and his home probably being shorted out. Goten tended to drift were the action was, and getting homesick wasn't something he handled well. They didn't have to ask if he extended the offer, so he did...and dared them to call him on it. "So...everyone? Agreed?"

"Huh...it's a good thing we have room."

"...and soundproof walls."

"Kakorrot!"

"What? I'm just saying..."

"Say LESS and help set the table. Everyone else can wash up!"

Their children piled out of the kitchen just in time to hear a small retort in Saiyan. There was silence, and then loud laughter under a soft thud echoing from the encompassing walls. Curiosity getting the better of them, they peaked their heads back in only to dart out when it was a little too much.

"Oh for the love of—" Bra murmured. Her cheeks told no tales of her supposed nonchalance. They were just as red and present as the lot of them headed to wash up. "They could warn a person..."

Fifteen minutes later had them all sitting at the table indulging in lunch. Gohan practically inhaled his food, reaching for seconds before his own father could finish his last bite. Goten shook his head at him and went back to his cell phone chirping lightly. He grinned and texted whomever back, leaving Trunks a bit more curious about his life away from them. Whoever this person was, they managed to get a nice little blush out of him.

His sister quickly killed any question he could have thought of, nudging him and nodding toward their father. Vegeta wasn't eating much, and he picked at what food was on his plate. It was a little odd, but the memory of this morning had him lying. He shook his head and said that he was fine, although he was sure that the bathroom would call him later. He looked a little pale now, but ate to keep himself from starving. All of this didn't go unnoticed by Pan, who was silently aiming to smack her father upside the head later. She silently wondered if she should smack her grandfather, too.

The resounding clack of chop-sticks meeting head on stopped everyone from eating. Goku growled, his hands clenching at his sides. Gohan growled back, unwilling to give up the piece of meat that was partially in his grasp. It was at that moment that the surrounding parties tensed and decided that moving away from the table was a very good idea.

"Don't tell me they still fight over food," Trunks muttered.

"This is the first time...since mom died," Goten whispered. "Family meals meant training..."

"No, they meant food fights," Pan grimaced. "Ugh..."

It took no more than a twitch to have them up out of their seats and swinging. Goku bent out of the way of a right hook, reaching forward to pull him forward and plant him upside down through the wall. He quickly apologized to Vegeta as he popped the morsel of meat in his mouth and chewed in the midst of Gohan lunging for him.

"Damn it, Dad!"

"What, all's fair in love and food..."

"Arg!"

It was the colliding of their bodies that threw everyone into the answer to the unspoken question. The scent of dominance over the uncontrollable aspect that was strictly saiyan on all parts hit them hard. Trunks turned his nose up at it, while Goten was intrigued. Vegeta blinked, interested to know where this would end. Either way, someone was going to patch that hole up!

A strange maneuver gone unnoticed until it was too late had Gohan flying strait into Trunks. Together they were thrown into the next room, crashing into something that sounded like it had a lot of glass. Gohan got up and charged for Goku, only to find his brother being thrown at him. Again he was on the floor, but this time looked up to see amusement sitting idly in his father's dark eyes.

"It's been a while..."

"Of course it has," he grunted. "Shouldn't we take this elsewhere?"

"No. I was looking to remodel."

He didn't have a chance in hell. The pressure was building again, and left them glued to the floor while Goku floated, the cause of it. He didn't know what to make of it, or the off feeling of being detached from the mass that was his body struggling to be free of whatever this was. Eventually he got to his feet, but only when a bit of that pressure relieved itself at Goku's call.

Goku just stood there shaking his head smiling as Vegeta waved to him and strolled off. He looked at the others who were getting up and straitened his face.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>The hole was still in the wall when all was said and done, although it was more of a constructed mess with the means of starting a project that shouldn't have surprised Vegeta. When they'd moved into this place, it was a design of Bulma's with the intention of being a vacation spot for the lot of them when they decided to visit. The lab and the gravity room were bonuses, things they'd immersed themselves in alone when they'd first gotten here.<p>

Of course six years into this, he never quite thought he'd be standing at the stove plating up a huge helping of dinner for his starving mate having woken up from a well earned nap. The others had eaten already, and now they resided elsewhere to pack up what little belongings they had to move in. That was going to prove to be interesting. He didn't know how their luck resulted in them having their families come to live with them when they were clearly grown, but stranger things had happened.

Like this morning.

Vegeta gingerly placed the hot plate down in front of his mate, smirking when Goku nearly planted his face in it. He had enough sense to grab the fork first before the shoveling started. He sat down aside him, a cup of hot steaming tea and a side of crackers sitting next to them. His stomach held itself in check long enough for him to sip at it, and settled when the warmth spread through the rampant thing.

"You're that nauseous?"

"No." And he truly wasn't. He just didn't like the thought of vomiting or tempting it. "I'm keeping my stomach in check."

"Ah."

"I take it you know."

Goku snorted and kept eating. Of course he knew. "He needs to find someone…quickly."

"I know…but I don't think he's interested in finding a female."

His mate stopped chewing for all of three seconds. Vegeta steadily sipped his tea, giving Goku a moment to let that sink in and register for what it was. "What gives you that idea?" he asked around another mouthful of food. "I mean, there are plenty of them."

"Yes…there are plenty of females to satisfy a saiyan male," Vegeta said in agreement. "However, we're talking about a mate here; someone who is going to put up with his bullshit and his tendency to ignore himself when he's so deep in the middle of his work that he forgets he exists."

Goku thought about it and groaned tiredly when it finally seemed to click. "I am getting too old for this."

"Actually, you're not. We tend to live long lives…if we don't die in the heat of battle. Gohan would be considered in his prime right about now."

"Yeah well…let him be in his prime. Just as long as he knows you're off the charts."

Vegeta snorted softly, annoyed and touched at the smug look upon his mate's face. Goku made no uncertain claims to making himself known as his mate, and took much pride in doing so. For someone who didn't truly embrace his heritage until recently, Goku certainly took to his roots and ran with them in a way that made Vegeta's blood boil…in a very good way.

"Did we really invite all of them to stay in here?"

He smiled a bit, leaning over to kiss the larger Saiyan on the cheek. Goku didn't know it, but that's what usually happened when a mate was expecting. Families tended to gather together because raising saiyan babies was exhausting work. He himself didn't know what it all entailed, but from what he could remember, young ones tended to exude massive amounts of energy and grew faster than most. Having one was enough, but their kind never did anything in halves.

He sincerely hoped that Goku didn't live up to that reputation.

Goku soon inhaled all that he could and was pleasingly full by the time he'd taken his last bite. He sat back and reclined, dozing in his seat as he purred in content for the meal he was digesting. Vegeta shook his head at him and took to clearing the dishes. He didn't know how Chi-chi managed to keep up with him from day to day. He really couldn't account for how Bulma could put up with him, or how either woman could put up with their ravenous appetites.

As he stood there, dishes in hand and soap slowly floating upwards to pop softly around him, he couldn't quite fathom how they, or any woman in fact, felt knowing that they had a life inside of them. Bulma was quite brazen about it, proud and happy to tell anyone off if they felt differently. Yamcha had found that out the hard way, though he could see why now since he'd had the years to contemplate it beyond the open arrogance. It was quite the shock to know that the one you once called your own decided to move on to a person bigger, badder, and quite different from yourself. Putting it in his face like that was bold even for Bulma, and it hurt his ego more than it shocked him.

Vegeta hadn't ever asked Bulma why she did it. He never thought to ask about anything she did. Bulma did what she wanted, when she wanted. It was that part of her that he liked so much, and what often got her into trouble. Still, when she was pregnant with Trunks, he didn't allow himself to feel what she was feeling; pride and joy. He never thought he'd live long enough to see his son grow up, let alone the thought that he would ever have that chance to sire someone of his image. Then there was that little tidbit of information about himself Bulma had the privilege of knowing, and wondering if that trait would be passed onto their boy.

It turned out that Trunks was nothing like him. Not in the obvious ways anyhow. And he certainly wasn't a hermaphrodite like himself, which was blessing in plain sight. Had Trunks been, that would have sparked a whole new reality and probably sparked Vegeta into being much more protective of him than he had. It was no secret that he could have cared less about Trunks and Bulma in the beginning. He was too focused on being stronger than Goku, at making himself stronger to keep the possibility of Goku dominating him at bay.

He laughed unexpectedly, startling his mate out of his light nap. **_Fat lot of good any of that did in the end_**, he thought wryly. In the end, the big lug had still dominated him, but not in the ways nightmares are born. In some ways he wished that he'd been able to be at this place years ago; diffused of anger and seeing Goku for what he really was. Had that happened…

Well, this feeling of sublime under a subtle nervousness would have been familiar by now. He'd never dared to think that he could do what came so natural to his kind. Dreaming usually meant wanting and he didn't deserve to want. To want meant admitting that someone was better than him, that this person had something that valuable, and the only person who could give it to him was Goku. Sure, another male probably would have, but he knew he couldn't be happy with another. Males were just too…fickle when it came to that sort of thing.

Large warm hands came to curl around his waist, pressing into the light bump that had settled there. A firm kiss was placed on his shoulder, Goku's weight warm and secure against him. He leaned back into it, damp and soapy hands coming to rest over the ones lightly rubbing his stomach. He laughed again, this time turning his head upwards to receive the kiss waiting for him.

"What's got you so amused?"

Vegeta chuckled a bit and debated on whether telling him or not. "Thanking my lucky stars that we didn't start this, years ago." Telling won out, and he could clearly see the amusement in his mate's eyes. "I don't think I could have handled it…or that many brats running around."

"You think we would have had that many?"

"There's no telling. I wonder why you only had Gohan and Goten though…"

Goku snorted softly, a soft smile on his lips as a pleasant laugh escaped him. "Chi-chi wouldn't let me."

So the woman did know what she was doing after all. "You're not really going to try to repopulate the earth are you?"

"No…but I am planning to repeat the process that started all this…and may result in this a few more times."

Vegeta didn't have a chance in hell, not that he cares. He willingly went where Goku's arms swung him, not minding the bridal style in which he was carried back towards their bedroom. He had a feeling that this unusual but not unwelcome process would be quite the affair.

He'd think about what Goku implied **much** later.

* * *

><p>And yes, I insinuated that this would result in possible future children after this one(maybe more) comes along.<p>

More soon :)


	9. Life as we know it

**Chapter 9: Life as we know it**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _Okay...we're getting into the explanatory part of it all. Um, so you know...Goku has found...something else to gloat about silently. :)_

_Before anyone berates me for what is about to happen in the future chapters, let's set this up reaaaaal nice like._

**_1. I am highly aware that Goku is a simpleton in the Anime/Manga. However, I am of the belief that his simplicity covers just how devious he can be. So, if you find him too smart for your tastes…sorry but, that's not changing._**

**_2. Vegeta has mellowed out a lot. This takes place about twelve years after GT (which should have never happened!) and Goku only spent seven years in space rather than the full century he was supposed to._**

**_3. Everyone is dead! Meaning everyone who wasn't going to serve a purpose on earth is D-E-A-D._**

**_4. Saiyans live much longer lives that normal humans would. The only reason you will not see an older saiyan is because they've been killed, maimed, or died of battle related injuries. When they aren't fighting, they tend to expend less energy and use that to live out their lives well over a century or more. What is considered prime for them is the half century mark for us. That will be explained later._**

**_5. No one else in this story is hooking up with anyone else they know. Meaning, there will be no Goten/Trunks, Gohan/Trunks, Trunks/Pan, Pan/Bra or whatever else you can think of. I've already fleshed out the story and I've no patience to go back and yank out people to fix situations and yadayadablaaah. My apologies, but that's the way it is._**

**_6. This is technically an MPREG. While Vegeta is a hermaphrodite, he is still mostly male. No, Goku can't get pregnant in this story._**

**_7. I know Goku is a level four saiyan. I know that has to be the greatest thing ever, but that only plays a small part. He will be getting a series of new powers that are separate from what he is in the Anime/Manga. Please don't come ranting to me about it. It's a fanfiction, AU, and slightly OOC._**

**_8. I am LAZY. I tend not to post these things quickly because the faster I post them, the more stressed I am to finish. Uh…let's say good things are worth waiting for, hmm?_**

**_Sidenotes:_**

_In case you're wondering how Goku knows saiyan and can speak it, and how he knows about certain things without Vegeta telling him, it was a side effect of the fusion technique when they were fused by those earrings. Not the fusion dance with the fingers, but when they had to fuse with those earrings. _

_I play more with that idea later._

_If you have a question I didn't answer, feel free to ask. I'm not accepting requests for this fic. Again, my apologies!_

_All right, keep reading people. :)_

* * *

><p>A week came...and a week went. With it came family and privacy said "ADIOS!" as it was tossed out the window. Anything that was done before when phone-calls were calling cards was now out of the question, including and not limited to walking out of the bathroom naked. Goku had learned that one the hard way, although he didn't much care that his own granddaughter had caught him. It was blatantly obvious then and there that Goku wasn't about to adjust to anyone else aside himself. It was their house, his rules, and ultimately his territory. They were just "visitors" in his eyes; family that crashed for a bit through rough patches.<p>

Rough they were, and raw was the skin that rubbed against it.

Vegeta wasn't quite sure if his mate realized it or not, but Goku was doing a classic saiyan trait each time their family passed them by. He would sniff the air, snort, and be on his way; confident in the fact that there was no threat to be held. He was keeping a hold on what was his. It didn't look as if he would let anything or anyone intrude on that.

That only led to a small dilemma named Gohan.

While Gohan was Goku's boy, he was still a male. Without a mate. As of late, he was determined to be in heat. It happened so abruptly that it snatched Gohan by surprise and left him locked up in his current room for more than a day. One would have thought that the scent of another male in heat would have driven Goku up the wall. Instead, it had him sniffing around his son curiously, wondering what that undercurrent smell was. It was subtle, and one truly had to search it out to observe it, but the end result wasn't two males trashing the place. It was more along the lines of Goku staring at his son, and Gohan nearly bolting out of his chair every time.

While that was a mild nuisance, he wouldn't dare to muscle in on his father's possessions...unless it was food. Then they fought like cats and dogs, usually bringing the others when they used them as props. Either way it was clear that Gohan was in need of a new mate soon, despite his misgivings about his daughter being upset by it. A person couldn't live in mourning forever, and a saiyan male could not live normally without a mate for his own.

There was just ONE_ small_ **problem**.

"Me!"

Gohan had nearly balked at the idea that his new mate needed to be male. Vegeta hadn't said much more than that, but he could clearly see the confusion, the denial, and the arousal that it caused thinking about it. He'd left Gohan to contemplate it on his own, and to see that if he didn't do something about it soon, it would cause more trouble than it was worth.

It didn't stop Goten from teasing him and getting punched in the process.

The sounds of those two hitting each other made putting the top on the pot easier. Vegeta made his way to the freezer, rummaging through it to pull out the ice packs he'd taken to freezing these days. Without even thinking about it, he tossed them one each, yet held the third in his hand when he didn't hear or see his mate.

"What happened this time? Where's Kakorrot?"

"He was right behind us..." Goten mused. "I wonder what happened?"

"Didn't he mention going outside for something?" Gohan questioned. "I think he went out to the shed to grab some tools..."

Was he finally going to fix the rest of these holes in the house? He found it highly unlikely when his mate's sudden stream of cursing came flowing seconds into the house before he did.

"Kakorrot?"

"Eh, I'm fine," he muttered walking into the kitchen. He didn't look fine. The bruises, the busted lip, and the limping mass of muscle flopping down in the chair weren't of major concern. It was the lone bleeding gash on his shoulder that had the alarms going off in Vegeta's head. Quickly grabbing a clean cloth from the cabinet, he dipped it in running water and plastered it and himself at Goku's muttering side. Goku yelped and hissed, but did nothing to keep the cool cloth from his arm.

"I swear you three are just waiting to kill each other... " he sighed. Goku winced but laughed weakly, earning him yet another frown from his mate. "Honestly, what is **wrong** with you?"

"Stray nail. My bad."

"Stray-Kakorrot, was that thing rusty?"

"Don't know. Oh, I hope you like the new doorway." He stopped when Vegeta threw him an annoyed look. "Sorry."

"What happened to the others? I know they wanted to kill you for eating their egg-rolls," he said while dabbing the gash dry. His attention was soon upon the split lip grinning quietly in triumph. How someone can believe that gaining extra food for sport was still a mystery he wasn't trying to figure out. Rather, he busied himself with dabbing his lip and kissing the side of his nose when he hissed. "Don't be such a baby."

"Pan gave up when it was obvious Dad wasn't about to back down," Goten answered taking a seat. "Bra gave up before that. Something about her favorite show or something..."

"Trunks, the quitter, stopped five minutes before we did." He could hear the protests of Trunks screaming at him and he couldn't have cared any less than he had a moment before. Gohan snorted and caught the baseball aimed at his head without looking. "He couldn't take the heat."

"No, I couldn't afford to be around you much longer," Trunks griped smacking him upside his head. "I've told you about that smell!"

"It's not like I can help it!"

"He's going to keep emitting that smell until he finds a **suitable **mate," Vegeta explained in the midst of overlooking his own. Goku grumbled, already aware of what his mate was thinking when his eyes lingered on that gash. "Anyone of saiyan descent, once mated, will stay with that person until either one dies. When that happens, if they weren't bonded, the surviving mate emits a smell that won't leave until he's either with another mate or bonded to his mate."

"So I smell like this until I'm fucked or I'm doing the fucking...NICE."

"In not so many crude words...yes."

"Hey, dad," Trunks mused, "Are you going to tell the girls about it?"

"Eventually."

"When? Because they're still clueless as to why Goku is lethal when any of us approach you without his say so."

That was one of the perks of being bonded. Being who they were, Vegeta was naturally possessive. Goku, whom hadn't really been aware of himself until that day they fused, took possession to a whole new level. Had it not been for the love highlighting this bond, he was sure he would have been overly annoyed by the silent growls Goku tended to send. It didn't matter that a year had passed and they had learned each other from the inside out, he was still Goku's prized possession...one he'd kill anyone over.

Goku grunted through his nose, eased when Vegeta kissed him gently on his forehead. "I'll tell them tonight," he answered lightly. "After dinner...when it's settled and made them sleepy."

"They'll probably be excited after being freaked out..."

"They'll get over it soon enough. You do realize, youll have to come with me to the medical room?" He couldn't stand not knowing what the hell had scratched Goku like that. It could have been anything and he probably would have still said it was a nail. Goku almost whined, but held it in for the sake of decency...and not being denied tonight. Vegeta had a nasty habit of kicking him out of their bed when he was upset, which happened at least once a week these days. "Yes you do. And no more fighting until you're healed!"

"Hey-"

"Defy me and you will think Hell is Fucking HEAVEN. Frieza will be normal and time will warp itself around your broken mind."

The boys whistled lightly under their breaths, shocked and somewhat unnerved at Vegeta pulling Goku to his feet. He shoved him in the direction of the medical room, urging the rest of them to follow with no more than a nod. They scrambled to get up and follow, lest they were the victims of this sudden wrath.

Goten, never one for being tactful, murmured curiously, "I wonder if he's going to give him a tetanus shot?"

Goku froze in his tracks. Vegeta glared holes into Goten, backing away from his fiery eyes looking to burn him alive. "A...a what?"

"Please don't tell me you still have that phobia," Gohan muttered. "You can't **_still_ **be afraid of needles..."

He was...and he didn't give a flying fuck about it. He was up and trying to get away from them even when the boys got hold of his limbs. Somehow they managed to drag him into the medical room and get him on the table as Vegeta gathered what he needed. In seconds he was back and seating on top of a thrashing Goku, whom settled the minute he realized who was on him.

"Shit!"

They were in and out not even four seconds later, but the damage was done. Goku screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT HURT!"

"Of course it hurt," Vegeta grumbled rubbing his ears. "Damn it, you're loud!"

"Get the hell off of me!"

They let him up, and let him pout like the two year old he was acting like. In some defense, getting something like that was painful, especially when he had to place it in a tender spot. Otherwise, there was no reason for him to get that upset. Vegeta ignored him and tended to the rest of them, resolute on doing **nothing** to upset the smaller yet oldest of their little clique. They sat quietly and let him do what Vegeta knew how, agreeing not to fight until he allowed it once more. It was only when they were cleaned up and smelling like medicine did he deemed it necessary to check on his child-like mate.

He almost wished he hadn't.

Ever clear pout set in his lips, he sat in Indian fashion in a corner with his head of black pressed against the wall he'd chosen as his safe haven. One hand gripped the wound on his arm, the other remained limp in his lap. Tail swaying lightly in agitation, he didn't pay the others any mind until he scented Vegeta within inches of him. He glanced and looked away, grumbling something obscene under his breath.

"Oh stop pouting already!" he chided. "It'll only be sore for a little while..."

"It was sore already!"

"...Kakorrot..."

"...I know."

Vegeta gently reached out and took the limp hand into his own. It instantly came to life, curling around his own and lifting the back of his palm to the side of his face. Honestly, did they always have to do this? Vegeta slumped against his shoulder. "**_I worry about you, you big idiot_**," he muttered softly in their language. "**_I don't need...or want...anything happening to you._**"

"...Sorry, love."

"We need to work on this…"

"…I know."

"…but later."

Eventually they got up off of the floor. Vegeta took charge again, spinning and steering him in the direction of the table. Once Goku was seated, he had the uncharted pleasure of receiving a sound kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Yes."

"Idiot."

"Your Idiot."

Vegeta snorted and started patching up the open wounds. "You better be."

Halfway into the silence, Gohan looked up from his watchful seat. He tentatively sniffed the air. "Do...does anyone smell that?"

Goten sniffed next, sure of it when Trunks scrunched his face up. "Smells like burning food..."

Food? Vegeta stopped cold. Dinner. He'd left dinner on the stove! He dropped the bandages and ran full speed for the kitchen. Three steps into the smoke, strong arms yanked him back. He didn't fight them. The grip was one he was familiar with, and it was best to let them do as they pleased. They dropped him in the living room to wait anxiously as the flames became visible.

The others either surrounded or ran out of the burning room. Goku skid to a stop, shielding himself from the sudden burst of heat that came clawing at them. He screamed for the others to back away, darting into the madness that was a literal inferno swarming higher with every second. There was little choice left now.

Well...no choice in all honesty.

"Goku! What are you doing?" Trunks yelled. "Get out of there!"

"Stay back damn it! Stay there!"

They stayed much to his silent relief. Snapping his arms before and above him, he gave into the chill always swarming within the center of his soul. His arms grew numb, fingers trapped within the intricate petals of the strange pattern that was ice. Eyes leaving him for the briefest of seconds, the artic circle spread itself throughout his limbs and breathed into existence.

The fire snuffed itself out, dying in the veil of ice that covered the entire room. Everything froze, including the smoke that was flowing freely once. His arms regained the feeling in them, and his breath thawed; wisps of thin mist flowing into the air as he relaxed. It fell away from him, leaving his eyes to bury itself deeper for the moment. It didn't want to be seen and he didn't want it to be. He let his arms drop to his sides and turned his unfocused gaze upon the living gaping at him in the doorway.

Somehow, seeing them there didn't give him the strength to stay on his feet.

"Kakorrot!"

"Damn it." That took more out of him than he would have liked. He sat there on his knees, willing the dizziness to leave. Somewhere in the sparseness that was his mind, he dully noted that his mate had somehow crossed the threshold to embrace him. He embraced him back, though his shoulder protested the misuse of his arm.

"...are you okay?"

"...tired. But Okay."

"Then don't do you ever do that again you fucking bastard!"

Goku laughed, earning a well deserved glare from his lover. He shrugged, ignoring the fact that the thin sheet of ice was already beginning to melt. The others didn't. Vegeta gaped at the sight, staring between it and Goku tiredly laughing at their shock.

"Did...did you did this?"

"Yeah..." He still had that ridiculous lazy grin on his face and Vegeta wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. No matter how foul his mood tended to be, Goku was always thinking of the others.

"Idiot," he mumbled softly as he helped him to stand. Goku kissed the top of his head and allowed himself to be led out of the new freezer past the questioning gazes of his family.

Their short trip ended with him lying on the couch; his head planted firmly in the embracing lap of his mate. He felt him gently caressing his thick mane of spikes, whispering his concern through his worried glances. He reached up and tenderly pushed on the end of his nose. Goku was no worse than he had been once before. A little rest and he'd be as good as new. Shit, he was willing to stay right here until he deemed him fit to move. He would have too, had the slightly off buzz of something new not caught his attention.

"Vegeta?"

"Yes?" he answered softly.

"...I feel it."

Vegeta actually smiled, shaking his head and flicking the very tip of his nose. The sudden interruption of his focus had let his shield down more than he was used to, allowing Goku to sense what that infernal machine had mentioned a week ago. He didn't mind it. Goku was naturally sensitive to sudden changes. The others would take a while to catch the shift in the air that had occurred, yet by the time they did, it would be nothing more than an off feeling. For the moment, Vegeta was content to idly rub Goku's temples, duly noting the abrupt kill of silence via someone's stomach.

"Sorry," Goten laughed nervously. He didn't have to apologize. Goku's stomach followed right along with it, then Gohan, then Trunks...and so on. "I guess we're all starving..."

"Not starving...just bottomless pits," Goku grumbled halfheartedly. "Are we ordering out?"

That was the wrong question to ask. Vegeta groaned and held his head, peering down at Goku. He had his eyes closed, quietly growing a little angrier by the second when the suggestions for food turned into mindless bickering. No one in this house agreed on much of anything, especially food that was outside the house. It was a basic fight against the carb inhalers and the carb watchers, then a brawl between the exotic against the usual. If that didn't pan anything out, it was an argument about what to order off of the menu and who was paying what.

"...stupid me."

Stupid was right. "So what are you going to do about it?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know. Getting a headache here..."

"I should let you suffer."

"You'd never. All right...enough's enough."

Arms folded in annoyance as he sat up from his little haven. Using that one in such a fashion always charged the other one up. Goku vaguely remembered it being there in the back of his head before, but it never was quite this pronounced. The meaningless banter of their children was not helping the throbbing vein in his head, nor keeping him from being restless about something. Vegeta caught the slight irritated twitch of his tail and decided it wasn't a good idea to stick too close.

The sudden offset of light caught Goten's peripheral eye. He stopped mid-sentence, off caliber to the insult hurled his way and focused on his senses kicking him in his head. That little tell-tale vein in his father's head was a good sign that moving was a **very** good idea. When the off glow became a semi-permanent feature to his being, he grabbed Gohan by the sleeve and yanked him up.

"Shit, move...MOVE!" he screamed. The others scrambled, barely getting away from the sudden burst of heat that encompassed the whole room. Pieces of various furniture became the shield they needed to escape the possible meltdown, but there was no getting away from the heat slowly suffocating them in an instant. Gohan cursed, highly aware that his shirt was now sticking to him and it was only getting hotter.

Tentatively peeking after a moment had gone with no one dying, they quickly realized that their minds were bacon on a grill. It was sizzling, and soon the heat would crisp it. Their image of the world warrior had cracked long ago, but this was enough to shatter what was left and leave the pieces in their minds to bleed profusely over unbelieving eyes. Demonic eyes glared, flashing once as he crossed the threshold into the kitchen. The heat went with him and thawed out most of the floor.

His family gaped, still wondering how the hell he was doing this?

"Dad...what the hell?" Pan cried softly. "What is up with that?"

"I have no clue Pan!" he hissed. "Just get down!"

Trunks knocked the both them in the head, pointing in the direction of the commotion. "Holy shit, look at that!"

He'd centered himself in the kitchen, eyes wide and unseen in their eerie glow. Arms unfolding themselves, he growled low against the heated air; arms flexing though his fingers dancing intimately with the fire forming around him. The blaze that was supposedly red was stark white; holy and deadly within the hands of a lone saiyan who could twist either way. A part of them hoped he never fell in the direction of the darkness, fearful for all if that day should ever dare to knock. The fire flared as he froze, unleashing the bright flash that blinded all within his immediate sight.

Heat. All that was and all that was noticed was the quick rise and fall of heat that left them breathless. When all was calm and right within normal means, they gaped at the bone dry kitchen. All the ice that had frozen all in its path was now gone. It was nothing else but a brief vivid memory of blue reflecting the inner being posing as the warrior they'd known for all or a good bit of their lives. They apparently didn't know much about him after all...not the person who walked back into the living room and sat down as if it was an everyday thing.

"What...the hell?" Bra cried. Being the daughter of genius and impulsive, the impulsive was overruling the mindset of trying to figure it out silently. "What was that...th-that power?"

"Nothing."

"That was not nothing!" Pan screamed. "You...you were someone else!"

Goku settled back into his seat, closing his eyes as everyone came out of their hiding spots. "Like I said. It was nothing."

"How can you say that, grandpa?"

"Easily. One, you aren't dead. Two, I'm not dead. Three...no one else cares about what I did except everyone in this room. Since I'm too tired to care to explain it, right now, it's nothing."

When the big man on campus was tired, it was time to put things to rest. Getting older meant adopting patience for some things, and then losing all patience-and sanity-when it came to others. Pan and Bra dropped it like it was on fire. Goku sighed in satisfaction, content when Vegeta reappeared and settled down aside him. He hated scaring him like that, but unleashing one influence tended to irritate the other. It wasn't something he knew, and not something he cared to explain. He couldn't if he tried.

"Sorry about that," he murmured kissing the side of his head. "Don't banish me..."

"I won't...but tell me now if I'm going to birth a fire cracker or a popsicle."

"Ha! You'd never forgive me for either."

"...you can't explain it, can you?"

He shook his head, amused that his mate could accurately pick up on his unsaid words. "Not really...but I promise, there's nothing else in there aside a little saiyan." He slipped a hand over his abdomen, thoroughly embarrassing him and loving those red cheeks a little more. "Give me some credit here."

"That you're an insatiable idiot? Okay."

"I won't deny it."

It took a moment for what they said to sink in, but when it did, the girls were leaping to their feet. "Are you two kidding?" Bra cried. "You're messing with us, like always...right?"

Goku shook his head and heard the thump of disbelief hitting the floor.

They'd live.

* * *

><p>More on what you read, in the next chapter!<p> 


	10. Odd Explanations

**Chapter 10: Odd explanations**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em>**

_Merry Christmas people!_

_I don't have much to say other than to read the warnings in the previous chapters. This particular chapter is prone to revision at the end, since it is a cliff hanger and is the last chapter of the year. More will be belted out next year January 2012. :)_

_Until then, have a happy holiday folks._

* * *

><p>The girls didn't take long to revive. In fact, it took them a little less time to revive than it had for the boys to let it sink in the first time they heard about it. They really didn't quite discuss it openly. Rather, they knew it was true, accepted it for what it was, and thought no more about it. Why would they when there wasn't much evidence leading to seeing the physical proof?<p>

Vegeta lightly rubbed the soft subtle rounding of his stomach. It wasn't there now but it wouldn't be long before it was out and about, proudly displaying itself. Goku would probably march right along with it.

The small gesture snapped the girls right out of their stupor. Bra stood up and sat down again, stood up once more and swerved around to sit back down with Trunks aside her. Her brain was in current overload, a condition that left her a little bit ditzy like her grandmother used to be. Pan on the other hand sat back down on the floor rather hard, still in some shock as it really settled in. If it were a joke she would have known by now. Her uncle couldn't keep a straight face for the life of him when he was in on something.

Goten just sat there, silent until he said softly, "I wonder what the others would have done if this happened sooner…"

He hadn't meant to muse about that so loud, but the question was an honest one...one that Goku instinctively answered. "Yamcha would have probably shrugged," he chuckled. Of course that would be right after Yamcha spat and sputtered a huge "**_what the fuck?_**" because Yamcha's brain just couldn't quite take that kind of a shock lightly. Goku could see it clearly in his head, which made it funnier than it was to the others. "Yamcha was good to go with the flow of things, even if he didn't agree," he said. "I'm sure after drinking himself stupid that he'd find a way to be a complete perv about it."

"But that's just Yamcha," Goten laughed quietly. "I'm sure he'd be the tamest."

"Oh for sure. Tien….well, Tien probably would have turned around and died before he fell face first into the ground," Goku admitted. The monk was calm for most things, but shocks like this…well, he didn't handle them well. At least, not in the normal manner someone would handle things. "Chou-Zu…the little guy might have freaked quite a bit…and then died." Chou-Zu was the most normal of the two. He certainly would have had some spasms going on, and some sputtering before his brain shorted out on him. It might have been worth the look on their faces.

He sat back and grinned openly, not thinking about it as he said, "Krillin would have definitely freaked the hell out and had an aneurism or five. Shit…I thought he'd have kittens the day I took Gohan to meet him and the others."

His name coming out of Goku's mouth so freely had the others inwardly gaping at the grinning Saiyan smiling wryly at nothing. It was perhaps the first time since Krillin died that he hadn't dropped the subject of him, or walked away growling when someone mentioned him in passing. Vegeta didn't talk of him either, but he'd made his peace with it a while ago. It was different for Goku, Krillin being his best friend from when he was a child. They grew up together, fought together, and Goku had ascended because Krillin meant that much to him. Watching him die in such a manner on Namek rocked something raw and hard; forcing what could not be reached by ordinary means.

Having him die like he did a year back never did settle well with his soul. It left him bitter, wondering what he did or said to deserve such a shock. Nothing ever came of his wondering, until he remembered something Krillin had said a while after he'd lost his child and daughter.

_"I don't remember them when they died,"_ Krillin had muttered. His sad smile wavered a bit, tears streaming down his face as he turned to the headstones marking the resting place of his loved ones. "_I remember them as they lived…I want to be remembered that way. I never want someone to see me…as I am when death takes me. I don't wish that…on anyone…."_

Thinking on it then and now, Goku could see why Krillin didn't tell them. It still hurt, but not quite as much. Now the pondering was replaced with fond goofy memories of a somewhat perverted man who was a walking spasm when something shocked him. The look on his face from long ago had Goku laughing to himself, absently rubbing his head as he settled deeper into the couch. "I thought his brain was going to fall out his nose," he chuckled. "What was he expecting?"

"Probably what you were thinking," Vegeta mused lightly. It was a shared joke between the two of them; Goku's simplicity was not unknown to all, though over the years he proved to be more than cunning. Still, having seen it for himself when they were fused for that short time, Vegeta couldn't contain his short burst of laughter. "I can't believe you didn't know…"

"I didn't! I wasn't really focused on marriage and bride…I didn't even know what all that entailed!" Goku laughed. "Boy was my face red…"

"Grandpa…you're not serious…right?" Pan asked. "You…really didn't know?"

He shook his head, startling his granddaughter once more. "No, I didn't," he said. "But I made a promise to her…and the girl I remembered at the time was someone a little taller than me, in a two piece, and wearing a helmet. The woman I met at the tournament was nothing like what I remembered….and she sure as hell didn't act like it either. But," he sighed smiling fondly at the memory, "I did make a promise…and I honor my promises. It turned out to be one of my better deals in life…"

"I can't believe for a second you were ever that simple," Goten said.

"I can," Trunks muttered. "I relived it when a certain someone was turned into a kid again."

"Then you're probably just as simple for falling for it," Vegeta said. "Assuming something like that often leads to underestimating your opponent. I did it often enough to know…"

"But you still won in the end," Goku grinned. He waggled his eyebrows and laughed when Vegeta pelted him with a pillow in his face. "Oh come on! I think we both got the better end of this deal."

"Only until my ankles are swollen and you're getting up at all hours of the night to feed the brat."

"Hey, if you feed me, I'll do anything."

"True enough!" Bra giggled. "You really know how to put it all away Uncle Goku. Chi-chi certainly was in the kitchen a lot."

"Yes she was…but sometimes her anger got the better of her cooking, and anything and everything would be charred….even the water. Chi-chi was strange like that...but she had a good heart. Bad cooking at times, but a good heart."

"The way you ate, I'd thought she was the best cook in the world!" Pan laughed. "You inhaled all of it!"

"Mainly because I was hungry...And let's face it, I eat everything." They all laughed at this, but there was no lie in what he said. He'd usually eat anything that was edible. "There were times she'd cook for weeks on end…" he said softly. "Always cooking….because I would train day and night. There was always food for me…and she was usually passed out on the kitchen counter waiting. I wished she would have just spared herself the effort sometimes…"

"She only did it because it kept her from thinking about the fighting we did," Gohan sighed. "It was her comfort…and I'm hoping that won't be a problem for us any longer…"

"You're kidding right?" Goten asked. "Who would want to fight here of all places? I mean…it's HIM they have to mess with!" he cried pointing at their father. "They wouldn't last fifteen seconds! And don't say anything about the asshole that was here last year….because dad was totally mind fucking him! He didn't have a chance the moment he breathed!"

"I'm not so much worried about anyone messing with Dad or Vegeta," Gohan admitted. "I'm more worried about the kid…"

"If this child is anything like Kakorrot," Vegeta said as he clung to the comfort of his mate's embrace, "I doubt anyone will live long enough to hold them hostage. If someone of mixed blood can harness the qualities and the deadly traits of his father, then I feel sorry for the bastards that try **anything**."

"Oh right!" Goten exclaimed. "You did mention that when Gohan was a kid, he tended to go ballistic when someone he knew was hurt. Totally ape shit you said?"

Vegeta nodded, not in the least bit ashamed to admit that scary trait aloud. "Completely." He'd been on the side of it once, and that was enough. "Saiyan children are scary in that respect…and why they were protected so fiercely."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Gohan asked confused by it all. "What do you mean that I went insane? I don't—"

"You did, and you don't remember bouts of rage like that in memories. Just flashes of red," Vegeta explained. "When Nappa killed Piccolo….when Krillin died on Namek…when Cell came after us with those mini-freaks…and remember Spopavich?"

Gohan blinked, then shut his mouth when the flashes came smacking him in his mind's eye. "I remember...and I'm fucking glad too."

"That's one reason saiyan babies were sent away when they were born," he explained quietly. "Under the rule of that freak...anyone born was separated and sent away to cause havoc wherever. If they bonded with their parents...if anything happened to either one, their power levels skyrocketed. He didn't...care...what happened to them. To us. The less of a threat we were, the better."

"I seriously feel like beating his face in all over again," Goku muttered. "Just for that alone."

"It wouldn't change anything..."

"I know. But it'll make me feel better."

"That's scary."

"Yeah. Oh well."

"Guys...do you mind _explaining_ just...how that happened?" Bra asked. Her cheeks brightened at the smug look upon Goku's face and she quickly restated the question. "NO! I meant...how was he able to...you know...conceive? Without the graphic details!" she screamed covering her ears when Goku shifted. He toyed with the thought of explaining, but decided against it. It was better for his sake, as well as his stomach.

"I'll explain...but we need to go to the medical room," Vegeta answered. "Anyone passing out on me will be left on the floor."

* * *

><p>"You're a <strong><em>what<em>**?"

He'd been expecting that type of reaction, but not from Gohan. If anything he'd thought he'd be the most curious about it. The one who took that role happened to be Gohan's daughter. She seemed intrigued by the little tidbit he'd purposefully neglected to tell anyone for the past twenty some-odd years. Regardless of whoever reacted in whatever way, he twisted Gohan back around to finish inputting the data for the upgrade he'd wanted since he'd learnt of the news. Gohan reluctantly went back to typing, then back to inhaling the sandwiches sitting aside him. Since the kitchen was a burnt hole in the house, it was all they could make at the moment. It was also a good excuse for Goku to set in motion the plans to remodel the place.

But that was beside the point. Was he seriously telling the truth about this?

"If you're what you say...how the hell did you get past Bulma with that one?" Goten asked. "Obviously something had to have gone on if one and two are here!"

"She...was good at keeping certain things to herself," Vegeta said quietly. "THAT...was one of them."

"...you're not going to show us are you?" Trunks murmured worriedly. "That's not why you're sitting on the table...is it...?"

He wanted to smack his child for assuming that...and smack him hard, too. "No, you buffoon," he snapped. "I want to find something out is all."

"Like what?"

"Vegeta, it's ready to scan," Goku interrupted. "You want to do it now?"

He nodded and patiently waited for the scan he'd wanted to take from the first day he'd found out. Once again the computer droned on, this time completing the scan and recording the data without telling them a thing. Once all the information was ingested and reformatted on the computer, Gohan's assignment was completed with the printout that appeared at the push of a lone button. He snatched the paperwork, eyes widening and narrowing with every line read. At the end of it all, he simply looked at his father helping Vegeta to sit up.

"Well?"

"Well...based on the information I was given, he's about two months into it," Gohan mused. "And...it says he's got about four more to go. Five at most."

"So quickly?"

"It's not uncommon," Vegeta reassured. "Our race tended to do everything at a fast pace."

"Huh. So what about the other scan?"

Gohan handed him the paper and inhaled the last sandwich. "You tell me."

He quickly took a glance at the paper and felt his heart leap up with himself. "Oh...oh whoa!" he cheered silently. Vegeta blinked, unsure of what to make of it all when it sank in. He was scared enough when there was only the possibility, but this…this paper just cemented his fate.

"Vegeta?"

He groaned and placed his head in his hands. "What in the hell is in your sperm, Kakorrot," he muttered tiredly. "One baby is enough…but two?"

"You're having twins?" Bra gasped.

Vegeta nodded, slapping Goku's rumbling frame with the back of his hand. "Blame the oaf here."

"If that's the case, why isn't he showing yet?" Pan asked.

"I think because they'll start really growing from now...until the very end of the pregnancy," Gohan explained. "It's like they were storing up the energy to grow that quickly."

They were interrupted by the sound of someone's phone chirping loudly in the enclosed space. Vegeta gasped, wincing at the sound only to cover his ears when the chirping did not stop. Goku caught on and soothed him, glaring at the phone Bra had glared at when she allowed it to ring. She quickly placed the device on vibrate and then decided turning it off would be better in the long run. "Sorry..."

"It's okay...just no high pitched noises," Vegeta sighed. "Everything is enhanced at the moment...including my hearing."

"So...are you going to explain that little fact Bulma hid so well?" Gohan pried gently. "Some of us are dying from the curiosity..."

"Have a happy funeral."

"Hey-!"

"Oh stop...I'll explain if it'll shut you up."

"Yes. Yes it will."

Goku was smacked in his side again with Vegeta muttering something about replicas. "I don't think I can handle many more of you."

"I love you, too...but Vegeta..."

"No...it's fine," he said. Vegeta was highly aware of how his mate felt, and couldn't find fault in him for feeling that way. However, knowing the truth of the matter would probably better prepare them in the long run. "I'll tell them."

Goku offered what comfort he could, standing close to his mate settling down on the table. He knew the story well enough, but hearing it again didn't make it any easier.

"My house was one of several that harbored a trait that was considered significant and held in high praise," Vegeta began. "Our race wasn't one that kept a definitive female population. They were there and we bred with them, but nine times out of ten females were sterile and could bear no children. So as our race was dwindling, and females became scarce, males bonded with other males. It wasn't an uncommon thing to bond with another male...but it was strange when a male became heavy with child.

"After a close study and observing the male who'd conceived, it was determined that a select gene in our DNA at birth decided if one was to become a full blooded male, or a hermaphrodite. Most times full blooded males were born. Other times, a person like myself was born and taken into protective custody under the royal house.

"After generations had come and gone and our war with the other residing race had ended, we became a monarchy. Females were still born rarely, and when they were, they were treated highly if they could conceive. Males who still carried this trait had dwindled considerably, and those who were left were kept and bred within the royal houses. This is how my father was born...and how I was born. We were the product of males bonding that resulted in pregnancies kept secret from all. There were chosen women to take the place as our mothers, though we were raised with our natural parents behind the veil of diplomacy.

"Before Frieza came into the picture, our sister planet, Varga, needed a new heir. I was promised to..._Turles_...to keep the peace between our planets. Their queen was unable to sire more...and they knew of the potential someone like myself held. I was too young to know this at the time, but Frieza came...and my parents died at his hands. The king of Varga did not forget...and snatched me. Turles was aware of what I was...and..."

Goku tightened his grip on his mate. He hated this...knowing of his past and wanting to take all the pain upon himself. Vegeta willingly fell into his embrace, drawing comfort from his warmth. He'd never told anyone this...and he'd had to fuse with Goku for him to learn half of what he knew then. That night he'd learnt of it all...and somehow he managed to stop him from making a trip into hell.

"Anyhow," he murmured with a light sniff, "...I was taken by Frieza when I failed to deliver what they wanted. I didn't tell a soul...even when Frieza found out, I still wouldn't give him the fucking satisfaction. I thought for a long time...I'd never have to do this. I'd be the last, and it would end with me. But...Kakorrot appeared. Burdock's boy...the one our people thought to be gone...appeared."

"You thought I could be one?" Goku asked.

"No...I thought you'd be alone. Not so. You had established a home here..."

"Had I known-"

"Things would still be the same. It took us three decades to get here, Kakorrot. I'm glad...and I wouldn't have changed a thing."

Hearing him say that was the crushing blow on the urge to travel down into the depths of hell. They were saved for another day. Another wouldn't kill him.

Residing in the other's embrace, Gohan's light cough stirred them out of their sleepy brood. "Hey...um...how...are you going to...you know?" he asked nervous and eager to know the question that popped in mind. They didn't quite catch on, until he pointed to the imagery sitting on the screen. OH. "Are we going to recruit a surgeon?"

"They got in the same way they're coming out," Vegeta stated. "No more...no less."

This time it was the boys to faint dead away, and the girls who were more intrigued than they ought to have been.

Vegeta sighed to himself. This family of theirs was strange at best.

* * *

><p>Grand deities were known to appear in the realm of the living under the guise of someone meek. Their power would only surface when threatened, and even then, those deities would continue to hide their true power. It was a truth the old whispered, the young dreamt, and today admired from yesteryear. She herself could see it from within the depths of her mind; a clouded veil that refused to be uncovered unless he willed it.<p>

"He's alive..."

"Of course he's alive!" she spat, waking fully from the dream. "And he's with another male. That one...called Goku."

The eyes behind her bore holes into the frozen image of the offending male glaring at nothing in particular. This one...the one they called Goku, was nothing more than an annoyance the heavens thought would be amusing to send down. However, he wasn't one to underestimate those who hid their power, especially when that frozen image glared at them in a waking moment.

"He's aware...but who is he?"

"That is something we cannot afford to find out." She turned at the voice that had spoken, watching as he rose and walked off to unknown places. "If he were to awaken...I doubt things would work in our favor."

"Grandfather..."

"Put everything in motion. I will have him...and mold his offspring into my own."

* * *

><p>See you in 2012! :)<p> 


	11. Cliched Interruptions

**Chapter 11: The clichéd interruptions**

**_AN:_**

I know you're trying to figure out just who it was at the end of the last chapter.

I'll tell you this much. It's not the two characters you think it is. It's also not the two characters that are introduced into this chapter. Everything will unveil itself as it goes, so you're going to have to be patient!

Some new elements have been added. I've not taken away their abilities, but I have incorporated new ones. While I hate GT with a passion, there were some good things that came out of it. Like Level 4…and that odd scene were Goku vanishes and thus brings life to what I'm about to do. :)

You have a question? Feel free to ask. However, I may or may not answer you. ^-^

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I knew I shouldn't have let that game in here," Gohan muttered. "Hey, can you keep it down?"<p>

Keeping it down was impossible for a bunch of single middle aged adults that acted and looked as if they were teenagers. Trunks and Goten were in the middle of a heated battle that included two gaming units, shouting, and the girls shouting at them to kick the other's behind. It only reminded him of simpler days, days where his father had been turned into a child; days where he was a kid trying to figure out what life was all about. He never could figure out just how his father had regained his adult form…or why he'd come back so early. According to what they had been told, he was to vanish into space for a century.

Gohan hadn't thought about that in a long while. He was just glad to have him back, despite years having gone by. Yet when Goku had come back, things had changed. People had gotten older…but not them. Not the ones who held the Saiyan trait within them. They hadn't aged but so much, but their loved ones around them were vulnerable to time, and to mortality. His own wife was proof of that...and it was the stupidity of a drugged up man he could hold responsible. When his mother had passed so unexpectedly, he thought things would be all right. He had his family to comfort him. His wife and his daughter...his father...his friends. Yet...he wasn't quite expecting to lose half of them within the span of a few short years.

Time was definitely a cruel woman and an old man when it came to unveiling the traits of his heritage. Vegeta hadn't known when Gohan had asked why this happened. According to what he knew, saiyans hit certain milestones in the prime of their lives. According to human thought, he was middle aged. When Vegeta evaluated his age, he was still rather young. Saiyans lived for quite a long time providing they didn't die in the heat of battle.

Being of mixed blood, certain habits didn't show up until he'd hit thirty-eight. With these habits came the inhibitions, the uncontrollable rage of hormones that threatened to kill him each time he'd notice someone, and the steadfast biting of the tongue when he couldn't do what came natural. Going into town today was a sheer test of will, and insatiable desires. What sucked the most about it...

"Are you seeing anyone yet?"

"No...not really."

...he didn't have the liberties of prowling the night unlike his daughter, his brother, and their friends. He had a job to maintain, and a daughter to mind when she was being impulsive. Besides...he knew next to nothing about this, nor the other detail that had him twisting in his seat every time he thought about it.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Hm? I'm fine...just...a bit tired."

Tired of holding it in! It took all he had not to bang his head on the steering wheel as he turned down the road that would lead them back. This was insane! Who in their right mind wanted to have a male dominate him? Shouldn't he be the one doing the dominating?

"Would you get the hell off of me?" Trunks screamed. He shoved a laughing Goten off of him, none too pleased to be shoved back down with Goten somehow managing to sit on his lap. The added effect managed to make Trunks lose the round, which only resulted in him smacking Goten on the only thing he could reach with flailing arms: his ass. "I know you like it kinky, but damn!"

"I bet this is the most action you've gotten in months," Goten smirked. "You can thank me later. Ow!"

"Careful…your precious ass might not be fit for that lover of yours on your next date."

"Who says I bottom?"

Gohan jammed his foot into the gas pedal.

* * *

><p>Coming down to this planet was not his idea.<p>

He could blatantly deny wanting to come down here, and he very much doubted that anyone would believe him. Who in their right mind would think that someone of his nature would give up the chance to come to this planet and do…whatever?

He stopped his train of thought, grimacing and wishing that his cousin didn't blabber as much as he tended to. His incessant way of talking when he was annoyed or nervous had a bad way of warping his mind to useless chatter, playing up his nervousness to new heights. It was bad enough that he was here in the first place under the orders of a certain princess, but to be caught unaware by the likes of the beast that roamed these lands?

He didn't want to take the chance. There was a very good chance that he'd be the latest one to be buried, or turned into dust. The smell of death was nowhere to be found within the air, but the open threat was present and willing to see death visit once more under the right provocation. He, of course, was the perfect ingredient for such a dilemma, if he were to be caught.

The lush greenery beneath his feet would have been breath taking had he not been focused on the house not fifteen yards away. He was crouched low beneath the bushes, his power level little to nothing as his eyes spied the moving figures that inhabited the place. Finding him was easy enough. His target's power levels were off the scale even in dormancy; a scary trait to be wary of if he wanted to survive this. He would certainly owe his death to the impulsive bitch that had sent him down here in the first place, wanting to claim what was never hers to begin with.

The com in his ear crackled to life for a split second. _"Blaine…have you acquired your target?"_

Nimble fingers pressed into the device. "Acquired, no," he muttered. "Located, yes."

_"….Shit."_

"No need to repeat that."

There was a bit of static to accompany the nervous quiet laugh over the line. _"Yeah well…I didn't think you'd get that close without losing something of your person." _

"I'm quite good at what I do," Blaine reminded them. "It's the only reason I'm here hissing at you like an ass."

_"Blaine…"_

"Blake, shut up and pray I make it back to the ship."

The line went dead. Blaine kept himself low and hidden, cursing softly when he noticed the vehicle rolling to a stop not a moment later. He sniffed the air carefully; a little alarmed to smell something more than half breeds littering the area with their presence. He might have inhaled again had he not felt and heard the movement of his current and sure handler of his death land a short ways from where he resided.

He chanced a look through the bushes, moving with the scurrying creatures around him to keep the noise of his movements camouflaged. The largest of them had a jug of water in hand. His strides were purposeful and strong, quickly moving him towards his destination.

What he saw made him sick to his stomach. The princess had truly lost her fucking mind…

"Blake…"

_"Blaine?"_

He looked again just to make sure of it. There was no mistaking his eyes, as much as he wished he were a mad blind man right now. "….he's with child." A loud reverb string of curses streamed over the line. Blaine sat numbly in his spot, listening to Blake and wondering just what the fuck the princess had pulled him into this time.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta...Vegeta~~~"<p>

The soft sing song voice of his name slowly pulled him out of the fog he'd been in. He opened his eyes and focused on the person hovering over him; a smile planted firmly in place where a range of emotions could be. He gave him half a smile back, and closed his eyes again under the waking kiss bestowed upon his brow. "Still tired?"

"You wear me out every time..." he mumbled. "Not that I didn't need the nap."

"The others came back a little while ago."

"Hn. Tell them to keep it down."

"All right. Go back to sleep love. I'm just checking on you."

He wholeheartedly agreed to fall back asleep, though it would be a few moments before he would drift. Goku's kisses always left him dizzy, yet lately, those kisses left him swollen with a love like no other he'd experienced. The soft caress of his hands on either side of his rounded belly warmed him further under the sun of a mild summer day. A light kiss was placed on the underside, and a small hand pushed against the nose nuzzling his sensitive skin.

"I put some water aside you. Try to drink some of it."

"Food?"

"On its way. I'll be back in an hour."

He didn't have to guess where Goku was going. He went there every day for the past two months, and would continue to go until things were finished. Goku kissed the side of his neck and fled back to their home in the process of being overhauled.

The constant fights prior to certain events had left holes in the house. He didn't know they were constructed holes, placed there to change certain aspects of the house his mate had wanted for a little while now. When the kitchen was overcooked, frozen, and thawed, it was the final touch he needed to start the construction with the help of those whom had moved in.

Through the two months that had somehow flown by, Vegeta had been reduced to a sleeping form that missed a good part of the morning. When he did wake, Goku would be waiting for him. Breakfast would be there, still hot somehow, and he'd sit with him and eat his own food. What the others did for food was beyond him. Goku wasn't really concerned about the kids. Well...not when it came to them eating. When they were drafted into aiding with reconstructing the house, he was over their shoulders making sure things were being done the way he wanted them.

The way he wanted them included adding on to the house, and building another smaller shed like building behind them.

A small hand pushing against his own had him looking down. Two months had flown indeed and left him with a huge stomach that rounded to the size of a beach ball. Heavy with two children, he'd expected to be rotund but not as quickly as it seemed. Vegeta had another two months to go, although he wouldn't have been surprised if only another month had gone before they decided to arrive. Having two at once only sparked his mate into going a little overboard with the reconstruction of their home, deciding to expand other rooms that weren't in the plan.

So the whole house was getting a makeover...and he was getting larger by the day...just like the house.

A loud string of cursing in saiyan had him looking up to the roof from the chair he was nestled in on the back patio. Shielded by the parasol, Vegeta could plainly see Goku blasting one of those pesky bugs that liked to eat his tail alive. The bird looming over him didn't quite dare to get any closer, especially when Goku chucked a piece of discarded lumber at it. Gohan wiped his brow laughing, while Goten came back up with another pile of shingles. Those three had volunteered to rework the roof while the others went to the internal parts.

Trunks was in the kitchen installing the last of the wiring. They had expanded the kitchen into the dining room which made going back easier in the long run. While he was busy working on the last fixture, Bra and Pan were in the living room giving the newly built walls a coat of new paint. The furniture had been tossed a little while ago, soon to be replaced with durable pieces that would tolerate the abuse of kid adults and super babies. He doubted it would last until their teens, but Goku didn't care. It was his money, and he wanted the best for them.

"Is that nursery finished?" he questioned softly. "I hope they finished it..."

"I'm going to finish it later!" Goku called from above. "Don't worry about it!"

He decided to heed his word and the urge to sleep. He drifted as quickly as he'd come out of the previous nap, unaware of the shadow lying in wait.

The soft snoring of their currently incapacitated family member was their signal to stop for a break. Goku leapt off of the roof and motioned to the others inside to come out for a bit. Once everyone was gathered within his sights, he led them to a nearby knoll of grass to relax under the summer sun.

* * *

><p>It felt good to sprawl out like there wasn't a care in the world. He'd forgotten how it felt to be carefree and unburdened by the very earth that housed him and his family. Sweet summer days filled with sleep, light play, and food spreads worthy of kings sprung to mind, yet left a lingering bitterness when those faces appeared in each memory. Without them here, things were strange...and comforting.<p>

Goku sat up and rested on a nearby rock to spy the others sitting about. Trunks lay sprawled out with his head planted firmly against Gohan's backside. Goten rested on his stomach aside him, smiling at nothing and everything. Gohan himself had a small smile of content on his face, though that was a drastic change from this morning. The inner beast had calmed itself and decided to leave him alone for another day. Pan, ever the impulsive one, decided that sitting next to himself would be a good idea. Goku allowed her to, though she didn't quite dare invade his personal space. Bra remained sitting in the midst of things, indifferently counting the sparse clouds drifting ever so slowly by.

"You ready for all this, grandpa?" Pan asked softly. "Being a father again?"

He snorted and looked at his own sons. "I'd better be. Those two were a handful...and Trunks and Goten were like fire and gasoline!"

"Heh...we got into all sorts of trouble," Goten chuckled. "I remember how we used to drive Piccolo up the wall."

"Forget when you were a baby," Goku laughed softly. "I thought Chi-chi would die when she found out."

"Dude...you could see me?"

"I could see everyone...and I bet they're watching us now, wondering how the hell all this happened."

They were probably being a bit more vocal than what he said. Goku was half tempted to go see for himself, but where was the fun in finding out if it were true or not without his mate? He was sure Vegeta would get a true rise out of it, after cursing him out of course.

"I'm sure the others would have their say on the matter," Gohan said. "But…I wonder…if you two are really the last full blooded saiyans out there…"

Goku didn't have to think about it. He shook his head, growing somber at the thought of more saiyans drifting out there. "If there was a sister planet to Vegeta-sei...I bet there are more of us out there. We just don't know where...not that I want to know." Some things weren't worth knowing, like if the sister planet to his own was still drifting out there, or if there were more saiyans roaming about. Knowing meant questioning things, like how in the world Turles got here, and if there were more like him out there trying to muscle in on his territory.

There were other things he didn't want to acknowledge either; a face that drifted to the forefront of his mind and was banished just as quickly. If she was alive…

"Anybody as hot as I am?" Trunks sighed. "Goku, can't you make with the sheet of ice?"

"I would freeze the entire forest. NO."

"You never did tell us how you did that move," Gohan said, looking over at him. "Are you going to tell us?"

There were many questions under that innocent one. He supposed he could answer the surface of it. "...I suppose it wouldn't kill anyone to know. You seem ready enough."

"Ready enough for what? EH?"

His father was in his face before he could blink, and his mind blanked out only a breath later.

Goku had inkling that his son could possibly be a carrier. He hadn't been sure because his limits and his blood line had only taken him to level two. Thinning out the blood line with humans had limited certain aspects a full blooded saiyans naturally inherited at birth, but it looked as if it would dominate here and now, closing in on Gohan's thirty-eighth year of living. He thought about it no more when he dropped into the center of darkness. He would answer those questions when they were asked and not before.

The small space that was the core of Gohan's abilities was crowded by three doors. Each one was lit with their energies, opened or sealed depending on the levels that Gohan had attained in his short life. The first door he was expecting; a door of golden surges bursting forth from the depths of pain, determination, and that not so small factor that they were descendants of such a line. In truth, this golden being—the 'Super Saiyan'—was a measure of desperation brought on by those passing their limits for whatever reason and being granted a power of a nameless god.

Well, not so nameless. Goku couldn't quite remember the name of that god, but he knew that few people ever received the blessings of a Super Saiyan or surging beyond the first level. Ascending each level was being able to understand the deeper veins of one's heritage through the art of fighting and one's travels. Being sheltered a good deal of his life, Gohan hadn't seen much until later, when the potential of his ascension was made harder with his age. Being limitless in energy was fine, but without the experience, it sat there unused.

The door was open, but the evolution of that being had stopped and would remain at level two. He was chained down heavily, writhing against the late changes that emerged with his turning thirty-eight. From the look of things, it looked as if he'd shattered quite a few of those chains. He wouldn't ascend again for years yet, but it was ready to absorb all there was to being a full blooded saiyan. It was going to hit him harder than he would have liked.

He turned away from that door and glanced at the others that had been planted here when the ascension had occurred. Upon these was the writing of the gods, telling the names of those whom had implanted themselves. One had to acknowledge their existence to unleash the power behind it. So without a second thought about it, he opened the doors within himself, triggering the energy of the doors standing before him in dormancy. The writing illuminated the darkness and allowed him to open them, surging through to unchain a piece of the sleeping deity resting soundly against a bright wall.

"Time to wake..."

It snapped open its eyes and glared. He smirked and vanished, willing himself back into the realm of the living with his screaming son convulsing before him.

Gohan's eyes rolled into the back of his head. His body heaved pushed itself forward; the energies sitting still once now flaring to life to encompass him. A blood curdling scream ripped itself from his throat as the skies roared and sent a bolt of lightning to strike the center of his chest. The others scrambled away from him, slipping when the ground frozen and thawed itself unexpectedly. They had to leap to the air when the crackling started and shorted out the wet ground below them.

Everything died abruptly and left a slightly smoking Gohan in the center of it. He sighed deeply, placing a crackling hand to his semi-spiked head. "Damn," he muttered, "That was interesting."

"Interesting? You were SHOCKED BY LIGHTNING!" Goten screamed. "We saw your **_bones_**!"

"Yeah? Huh..."

"Dad, what did you do?"

Goku settled back a bit on his haunches, staring at his son adjusting to the newfound energies within him. "I woke him up," he said. "That's all. I wouldn't have if he wasn't ready."

"Can you do that to anyone?" Pan asked. "Grandpa?"

"No." Such things came with heavy prices, and invoking that type of power was no easy unless someone was worthy enough to handle it. He couldn't possibly explain it all to her then and there, so he said what would make something sensible of this. "Unless one has ascended to levels past the first, it can't be tapped." It wasn't even an option. Searching for those energies would kill a man. "You have to have surpassed that level in order to see what was once impossible to see."

"What about Vegeta? Does he have this ability?"

Vegeta. He stopped talking and smelt the air.

"Dad?"

Something was wrong. Very wrong. There was an unfamiliar scent in the air...and male at that. If that wasn't enough to piss him off to new levels, not hearing his mate's soft snoring chilled his soul. He got up and ran back for the house screaming for the others to follow.

* * *

><p>He didn't quite understand the need for all this. All this running and hiding, and then kidnapping someone who'd been forgotten about for decades. In his opinion, this was ludicrous. How long can one track a dead man and then decide to interrupt his days of happiness? It was maddening...but a style he was familiar with.<p>

Sighing inwardly, he encased the sleeping prince in a shield that followed his fleeing form. It didn't much matter what he thought about this. Someone was going to get killed if the rumors were indeed true.

_"Blaine!"_

He felt it before his cousin could scream it in his ear. He ducked and ran for all he was worth, the echoing sounds of "_RUN!_" ringing in his ears. Blaine didn't dare look back. He was sure he would see a beast charging for him and find himself frozen in the path of that monster.

* * *

><p>Another cliffhanger! XD<p>

I'll tell you what:

I'll update faster with more reviews. :) Or not. I don't know. It depends on how I feel. But reviews would help! lol


	12. And then I Remembered

**AN:**

**Before anyone jumps down my throat about sticking to the logistics of the story, let's be real about this for one moment.**

**One: **This is fiction. Anything can happen.

**Two: **While I have respect for the original series and its timelines and where it left off, some of that leaves a lot to the imagination. If Goku can become a level 4 saiyan and Vegeta could be zapped into one by a gun, I figure I'm free to invent new entities and dieties and powers.

**Three: **Do we ever really see Pan and Bra fight much? No. So, don't think I'm going to trick them out. I might give them an edge here and there, but nooooo we're not going to make them completely unbelievable. The rest of the story does that already.

**Four:** My original characters have similar names for a reason. They are of relation, and if you have not noticed most of the characters in DBZ are named after vegetables, underwear, skies, and instruments. Blake, Blaine, and Blair (whom you haven't been introduced to yet) are the only same sounding names in here, so have no fear.

**Five: **Nnnnoooo...and again...noooooo...we're not pairing up anyone else in the original story line.

**That's about it. Um, there is going to be a little bit of a shock in the following chapters. I have my reasons, and at the time I had not watched Burdock's story. SO. Yeah.**

**Read on. :)**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: And I remembered…<strong>

* * *

><p>They skid to a stop where Vegeta should have been resting. There was no sign of him or any sound or movement coming from the house. Everyone took to moving in different directions, but fell back in line at Goku's growl to the northwest. Someone was moving slowly for something humming in the distance. From the sound of metal grinding against metal and the light hum of technology upon nature, he safely assumed there was a ship on his property.<p>

It was about to be crushed.

It came from the front of the house. Goku ran for all he was worth with the others right behind him in time to see the shuttle touching down. Where had it come from, and why hadn't anyone sensed it before seeing it? A better question: Who the hell did it belong to and why where they here?

Somewhere in the back of his mind he recognized that ship. He didn't quite pick up on where he knew it from, but he knew it...and it meant nothing good. Again the scent of movement pierced his senses, and this time he spied who was moving towards the ship. There was something behind him. Something encased in a shield of sorts. He peered a little bit more and nearly split the ground in half when he realized it was his missing mate.

"AAAARRGHH! Give him back RIGHT NOW!" he screamed. The figure stopped and spun at the sudden increase of pressure. Goku was the center of it, and wouldn't relent until he made his point. "I swear I will fucking kill you where you stand!"

"Come off it, Son Goku," he growled. "You and I both know that you won't do anything that will place your mate in danger."

"Show yourself you fucking coward! I want to see the face of the bastard whom is foolish enough to take what is mine!"

The cloak that fluttered in the rising winds fell away and revealed the lone man responsible for sealing his own fate. He was of a moderate height, no taller than Goku was perhaps. He was lean but built for battle with the scars of his trials upon the bare arms folding themselves against his broad chest. His fine mane of black drifted gently behind him; his bangs parted slightly to reveal onyx colored pools of agony trying their damnedest not to reveal themselves. He thought he'd seen it all when the winds shifted, but again earlier discussions played a part in the near future. Gohan had his question answered in full when the tail unraveled itself and swung in agitation.

He was a saiyan...or was he?

A bitter chuckle graced their ears. He wasn't expecting that, or the tired gaze directed at nothing. "So is this what you wanted to see, **_Goku_**?" he scowled through his tired laughing. "The face of a man who has no choice?"

"You have two choices...live or die. PICK."

"The name is Blaine. You must cooperate or else the prince **will** die."

Goku had known about the chains of his underlying form for quite some time. Its chains were fragile, and took little to nothing more than sheer will to break them if he chose. Three of them snapped long ago, giving him the needed power to crush those who stood in his way. Now the forth shattered and left the earth quaking in anticipation. This being sitting idly behind the others opened its eyes and surged forward to reign for the briefest of moments.

"Unleashing it won't help you," Blaine spat. "If I have to, I will crush him."

"I will kill you before you can even think about it."

"Perhaps...but in the end, he'll still be gone. Now think. This could end quickly, or your family could drop like flies if they try anything funny."

The others bristled. Gohan growled, the skies blackening the longer the anger within him stewed without release. Goku silence him with a look. It wasn't time for that chain to shatter just yet. Unable to do much more than look on, Goku spat and allowed his power to tear the ground apart. "Damn it...what the hell do you want?"

"I want nothing," he sighed looking to the sleeping prince. "She...on the other hand, wants him...and you."

"And she would be?"

"In time Goku. In time. For now...it'd be best to let us leave."

"Who is she? And what the hell do they want damn it!" Goku screamed desperately. He felt his heart twisting itself to the point past pain, where being numb only hid his shrills into the skies. He didn't know why this was happening, or why he was allowing it to happen. After all they'd gone through, was this really how it ended?

Blaine tossed an envelope to Goku. "You want answers, read that," he said. "If you truly want to rescue him, you'll do as you're told and somehow make it to planet Varga."

Like snow under the veil of the sun, he was gone and his mate with him.

Goku clutched the letter to himself tightly. His hand shook so badly from trying not to crush it and trying not to head after that ship leaving the earth's orbit.

Something cracked ominously and shattered the hold of stability upon his family standing behind him. There was nothing there to hold a physical form to that sound, which meant that something bad had just happened. Their acute senses picked up on the sudden shift in the pressure of the air, as things levitated and drifted without a known source.

The final chain had cracked...and left him with the seals that would truly unbind the underlying beast.

"Dad..."

He dropped the letter. The gravity shifted again, throwing all that was upon the ground deeper into its recesses. How could this have happened? WHY was this happening? Worse yet, how could he have allowed them to take him and not killed that bastard? Love was a very bittersweet thing...and when it was gone, it was enough to leave him broken.

The ground caved. Gohan grabbed the letter and flew upward, screaming for the others to move. Trunks grabbed his sister and Goten took Pan by the hands when she didn't move quick enough. They flew high enough to avoid the eruption, save Gohan who lingered a little lower than the others.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing?"

He curled his hands and spread them apart as lightning took form within them. "I'm making sure he doesn't kill us all!"

"Kill us?"

"He's pissed, Pan! REALLY PISSED!" Trunks screamed pulling her upward a little more. "He doesn't give a shit right now!"

"But-"

"If your loved one was taken," Gohan called as he focused his attention on his father, "You'd want to kill everyone, too!"

Lost on the endless waves of despair; the ship that was anger crashed and shattered against the rocks that were Goku's sanity. The depths of the universe moved within, making way for the prelude. The prelude took its place and walked into reality, setting the air on fire as the air bent to his will. They were one. His pain was a reflection of this vessel. In accordance, he lent him his power and his form, and let him do as he saw fit.

**_Unleash me…_**

Gohan shattered the first chain within him and allowed the lightning to spread over the circumference of the caved in ground. He gripped the reigns of the spastic energy and pulled, hauling up a shield that encased his father. The heavens roared and struck the center of that shield, lending its power to keep that energy from unleashing its wrath upon the living. It would not due to have him kill it all when they were so close to silencing the last of this mayhem.

A white flare shielded Goku from their sights and left them to shudder. They could only imagine the damage, not that they wanted a firsthand look. It was the grand beginning to a series of flashes, each one hitting themselves hard enough against the shield to make the earth itself quake. The depths of a white hell lingered deep within; had its fury been uncontained, there would be little left to claim as home. Despite being contained, they raged on, daring anyone to come forth and experience the full chaos that was a torn soul.

No one was quite that "special".

"I kind of feel sorry for the bastard responsible," Trunks muttered. "Goku's going to go ape shit."

"Can you blame him?" Goten mused. "Man...I hope nothing happens to Vegeta."

The flashes finally waned and left the charred remnants of the ground. Gohan pulled against the reigns and dispersed the energy, willing the heavens to calm themselves once more. The heat released was enough to peel the skin off a normal man. They spread out and waited for things to cool before coming together with a collective gasp.

The ground below them wasn't exactly there. It was a hole, a crater in fact, with the rock within it burnt past the point of revival. A private hell had left its imprint forever, startling them so much that they dropped down to the edges of it. It ran about eight feet deep and spanned a close diameter of probably fifty meters. This wasn't his full power. This was only a fraction he'd allowed to surface and the damage didn't look that significant. They realized that had he unleashed just a bit more, perhaps this whole continent would have cracked under the pressure.

"Anyone see him?" Trunks asked.

Pan snapped out of her awe and looked about. "No...I don't see grandpa anywhere..."

"That's because he's up there," Goten exclaimed. "LOOK!"

What they thought was Goku wasn't exactly the spitting image of the warrior they remembered. The yellow that sat upon his head in his golden form had whitened itself with strange gray highlights. His form was like that of the default, but his clothing had changed. Normally they could find him in his normal orange and blue gi, or what was left of it. This time he was dressed in the fighting garments of the heavens, laced with the invincible nature of time moving forever and always. It would never see damage unless someone of equal power challenged him. Gray took the place of orange, and white bleached the blue, while the boots upon his feet had remained black but no longer weighed. If he chose, he could move faster than the light of the sun and no one would see it coming.

If his clothing startled them, the intricate patterns of an unknown relic resting upon his right arm had them silently freaking. Where had it come from? What could it have meant? The strange crest sitting in the center of his forehead offered more confusion, and the stark white that was his eyes left little comfort. He drifted down and settled himself in the center of that crevasse, staring at them and nothing in the same collective breath.

Bra stepped back and hid behind her gaping brother. Trunks stood his ground, though Pan wisely decided it was best not to be impulsive this time. She stayed where she was latched to her father, with Goten on the other side of him wondering if this was their end.

"Crap...didn't mean to do that. Not yet anyhow..."

Didn't mean to do that? Not YET? They watched and backed away as Goku levitated toward them, the heat from this form still hot enough to burn them from a distance. He landed upon the green grass and left black foot prints in its place until he banished this form in a wave of white. He kept walking and eventually passed them, grumbling to himself about something.

"Dad?"

Everything had come and gone in a heated haze. He remembered then, and he remembered now. "Huh?" He looked up to see the mixture of confusion and fear upon his family's faces. He hadn't quite realized just what he'd done until he saw his own burnt foot markings trailing out of the crater behind him. "Oh...shit, sorry."

"Sorry? DUDE, you almost wiped us out of existence!" Goten screamed. "You act like you don't give a shit!"

"I didn't. I still don't. I won't care...until Vegeta is back with me."

Okay. Point taken. It didn't make any of them feel better about what they had seen. "Okay then..." Gohan sighed, "Now that we know we're as good as dead if you get mad, how about looking at the letter?"

"Not as good as dead...just dead."

"Not funny."

"The truth is ugly."

Goku took the letter from Gohan and ripped it open. It shouldn't have surprised him to see the familiar cursive of someone he'd pushed out of his mind, but there it was. Plain as day. He quickly skimmed through it and fought not to rip it up when he'd reached the end of it. That bitch had another thing coming if she thought she could get away with this.

"What does it say?" Bra asked.

"_Son Goku,_

_If this letter is in your hands, then I suppose my minion is dead or has succeeded in his mission. Either way, the prince is with me. Do not follow the ship or else the prince and your unborn children will die._

_Find your way to Varga in a month's time. Once there, find your way to the castle. Bring whomever you wish, for it won't make a difference in the end._

_What is my brother's is mine as well. _

_Sincerely,_

_An old friend of the prince..."_

Goku ripped the letter up then. "I can't teleport to him...I can't fly after him! Damn it...**Damn IT**!"

"Hey! Stop it!" Trunks snapped. "All we have to do is make it to Varga right? Well we'll just have to get a ship and go!"

"Great idea," Goten said, "Only one problem. We don't know where Varga is!"

"King Kai would know," Goku breathed. "He has to know..." If he didn't, Goku wasn't sure of what would happen. He really didn't want to think about the obvious, and how pissed Piccolo would be, knowing that Kami's lookout would be watching his wrath.

"Dad?"

Goten's call for him snapped him out of his silent musings. The time for action was now. She'd played her hand, and he wasn't folding. "Trunks, go to the Capsule Corp and get a ship ready for us ASAP," Goku instructed. "I want it done no later than tomorrow evening. That bitch will not lay a hand on what is mine! I will **not** be toyed with!"

Trunks didn't wait to hear what else he had to say. His own blood was boiling at the fact that his father had been taken, and there was little anyone could do about it. Worry about his unborn siblings sparked him to move that much faster, bursting through the air past sound and leaving a wake of his energies booming behind his rushing form.

Goku turned his sights on his granddaughter and his mate's daughter. "You two need to go to Korin's tower," he said. They widened their eyes at him. Yes, he was talking about that tower, the tower that aided him so many times and housed the Namekian Gods upon it that were so rarely seen these days. Still, they wouldn't need to see Piccolo or Dende. "I want you to find Korin," he instructed. "Tell him I said to open the Gates for you and tell him what happened if he stalls. Talk to Chi-chi. Tell her what has happened as well."

"Are you out of your mind?" Bra asked placing a hand on her hip. "She's DEAD Goku! Just like my mother..."

He shook his head. "That doesn't mean shit and you know it. Just go to Korin's tower. Trust me."

Bra looked to Pan and shrugged. Sometimes it was best not to question Goku.

"Goten, you fetch a pen and paper. We can't waste another moment!"

Goten was gone before he could finish his sentence. That left the two of them alone. Father and son, each lost in his own thoughts. Or so it seemed. The moment Goten was deep enough in the house, Gohan readily shoved his father against his shoulder. Goku smirked ever so faintly; it could have easily been taken for a sick smile. In a way, it was.

"What took you?"

"I had time to waste...besides, I was waiting for you to appear."

Goku settled onto the ground, unmindful of the ash rising to fall and collect on him. On a normal day in some parallel frame of time, Chi-chi would have been screaming at him for getting dirty. If fate wasn't a cruel woman of strange means, Vegeta would have been down here with him, sleepily staring at the skies above. Yet none of this would come to pass...and wouldn't graze the bounds of his sanity steadily slipping from his fingers. He could still smell him; still feel some part of him residing here. He was okay for the moment, and that's the only reason he could sit here with a straight face. If something had happened...

Well, that hole would have been a nice chunk of nothing.

He had to stop thinking about his mate for a moment. If he didn't, he was going to do something stupid. Goku turned his full attention on his son staring down at him, wondering idly if he would lay there forever. He wouldn't, but he sure as hell didn't feel like moving now.

"Everything has a branch," he began softly. "With those branches come limbs that ultimately lead to the nourishment or the source for that branch's survival. Our souls...are collective doorways. They lead back to unknown forces, and unlocking the doors are key in tapping into those forces. Our golden forms are a type of what I'm talking about. They are part of a legendary branch that must heed the expectations of the god whom grants the power of the super saiyan."

"Is it that rare?"

"It is rare for anyone to ascend past the first level. It's also extremely rare for anyone to ever tap into this power without losing their mind to grief. Asking to open the doorways means a sacrifice...and the risk that the energy will kill your body, your mind, your spirit, and ultimately your soul. It's nothing more than our souls screaming in pain," he whispered. "Every time we call upon it, we relive that moment."

"You mean...is that why you pushed me so hard? In the chambers," Gohan asked squatting down to rest aside him, "You pushed me to imagine it, so I could reach the first level?"

"I didn't want to...but I had to. Each form is another level of grief and another favor from that God. Krillin was my first trigger...Cell was the second, Fury and endless training was the third...and losing everything to Bebi was enough to push me past that level. But it's only **one** door."

"Only one? How many are there?"

"I don't know. And I don't want to find out," he murmured tossing his arm over his eyes. He forced himself to breath and calmed the rage bubbling slowly from the underlying beast behind the other forms sitting firmly against his mind. There was only that seal to hold him, and it wouldn't take much more than a single death to ensure the universe's demise. Why he'd been chosen to hail such power was still out of his grasp, but he wasn't concerned in finding out why. He was more concerned with keeping himself calm and rational until he reached Varga.

"Dad..."

"He's all I have left to cling to...My sons are grown, my granddaughter grown. Though I love you, you cannot fulfill the loneliness."

The loneliness of being the last full blooded saiyan, or the solitude of being without truth? Gohan said nothing, convinced that it was a mixture of the two. Rather, he prodded his father back into the subject at hand to keep his mind focused on moving past this point. "So...this doorway," he mused softly, "It's another branch within us?"

"Yeah. It's not the legendary branch, but something else...something that connects us with the gods."

"What Gods? And what the hell did you turn into just now?"

"Not sure on the God part," he sighed sitting up. Laying there was only going to make falling asleep that much easier. "As for what I turned into...its name is Seiki. It draws upon the heat of the stars...and isn't very stable when angered." That hole behind them was enough of a testimony to that. Gohan almost gaped at it again, still unable to process how the hell his father had done that, and how the hell he'd been able to contain it. "I can't describe it. It appeared in my head that day I hit level four. I've never unleashed him until today."

"And that would explain the increase in your skill level..."

"...yeah...that and boredom."

"And the other form?"

"Shyama...I can still ascend to the forth level, but these doors are different. When one accesses the doors to the elemental deities, you're not sacrificing. The sacrifice was made when you hit the first level and opened that door. These doors require skill, training, and the risk that something else my turn up...someone or something no one could control."

He who once slept now stirred, eyes spying and waiting for the chance when that seal would finally come undone. The other two didn't seem to really care either way, which was somewhat unnerving. Still so many questions...

And very little time.

"Are these forms more powerful than the Super Saiyan form?"

"No. They are equal in power, but the elements differ. Where you are using nothing more than chi, in those forms, you're using the element woven into you. There is a final form...but that takes forever and a day. Gaining it means you are perfect...and I severely doubt anyone is that perfect."

"So...can I transform like that or what?"

"Yeah. You can. Why?"

"Maybe...you could unlock this door in the others," Gohan suggested softly, gauging his father's reaction. Goku seemed impassive about it, waving it off with a light snort. "It could help us..."

"I can try...but there's no guarantee. It only works if you've become a super saiyan and even then it's slim."

"Then Pan and Bra are out...but Trunks and Goten are all we really need. I mean, the four of us could do much damage...if you're willing to let us help..."

Goku smiled gently at son. "I would want nothing less."

Gohan smiled back at him. If getting back Vegeta meant that he had to pull everything he had out into the open, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

"So many chains," Goku said quietly. "I know you're close to it. Very close."

Gohan nodded and said nothing more on it. "I'll find a way."

"Good. Now where is that guy?"

Trying to find King Kai in all that heavenly static was like trying to place a cloud in a jar. You couldn't. He growled and tried again, absently noticing that Goten had come back to sit down on the other side of him. Gohan scooted closer.

"OW!"

He snatched his buzzing hand back and laughed at his slightly twitching brother. "Holy shit, it works..."

Goku eyed his sons and groaned inwardly. When he opened the doors in Goten's mind, things were going to get interesting.

"Just so you know, your forms are Raiden and Iczer. Goten, stop pouting. You'll get him back later."

"I'm NOT pouting...but I am wondering why you still can't reach King Kai."

Static within the heavens was interfering...that, and he HAD to be asleep. "I don't feel like yelling..." he muttered, "but I don't see any other choice."

"Should we cover our ears?"

"...yeeah. KING KAI! WAKE UP ALREADY!"

**"What?" **That familar voice snapping like it did was a relief off of his shoulders. Goku fell back first into the ground and sighed deeply through the tirade of a sleepy Kai. **"Don't you know it's my nap time? WHO is CALLING ME?"**

"I called you!" Goku snapped back. "You sleep all day anyhow!"

**"Goku! You know I need my beauty rest...but, whatever." **King Kai apologized. **"What's up?"**

"I need the coordinates to Varga..."

**"V-Varga? Why do you want to go there? The Sahara desert is a nicer place to visit...and if you needed it so bad, why didn't you just teleport up here!"**

Good point. Without letting his sons think about it, he grabbed them and teleported to the Kai's planet at the end of snake way.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg, It got complex! Not. :)<strong>

**In case you're lost, I'll break it down for you:**

_Goku was sent off like he was in the end of the series, riding off on the dragon for one hundred years._

_However, due to some mishap and his powers rapidly absorbing the energies that were supposed to be purified, he was allowed to come back after seven years. During that time, a deity that had been sleeping within him used that energy to awaken himself. Goku had been aware of this person within him when he first turned to level four, but he had not invoked that power. He didn't have the right type of energy to do so. He also learned that saiyans were a lot more complex than what they appeared to be, and a choice few that had been chosen to become super saiyans could unlock other doors within themselves. These powers were different from one another and had strengths and weaknesses of their own, but he felt no need to divulge this information until now._

_Thanks to years of training and situations that settled themselves into the present day, when his mate is taken, the chains keeping this deity down are broken easily. Seiki emerges, and Goku is made aware of his inadvertent godhood. _

**Can Vegeta do this? I haven't decided yet.**

**Is Blaine a Saiyan? Yes, yes he is. That will be explained later.**

**Is there going to be toture and rape? NO. **

**Is there going to be violence? Hell yes.**

**Is there going to be a character overload? Probably. I tend to do that... :P**

**I'm going to present an opportunity for you who are interested to ask me whatever questions you want in relation to the story. I will post them with answers as a chapter so that everyone can see, get a proper answer, and hopefully be satisfied. If you have a question in relation to this story, please send it to my PM (private mail) and I will do my best to answer them without giving too much away. :)**


	13. History in the flesh

**AN:**

**We're just going to repeat the last note and add something to it, savvy?**

**Before anyone _jumps_ down my throat about sticking to the logistics of the story, let's be real about this for one moment.**

**One: **This is **_fiction_**. Anything can happen.

**Two: **While I have respect for the original series and its timelines and where it left off, some of that leaves a lot to the imagination. If Goku can become a level 4 saiyan and Vegeta could be zapped into one by a gun, I figure I'm free to invent new entities and dieties and powers.

**Three: **Do we ever really see Pan and Bra fight much? No. So, don't think I'm going to trick them out. I might give them an edge here and there, but nooooo we're not going to make them completely unbelievable. The rest of the story does that already.

**Four:** My original characters have similar names for a reason. They are of relation, and if you have not noticed most of the characters in DBZ are named after vegetables, underwear, skies, and instruments. Blake, Blaine, and Blair (whom you haven't been introduced to yet) are the only same sounding names in here, so have no fear.

**Five: **Nnnnoooo...and again...noooooo...we're not pairing up anyone else in the original story line.

**Six:** Anyone that feels that I've turned Goku into something unfathomable, you are free to think so. This is a story; a fiction that DOES NOT stick to the original story line but does follow the concepts openly laid out by the creator each time he evolved Goku's level of power. You do not have to read it. I'm not forcing you to.

_On that note, let's reiterate something, hmm? When have you NOT seen Goku do something to surpass everyone in some way, shape or form? I mean Vegeta used a GUN to amp himself up to a level four status; and while I have not addressed this phenomenon in this story, it does make one wonder. _

_Please, don't think that Goku's going to be this all powerful God type person who wins at the drop of a hat. It may seem like it, but this is not the case. He's going to get his ass whooped along the way. There are consequences for unleashing the other side of him that is NOT SEIKI. The others play an important part of this story too. This is not just about Goku and Vegeta, but the lives of everyone. I mean, for crying out loud, it's an Mpreg. Come on. Do you really think I'm going to have him go to Varga and simply whoop the princess' ass? Pfft, no._

**That's about it. Um, there is going to be a little bit of a shock in the following chapters. I have my reasons, and at the time I had not watched Burdock's story. SO. Yeah.**

**Read on. :)**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: History in the flesh<strong>

* * *

><p>Varga? What in the hell would Goku want with Varga? King Kai hadn't thought about the place in ages, let alone who came from it or why it still breathed. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what Goku would want with Varga, or why he even knew of the place.<p>

King Kai didn't even flinch when Goku appeared out of thin air, but he'd never seen him quite this upset. Usually this level of displeasure meant something unspeakably bad was about to or had happened, but he hadn't been alerted to such activities. The heavenly guardians hadn't made their way up here screaming to him about the universe being at an end, nor had the Supreme Kai come along to bark orders left and right. Even so, he knew something was gravely off. Goku's demeanor wasn't the defining factor in that equation.

He could only think of three reasons why Varga was mixed up in all this. He knew the first one had met his end a year and some months ago. The second reason was farfetched at best.

The third—he shivered at the thought and prayed that he wasn't right about it.

First thing was first; he had to get Goku to focus. "Goku! Calm down and tell me what the hell happened!" he barked.

Goku stopped his silent raving. He inhaled, seconds from speech only to fall to his knees with a choked sob riddled with shock garbling out of his chest. "Oh…oh dear god…" he breathed uneasily. "I can't…I can't feel him now…"

"What? Can't feel who?"

"Vegeta...I can't feel him...my mate…no…"

King Kai's antennae sprung to life in alarm. "He didn't die did he?" he cried. "He couldn't have! He's not due up here for a very long time!"

"NO! But...someone took him," Goku snarled, enraged all over again. Gohan and Goten stepped back, more than wary that their father may unleash himself again. "...they took him to Varga, and I have to get there before something happens to him and our children!"

King Kai resisted cursing aloud. He knew the dangers when it had happened, and he was not referring to what Goku spoke of here. That was the reason why there was such uproar. The doors had opened with such force that one could swear that it was the pesky dragon at the end of Snake Way up to his old gimmicks of entertaining himself. But it was not that Dragon as much as King Kai had wanted it to be. No, this was something else; something old and in need of a worthy body to do its bidding.

Had it truly chosen Goku? Perhaps that was why he'd come back way sooner than the allotted century he was to be within space. Had Goku gained the power to use that form?

"Please tell me you know a way to get to Varga..." Goku pleaded.

He'd think about all of that later. For now, King Kai had to locate Vegeta. "Not off hand, no..." he mused lightly, "But I think my sister might know."

"The Kai of the West?"

"Pffft. Please," he groaned, "That bag of wind is not **that** useful. The person I'm talking about is part of another dimension for the outer worlds."

"The outer worlds?" Gohan asked curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, that's right...you've never heard of the jurisdiction here. Well, simply speaking...the dimension we're in now is meant for earth and all those whom die on that planet. Your soul gets sent here and reborn here, no questions asked. When you die on another planet...well, depending on the situation, rarely you get sent back here for processing."

"Wasn't Vegeta—"

"SPECIAL CASE. Besides, he was revived. Anyhow, if you die on a planet out of this jurisdiction, you still need to be processed, judged, and all that good nonsense. Have you ever wondered why they say there are seven heavens?"

"You can't mean that there are," Goten murmured. "There's no way..."

"There is a way, and each heaven is connected. My sister happens to rule one of the sections for the outer planets. If anyone should know, she would! Let me just...ah-hah! KEI!"

* * *

><p>Her antennae sprung up as soon as she picked up that loud mouthed call. Hands folding into her sleeves, her slender frame turned in the direction of the call. It had been a while since she'd talked to him; almost a month in fact. She absentmindedly rubbed the back of her black mane in thought as she tuned in on the correct frequency. He wasn't calling to collect the loan, was he?<p>

"Oi, Kai...I'm not done with him yet!"

**_Technically, I really don't care. We've got an issue._**

Lavender ears twitched in disinterest. **When don't we have a problem? What's going on now and who's busting whose ass this time?**

**_No one from our district. Did you feel that tremor of power before?_**

**Um...yeah. I thought the king was yawning again. Wasn't he? **There was a slight silence on his end. She waited patiently until the unmistakable buzz of someone long forgotten jolted her memory and out of her seat. "Oh dear god," she breathed tightly. **Kai, it can't be!**

**_It is. _**

**Get your ass over here, NOW!**

The line died and left her to wander outside the house. Three steps out the door and she practically walked into the lot of them. She had a feeling that he would be with Kai, but the two stowaways weren't a factor beforehand. Oh well. Things come and things go, but this was a nice huge zit right about now. Popping it would leave scars, and leaving it would be someone's undoing. Namely the seven heavens, hell, and everything in-between.

She shrugged her shoulders. No use in worrying about that now. "Long time no see, Kai," she greeted. "Got here rather quick, eh?"

King Kai brushed himself off. "Thanks to this one," he said motioning to Goku. "The things these kids learn these days."

"Instant Transmission? Eh, child's play. Now what can I do you for?"

"You know the location of Varga?"

"Sister Planet to Vegeta-sei? Of course. Why?"

"Vegeta's been taken by their people."

"Oh. Wait—WHAT!"

Her loud cries of "what?" turned into the grunts of that loan coming to land at their feet. Goku's brows couldn't get any higher than they did then. Gohan was equally shocked, but less inclined to sit there and poke at the illusion with a stick like Goten did. When it twitched, they all stepped back from it. How in the world did something like that end up here?

"Make way...make way...we're not done yet!"

The blur of a familiar body flew past them, skidding against the ground and kicking forward when he hit the freak. Frieza went flying high only to be met by a pair of clenched fists that dug into that bleak backside and sent him spiraling downward. It was in their best interest to move then, save Goku. He stayed, eyes glazing over in heated anger and excitement to misplace some of the tension.

"Oh shit!"

Plucking the freak from his flight plan, Goku grasped that neck tightly and snatched that body up to eye level. By god...it was so real. Even the feel of his skin crept him out. He never wanted to feel anything remotely like it again unless he was squeezing the life out of it...like now.

"ARRGH! What the—"

And it spoke! Oh, it had to be him. Frieza. That swinging tail he caught with his free hand was more than enough for a tell-tale sign. He squeezed his fingers a little harder, not really caring if Frieza could breathe or not. When Goku thought about it, a lot of what went on today was a result of his meddling. His obsessive need to consume and use had shaped all who was within his presences into walking stones. His mate had been one of those stones for a long time, unwilling to let anyone in; afraid that someone like this freak would show up and ruin it all, like they always do.

Like now.

"I could be at home," Goku growled deeply as his fingers tightened that much more. By now Frieza's ashen face had colored into a nice shade of purple, just a shade lighter than that lipstick he liked to wear. "But instead I'm here...looking at the one face I didn't want to see today."

And just like that, the freak went limp in his grasp. A lack of oxygen would do that to a person...that and some cracked vertebrae. Goku dropped him like a sack of potatoes and kicked him to the side. Knowing this place, he'd be up again in a short while.

King Kai subtly snapped Kei's mouth shut and motioned for her NOT to bring out the other **_loan_**. There was no need for that type of bloodshed here if she wanted to keep her planet intact.

"Well, you certainly put an end to our play," someone sighed. "It was just as well...we were getting bored with him anyhow."

"I think this is the fifth time he was killed today," Kei mused. "A new record!"

"Yes well, we can't very well let him live longer than a day perhaps," someone else chuckled. "It would be ludicrous."

"You can play later. Is your general around?"

"He's always around. He'll show up in a minute."

"Great! Then you can tell him that Vegeta's been taken."

"HE'S **BEEN** **_WHAT_**?"

The third party flew in out of nowhere, sticking his landing as if he'd always been standing there. His scowl was perhaps one of the lightest out of the three that appeared to join Goku's. It was then that Goku actually paid attention and almost fell backwards. His sons had done their gawking long ago and now snickered quietly at their father.

Standing at a possible height of five-eleven, the exact replica of Vegeta with a goatee rubbed his temples in irritation. Goku's heart inflated and deflated all in the same breath. Seeing this person with Vegeta's figure was disheartening and left it nearly impossible to stand. He settled to his knees again, willing the pressure of his anger not to overwhelm those around him. He quickly turned his attention on the other two and nearly lost his mind.

Strong hands took over but slid down and under his arms to pull that replica tight to that broad body. The replica sighed and willingly leaned into the reassurance of the man behind him. He was a bit taller and broader in body; his distinctive features quickly allowing them to see that he was royalty consoling his mate. Spiked hair resided in a ponytail traveling down to the length of his knees, and his tail of silver twined around the red that belonged to his mate. While Goku was a bit shocked to see this display of truth hitting him head on, watching their general dig his foot into the ground had him baffled.

If it wasn't for the red bandana and the scar upon his face, he would have sworn it was Turles trying to play games with him. His face was looking at the ground, and then at the freak twitching to get back up. His virtual twin quickly put an end to that with a severed head rolling off to stop somewhere short of a screaming monkey.

"Burdock, must you do that?" Kei snorted. "You know Pilo hates that."

Burdock kicked the severed head a little further this time, not in the least bit apologetic. "Forgot."

"Right."

Burdock shifted his shoulders a bit, shouldering the weight of the situation onto himself. "So who took him?" he asked. He appeared to be calm, but the manner in which his tail swayed rivaled Goku's. His face was a mask; unreadable, thoughtful, and short of snarling from the impressive frown denting his face. "Well?"

"Someone…someone from Varga under orders of that BITCH!" Goku snarled. "When I get my hands on that conniving cunt—"

"Whoa! Calm down my boy…"

Burdock knelt down to Goku's level, gently touching the side of his spiked head. His touch was just what the doctor and just about everyone around him ordered. He calmed down, nearly boneless at the soft touch, leaning into it as if he'd known it all of his life. A small smile etched itself onto Burdock's face. It was hard to see this face grown and well when he'd barely held him as a babe. Their race was so consumed in the fight against Frieza, he had little time to enjoy the babe that was promised to him through the eyes of preordainment. Yet here he was, alive, well known, and stronger than ever.

Still, word of Varga meant several things, one of which that the grand master behind most of the madness was still alive. They'd deduced that once the other "loan" had been brought to the planet and faced the wrath of a mother who sought to make his son's rapist pay in every painful way imaginable. Burdock was sure that Turles was still strung up somewhere close by, still screaming through his hoarse and abused throat. It wasn't any fun being tied to a tree by one's gonads…amongst other things he didn't want to quite think about.

If the grand scheme was still alive…Goku still had much to do.

"It won't do for you to lose focus now," Burdock said softly. "You've come too far for something like this to keep you on your knees…"

But was it enough? Goku snorted, pushed himself forward and leaned his head against the chest of the general moving to accommodate him and his weight. He smelt of sweat, blood, and something sweet…soft cinnamon wrapped around sandalwood. Home came to mind, bright lights and loud laughter…the warm arms of someone safe and the soft glow of another watching from a close distance. He sighed heavily, molding himself into the arms that held him now. "Mom…"

King Kai shut Kei's mouth again. Well, she wasn't expecting **that**.

"Can't I just blow up the bitch and go back home?" Goku muttered tiredly. "It'd make life easier."

Burdock laughed ruefully and rubbed the side of his head affectionately. "No."

"If that's not the spitting image of you," the king laughed heartily. "I feel your frustration, Kakorrot, but your mom is right."

"As much as I, Vegetto, and King Ryoma would love to rip her jugulars out," Burdock said, "Losing our heads this early in the battle will not let us win."

Vegetto? King Ryoma? Goku barely lifted his head to greet them. He was too focused on the calm keeping that strange beast at bay, too focused on Burdock purring comfortingly, rubbing his shoulders in a manner only a parent could. These soft motions kept him docile, clear, and aware, and more importantly kept him from blowing everything the fuck **up**.

He'd been around Vegeta way too long.

"You can gut the bitch when you get Vegeta back safe and sound," Burdock smirked. "Bring her here and then we'll…well, I'm sure you'll find something new to do to her after Vegetto gets done."

He nodded whole heartedly and got a laugh out of the others. Even Gohan laughed, though he stopped when he noticed Burdock had turned his gaze on him. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No. You'll find a mate soon enough," he mentioned absently scratching his chin. "I didn't realize the smell was coming from you…"

"**_Again_** with the smell?"

"It's not something we can help. Especially when we haven't gotten any in **_years_**..."

"Tell the whole world why don't you..."

"When you're not looking. Kei, go ahead and give them the coordinates."

"Are you sure about that?" Kei asked, "Knowing what could befall them?"

"We also know what they are capable of," Vegetto said softly. "What we could not do then, he's done. We couldn't have imagined anyone better for our son...given the way you two met."

Goku snorted through a slight smirk as he sat up. "Foreplay," he chuckled lightly. "If Chi-chi knew then, she would have flipped."

"CHI-CHI?"

Everyone shuddered at that name. Goku laughed then, unable to help the way his gut clenched after a full five minutes of laughing harder than he had in a long time. "Oh...oh jeez," he breathed through another fit, "The look on your faces!"

"Her temper is a legend," Ryoma mentioned. "How you put up with it is beyond me!"

"Be still my king," Vegetto laughed silently. "She was having a bad day."

"Mom wasn't so bad...until it came to studying," Gohan mentioned with a shudder. "Then she was off the handle nuts…"

"Family reunion **later**!" Kei called. Her antennae tuned into the frequency she'd been looking for since they'd gotten here, beaming loudly with the arrival of a certain missing prince. "I've got Varga on the line, and someone just got there!"

"That quick?" Goten cried. "Man, that was fast!"

"Actually it's been nearly a day," King Kai mentioned. "Time flows differently here."

"What? A whole day? Man, we got to go! Dad, come on!"

Kei quickly scribbled the location on a piece of paper and shoved it into Goku's hands. "That should be useful. Try not to lose it."

"I won't. Hey…Mo—"

Burdock cut him off with a fierce but all too brief hug. His face in his hands a moment later, he pressed their foreheads together, urging him to go. Everything he could have said and done was passed on with a look, and pride filled him when his son nodded. "Let's just hope he doesn't give birth," Goku murmured. "The last thing we need is for them to get their hands on the babies..."

Babies? Vegetto covered his mouth in slight shock as Goku grabbed his sons and vanished. Ryoma embraced him from behind, already worried about the outcome. "I never thought..."

"Hey…if it helps any, at least one of the issues has been taken care of," King Kai mentioned lightly. "I believe you currently have him tied up by the balls. Things shouldn't get too much worse…if she doesn't piss him off."

Burdock nodded in agreement, reaching up to catch the tail that so desperately wanted to implant itself in his face. He squeezed with renewed vigor, anger spliced from his own grievances as well as his son's coming to fuel the fist that drove itself home into that startled face. Burdock was beyond being pissed, and made it known in three crippling punches which left Frieza screaming for mercy.

Kei placed her glasses back on, eyeing the commotion. "Say…you want to lend me that Cell guy before the head honcho pays a visit?"

King Kai chuckled and patted her arm. "We can work something out."

* * *

><p><strong>Omg, pleeeeeease don't come screaming at me about the King and Queen's names. I know his name is VEGETA. I know the PLANET was named VEGETA. Yet, do you KNOW how awkward it is to sit there and have two VEGETAS? And yes, I know the name Vegetto (VegitoVegeto) came from the potara earring debacle thing in the Majin Buu Saga. We're going to go with the whole father son concept with the changing of the last syllable of the given name of the son.**

**Veget(o) – Father**

**Veget(a) – Son**

**Get it? Either way, it's still VEGETABLE.**

**And don't ask me were Ryoma came from. I didn't have a name and I didn't want to name him something similar to another character in my other stories. As for why I made Burdock Goku's "MOM"…hell, because I could and while we all have speculation about a certain female saiyan being Goku's mom, do we ever see her? No. All right then!**

**Sorry guys. I don't mean to be hostile but sometimes I need to address these things before they become issues. It was one of the reasons I tore down this story in the first place and I really don't want to do it again.**

**Next chapter up sooner than you think.**


	14. Rallying the Cosmos

**AN:**

**I've got nothing.**

**You can call this a filler chapter. There might be about three or four of them. This one deals with the heavens and introduces a nameless god as well as addresses the unsaid dangers of Seiki and the Dark Dragon. More on them in later chapters.**

**Until then, enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Rallying the Cosmos<strong>

* * *

><p>Time was a strange unforgiving thing. It flowed on despite the prayers for it to stop and flowed at its own place within different places. Upon earth, a day was no more than a breath. Here, one's day could be eons, or herald a lifetime of lazing about within endless clouds. Life was just that. It wasn't a plethora or words written down or songs sung to remember one's soul. It was a blink of an eye and the spectacle of light that flashed for that brief second of time. It scarred, or inspired, and no matter what happened, one was always judged accordingly in the end.<p>

Their heavens connected within the highest of highs, where a foretold being of unspeakable power was often praised and held higher than all. Little knew the actual truth, for the basis of hope was the belief. They let people believe what they wanted; hoping the good within would outweigh the bad. In truth, humans were fragile things created in the belief that they could teach the universe something. Their actions changed the course of time, for the good and the bad. All were aware of this, none more so than the one they deemed highest in their little realm, when in fact he was part of a much bigger picture.

Residing within a well known form, the god of this realm watched as those charged with guarding the heavens left their realms and stepped into this one. With them they brought four or more warriors to serve the ultimate purpose he would charge them with. He expected no less, though he was a little surprised to see a certain Kai join the festivities for once. Another guardian caught his attention and for once that face was pleased. It had taken a lot of pull to gather the warriors that resided behind him, but they were a part of this as well. When the final person had come through and all the gates had closed, he sat up and motioned for the earth Guardian to approach.

"I've brought them as you've asked," he greeted with a slight bow. "I'm sorry it took so long."

**Stubborn people make stubborn duties. You've done well Piccolo.**

"Yeah well, whatever. I need to get back before Dende shoots me."

**Little ones driving him crazy? I'll have to visit soon. In the meantime, will the ones called Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chou-Zu approach.**

They had met the demands of time, and fell at the hands of fate. Bad things had befallen each one, which ended with time stealing them before they could leave a proper mark upon their loved ones. Yet here, time was a twisted kindhearted soul, and allowed them to stand before them in their youth. It did not change their memories, or their reluctance to take up arms again.

It pleased the god to see such people. It was they who would rule over this realm with that one, when the time finally came.

The four warriors smiled and bowed in their respects. It was Krillin, much to the surprise of the others, to step forward and voice himself on their behalf.

"You called us for something of urgency?" Krillin asked. "Is it that bad?"

**Yes. I've collected you all here to tell you of something happening within the realms...**

"So what's this news?" Yamcha asked. "And what are we needed for?"

The god shifted his form again, this time taking on the form of a human like deity. There was nothing to define him or give leeway to his emotions; nothing more than light that shone dimly within their surroundings. A lone hand held itself out, summoning the legendary beast known to grace earth when the dragon balls were used. Its long snake like body wove in and out of the clouds, green scale shimmering without the aid of the sun. Crimson eyes glowed and sparked the knowledge of its awareness, residing on the warriors when it settled down. Its claws cradled the source of light, shielding it from whatever sought to harm it. When the beast was calm, the god turned to another Kai grinning despite the grave matter at hand. He had good reason to smile, considering what he knew.

"King Kai?" Tien cried when he recognized who that dragon was looking at. "You're here?"

"Naturally!" he greeted. "Long time no see boys. How's life? Oh wait, the **_afterlife_**?"

"They'll be better off when they stop fighting about fighting," Piccolo muttered.

"Oh...still don't want to fight? Not that I blame you, but you might want to get a load of my sister and her guests. That MIGHT change your mind when you hear what's been going on."

Yamcha snorted a bit. "Yeah? What, someone's going to blow up the earth?"

"Not in so many words...but this involves Goku."

"Goku?" It was funny how their tune changed at the mention of that person. "Is he in trouble?"

"Actually...Vegeta's in trouble," a female voice mentioned. "If Goku doesn't get him back, all hell will break loose. Literally."

The voice that answered Yamcha was the echo of the final judgment, the strongest to be, and the definitive outcome when fate laid its hands on the table. Her voice bid all whom were within this space to quiet themselves upon their arrival. They, being who wove and dreamt and witnessed the happenings of the universe, were none other than the fates. The warriors hadn't noticed that they were here; the ones who were assigned to the realm of fate and its tapestry. The role had always been in the hands of those three harpies, but they had long since perished. The roles were waiting for the ones that understood them most within this moment of time's flow.

She whom told the final judgment appeared first dressed in the simple dark garments of what could not be changed. The known universe resided at her finger tips, and scattered itself upon her gown. Her dark mane flowed within time's endless streams and rested within the nebula spinning quietly upon her backside. Her pale skin was a contrast to the stern nature of her onyx eyes peering past them and into the future that was to be despite her bow of greetings.

Behind her flowed the very essence that was the past. As time came and left, the unknown legacies hidden within were hers to command. Her bow of greetings was an old one, one well preserved and written in the name of greeting those who were gods. She retained the very image of her past; a young woman dressed in a simple tunic of a strange reminiscent yellow. Her short hair flowed within the nostalgia that was yesteryear, a time one could see and relive if they were to look into those strange blue eyes.

The last to appear was the silence of them. She saw that which was truth, the present, and nothing more than the absolute. She was the wisdom between the nostalgia and revelation, and the answer for the now and what was interpreted as the here and now. The stone tablet that was her mind was hidden under a mane of strange sky like hues, and her eyes the blue depths of a shallow river. One could see right to the hidden waters for it hid no lie. She wore a strapless gown that fell past her feet and trailed behind her much like unchanging waters of a lake frozen in time's eyes.

All silenced themselves, save the four whom gazed upon them within their lost memories. Seeing them like this was fitting, but baffling all the same. The one whom first appeared was the one to step forward first once more. It was only then did the air tense. When she was the one to step forward, war was soon at hand.

"I've grave news," she exclaimed. "Chaos has woven its magic once more. Those whom should have remained remote have not. In this respect, Vegeta has been taken from Goku."

Krillin, once again, surprised the others with his slight gasping outburst of, "What did you SAY?"

"What about Vegeta being taken from Goku?" Yamcha asked. "Doesn't he wander off on his own?"

"Obviously you haven't been looking in on those two," the past giggled. "Otherwise, you'd know about the birth of Seiki."

"S-Seiki?"

That name brought a murmur amongst their ranks that spread its fires through all whom heard it. The god himself was quite shocked, though he had a feeling it would happen sooner or later.

**Seiki has made an appearance? **

"Once," the truth spoke. "A short while ago. It may have felt like a tremor, when in fact, Seiki took form."

"Seiki's appearance...means the awakening of the Gods..." Piccolo mused silently. "But...so soon?"

"His awakening was inevitable," King Kai said. "He chose his vessel long ago."

"B-but, isn't he the one who controls it? The Dark Dragon?" Yamcha cried. "Oh man...why in Goku? And what's Vegeta role in this? I thought he was to be left alone so this doesn't happen! Chi-chi, tell me there is a way to fix this!"

"We did leave him alone," the final one exclaimed. Charged with her earthen name, her gaze softened upon them as her role left her unable to grant them their sincerest wish. "But Chaos is an unpredictable thing. He gets bored quite easily. Videl and Bulma can tell you that quite well."

Thinking back on the quilt woven each day, they groaned silently to themselves. That little pest was everywhere and enjoying every upset. "If peace is present, that means he's sleeping." Bulma half sighed through a chuckle. "That's a truth even I can't fathom."

"As for Vegeta's role in this...you'll have to gaze backwards to understand now," Videl explained. "But in short terms...they've mated."

"Wait, WHAT NOW?" Tien's small outburst reflected upon the faces of the four standing before them. Well, it was a nice fat pill to choke on, but something they all had to swallow. Still, it was funny when Krillin actually fell on his butt muttering incoherently. "Mated?"

"Do you really think we should tell them the other part?" Chi-chi mused.

"They need to know," Videl said. "Otherwise..."

"They can find out LATER," Bulma exclaimed. "I think Krillin would have a seizure."

"Okay...so they're together," Yamcha mused. It still confused him, but that was life at its best. "So...Vegeta was taken by whom? And who would be stupid enough to do something like it without getting killed?"

"Well, the house of Varga is a nice candidate," a new voice exclaimed from the crowds. "And that idiot doesn't quite know what he's done."

King Kai smiled to himself as Kei made herself known. She wasn't one for dwelling for these matters, but this wasn't an ordinary occurrence. Of course being who she was, she brought company with her. King Ryoma, Vegetto, and Burdock were behind her, each one worried or angry for obvious reasons. At the moment, Burdock was contemplating his newest prize he'd ripped off of Frieza before he had to be returned. There wasn't much once could do with a tail...so he dropped it back into the depths of hell. Frieza would find it...one day.

Kei smirked at the continued baffle upon the foursome. "Don't be so shocked. You've been here long enough to know about the different jurisdictions."

"Yeah, but that didn't include a family gathering!" Krillin exclaimed. "Jeez, you can tell who belongs to whom..."

"That doesn't matter now," Ryoma said. "You don't know half of what will happen if my son is not returned. Since Seiki has chosen Goku to be a vessel, that Dark Dragon will manifest itself every time he gets angry. When the seal breaks, we are all at risk."

"Saiyans mate because we fight day in and day out," Burdock explained. "We need a mate...someone to calm us, and someone who will make us happiest when things are worst. When our mate dies, we grieve to the point of death...unless they've been killed. Then there's the whole blowing up everything. You know."

No, they didn't know. They weren't even aware it could be that severe. Kei and Kai struggled not to giggle at the paling faces. Kids knew nothing about life up here.

Piccolo shook his head. This was deeper than anyone could have imagined. "If Seiki has appeared, and taken a mate...Vegeta has to be returned. The Gods have been released with his awakening; Seiki will not hesitate to unseal the Dark Dragon if anything befalls Vegeta. Since they are leaving the earth that leaves it open to a variety of people."

"Like **him**." Tien grew somber when he realized the greater depth of what was happening. This wasn't a matter to be taken lightly; not when it came to **_him_**. "We have to do this...if Seiki leaves, the boundaries are open to whomever."

**Which is all the more reason to prepare. **

The God was right. This was the time that they needed to prepare themselves for the amount of time Seiki would not be on the earth. The warriors summoned for the purpose vowed to do just that, but there was one mind not quite that focused.

"Hey, did he just say Vegeta was his son?" Krillin mused. Yamcha nodded absently. "So then...where's his mother?"

Nimble ears on both Kais picked up on his soft question, and they couldn't resist. King Kai smirked. Kei shoved Vegetto forward. "Can't you tell that this is his mother?" she chided much to the amusement of her brother and several others. "Jeez, they look alike!"

"...wha...WHA?"

Ryoma took great pride in the one feat that took its toll on his mate. His chest seemed to grow in size, as did his ego when he took hold of Vegetto by the waist. "Hn...he gave me one hell of a son," he chuckled. "Now that my son is expecting...I suppose they'll have their hands full for real, eh?"

The highest of them looked on in laughter as Krillin's eyes rolled and sought the back of his head. Well, he would have been right considering. It was a good thing brain aneurisms didn't happen after one died. Not really anyhow.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm...Yeah, no explanations. More soon. <strong>


	15. Varga's Expectant Welcome

**AN:**

**I think I'm hated. Probably because there is a distinct lack of nookie after a certain amount of time.**

**Oh well. Sex isn't everything. If it was, no one would read this story. **

**Oh god, I hope that's not why people tune into this one...that would suck and my muses would cease to write.**

***worry***

**The fact of the matter is that story that gets to the good bits early sucks later on. Am I drawing this out?**

**Yeeeeeees.**

**Why?**

**Because as I get further and further along, I find more and more I can fix, add, or kill...and I do mean kill. **

**Who will I kill? **

**It really depends on my mood. Let's hope no one important dies. :)**

**Same warnings. Same issues. Not Betaed. Grammatical mistakes will happen and I'm trying to fix them as I go. And so on, and so on, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15: <span> Varga's expectant welcome**

Waking to being in the middle of a mind fog was never something that settled well on someone's nerves. Having been used to such instances, it really didn't surprise him when his eyes snapped open and focused on their own. His mind snapped to the first thing that was always on his mind in and out of sleep. The babies.

He reached out and gently touched the still growing mound that was his stomach, relieved when he didn't feel anything odd. One of them kicked his hand and the other turned in response. All was well with them. He, on the other hand, was not wearing the shorts and t-shirt he'd been dressed in hours ago. A better look revealed him to be in a long white gown covered only by the sheets and blankets that were over him. He immediately recognized the garment to be the clothing of choice for females of his race when they were close to or delivering their offspring. He was still a sure ways off, but it brought him little comfort to be in these things. The bed wasn't helping either.

Horrified and utterly outraged that someone would dare to touch him, Vegeta shifted himself up in an attempt to observe his surroundings. It was a fairly spacious room as he expected, with just enough room for him to walk about when he needed it. The far door in the right corner parallel to the bed must have been locked. If they knew who he was, they would have locked it.

Whoever **_they_** were.

A soft breeze from the outside deterred his determination of how secure that door was. He knew he wasn't home, but seeing the unfamiliar rise of three moons told him he wasn't even on earth. It would explain why he couldn't feel his mate, and why he wouldn't have been surprised if this planet wasn't here in a few days. He faintly recognized the architecture of the buildings outside, but it had been so long since he'd left earth, he couldn't place it if he tried. Well, whoever this civilization was, they were as good as gone by now. It was the sole reason he didn't panic, though he did glare at the unannounced figure in his room.

"I see you're awake."

Instinctively laying a protective hand on the swell that was he and his mate's unborn legacies, he was forced to sit and watch as he figure approached. One of the painful drawbacks about being heavy with children was the lack of energy. Literally. Any thoughts of trying to fend off this person faintly disappeared when the strong stance of a male was dampened considerably by that effeminate face smiling softly at him. He was still wary...but that died when he saw just where his hands were resting. Well, one. The other hand held a tray in it which was placed aside him. On it was a delicacy he hadn't seen since his days as a boy, and even then eating it was a special occasion. He was half tempted to eat it, but a greater part of him wanted to shove it down the throat of whoever brought him here.

"You should eat..."

And he was hungry. Unable to bring himself to eat alone, Vegeta reached out and tugged the young looking male down to sit aside him. "Only if you eat the other half."

"Worried about it being poisoned?"

"No...I'm not going to be the only one feeling guilty for ingesting ten pounds of cream."

Light laughter filled the empty silence that was the room. It was quite welcome as well as half of that treat waiting to be devoured. He'd been around too long to fall into the whole hostile game, aside which he was too tired to give a damn. Willingly slicing that dessert in half, Vegeta shoved the other half to the young man whom heartily dug into it.

He seemed normal enough. He was a bit taller and much leaner than some, but the slight swell of his belly would soon change that. His hair was tied back in rich umber ringlets that fell to rest on his backside. Pieces of it drifted forward to frame his slightly heart shaped face, though it was hard to mistake him for anything less than a male now that he could see him up close. It really shouldn't have surprised him to see green eyes smiling appreciatively at him for two reasons. He really didn't have a reason to make it harder on the both of them, and damn it, he was really hungry. Not caring to take real notice of the tail tapping on the sheets lightly, Vegeta bit into his own half and nearly died from nirvana.

"God...Goku's got serious competition now," he muttered blissfully.

"Is that your mate's name?"

"Yeah. What's yours?"

"I'm Logan. I'm your nurse and caretaker for the duration."

"Uh huh...and where are we?"

"On Varga."

He paled considerably, but shoved the rest of that dessert in his mouth. Hunger trumped the baleful shock of being on this nightmare planet any day. Swallowing what was left, he quickly gathered up the necessary shock he needed to force himself up and over to the window. Sure enough, that damned castle was still standing in the distance. The architecture finally clicked, as did the current location of where he happened to be when he remembered just what else the garments on his body were meant for.

"Oh...SHIT..."

"Prince..."

"No...NO! He can't be alive, DAMN IT! The royal family can't still want me!"

Logan's eyes dulled slightly as he subconsciously held himself a little tighter. That was the look of a kept man, one taken because of a gift that was apparently still heralded as high in this society. They usually didn't take one without killing or recruiting the other...which meant that his mate was either close, or dead. His own mate must have been in a frenzy right about now. Still slightly reeling at the news that they were indeed alive, Vegeta made his way back to the bed and sank like the rock he felt like.

"The king has requested your presence along with your betrothed," Logan said gently. "This is something that was demanded..."

"Turles is DEAD," he spat coldly. Logan blinked, clearly horrified that something of this extent had reached his hands. He could do nothing about it, save take his hand into his own and place it on his own womb. "My babies are NOT his! King Varga doesn't know..."

"Of course he doesn't," another voice said. "If he did know...I doubt any of us would be alive."

Black walked across the shadowed white flooring, and soon stood before them at the edge of the bed. Vegeta glared, though more in annoyance than from anything else. The man looked as if he'd been to hell and back again, barely surviving his meeting with the devil. Since he knew that the current Satan wasn't quite that scary, he safely concluded that he'd been the one to snatch him from earth.

That stern look on his strong face withered into curiosity. What he was curious about was anyone's guess. Whatever it was, it quickly left his mind when he looked upon Logan gazing down at himself.

"...are you well, Logan?"

"I am well, my lord. She's just active today."

"A….a girl?"

Logan smiled gently, rubbing the spot that was being kicked. "Mmm. The healer confirmed it today."

He quickly nodded his approval, happy and saddened under that uncaring gaze.

Vegeta didn't know who he was trying to fool.

"Logan, please ready something proper for the prince to eat."

"As you wish, my lord."

Logan bowed lightly in his farewell, quickly leaving them to ponder or pine. Vegeta had nothing to pine over, so that emotion was left for the man in black to harbor to himself. His fingers gave him away, the moment they twitched when Logan walked past him without a glance. It was a waltz of practice for those whom were bound to duty than to themselves; an act he'd seen often enough in his time in this universe. His lips thinned and forced themselves shut, though he'd already said it all in his brief glimpse at the door when it shut. Whatever he wanted to say went unsaid and lingered in his thoughts.

Vegeta snorted and made himself comfortable in his temporary bed. "Yours?" His blush was all the answer he needed. "I figured."

"My prince...I—"

"Are you the one who took me?" he interrupted.

"I was the one, yes. How—"

"You look like someone who's seen a God...and **lived** to tell about it."

What he saw wasn't a god. At least not a god he was familiar with. What he saw was pure rage, a promise to come and find the prince and take out whatever or whoever was in his path. Blaine had been sick for hours on the way back heaving up his stomach with his cousin trying to comfort him. These roles they took on—it wasn't worth half of what they went through to keep themselves alive. Blaine never wanted to see anything or feel anything of that caliber every again in his existence. Something, or rather, someone that dangerous shouldn't be allowed to exist, but then there was him...the King.

The King was far worse, and would do much worse. He was on the fence, and he didn't like how either side looked.

"What does that bastard want with me?"

The Prince's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Your children," he replied stiffly.

"They do **not** belong to that bastard!" Vegeta slammed the sides of his bedding with his fists, not caring that his unborn children kicked him violently for the outburst. It was a reminder, one that served to shove this bit of unpleasant news back at Blaine and make him swallow it and the bile at the back of his throat. "Turles is no sire of these children and I would never have allowed it!"

Blaine hadn't quite allowed himself to think about the similar notions between the likeness of the one they called "Goku" and the King's son, Turles. They hadn't heard from him in quite some time. He didn't drop in or call like normal people would. Instead he popped up when he wanted, did what he wanted, and left again not caring if anyone was indeed stupid enough to care about his whereabouts. Still, their faces were similar, which brought him back to suspicions that were long unanswered.

Turles was indeed a Saiyan. Not a Saiya-jin, like the others. Or he was. Blaine tried to piece the bloodlines of those families he knew, but the one face that kept popping up…that face had died shortly after facing off against Frieza in an attempt to keep their planet from being taken over. There had to be some type of relation…

Maybe that's why they thought…

Blaine swallowed reflexively. "...so the prince-"

"Is **DEAD**. I would **_never_** give him the fucking satisfaction of conceiving his heir!"

"Could you please lower your voice?" Blaine asked rubbing his ears free of the ringing. Pieces were still slipping into place, and he was too tired to put up the charade of the perfect little lieutenant. "It's not like I had a real say in coming to collect you…" he admitted.

"The hell you didn't! You're here aren't you?"

"Not that I want to be." He rubbed his temples of the dull ache quickly climbing up the scale to a headache/migraine. "Why does she have to be so god damned crazy?" he muttered. "Damn it..."

"Who is _'she'_?"

"...the princess."

Princess? Varga had a princess? "What could she possibly want with me?" He didn't remember a princess…just Turles…and his sick games. Still, "Is she in-fucking-sane taking me from my mate?"

"Yes…and what she wants you for is anyone's guess," Blaine explained. "The King wants your offspring that much I know. She just wants **you**…and—listen to me, damn it," he growled abruptly, bending low to hiss under his breath and right in his face, "she will stop at NOTHING to gain what she desires. She **will** hurt you...that bitch is as sick as her twisted brother."

Vegeta didn't think anyone else could be as sick as that bastard, but the look in this man's eyes told him a whole different story. Those eyes had seen more than anyone should have to, and probably knew more than he wanted to know. However the situation, he decided it was best to back off a little, though he was still curious about whom this guy was.

Someone else came upon them, though it was nothing more than another servant with the food he'd ordered. The stranger questioned the whereabouts of Logan and was told that he'd been called to attend to another duty. Vegeta could see that his heart seized in his chest, worry more than apparent when he asked what he was doing. That servant shook her head. She didn't know. That was probably scarier than anything else. She placed the food down and excused herself, unable to will the look of distress off of her lord's face.

"Maybe you should be the one eating," Vegeta mentioned softly. "You look sick."

He'd only emptied his stomach seven times. "I'm fine."

"Liar. You look like Kakorrot attempting to shoulder a weight he shouldn't have to shoulder alone."

That name. It couldn't have been… "I have not heard that name for many years," he said quietly. "Tell me…are you talking about Burdock's boy?"

"It is…and who are you to know about Burdock? Just who are you?"

Blaine let his tail do the talking, letting it unravel from his waistline. "My name…is Blaine. I am a saiyan, like you, my prince." He might have said more, but he kept himself from saying anything vital. "There are a few of us left, though we thought you to be dead…"

"Obviously I am not," Vegeta snorted. "Listen, you…I don't know what that bitch or that undeniable fucker want with me, nor do I care. It won't stop my mate from coming here and leveling the place. He's killed many a foe...and somehow lived long enough to kill that bastard Turles. Kakorrot will come for me, and I rue the day he sets foot on this planet."

If what he sensed not even three moments after their departure was only a fraction what was approaching, he wasn't looking forward to that day either. "Wasn't..._Goku_, your mate?"

"He is. He is Kakorrot."

Oh boy. "You should eat." He did not want to think about it.

Vegeta shook his head again, and proceeded to do what he had done before. He reached out, yanked Blaine down to sit on the bed and shoved the tray between them. "I'll eat if you eat," he bargained. "There's no need to worry yourself to the point where you don't hear your own stomach."

"My Prince..."

"He'll be back. Stop worrying. If you go looking for him, people will get curious."

Blaine allowed himself to smile, albeit wryly. "...you sound like Logan…which is why it is imperative that you mustn't fall into her despicable hands."

"Blaine—"

Blaine did something Vegeta had not seen in decades, but he knew it well enough to know that Blaine was loyal. Loyal to his own race. The fist slammed to his chest once coupled with the bow lower than his own head was proof enough, even if Vegeta could not see the tail to cement that truth. "I'm sorry," Blaine said softly. "I'm sorry I have disturbed your life…but I swear I will do what I must to keep you and mine safe. It is the least I can do…for your mate and the grief I've caused."

That was nice and all, but starving one's self wasn't going to make things better. Vegeta shoved a fork in his hand and gestured for him to eat. Blaine reluctantly did...and almost cleaned his half off moments later. Vegeta kept a laugh to himself. Another Gohan if he ever did see one.

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry if it seems a little weird, but I just decided to make two menaces into three.<strong>

**At first it was the princess and the king, but now there's another party behind the madness. The former king...**

**The bloodshed begins around chap 20. Plot builders until then.**

**Reviews keep me alive. *holds onto her IV* Don't take away my life force.**


	16. Getting things in Order

**AN:**

**I decided to be nice and upload one more than the usual one every few weeks or month depending on what's going on.**

**In case you don't know what's going on...go back and read. No more summaries. :P**

**I'm off to do something bad...and if that something bad goes well, I might upload "Simple Tactics" Chapter 3.**

**Or take the whole thing down. I dunno yet.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 16:<span>**** Getting things in order**

Being in charge of one's own company had its perks and its dislikes. That was the case for any one whom had that privilege. Trunks being the long heir of a company his mother and grandfather built to near perfection usually had reason to loathe this position from the paperwork alone. Yet there were days were he didn't mind the mindless flow of pressed ink in paper, nor sought to hide from signing his name to whatever needed signing. Today happened to be one of those days, though people stayed clear of him when he marched himself down to where he needed to be.

He'd come here on his own power, flying hard and fast to the doors and storming to his office. Once Trunks was done there, he left his secretary gaping at him when he walked out and told her in no uncertain terms that he wouldn't be in the office for a while. That wasn't quite the shocker. It was when he handed her a month's worth of paper work in a heap that she gawked and sank. He almost felt sorry for her, but she was on her way out the door anyhow. Getting her to do a little work wouldn't kill her, and his usual secretary would be in tomorrow from a well deserved vacation. He would be mad at him, but that fat bonus would settle his soul.

Strong legs took him down into the research area. Trunks quickly made his way past the questioning researchers, the needy grant seekers, and soon came upon an older quiet man head deep in his own research. His presence, as well as the crowd of people that had followed him, took him out of his own little world. He looked up and smiled. The rumor mill was as active as always, and it shouldn't have surprised him to see the president glaring at the crowd behind him. He rarely made an appearance, though when he did it was for something important...or to fire someone.

"So, am I free to go?" he joked lightly.

"Not for a long time," Trunks joked back. "Seriously, did you complete it?"

The professor turned around and leaned back in his chair, removing the glasses from his face to reside on his head. "Considering the amount of time you gave me, I had time to make improvements. Is it that bad?"

"My father's been taken. We have to get him back before Goku **loses** it."

Vegeta had been taken? That wasn't something anyone wanted to hear, least of all those who knew of the entire situation. No matter who thought what, the truth lie in the secrecy Trunks entrusted to this man and his select one whom worked and lived with him; a young man by the name of Aiden who wasn't here at the moment. Either way, knowing of the dire circumstances wasn't going to set things right. He quickly got up and directed their president to the confines of the project he'd been working on.

"You can leave tomorrow if you want."

"I don't think he'll wait another day. Have it delivered to his house in four hours," Trunks instructed.

"Everything should be set by then. I'll call Aiden and let him know what's going on. If I can, I'll send him over to set things if they need to be recalibrated."

"Thank-you. You do good work."

"No...I do what needs to be done to enjoy this planet a little longer."

The good professor opened the doors, nonplused when he unveiled the item that had others in awe. While the others were impressed and gawking over the ship that would take the fighters of the planet into space, he was busy trying to calculate what needed to be done in their absence.

They were going to have to run severe interference if **he** was leaving this place.

* * *

><p>Getting to Korin's tower had proven to be a bit of a challenge. It wasn't as if they didn't know where it was. Rather, the problem lies in getting to the top. Having never truly met Korin, or knowing the rules of the tower, they were met with the unpleasant measure of having to scale the large tower on their own power. It was a local custom and one that must be upheld. Gaining access by any other means without proving one's worth prior was strictly prohibited. Doing so would mean a quick downfall and the punishment of waiting three more days.<p>

Pan, being who she was, was up to the challenge. She wasn't as young as she used to be, but her spirit would always make up for that. Bra was a little reluctant, but conceded and began the climb with Pan.

They didn't know it would take all night; otherwise, they would have waited until morning.

Lost in the warmth that was the nine-o-clock sun, somehow they spotted and made it to the lone tower sitting in the middle of what was considered heaven and earth. All but collapsing on the floor of the airy gateway, they were met by the furry feet of a cat-person staring down at them. Staff in hand and hands gently smoothing out his whiskers, he grinned and said nothing.

"Is this...heaven?" Pan breathed. "Tell me...we made it!"

"Well...not heaven, no," he laughed, "but you're close. I commend you for making it up here. Now **leave**."

"Oh...wait, what?"

He turned around and walked off again not giving them the time of day other than to say, "Leave. I've got nothing up here and I've things to tend to."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bra shouted. "We climbed up here looking for Korin, and this CAT tells us to leave? Now you look here buddy," she spat getting to her tired feet, "I am sweaty, tired, and in need of a fucking shower, because I climbed this stupid tower looking for Korin! Get him out here NOW! I don't have time to waste!"

The cat sighed and aimlessly glanced back at them over his shoulder. "So what do you want from him?" he asked. "Be quick about it, I haven't got all day."

"If you must know, Vegeta's been taken by some people from a planet called Varga!" Pan snapped. "My grandpa sent us up here to talk to Korin. He said that he could open the gateways and allow us to talk to my grandmother, Chi-chi…which is kind of creepy now that I think about it," she muttered afterward.

The cat sighed deeply. He'd been afraid it had gotten that bad. Even now he could feel the quiet tremble of the earth from the untapped anger still whelming within Goku. To think...it had been this long...and took only a short matter of time for things to escalate to this level. Well, there was no use in worrying about it now. What was done was done.

"That boy...sometimes I wonder about him."

"Excuse me?"

"All right. Since Goku sent you up here, I suppose I'll have to do as asked. Just don't throw up."

The staff came down and the world spun, dropping them into a realm they never quite imagined could exist. All this talk of another realm, another dimension, and worlds past one's physical mind came to life when they found themselves on the desk of none other than King Yama himself. Still the overbearing man that he'd been in Goku's youth, the giant placed his pen down and glared at the cat.

"Korin, you know I don't have time for travelers," he exclaimed. "Unless they're dead, leave with them. There's too much at stake here and the paper work is going to take me a decade at least."

Korin, ignoring the gaping jaws from the girls, chuckled silently at the giant. "You haven't changed. But no, they aren't dead. Goku sent them."

"Goku?" He took a closer look then, adjusted his glasses and nearly blinked. Had it been that long since he'd seen them? "Pan...Bra? Why would he send you two and not his son?"

"He was in the other dimension at the time," Korin explained. "Right before Piccolo was summoned to gather those four from us. It seems as if Vegeta's been taken."

"**_WHAAAAAT_**?" his bellow of outrage shook the office and the heavens, and rattled all those standing about. The ogres cringed and hid for their safety as well as to avoid being the target of choice when his desk toppled over. "I thought I made it clear that **NOTHING** was to befall that man! Seiki is too close to the surface!"

"Man...you were buried in paperwork. Seiki made an appearance already. But don't worry. Everyone thought that old coot was yawning again."

He scratched his beard thoughtfully, grimacing when a thought occurred. "Chaos is bored."

"Well DUH. Anyhow, I believe they need to talk to you-know-who."

He wouldn't have sent them up here unless it was for that reason. He snapped his fingers and once again things changed. Only this time, the world didn't change. A portal opened and closed with a burst of energy that had the office minions running out in fear of their lives. Buried under the paperwork that toppled on them when the desk flew, Pan and Bra dug their way out in time to see her appear under the guise of the universe.

"You got a moment?" Yama asked.

"Obviously, otherwise you wouldn't have summoned me," she grumbled. "Are they here?"

He pointed downward to the shaking forms of paper hiding the girls. "There...and don't rip that sheet!"

That sheet he referred to flew off of them, exposing them to her unyielding gaze. She came down to their level, hands on her hips, and silently muttering to herself about something. Bra didn't know what to make of it, but Pan blinked. She knew that behavior anywhere!

"Grandma?"

Chi-chi blinked and realized that it wasn't whom she was expecting. She must have glimpsed a little too far. The young woman before her was nothing like she pictured...then again chaos was a funny thing. Nevertheless, it didn't deter Pan from leaping into her grandmother's arms.

"Wow...you're big!" Chi-chi giggled. She pulled away to get a good look at her, appreciative that those losses didn't demur her spirit within. "Such a lady now."

"Bra's here too!"

She took one look at her and could have sworn Bulma was standing there as a joke. "You look so much like your mother its uncanny..." she whispered. "Oh...you two have grown so much! I thought he would send someone else at first..."

"And I thought Goku was nuts..." Bra muttered.

"Not in the sense that he's crazy, no. Off, yes. He never really let his real thoughts show until Vegeta came along."

"Grandma...are you okay with all this?" Pan asked quietly. "I mean...it is grandpa...and Vegeta-san we're talking about."

Chi-chi rolled her eyes and poked her in her forehead. "Truthfully, it would have happened either way," she said softly. "They were meant to be, regardless of how anyone feels. Vegeta would have pushed him, and Goku would have pushed us in an effort to do what comes natural. You can't deny a preordained destiny. Or the fact that we need to get him back before something horrid happens."

"You know?"

"I'm in heaven for crying out loud and a part of the fates! I know these things...and I'll give you what you need. You just tell that brute of a man not to neglect Vegeta! Honestly...I thought carrying one was bad, but that poor man has two in there!"

Bra snickered shaking her head. That was Chi-chi for you, no matter what she looked like.

* * *

><p>The smell of nothing stirred him from his fitful sleep. Usually around eight or nine, it was his mate to rouse him with his own stomach screaming for him to get up and make it something. He'd always comply, rousing enough to kiss him, kiss his navel, and slip out of their bed in an effort to scrounge up decent food. Today, however, Goku remained on the couch, eyes closed to the world and to his rousing stomach. For some strange reason his appetite didn't reach his mind, as it was occupied by the face that wasn't here aside him.<p>

And it would be near that time...

"Dad, you have to get up." One of his sons reached down and nudged him off of the couch. He rolled onto the floor and stayed there, useless for another five minutes. "Dad!"

"Must you yell?" he grumbled. "Can't you see I'm feeling useless?"

The slight crackle of a telling nature sparked him up and out of the way. Gohan glared at him from where he knelt, the electricity in his hands dimming only a bit. It was back and aimed at his arms, both snared before Goku could really get a handle on things. Goten winced at the loud crack that was his father being struck by the lightning that was Gohan.

Goten excused himself from the screams of his father. "I think I'll make lunch now."

Back by the couch, Goku was left to smoke and smolder on the floor. Gohan sat down on the couch, daring him to do something else just as idiotic. He could only glare at him before deciding it would be best to sit up. "Oww! Shit, that stings!"

"Of course it did," Gohan snorted, "Be glad your heart didn't pop."

"Smartass."

Trunks walked in at that moment and sniffed the air. What he smelt wasn't lunch, but roasted Saiyan-a-la-Goku courtesy of Chef Gohan. "He's feeling sorry for himself again?"

"Of course," Gohan snorted. "But I take it you have good news?"

"The ship will be here this afternoon. We can leave shortly afterward."

"Really? We can leave then?" Goku cried.

"Yeah. Aiden's going to come over and calibrate the ship for us, and then we're off."

"Well then...I suppose we'll be using this very soon!"

The boys turned to see the girls appear as if nothing had gone on. Their smiles indicated otherwise, as did that faint aura Goku was all but too familiar with. He smiled in appreciation, though that box caught his interest. What was in it? What did she choose to send them this time?

"Oh, Grandpa...Grandma said you'd better do right by Vegeta," Pan mentioned. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Trunks asked.

She shrugged. "She said grandpa would know."

Goku did know, and it was the only reason he shuddered.

* * *

><p><strong>Varga:<strong>

"Vegeta you shouldn't be out of bed!" Logan scolded. "Sit down before you wear yourself out!"

"Hah, you're one to talk."

"Yet I'm not the one only a moon away from delivery. Sit, NOW."

If that wasn't authority from afar—he rubbed the mound that was his stomach tenderly. Their father would have said the same thing by now, given that he'd been standing by the window for an hour. His body was agreeing with Logan. He needed to sit, but didn't want to be confined to that bed. However, that looked more than appealing at the moment when his eyes suddenly drifted downward.

"Sleepy?"

"A bit...but not enough to really sleep. Bore me to death and answer my questions."

"Only if you sit!"

Steadily Vegeta made it back over to the bed and gratefully plopped down on it. He'd been in this bed for nearly three days now. The days here were much shorter than those on earth. What possibly could be an eighteen hour day was quick to come and go sitting alone in this thing. All day he was to rest, eat, sleep, and bore himself to death staring at the walls. Vegeta's only source of entertainment was Logan, and that's when he wasn't catching him walking about like before.

Logan was a strange character...loving and stern all the same. He allowed him some leeway, like when it came to certain meals. He could forget trying to leave the room or do anything that would strain him in the long run. Logan was never far enough away for him to even consider it, though he rarely spoke to him unless it was meal time. Then they spent about an hour or so asking questions or sitting in silence...or both. It really depended on the mood of their children sitting restlessly on their bladders.

A firm kick to his underside reminded him that they were there. Someone else decided to stretch near the top. He turned his nose up in amusement as they soon decided to roll over at the same time. Kids never sat still, not even in utero.

"Is he giving you a hard time?" Logan chuckled sitting aside him. "If it's not yours, it's my own!"

"Hah! He, she, them...take your pick," he groaned with a light laugh. "Kakorrot wasn't thinking when he did this..."

"Is that not a Saiyan name?"

"Yes it is. That's Goku's saiyan name...and I thought it'd be the last saiyan name I'd mutter for a very long time."

"Saiya was a beautiful planet. And it should be obvious that you two aren't the last now...but Saiyans pop up rarely. They don't like to expose themselves. I know Blaine doesn't."

Vegeta had long ago figured that Blaine was one of his own. It gave him some joy to know that there was another saiyans about and could be more. The downside of it that pissed him off royally was that those who were saiyans were under the rule and control of that bastard, the King himself.

He followed the direction of Logan's gaze and spied the ring upon his left hand. He was married? They were bonded?

"Is Blaine your mate by choice?" he asked softly. "Or was it arranged?"

Memories of a distant beginning played sweetly upon his dancing eyes. Logan smiled and laughed a bit to himself as he absently played with the ring upon his left hand. "It was...arranged at first," he laughed softly. "But somehow, we fell hard for one another. I've been with him twenty-three years...and he still makes me blush."

"I see."

"Here on Varga, when someone arranges a marriage, it's usually to unite families into bigger units of members and money. Blaine...he was seven years older than me at the time, but I adored him. I was twenty when we met. His family was little and looking to find stability. My family was huge, but without a strong suitor for me. So they arranged for us to marry...and he still says he got the better bargain."

"Is this your first?"

"Oh, NO! No, not at all!" he chuckled. "We have another son...but we see very little of him." The joy slowly seeped out of the breath steadily telling the tale to the prince, watching thoughtfully as Logan looked down at himself. "Blaine and I were forced to come here when the King learned that he was a saiyan. I had given birth to our son not a day before we were forced to leave and live here...so the king could _watch_ us. Or…try to mate with me."

Vegeta sucked in the breath he hadn't been holding. "…he hasn't…"

"It doesn't work the same way for Saiya-jins when we mate with one another," Logan explained, "But my mate is a Saiyan."

Logan didn't have to explain. Vegeta was well aware of what a severed bond would do to a saiyan. If it were broken by violation, the dominant of the two would immediately lose himself to rage and kill all that were responsible. There was no escaping it. It was the reason he was slightly afraid for himself if the king should decide to return and assume that bastards role in life…the one that turles had his spine ripped out for. Goku would not stop…someone would have to kill him and Vegeta didn't think he could handle losing him like that…

"He tried…but Blaine found us…and gave him the scar he has now over his right brow." Vegeta blinked at that. Blain had given the king a scar? And he was alive? "He couldn't have anyhow," Logan said softly. "My mate and I were bonded already, and breaking that bond would have unleashed something very nasty."

"Logan…"

Logan closed his fingers over his ring, pushing the sounds of fighting out of his head with the cries of his then newborn son. "The King decided…to **keep** Blaine, because of his saiyan background. I don't know why he didn't kill him like he had countless others…but I was grateful for that alone. Ever since then...Blaine is careful about who he reveals to that he's a saiyan. People are very fickle and very strange about a race that could kill them all if angered enough."

"Yeah...that was a nice little flaw," Vegeta mused silently. "He is wise not to say anything. I'm surprise he hasn't changed because of the moons here…"

"Blaine's always been afraid of what the King might do in his absence, so he agreed to be in his service for the sake of protecting his family and mine. He doesn't change…because the last one to change was quickly taken out by the former king without him moving from his **seat**. Blake and Blair are all he has left of his family…asides me and our son…and what is to be," he said rubbing his stomach gently. "He'll do all he can to keep us safe…even if It means doing what goes against his nature."

"…and what of this princess?" Vegeta still couldn't remember who she was, but the aura that appeared when she was supposedly watching them was familiar enough for him to be quite wary of it. He figured that was the reason Blaine was so frank with him part way into their initial meeting. The perfect little soldier didn't do or say anything out of turn when he was being watched, no matter where one's loyalties lie. Vegeta still wondered about this woman left to run the show in the King's absence and asked, "How does she fit into this picture?"

"The bi—**_Vega_** is a jealous soul," Logan growled softly. "She does what she wants and will do anything to get what she desires most. The king allows it because she doesn't bother him that way. She's tried so many times…to take my mate…because of what he is."

What he was? "Logan…" Just what was he aside a saiyan?

"Anyway, if it weren't for the influence of other houses and factions back then, I'm sure this planet would be a pile of rubble as well."

"Is that so?"

"The house of Cold when it was around was supreme. When it was taken down with the organization, the King was free to do whatever he pleased. He thought it would be amusing to put the remaining Saiyans into his army under the threat of death to their loved ones. Saiya-jins had no say. He's much too strong for someone to go against him…and both races are wary of what a person like that would do if he sold out his own sister planet."

"So...can I safely assume you are Saiya-jin?" he asked changing the subject. The thought of the princess and king were making his stomach upset and the last thing he felt like doing was moving to give up precious food.

"Yes, you can rightfully assume," Logan said. "You know, the king was always jealous of the fact that regular saiyans could turn into those huge apes. He was also angry at the monarchy of Saiya. How the King managed those mistakes he calls his children is a wonder within itself."

Vegeta nodded in understanding, more than aware and agreeing of that fact. He still couldn't remember the princess, but she couldn't have been good news if he'd forgotten her like that. "But unlike my people, yours has the ability to hide," he said. "You can walk about and no one would be the wiser for it. Our tails give us away...but don't you have one?"

A tail much longer than his slipped from beneath the shirt it had been hidden under. Black and brown shed themselves from the appendage, leaving a strange silver to glimmer against the sun-kissed room. That mane of loose hair lightened until it was the same color, slightly hiding the fanged grin beneath a peculiar gaze of gold and blue. Vegeta blinked, and then found it best to wonder silently at the being before him. Both races were quite similar and quite different from one another. Each had their strengths and their weaknesses, however, he vaguely remembered that Logan's race could use the elements themselves rather than large amounts of Chi. In his own race that was rare, and even then one couldn't tell what that element was until he or she used it. Those eyes smiling warmly at him were clear indications that he was very skilled with water and lightning.

"How long did it take to achieve such a level?"

"No longer than most. Although, I believe Blaine wishes I never had the power to shock him when he scares me," he giggled.

"Damn straight."

As usual, Blaine appeared as if coming out of nothing. The door always closed a second later, but this time there was someone else with him. Already weary of this place and mostly anyone who wasn't Logan or Blaine, a new face was definitely not welcome. The stranger didn't budge from his spot against the door. It wasn't because of fear he found. He yawned and clearly didn't want to be bothered, slumping down to the ground and residing against the wall with his hands against his blonde spiked head.

Logan was swept up into Blaine's embrace and ravished as only a true mate could bestow upon his own. Logan melted and folded into him, dizzy but smiling all the same as he faded back into normalcy. It didn't keep a shocking finger from tapping the bridge of his nose, or his cheek being nipped as he kissed that too.

"She's sleeping, huh."

Blaine grinned a bit. "But of course. The king is away, and the spoiled brat is out cold."

"Please spare us," the stranger groaned. "I listen to you all day moaning about not being with him...I don't want to see it or hear it."

"Excuse him," Blaine muttered under the laughter of his mate, "but he's a little pissy."

"No I'm not. The last time I heard about it, I walked in on the remedy and saw your newest one being conceived. Man, you were so freaking lucky she'd knocked herself out," he smirked. "I probably would have done the same."

"See? Pissy."

"More like mateless," Vegeta said lightly sniffing the air. It reminded him of Gohan all over again, and he longed to be home to watch him in a similar state just to tease the poor man. "Who is he?"

"This is my cousin, Blake," Blaine said. "He and I…what was left of our family migrated to this planet when Saiya was destroyed. He's been with me since then…he was with me…when I came and retrieved you."

"I was the one screaming in his ear about the princess being bat-shit crazy," Blake said. He stood up again, bowed formally, and sat back down in one smooth motion. Truly he was in the throes of being without someone to call his own, but he wasn't one to settle for just anything that came along. Vegeta could see it in his face, watching the thoughtful hazel gaze flick over to Logan trying not to laugh at him. Or cry. He wasn't sure. "Yes I am mate-less, and it will STAY that way," he said glaring at a snickering Blaine. "I don't know why that's so funny to you!"

"Because you haven't met the right one."

"There aren't that many to choose from that haven't been touched by that bastard. Even if I did find one, there's a good chance the fucking cunt would try and turn him, and THAT will get her fucking throat cut this time!"

This time Blaine and Logan laughed aloud. "All in good time, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah. If that bitch didn't live up to the tyrant, it'd be too easy anyhow." He turned to Vegeta and waved himself off. "Ignore me. I'm what he says; **_Pissy_**."

"More like in need of getting laid," Vegeta mused.

"Like you wouldn't believe!"

It seemed everyone was in a bit of a bind. Whoever this princess was, she seemed to take on the title of the King and twist it violently to her own whim. Not that the king wasn't bad enough on his own. He had to snort at the thought that he was still abducting Saiyans to work under him with the threat of their mates lives. A true mate wouldn't hesitate to do what was necessary in order to see their significant other live. Most times it was at a high cost...

Surely if he wasn't carrying his mate's children, he'd be in the same predicament.

"Blaine...I need you to do something of importance for me," he said. "I don't care what it takes, but I need you to do it."

"If it's within reason," Blaine replied, "Then I will do as asked, my prince."

"I need you to help Kakorrot when he gets here. I know that's a lot to ask," he said when he saw the blanching face pale even further, "but he's going to need a reason NOT to tear this planet apart looking for me. He'll only alert the king of what he is..."

"And just what the hell is he anyhow?" Blake asked. He'd been there when Blaine had to abduct Vegeta, watching from the ship as the energy levels went through the roof upon that planet. He'd thought Blaine had surely bitten the dust then, but luck would have it that Goku was one of those mates who would not endanger his own to satisfy his need to kill. It reminded him a Blaine quite a bit. "I've heard nothing but rumors…and why in the seven heavens is she interested in him coming here? What does the king want with him?"

Vegeta had long ago thought about the reasons why, and what came to mind made him sick all over again. Still, telling them couldn't hurt. Goku would come and tear through here like a hot knife through butter if he was not appeased. "My mate," he said quietly, "Is quite strong. He's a Level Four."

All saiyans knew of the tales. They were bedtime stories, and reasons to train harder than ever to achieve the status of the golden one. Still, for someone to have broken that barrier was a true miraculous phenomenon and a sign that their race wasn't doomed to die out this way. Blaine and Blake paled respectively, Blake sinking down on the bed as it sank further into his head. There were distant tales of levels within that branch of power, and they'd all seen the portraits or that one lone warrior dressed in red with black flowing from his mane.

The Level four…the highest level of their race…

"Is he truly…such a thing?" Blaine whispered in complete awe. The fact that he could have died wasn't quite sinking in. He was more concerned about the levels of energy that were surrounding that Goku character. He knew Burdock was special within his own right, but his son… "No…no one has ever seen such a thing and lived…and that couldn't have been a level four! That power was too much…too close to the King's own for him to be only at that level…"

Blake nodded in agreement, muttering softly to himself. "We don't know what a level four looks like…so how are we to know if he is or isn't one?"

Vegeta sighed silently. All this fuss over something that insignificant? There were bigger things to worry about, like living long enough to get out of here. "Will you do it?"

Blaine thought about it briefly. He might live long enough to do it. "Only if I have your word on something."

"And that would be?"

"We want out of here," Blake said. "We want to leave with you if your mate is indeed who you say he is."

"If you can get us out, or at least three of us," Blaine said, "Then I'll do as you ask without question."

Convincing Goku of that request was going to be a challenge within itself. His mate wasn't very lenient on forgiving those whom messed with his family these days, no matter what the circumstances. There was one way to do it, however, but doing it required a considerable amount of skill and patience…and a not so small sacrifice.

Then there was that slight threat of death if they moved the wrong way...

"I'll agree to it," he said. "However, you must do what I tell you. Otherwise none of us will leave alive."

Blaine nodded. "I will do anything to help you and yours. But he may kill me...for what I've done."

"Maybe. But not if you do what I tell you to."

"While that's something I'm dying to know about," Blake interrupted, "I think we'd better be going. The bitch is waking…"

"Already?" Logan whined. "I just got to see you, Blaine!"

Logan found himself swept up into the embrace of his mate. He held on for as long as he could; inhaling the scent of him and his strength. Blaine kissed the side of his head, smiling as the swell against him kicked in protest to his leaving. "I know..." he soothed, "but there will be time later. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that chapter was a lot longer than the last one...but we're getting there!<strong>

**I think this is better than the 20,000 worded chapters that these were...don't you?**

**Now...off to do something bad. **

***tempted to rip Simple Tactics down***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...nah. **


	17. Take off

**AN:**

All right. I revised it, updated it, and put this out to hopefully clear up some confusion.

Also, I took down "Simple Tactics". Well, the chapters anyhow.

In case you are wondering why, it's because I want to revise them and be a little further along before I start posting for it again.

It'll be back on May 10 in the evening. The title is still there, so no need to remove bookmarks or whatever. All right?

(and please...no screaming at me. I'm treating simple tactics like I treated Dealing with it. Once a month updates at most. Two if you're lucky. :) )

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 17:<span>**** Take OFF**

Goku wasted no time in making everyone ready themselves for the trip ahead. With the news of the ship being delivered that afternoon, there was no time to waste. The girls came back shortly afterward from Korin's tower, tired and armed with whatever Chi-chi had sent them back with. They were a little freaked out about being sent to heaven's gates and back with that white cat laughing the entire time, but they had achieved what had been asked of them. Goku couldn't have been prouder. The thanked them profusely, and moments later he was off to Korin tower to ask another favor of the wise-cracking cat.

The life he'd lost mourning his mate's absence was brought back with a vengeance. They hadn't ever seen him take off or move that fast. Everyone who was left packed up and secured the unfinished home. They did this until the arrival of the ship brought by none other than Aiden. Trunks mentally promised to raise his pay as well as the professor's. Getting that ship here in such short time was a feat not many could pull off. Once the ship was docked and placed somewhere out of way of the house, Trunks ran in to inspect the goods. Bra and Gohan were urged to follow. More than one of them needed to be prepared to fly this ship in case something happened. Pan busied herself with tossing the entire amount of luggage on the ship and checking out the interior with memories of her being twelve.

She really never wanted her grandpa to ever be younger than her again.

As Trunks was instructing the others on the final cautions of the ship, Goku arrived once more. He packed his prized against his waist and headed inside of the ship to find Goten sitting on the floor of the lobby. He seemed to be fiddling with a cell phone, looking at it and indecisive about something. He was curious as to what was ailing his son so, but he didn't get a chance to ask. He was more enraptured by the sudden heat and presence of another body making its way into the ship with a smile.

Goten's attention came back to the present, hearing his father greet someone and thanking them for the rush job. He didn't know who Goku was talking to, but they were looking for Trunks to make sure the ship was satisfactory. Goten raised his head and started to look back, but he was met by the brimming heat of that body. He knew then who it was, and he snapped his phone shut.

There was no way he was going to get away with sending a text message to him now. Not that Goten would have.

Calling him though…it would have been dumb if that phone on Aiden's body chirped now. His face must have told on him. His father had that knowing look on his and didn't hesitate to tease his son.

"So this is why you stayed in the city so often," he heard his father smirk. "Good choice."

"Dad~~!"

"I'll leave you two alone. For about a minute."

His father was good to his word and left...for a moment. Goten neatly slumped forward, but leaned back to peer up at the face glowering above. Aiden had every right to be angry. If he wanted, Aiden even had a little leeway in slapping Goten. What Goten wasn't nor expected to get was a sound flick of his nose from those strong fingers.

"Ow!"

"Ow is right," he grumbled. "I thought we agreed not to do this."

"It was last minute!"

"I realize that...which is why I'm going to wish you well."

"Wish me wel-mmph!"

Soft lips captured his own and placed him in cloud nine behind a silver lining somewhere. Every time they met like this, Goten drifted off somewhere time didn't exist. When he'd finally drift back down, he was usually naked, sweaty, writhing, and smiling against the kiss that had driven him off in the first place. This time heaven cut itself off, though Goten woke to find his lover settled between his thighs and smirking down at him. A smirk of love as Aiden liked to tease him, but it dwindled down into a small sad smile that lifted Goten into his embrace.

"So, you were planning on leaving...without saying goodbye?"

Goten shook his head against him, stopping to nuzzle the soft fuzz of Aiden's hair falling from its confined prison. The hat fell off and let loose the rest which he tenderly tucked back. "No. I was going to say '_I'll see you later_'," he whispered. "Why would I say goodbye?"

The strength of those arms curling around him is perhaps the first thing and the last thing Goten would remember about him. It was a pure accident the first time, but an accident that repeated itself several times the night they bumped into one another. Aiden was bigger, taller and broader in shoulder mass, but lean and gentle, and graceful every time Goten was swept up in his essence. He was also quite warm, literally, but it never was uncomfortable to be in his arms.

Whether a raging fire or a calm sea of clear emotion, this man was exotic in every way. Goten couldn't keep from tracing the strong line of Aiden's nose, admiring the way his skin was naturally this rich tan lost under a wave of ebony tresses that his fingers often liked to get lost in. His strong features almost made him too handsome, but the strange hazel that was his eyes kept him grounded as well as those around him. It was a good reason to admire him, but not the reason Goten loved him so.

"I know all I can know about you...and I'm aware than maybe one day, I'll lose you," Aiden said quietly, "But don't think I won't miss you...don't think I'll just forget you left here...that I wouldn't notice."

"You would have tried to help...and you know you can't," Goten sighed. "I don't want you in trouble..."

"I know. But damn it..."

"Aiden..."

"I love you!"

Goten knew that with his heart, mind, and soul and never questioned it from the moment it was first said. However situations like this left them in a bind as well as others. There was nothing they could do, save rectify the situation to continue this path of bliss neither had been on before. A perfect being? It was so hard to find. Yet, as Goten smiled and wiped away those tears spilling into his own, he felt that he'd been blessed enough to find someone close to it. "Oh come on," he half joked through a small sob, "It's not forever...and I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here waiting for me."

Aiden laughed this time and kissed the side of his neck. "Always waiting...but I don't want to be left here wondering."

"No compromise?"

"No. You have to get him back," he said. He straightened himself out and leaned forward so they were nose to nose with one another. He could feel the pain of the other one, and he could understand the sacrifice of leaving without the promise of coming home. "If you don't, I don't think the afterlife will suit either one of us."

"Weren't we...supposed to be at the beach today?"

"Yeah. But it can wait. I can wait."

Goten bit his lip, wrought with indecision. He didn't want to ask...but he couldn't deny him that one thing. "I want you to promise me something," he murmured moving to brush his lips against Aiden's. He held him firmly by his hands, unwilling to let go even if it meant jerking him back down. He needed to know. He wanted to know he'd do this. "Please...promise me..."

"What is it?"

"No matter what happens...I want you to be happy. Okay?"

"Goten—!"

He kept Aiden's hands in his own and forced him to look at him. "Look, I know what it sounds like, but if something does happen—"

"I will not live without you...I love you too much! If you die, I'll know...and I'll die too. That's what soul-mates do..."

"Soul-mates? You think—"

"I **know**...and I believe, and I trust you to come home. Okay?"

Something warm revealed itself in his grasp. Goten tentatively glanced down, and then found himself nearly hugging the life out of Aiden. Even if things were to take a turn for the worse, he'd somehow make it home. He had a promise to keep now, and he **would** keep it. Aiden grinned at him and easily fell into the mind warping kiss that left him higher than the heavens each time.

They didn't notice as the others came waltzing in from wherever they'd been. Of course Goku had been there a while now, true to his word about a moment. He'd seen and heard the truth he'd failed to see because his son was scared for his own happiness. It was something he was going to have to fix, though part of him knew the truth of the entire matter. Gohan, from the far side of the room, looked as if he were going to sink into himself. Losing Videl had taken away a huge part of him...and seeing his own brother happy like this...

He was going to have to find a mate soon, Goku realized. It wasn't a choice now, but a need.

Aiden was the one to pull them up to their feet, but couldn't resist stealing another kiss. "You love me?"

"I do...wait for me?"

"I will. Take care of yourself, my love," he whispered kissing Goten once more. "Keep me in your thoughts and I'll hold you in mine."

Goten nodded, though the need to breathe wasn't quite on his list of things to do. Aiden was the one to break contact, his fingers the only lingering warmth left until that too vanished with his body to tend to something else. He was left alone with a symbol of their unspoken vow, and the determination to come back to see it through. Getting a chance like this even for someone of his inherited background was one in a million. It'd taken his own father decades to join with his mate. He wouldn't let that fate befall him. He'd live his life, and he'd live it with Aiden even if it meant dying in his arms the moment he stepped off that ship.

Well...minus the dying part.

"I'm sorry, Goten..."

He shook his head at his father, silently telling him no. "I want a future for myself. I want my family to be part of that future...and getting Vegeta back is vital."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes I do! Besides, everyone in here knows that if something happens to Vegeta, staying here would mean nothing."

"...you're right about that...and I'm sorry."

He was sincere in his apologies, but the truth was merciless.

Eventually Aiden left them to their own devices. With another kiss upon Goten's red cheeks, he was gone. Left alone with the ship and themselves, Goku motioned for the hatch to be shut. They were going to Varga.

They were going to get Vegeta back.

"Dad?"

"I will see retribution for this indiscretion," he growled. "She will die for this...SHE WILL DIE!"

Seeing him flare like he did wasn't as frightening for everyone as the voice of the princess echoing off of the walls in laughter.

* * *

><p>"Aiden…"<p>

Hazel eyes looked up in slight surprise to see the Professor here of all places. The ship had taken off moments ago, launching into space and into the unknown with the love of his life upon it. Normal people would have been worried past the point of breaking down. Space was an uncharted place of mystery and danger, and the world had gotten its share of invasions from it. Luckily the world had the Z fighters to protect it in times of need, a gift that the world had taken for granted once too often.

In this case, he was more worried about the earth than he was about the fate of those who'd just left. He'd meant what he'd said to Goten; he trusted him to come home.

"I suppose I should travel to the other realm and see what they propose we do in their absence," Aiden said quietly. "I'm sure they're waiting on me."

The professor rubbed his mustache in thought. "I don't believe they are," he said. "I think they managed to gather the ones deemed fit enough to guard this place in Seiki's absence."

"Let me guess. They didn't want to fight anymore?"

"And who could blame them?" The professor laughed a bit, looking up to the glimmering after-burn of the ship headed for a planet far from here. "They have done their time here, and fought the good battle. Death means rest. To be roused from that rest to fight once more…it does ruffle a few feathers."

"Have they been told?"

"Of course they have been told," a new voice said. "You missed a good revision of how to die from a brain aneurism."

Aiden looked to the right of him, blinking at the unfamiliar form of the Namekien God charged with protecting this world. All knew of Dende and his gentle face, but few had ever seen his mate Piccolo in the flesh without being on the other side of his fist. Piccolo rarely showed himself these days within the real world, his mission becoming to handle business between this world and the next. When he did show up, it was usually to handle something of importance or he had a rare moment of peace.

Aiden was guessing it was the latter of the two when he noticed another smaller form of the god sitting at his feet playfully pawing at the grass. The soft gurgle of interest sparked Piccolo to smile, reaching down to pick up the newest of their little hidden brood. The baby namek went willingly, clinging to his father's antennae when he was high enough. If Piccolo was in pain, he was too busy smiling at his son to let it show.

"Are you ever going to let him know?" Aiden asked.

Piccolo snorted. "Oh please…that overgrown monkey of a man might play simple, but Goku is far from that." He smiled ruefully, wishing he'd seen the brain under that mask a whole lot sooner. "He knows about us…but he respects our privacy. When he disappeared the first time," he said, thinking back on that moment, "I was worried that he would indeed not return for the allotted century it would take to repay and revive the energies used from the universal dragon balls. I was wrong…and I should have known then that he was not just an ordinary Saiyan with a stroke of luck a mile wide."

"Vegeta is indeed a blessed individual to have earned the heart of a virtual god," the professor said softly. "Even if said god doesn't quite realize why he came back so quickly…or if he's a god at all."

"I very much doubt that he doesn't know," Aiden said. "However…I don't think he's quite ready to accept it either."

"Time will tell. In the meantime," Piccolo said as he sat down with his son, "Let's discuss the possibility of you staying here permanently with a certain saiyan I know."

Aiden had to blink at that one. Piccolo gave him a sly smirk, one capable of making the toughest of men blush. Aiden did, and he was sure he was about a shade darker than his natural coloring. "Aw shut up…"

* * *

><p>They hadn't been off the planet more than an hour before Goku was calling them all to the training room. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks eagerly ran to where the eldest of them stood waiting. Pan and Bra were a little more reluctant to follow, knowing full well that they weren't exactly fighters. While Pan could and would dish out a beating worthy of her mother, she was nowhere near the level of her father or her grandfather. They trained day in and out to be as strong as they were, and now there was another power added to their repertoire. The other reason, a reason she didn't quite want to adhere to or admit, was because the saiyan blood in her was indeed thinned out.<p>

She could see the old Vegeta scoffing in her mind, telling her an "_I told you so_," with little more than a glare. The new Vegeta wouldn't have said it aloud either, but he wouldn't have denied it.

Bra shifted uneasily as she walked alongside Pan into the chambers. She wasn't a fighter, not in the respect that her brother and father were. She was about as smart as her mother ever was, grand at inventing new things and prissy as ever being the girly one of their twosome. It would have been three had Marron still been with them. Even if she had, Marron might have been more than willing to step up to the plate and do the virtually impossible. Bra did have the potential, being half-blooded, but she wanted no more to punch someone's face in than to face the fact that she was of little use right now.

She just wanted her father back…she wanted to see him as she'd never seen him before when her mom was alive; Truly happy.

"Bra?"

Bra wiped the tear falling from her face and shook her head at Trunks. "I'm okay."

Trunks wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry…we'll get him back."

"Yes, we will." Goku stood before them, hands clasped behind his back much like a general tended to in moments of determining the battle strategy. They had never quite seen him like this before, but then again there wasn't much that they hadn't seen the past few months that hadn't turned their heads. His face, usually carefree with the smug look of being dominate over all had faded into this grim aggression ten seconds shy of unleashing that being within the ship. Trunks wasn't sure if the ship could take that kind of punishment. He wasn't even sure if the ship could handle them when they fought, but he had faith in his professor companion.

"Before we get there," Goku said, tracing them with his eyes alone, "We have some unfinished business; the matter of unsealing doorways and awaking the sleeping gods within you."

"Sleeping…gods?" Goten asked. "What are you talking about? You mean that thing you did with Gohan?"

"All I did was knock on the doors," he said. "You have to have them in order for me to do so."

"Grandpa…what are you saying?" Pan questioned. She had a feeling she knew, and for once she did not want to be right. "Can you be a little more specific?"

"Everything has a branch, Pan," Goku explained. "Everything. With these branches come a source…and the source for the Super Saiyan is a god I don't know the name of. His price for that power is grief, the one single moment that wrenches your heart past the point of feeling, and the determination to overcome the wrong that has been done. It is rare to receive that gift…but once it has been given, it unleashes doorways to other potentials; other powers that are not tapped into because they are hidden that deep."

He paused long enough to look at Goten and Trunks trying to process what he was saying. "I can unlock those doors," he said quietly. "I can grant you a power like none other…but they are nothing like the Super Saiyan forms. They require constant vigilance and a dedication to learn. These powers are not developed but granted by gods. Abusing that power can and will lead to one's destruction…as we've learned from the debacle with the universal dragon balls."

"But…what about Pan and Bra?" Goten asked. It hadn't taken him but a second to read between the lines, concern wrapped around his eyes when he looked back at the girls. "They haven't broken that barrier…"

"They never will. Vegeta would surely kill me if I let his little girl taste the foul nectar of pain that deep, and I'm sure Gohan would find some reason to lose if I didn't…because I would **never** let it happen, Pan." Pan looked up at him, truly, and realized without a doubt that he would indeed not allow it for her. She looked down, crestfallen and wondering what she was supposed to do when he placed his hands on her shoulders to force her gaze back up. "That won't happen…but I can find another way."

She believed him. Goku never said things he didn't mean. She wiped her face and tried not to cry, but it was somewhat hard when her grandfather hugged her close with Bra as well.

He would find a way to make them stronger than ever…Goku knew it, but it was just a matter of finding out how.

* * *

><p><strong>And...again, there's nothing to say.<strong>

**Not really anyhow.**

**I mean, I've gotten up to chapter 33 on this thing and I'm about to wander back and fill in some necessary gaps in later chapters and then take it from there.**

**What? Yeah, i said chap 33. Do you know why I don't post everything all at once?**

**Then no one would wander back and I'd be knee deep in writer's block...and I like taking my time. :P**

**Read, review...hate me, love me. I'm sure a lot of you hate me for keeping you waiting like this. :) I'm okay with that.**


	18. Waiting SUCKS

**AN:**

Same warnings as before.

Nothing really to report or explain. Have questions will answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Waiting Sucks.<strong>

Five days...Five whole days. When Goku looked upon the console this morning, he honestly didn't believe it. Yet there it was. The date on the bottom of the screen had been five days prior to when they left.

Each day seemed to draw on a little longer than the last. He'd felt it more than the others did, and tended to brood over something so insignificant. Decades ago, getting to Namek in that ship was all he focused on. It didn't matter just how long it took, but that he was stronger than he had been when he left in pursuit. Now, decades later and today, he wished this ship would hurry up. Wishing for it and making it happen were separate entities. His only outlet was the gravity room installed on the bridge.

Of course, that meant dragging everyone in there with him and pushing them past their limits. There were newly opened doorways waiting for their test runs with chains to be shattered. His eldest had broken the first on earth and the second perhaps two days ago. Most of that was his own doing, though goading him past seeing red did help. His youngest seemed to be a natural at shattering the first chain, though he nearly set everyone aflame accomplishing such a feat. If not for his adoptive son shattering his own chain in a desperate attempt to douse that flame, everyone would have sunburn instead of a near drowning moment.

He was proud of his boys and prouder still of his girls putting their all into their training. The girls did not have to include themselves in this, but at their grown ages and with both having inseparable ties to the last of their family, they had chosen to come and make use of themselves. Bra didn't complain and Pan worked harder than ever when it came to training, both girls highly aware that they were nowhere near the levels of the boys. Goku gave credit where credit was due and celebratory hugs when he had searched within them and found something oddly peculiar.

Much like he had Gohan, Trunks, and Goten, Goku had looked into the girls' inner selves and wandered into the darkness hoping to find something he could unleash. Bra had a higher potential than Pan to have a doorway or something similar because she was halfblooded. He had not said so, not wanting his granddaughter to think herself useless when she clearly was not. For a moment as he stood there wandering Bra's mind, he'd thought that he would find nothing.

He was wrong. The darkness had hidden a very peculiar doorway that revealed itself only when Bra inhaled deeply. It was a reflex of her mediation and the light he needed to see the floating goddess smirking at him from within her hidden chambers.

He unleashed that woman and had fallen backward when Bra's wind filled hands erupted in a sign of acceptance.

Pan had all but leapt into his arms, demanding that he do the same for her. Goku hadn't quite regained his senses enough to properly delve into her mind but he hadn't needed to. The moment Goten grabbed her shoulders to pry her off of Goku, her hands were lit aflame and would not go out until Goten forced her hands closed.

Goku had never felt Seiki laugh quite as hard as he had then. That fiery deity Goten had been branded with had come and claimed Pan before anyone else could and opened his door on his own. The fiery god of unknown means liked them a great deal, and Goku could only wonder why.

Twelve hour training days took their minds off of a good bit of the down time they had. The girls didn't have to include themselves in this part of the training but they pushed themselves, eventually overcoming the gravity that he and the boys were accustomed too. That was impressive. So impressive that he had to weigh them down...with their clothing. The boys didn't get off Scott-free, however. Once those chains were broken, fifty pounds strapped to each wrist and ankle were required.

By then they hated his guts, but in the end they'd be stronger for his maddening steps. For now, sparring one on one was going to have to do, without him yawning.

There was something different about it today...

The betting pool was on. Pan dug in her pockets and slapped what she had on the bench. "Ten zeny says that Grandpa gets bored ad takes him out in three moves."

"Twenty says Goten knocks him a new one," Trunks argued. He slapped his own money down waiting for her to match it. "Goten's no joke! I'll bet you he wins!"

"Deal. Prepare to lose and pay up Sucker!"

"You're on!"

Bra and Gohan rolled their eyes respectively. Each had a valid point, though it was clear Goku was getting bored.

They'd been the ones to spar first, and had been at it for five of the allotted twelve hours. Not having Vegeta around tended to make Goku extremely moody, brooding most of the day and scowling soundly in his sleep. He wasn't the carefree somewhat caustic man he was. He was someone else that didn't much care for life or anything around him. Goten, the mirror image of his dad in almost all ways, was just as moody. Leaving Aiden behind in such a fashion had driven him past sadness into the realm of rage. None of this should have been happening. None of it! Vegeta should have been at home sleeping the day away, and their father fixing the house he destroyed in the first place. They should have been placing bets on the outcome of the children, or planning an unwanted baby shower that Vegeta would have eventually killed and thanked them for. But no. Here they were worrying if they were going to live at the end of this; worrying for their loved ones and the sanity of the lone warrior who would kill them all in a rage if his mate was harmed. There was no telling what would happen...and it was driving them both mad.

Tempers flared a little more with each punch. The consuming energy their auras built heated the place, making the others sweat profusely in the next few seconds. Before they could sense it, red flames battled for dominance with the white. Each man within their own flames screamed in outrage, unable to control it any longer.

"Damn...**DAMN IT**!" Goten spat. "I can't do this...I CAN'T **STAND** THIS!"

"Well what the hell are you waiting for?" Goku spat. "Do something about it!"

Goten snapped away from his father, twisting backwards with a glare that was sightless. The iris of his eye was gone. Startled, Goku backed off, barely shielding himself from the arc of flames spiraling at him.

_**MAGMA FLARE!**_

The heat was enough to rival his own, though this essence demanded suffering were as his own wanted quick results. Such heat would char the insides of someone's intestines before they realized it, and even then they would scream from watching their skin melt. The second chain shattered, allowing that deity to glance into the real world. His eyes were that of revenge; scathing and unsatisfied with unseen results. It screamed, wanting to make those whom placed them here suffer past the tortures of the seven hells, yet it was not enough to manifest just yet. He could be seen and felt in the flames, but would remain locked up until that final chain was broken.

Sighing lightly to himself, Goku lowered his hands and fell into the flames head first.

"DAD!"

He fell in head first. He fell IN head first! Was he out of his mind or had the heat fried it? Goten shut his hands and willed the continuous flames to die, though the firewall that had formed remained a few seconds more. Why would he do something that stupid anyhow? There was no way in this universe that something so menial would harm him, but WHY? He waited, anxious to strangle him and find out the answer when the flames finally died.

All he saw were ashes.

"oh shit...GRANDPA!"

"No...no fucking way!" Goten screamed. "Dad, stop fucking around! I know you're here!"

"Grandpa..."

"Dad, stop joking with me! I know you're here damn it! Answer me!"

Pan's incessant screaming for her grandfather filled the silence. There was no trace of sarcasm, no sound of disgruntled snorts, nor the scent of a rage brimming to the point past wrath. He was nowhere to be seen, heard, smelt, or felt. All that remained were the ashes that had fallen and sprinkled the floor with their black flakes. He didn't believe it. He refused to believe it. His father was too strong for that! He was too strong to keep anyone's attention let alone be killed by something that weak!

So if that were true...why wasn't he here?

"N-no...NO! He isn't...he can't be-!"

"What? Ashes? That's what the hell is left!" Pan screamed. "How could you do that?"

"You act like I MEANT IT!"

"Didn't you?"

Gohan snatched her back before her mouth could get them killed. He didn't notice the strange shift in aura until the heat alarmed him. Goten fell to the floor...

"Oh shit...NO!"

...and screamed to the heavens the injustice of this travesty.

Gohan shielded them once again; sparks of lightning startling the girls away from the shield. Trunks backed away himself, awed and in rapture of the flames that rose in all their malevolent beauty stopping shy of the ceilings. Goten hung within the center of it, head facing the floor and his body propelled in the direction of the ceiling. Emotionless eyes stared at them, unnatural tears of crimson and ash drifting in the direction of the heavens. The flare of those walls encased him from their sights once more, unable to mask the gut wrenching scream of the third chain yanking past tolerance and shattering to allow him to step into the realm.

Maybe they had pushed him a little too far...

"What the hell?"

The embers were dying. Slowly but surely the flames fell away to liberate the deity of red and black still hanging around upside down. Long spiked waves of jet black tickled the floor, an end or prelude to the forehead encrusted with the etchings of an unknown god. They'd seen something similar upon Goku five days ago, but the writings and symbols were much different; of the same language but of different elements. Those unseeing eyes still stared at them, though sorrow and hate flared through over the tears that still drifted upward from the heat. His garments were encased in the spirit of the raging dragon, lit aflame with the colors of the oldest of birds, the phoenix. A gradient of reds ending in black covered his entire body, yet his arms were bare, folded, and also marked. What he was hadn't revealed itself, although, no one was in a hurry to find out.

He stayed like that for an untold time. It probably would have dragged on, had Goku not stepped before the creature and gently flicked his forehead.

"Can't I change my clothes without you changing on me?" he asked softly. "What am I going to do with you, Goten?"

Those playful eyes slowly came back into focus, fixated on him in disbelief and utter relief. "Dad? I thought...I thought that..."

"You thought wrong."

"Shit, there was nothing but ashes!" he screamed. "You fucking dove head first in that thing! I thought you killed yourself!"

"You burned off my clothing. Do you really need a lesson in anatomy?"

The creature that was Goten sighed turning right side up. Once the world was balanced out, he wrapped himself around his father to cling like there would be no promise of a tomorrow. For once, there was no snort. There was no grunt. Instead there was the silent gesture of understanding when he wrapped his arms around his grown son.

Bra shoved Pan into the wall with a finger between her eyes. "You didn't have to push it THAT far!" she hissed. "You nearly had us charred alive!"

Pan smirked and easily slipped free of the scrutinizing gaze. "Yeah, well...at least he's not tense anymore."

"Withdrawal from one's mate will do that to you," Trunks murmured. "I thought Goku was bad..."

"Yeah, and your excuse Mr. President?" Gohan quipped. "Why aren't you moody?"

"I'm my father's son. I hide it quite well...that and I masturbate religiously."

The girls turned their noses up in disgust as the boys laughed at them. Goku laughed soundly from where he stood with a giggling Goten. He took a moment to wipe the ashen tears from his face, amused at his son's disbelieve when his fingers didn't melt off. "Hah! I told you...I'm okay. You didn't have to come with us. I know being away from him is frustrating."

"It's PAST that...but he'll be waiting for me. I know he will."

"I know...and despite what I say, if something happens, I expect you all to leave...or kill me."

"What?"

"But grandpa—"

"I'm not kidding," Goku exclaimed. "If something happens, get the hell out or be prepared to kill me. There is no choice but those. You will live, or you will die trying to live. Either way, that planet is as good as dead."

"You don't seriously think that-"

"We understand dad." Gohan shut his daughter up with a look that could make a god wither for a split second. She glared at him, but turned her eyes away when she couldn't stand any more. "You have my word on that."

Despite the solemnity or the silent fuming from the moment or whoever, Goku grinned a bit. "So, are you going to fight me for real, or am I due for another round of boredom?"

"Oh, I'll give you something to keep you awake," Goten said, "but...let me figure this body out first...man, this is weird!"

"Right."

"Is he...doing what I think he is?" Trunks asked no one in particular. "He can't be..."

"Oh...but he is," Goten smirked. "Now's as good a time as any to test this out."

Gohan quickly replaced the shields he'd taken down when the first explosion died. White engulfed them and left them blind for the solid ten seconds it took for red to erupt and challenge the deity that emerged from that core within. Once the heat was down to a tolerable level, Gohan released Goten and Goku again. He wondered what Goten's form was called, but then he wondered if he would live long enough to ask when "Seiki" and Goten's new body crashed in the middle of the sparring floor, knocking everyone over from the backlash.

"And there they go," Bra sighed. "Man..."

Pan slapped her hand down again. "Fifty this time!" she cried. "No way Uncle Goten will beat Grandpa!"

"Sixty on Goten!" Trunks snapped. "He's just a test subject now!"

"You're on!"

Gohan sighed as the sudden rush of deja-vu washed over him. Was anyone taking bets on if the ship would make it before then?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Varga:<strong>_

To call four walls carved of iron and floating within the air home…one must surely have lost their mind to think of such a thing. Yet, that was what it had been for the past several months; a perch for him to sleep and listen and wonder why he hadn't yet slammed his head into a coma. Rather than contemplate it, Luka settled back into the fur blankets, the only remnants of his somewhat decent accommodations before the king had decided to leave for whatever reason. Left in the care of the princess, he was a forgotten ornament, one that was too glad to be forgotten by the royal family and in dire need of someone shattering his cage when no one was looking.

Alas, that day was still a ways off. Filthy fingers gripping the torn sleeve of his shirt, he traced the seal on his arm and cursed whoever thought this would be a livable existence.

Luka wanted nothing more than for something large and cumbersome to fall on the head of that woman below him, but her attentions were on someone else trying very hard not to lose his temper.

"Blaine...Come here."

The figure that was Blaine moved into the light, not amused and highly irritated for reasons that were obvious. The princess paid little mind to those reasons and beckoned him closer with a look.

He stepped forward and snapped, "What?"

"What was that?"

He shook his head and turned from her. "I'm in no mood to play your games."

"Do you forget who you serve?"

Blaine sneered at her. "I serve your **father**. Not **you**."

Vega stared at him blankly. "So you believe. What do you have to report to me?"

And there was the heart of the matter. "A ship left earth a couple of days ago. We think it may be Goku."

"You _**think**_ it may be him?"

"We can't look into the damn thing," Blaine sighed tiredly. "Either way, the signatures on that ship are not familiar. It's not the energy of the legend if that's what you're looking for."

"How long?"

"Six days."

She stood from the throne encased in darkness and strolled into the light where all could see. It didn't matter how nasty she was or what her spirit felt like unveiled. To any fool whom came across her with little knowledge, she was a beauty to be envied by women and desired by men. Black was the choice of color. A strapless dress hugged her slender form snuggly, breast nearly obscene in their showcasing but ample and fluent with her every step. Her hips were just as voluptuous, taking the time to showcase them when she stood before them. The tail ends of her dress were dipped in the color of blood, dragging behind her and allowing the rest of her shapely legs a moment in the spotlight. Indeed, if she wasn't the ugly woman many of them knew her to be, she would be a factor of their dreams that didn't involve their own deaths.

Violet eyes peered into his onyx ones, scanning and scrutinizing upon the youthful face from an era long forgotten. His tail stiffened before he did, recognizing the complete depth of that small glare she'd sent his way. It was all he could do not to flinch when she'd gotten too close. The very smell of her could woo the strongest of them.

It made Blaine want to vomit.

"How is your dear mate?" she asked Blaine softly. "Faring well?"

"He's **fine**."

"Glad to hear it. I suppose he wouldn't be willing to sire another after this one comes along. I'm sure it'd be an honor..."

The very underlining of her suggestion pushed Blaine past what he allowed himself to show. The sudden rumble of the grounds startled them all, even the one who had caused it. She immediately backed away from him, much to his horror and silent relief. The last thing he wanted was her getting near him or to alert anyone just what he **could** do. That was his to hide and his only trump card, though he may have been exposed a little too prematurely into this game.

Regaining what regal sense of composure she could muster, she turned her bare back to him. "You may go."

"Yes, Princess Vega."

"Oh...and Blaine?"

He paused long enough to drag out the waiting sneer aimed at him. "Yes?"

"Your mate's welfare is a **courtesy**. Remember that the next time you decide to lose your temper." She watched him shake, his rage barely under control. He was good at keeping it in. She never could see what lie under that mask he wore. "Then there is the matter of your eldest boy swinging up here somewhere…"

"It works both ways," Blaine snarled. "One day, Vega…you'll be sorry you ever crossed me."

"Join the line. Now go. I've things to tend to."

He muttered to himself and left her be. Something of mass quantity came down seconds later and joined the pile of rubble recently added to the courtyard outside. One could only guess what it was. She knew, and she'd have his hide for it later.

Alone for the moment, she took that time to sit upon her throne. Boredom quickly set in, not even abated by the sight of ice blue eyes glaring at her from the shadows. She snorted and paid it no mind as the beast known as Bledri came closer, sitting aside her and growling low when she decided it was worth looking at for a moment.

"You know...I wonder who this Goku person really is," she mused lightly. "Just what's so special about this saiyan? I don't see why he just doesn't kill the brats...and start over."

She was a beauty, but a complete fool. Her scent and her foolish thinking had the creature beside her snorting, ignoring the faint urge to take a chunk out of her hide. Bledri had many an opportunity to do just that. Patience, however, was a greater reward. After years of rumors, hoping, worrying, and wondering why anyone allowed this to continue, that deity had appeared and left his mark in the universe. Anyone of the old ways felt his awakening and urged themselves and others to ready themselves for the battle at hand. Praying was a heavy part of that preparation. Things were unstable as it was, if anything befell his mate...

The creature's tails twitched anxiously. Resetting this place was a bitch the first time. Bledri wasn't looking forward to doing it again.

"I don't see why Vegeta was left with him," she sneered quietly to herself. "If he is that powerful, why is the earth still free? No true saiyan wants to live in peace."

_When will she ever shut up?_

"...and besides, he's worthless. What the hell could this Goku mean to him for him to allow himself to be tainted with third class filth? Surely Turles must be up to something to allow this…those bastards of his definitely need to go. There's no way a third class saiyan is going to show me up."

"Would you shut the FUCK UP?"

The cage was his haven, his home, and his torment, and the place Luka could count on to lose his temper every single time she ranted to herself. The creature beside her looked up, almost smirking as Vega lost all sense of what was calm and snapped her fingers. It wasn't smirking at him. Bledri was reveling in the fact that the princess had a short fuse and could not control herself when it came down to it.

It wasn't often that someone upset her to the point where there were wrinkles in her brow.

"You need to learn your place in these walls!" she spat upward. "I'd kill you if my grandfather wasn't so interested in you!"

"Right. I'd still never give you or that bastard or the king the satisfaction of having me."

"You are a rare breed...but a breed that is still inferior. Blair!"

Light quick footsteps appeared over the cage he was encased in. He sighed miserably, already knowing where this was going. The body above him felt no differently, stifling a yawn to itself as he eyed the angry piece of royalty. "You called?" he droned.

"You know what to do."

Swift hands grabbed hold of the metal chains holding the cage up. There was a slight discharge and then the pleasantly painful shock of lightning coursing through his body. Hands gripping the bars, Luka grits his teeth and let no sound pass his lips. It was another day, another shock, and the repeated notions of his sneering down at her smiling form. The devil lived within her and thrived on the evil she manifested in her sick mind. He would never give into her. A normal person would have died from this long ago. Luka kept a hold of those bars and stayed where he was, snarling when looking at her became too much.

"Damn you!"

"I suppose this gets boring after a while," she smiled sweetly. "But not for me."

The wave of power cut itself off from his senses. In a crazed effort, he charged against one wall, denting it enough to knock one bar loose. His muscles collapsed then, paralyzed with the effort it had taken to get this far.

"I think you should just submit boy and give up..."

"**Never**..."

Her laughter was the last thing he heard before he willingly gave into unconsciousness. Face planted within the furry sheets that were his bed, he didn't notice the sneer Blair held over him directed at the one who'd ordered it. She didn't even notice it herself. She sat back within her throne all the while idly playing with the hem of her dress.

"You should realize by now, boy," she chuckled, "that what I say goes...despite the king and my grandfather."

Bledri shook his head and looked up to the cage above them. All this to keep one in check? She had a better chance of dying than getting away with it much longer.

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is that she has a better chance of getting a nail in her ass before gaining man...It's like turning on the lights after the fact," he chuckled. "She's pretty, but then the girdle comes off..."<p>

Vegeta sat back in his bed laughing at the ranting of Blake. Having nothing to do for the day, Blake had come sauntering into their room looking for some source of entertainment. Obviously he found it, making fun of the lone princess he'd yet to see or remember. From what Vegeta was told, she was here when Turles was around, though he never remembered seeing any girl in those days. Logan had told him that few remember her when she was little. She was often hidden away and the focus was on him and Turles. Well, that never happened, and Vegeta was grateful beyond his imaginings. He didn't think he'd let himself live long enough to check out the family if he had conceived with Turles.

Logan sat down near them in his usual chair. The days were flying by quickly, and every day passed left him a little larger. It was getting harder and harder to keep up with the demands of the castle, let alone tend to Vegeta in the late stages of his pregnancy. Helping the prince up to go to the bathroom was often the main challenge of the day. Two babies resting on his bladder often meant a race of imperative means. He didn't want to ruin the bed, and he didn't seek the attention of a medic for straining himself either. Lying down all day was wearing thin on his nerves as well, though his body demanded it more than he did. Vegeta often napped through the day, and it was Logan's opportunity to find a nap himself. He didn't have much longer to go, but by the time he was ready, he was sure Vegeta would have popped long before.

Vegeta quieted down to a chuckle and rubbed the side of that swell lightly. The babies were taking to rolling over whenever they felt like. It usually left him sleepless at times, but they were the quiet reminders he needed. Two small hands pushed against his, and a foot tickled the underside of his belly where their father often left a loving kiss. He smiled to himself, wishing the days would hurry. He wanted nothing more than to be back with the one who'd caused these two little devils that liked to keep him aware and liked to make him hungrier than he usually was. A light grumble had everyone laughing, and Logan took it upon himself to gather something to eat.

"Logan?"

It hit him rather suddenly. Usually it did when things like this happen. He went down and met the arms of a concerned Blake. Vegeta sat up as he was helped up on the bed, curious and nervous. He didn't sense anything was wrong physically. The smell of oncoming tears raided is senses then, trails of them falling down Logan's face in the next moment. Blake was growling then, swearing silently as he tried to get Logan breathing the right way again.

It hit Vegeta like a ton of bricks when he thought about it long enough.

"She hurt him," Logan whispered. "Oh god...my son..."

"Come on Logan, breathe," Blake urged. "Take a deep breath and calm down."

"Damn it, what is her issue?" Vegeta spat.

"Their son is locked up in a cage above the throne room," Blake explained. "The King is interested in him…for not so obvious reasons. He doesn't want anything or anyone touching him, so he had him locked away. The Princess is supposed to care for him, but all she does is rant and rave, enough to goad him into telling her to shut up. After that…she uses is as an excuse to hurt him…"

"What is this not so obvious reason for his being locked away?" Vegeta questioned. "He can't be…"

"He is…and because he's half saiyan, half saiya-jin...and the King in interested in his power," Logan said softly. "Unlike his father, he can't hide his power very well. We had to place a seal on his shoulder to keep people from noticing he was a walking power bomb. I haven't seen him in over a year..."

"A year?"

"She does it to tease Blaine into showing all he can do," Blake said. "Some of us Saiyans that are left try to keep our power quieted. We don't want the attention of those freaks or her."

"Which is a stroke of BAD LUCK," someone muttered clearly displeased by it all.

Blaine walked straight into the room, utterly displeased by the moments prior. The sight of Logan holding himself only further angered him. He pushed the malice aside and quickly approached him, embracing him and uncaring if she was watching or not. Logan promptly broke down, sobbing into his shoulder and clinging desperately to the lining of his uniform. It wasn't supposed to be like this!

"Come on love, breathe..."

"The king is interested in your son because he's a mixture of both?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah...and he's at the age where he could safely carry a child."

So that was the real reason. The same interest, just another underhanded way to get it.

"When the king gains interest in us, we tend to hide," Blake explained. "None of us want to be caught up in his insanity or the former king. Usually the one he takes interest in is a hermaphrodite, and even then those are rare now. Finding one from our race or from the Saiya-jin race is like finding a pot of gold in the midst of silver coins."

"Taking my son was a way to ensure I didn't surpass him," Blaine sighed. "When our son was born...let's just say that he has great potential to be a danger to him as well as all whom piss him off."

"Damn it all!" Vegeta scowled. "I'm getting sick of this shit! How is it that she dictates us with that sickening aura? What is it and how does she use it to watch us?"

"…she's capable of prying into someone's thoughts." Blake looked sharply at Blaine, but there was no hiding the rest of it once that first part came out. "When we aren't paying attention, she can link herself to your mind and stay there for hours. The last person she did that to went insane…"

"Or the bitch tries to lay her tired cunt on you," Blake spat. "It's the only way she can **bond** to people."

The possibility of what that meant was enough to turn Vegeta's stomach. "Oh...fuck..."

"She's always trying to entice the army men…especially us! The king actually told her to leave us alone…probably the only good thing he's ever done…"

"She did what?" Logan screamed. Blaine had obviously neglected to tell his mate this little tidbit, though with good reason. Logan lurched up to his feet and tried to make it for the door, all the while screaming that he was going to disembowel her. Blaine grabbed him and gently restrained him, pulling him back to the bed and sitting him down. "Logan calm yourself!"

"No! She's taken it too far! I won't stand...for this..."

Blaine rushed to catch him before he fell. Logan landed in his embrace, sighing through the obvious anger under his weariness. "You need to take it easy," he chided lightly. "You're getting too close."

"I doubt he'll listen," a new voice said from the shadows. "He is Vegeta's personal nurse and caretaker. He's expected to run about like an idiot because they want him to lose that baby. I doubt it'll happen though. His father's too stubborn."

Blaine looked up to the corner of the room and shook his head lightly with a smile. "Blair...you're too good at that."

Another male came into the picture, though it was obvious that he wasn't an ordinary male. How he'd managed to keep the attentions of the king off of him was something **everyone** who knew him was curious about. Despite this, he came into the light of the room revealing his relation to Blaine with the sight of that long black mane tied into a braid. His onyx eyes settled on the lot of them, curious and angry as he folded his arms against his lean chest. His tail swung back and forth from time to time, agitation well written in its jerking movements when he lost himself in thought for a moment. It was then he could see the true relation of Blaine and Blair; his face was stern like him, but with the youth and soft feel of someone like Logan.

"Brother, I'm getting tired of this charade," Blair muttered. "Luka is getting numb to it. He knocked one of the bars out!"

Blaine cursed under his breath. "If he's not careful, he'll activate that seal….I don't want him dead, but I don't want that bastard's hands on my son!"

"Someone want to tell me about the new face?" Vegeta asked lightly. "Or...do I have to guess?"

Blair apologized with a formal bow, though he didn't mind returning to crossing his arms hotly. "My name is Blair," he explained. "Blaine is my brother, and Blake is my cousin as well. At the moment I'm posing as a general and trying my damnedest to keep under the radar."

"How?"

"Mostly staying out of one's scent range or blending with the females. That's beside the point. We still don't know why she wants you...other than the fact that you belonged to her brother once."

"But I don't know who she is," Vegeta exclaimed. "If I did, I would have gutted the bitch long ago!"

"So you don't remember," Blair mused sitting on the edge of his bed. "I thought you would...it would clear up the questions in my mind if you did know."

"I believe Goku may know who she is," Blaine said softly. "When I gave him that letter, he seemed to know. But how would he remember her, if he's never met her?"

There was one way, and Vegeta wouldn't put it above his mate to do something like that without him knowing. "How long until Goku gets here?" Vegeta asked. He could think about it later.

"Six days at the most," Blair said softly.

"Until then we had better keep quiet," Blaine suggested. "For now, Blair, keep at it. Blake, be mindful over these two. Logan, you need to take it easy and you as well Vegeta," he said looking at the prince lying back with a grimace. "I know you're worried but..."

"...shut up..."

Vegeta would have said more but a hard kick in his side made him wince. All this excitement had the babies in an uproar. He laid himself down and groaned lightly, pushing his face into the pillows as the calming waves of his mate's energies pierced his mind. He was close...closer than they thought.

"Vegeta?"

He didn't answer. He closed his eyes and allowed the reassuring presence of his mate to sooth him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Bledri is an actual name...and it does sound like bled Dry.<p>

It's getting closer to the violence...somewhat. :) Reviews are nice.


	19. Coming Closer

**AN:**

**_I don't remember what I said last time. That being said, there isn't much to say now except that I'm feeling generous, and I'm updating this with three chapters._**

**_Of course there's a catch. I won't be working on this for a little while as summer school kicks off. So, providing things don't kill me, I hope this will sate some of your questions and desires._**

**_Aaaaannnd yes, Simple tactics isn't up yet (I know, I was supposed to put it back up) but I'm reposting it at the end of the week with a third chapter. Sorry folks, but I'm really close to getting my Associates and school comes before my beloved writing. :)_**

**_Wait, there is something I have to say. There's going to be a brief explanation between Saiyans and Saiya-jins. I know I've mentioned it in passing before and I know you're probably why they aren't called Varganians or something of the like. That does get explained somewhat later, and yes I am aware that some people use the "Saiyajin" saying to represent saiyans…even though it's been a hot minute since I've seen it. Anyway, there is a difference between the two races, and while Blaine, Blake, and Blair are saiyans, they've had to adapt and learn how to fight like saiya-jins while on Varga. Why Goku and his entourage use the saiya-jin method of fighting is the same reasons that Goku stayed in his default super saiyan state before he fought against Cell…they have to get used to it!_**

**_More is explained in later chapters after this one. I promise it'll make some sense._**

**_Same warnings, same everything, and nope, no requests for changes are being taken._**

**_Oh, and this may be revised on a later date. I'll let you know if that happens._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Coming Closer<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a sudden rush of energy but one that unveiled the state of his mate. Goku had latched onto that faint signal, reaching out to caress the distress and soothe Vegeta as well as himself. He'd been near the point of frantic then. Not knowing was perhaps the worst thing that could have ever had the misfortune of happening in his life. It didn't calm the restless nature within him, nor kept the need to train harder from appearing each time he stepped into the gravity room alone. This other form had taken kindly to appearing at his whim, often there perhaps an hour into training like he did. In this form he could sense more of the universe, and see their destination lying in wait within the current Nebula. He could also see and sense the dramatic concentration of power dwelling in several spots upon the surface, each in the same general location. There was no true way to know if they were friend or foe, but the unmistakable pull of the beast told him they'd better not be. The seal itself was strong, but not strong enough to shatter itself if need be.<p>

Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Unable to sleep comfortably once more, Goku stared at the ceiling. The soft snores of the others filled the silence. They were exhausted and rightfully so. He'd laid into them again today and was pleased with their results and their passing out shortly afterwards. Goten was coming along swiftly. Trunks was a step behind, not really interested in letting such tragedies appear in his mind. He'd seen enough as a child, which was a good enough reason to hesitate. Goku didn't bother with pursuing it. Once he was on the planet, he was sure Trunks would let loose. Gohan, on the other hand, was taking his time. His mind was riddled with the unmistakable urge to find a mate, but he was stuck here. Such thoughts kept him from focusing too much, often leaving him confused. Today was no exception, and he'd had to send him to shower for an hour. Whatever he did in that hour relaxed him, but not enough to focus again. The girls lasted just as long as the boys, and were close to getting to a grand level. He'd searched and found that they had different doorways than the boys, and different requirements to opening them. It was nothing like the legends, but powerful enough to make some unwise fool tremble. So he pushed them in that direction, teaching Pan the destructo disc, and Bra the big bang.

They'd all dropped like flies when it was over, and he should have too. Yet here he was staring at the ceiling and thinking loudly to himself.

He needed to get up.

Silently slipping from the bed, he tiptoed his way out of the room. He was careful to avoid Gohan's sleeping form. Stepping on him was asking to be electrocuted. He called it a defense. Goku called it a good way to accidentally shock someone on purpose. Trunks, the unlucky fool, had found that out trying to rouse him from a nap he wasn't ready to get up from. Now he slept on the other side of the room, away from the shock box and the potential of being fried food. Carefully stepping over his son, he slipped out of the door and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

Strolling down the lone corridor, his thoughts drifted to the face of a woman he shouldn't have known. He should have been clueless. **Should have**. Yet there she was. She was a presence in his mind, laughing and mocking him, anxious to meet her fate if she dared to do what he knew she would if given the chance. He half wished that she would indeed be weaker just so he could twist her spine and throw her to the pits. It would be over, done, and he could then focus on his mate and his unborn children.

His lack of focus had been what started this mess...

**Stop it. You know damned well they would have found me regardless of what was going on. **

"Even so...I shouldn't have given up so easily..."

**You didn't. You protected me...so why are you so upset?**

"Because you aren't here..." he whispered. "I want to see you...I want to hold you...not just feel you in my head."

The soft wisp of air tickling his cheek made him open his eyes. On his left standing there in a manifested spiritual form was none other than his mate. It should have bothered him seeing him in such a fashion, but he was sure that Vegeta was lying in bed watching him in a similar state. The closer they got toward one another, the stronger their bond and the spirit that represented the one they missed most. He felt the warmth of his gaze soothing his screaming heart, yet it wasn't enough to calm him completely. He wanted to touch him...to make sure that he was really all right.

**We're okay. I'm more worried about you...**

"About me? Don't be absurd...I'm fine," Goku sighed. "Worry about the babies..."

**What kind of mate would I be if I did just that? Kakorrot...I need you as much as I want our babies to live...**

"...sorry, love."

**Don't be. Where are you going?**

"Where else?" he laughed lightly. "The kitchen."

The kitchen was just a turn from where they were. Goku readily stepped into it, eagerly headed for the fridge in lieu of something to fill him up. That consisted of a large sandwich, a jar of pickles, left over potato chips, and a jug of water. He could hear his mate's laughter from the counter and gave him a cheesy grin in kind. Back home, they'd recently started raiding the fridge nightly. Usually he'd get the sandwich and Vegeta would inhale two-thirds of the ice cream in an attempt to settle down the babies. A full stomach always had them sleeping through the night...or doing other things.

They'd get to do this again soon enough.

He sat down and took a huge bite out of his sandwich. "So, what's going on?" he asked. "Anything I should know about?"

**Just the usual. But...**

"But what?"

**Who is this woman? I didn't know he had a sister...or, I can't remember.**

Goku grunted in response. "Maybe it's best not to remember."

**Maybe...unless it's a reason to gut the bitch.**

"I think we already have plenty reason...but I'll throw that in just for you."

**You're too sweet.**

"So...what are they like? The people there? Are they treating you well?"

Vegeta nodded lightly and leaned to rest his head against his mate's shoulder. The warmth that spread through him kept Goku from taking another bite of that monster. It was strange how love tended to kill one's appetite.

**There are other saiyans here...as well as Saiya-jins.**

"Saiya-jins?"

**Mmm. They're a race similar to ours, but they don't turn into giant apes. **

**_"That's because they like hiding themselves until the last moment."_**

They weren't expecting him to pop in like he did, but then again this was a Kai they were referring to. He made his presence clear as he settled in their minds, tuning out the frequencies of the heavens in order to talk clearly to them. Goku managed another bite of his meal before shoving it away. "How long have you been here?"

**_"Long enough. I'm just checking on you."_**

"Hn. So you know about Saiya-jins?"

**_"Who doesn't?"_** he laughed. "**_Oh wait. You. But we can remedy that."_**

"Okay. Shoot."

**_"BANG! Heh, no, seriously...Saiyans and Saiya-jins are part of one direct line that broke off into two. Saiyans went along the root of developing their chi, while Saiya-jins developed their bonds with the elements. Eventually they were determined by their characteristics. Saiyans could not hide who they were. Their tail was a dead giveaway and a sign to RUN. Saiya-jins were more tactful in getting close to their enemies...but once they changed you can forget about it!"_**

"Really?"

**You can tell what element a Saiya-jin harbors by the color of their eyes.** Vegeta said.

**_"Yeah. Avoid the red ones at all costs."_**

"Interesting," Goku mused lightly. "I'd like to see this for myself."

**_"Not if that cunt has anything to do with it. Goku, she will kill you and him without hesitation if you are not careful!" _** King Kai warned.

"I'll be careful."

**_"You'd better be. Now get some rest! You're only a day away!"_**

A day away? It felt more like an eternity. King Kai's presence left their minds, leaving them to themselves, the kitchen, and the half eaten sandwich that would remain uneaten. He felt his mate lean a little more into him. It would be over soon. Though the reality here was real in his mind and in his mates, once they lost this connection, they'd drift awake and be alone until they were physically near one another. He hated moments like this...staring down and noticing the changes he hadn't seen before; wishing he could have seen it up close and been there for each change. That normally spiked head he loved to nuzzle so was pulled back now...and their children had taken it upon themselves to grow a little more. He also smelt a little different...but good all the same.

**Your children like to dance on my bladder. **

"I imagine so."

**Hey...hurry up will you?**

"I'll try."

He closed his eyes and felt the familiar pull of cold bringing him back. He wanted to stay a little longer, but reality was cruel at times. He woke gasping for air, falling forward only to plummet into a live wire named Gohan.

"...shit."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Varga:<em>**

"How long until this...Go-ku...arrives?"

The guards that had pulled him from his bed at the request of the current insomniac princess quickly made themselves scarce. Blaine tried not to glare. He was preoccupied with yawning and wondering why the king allowed this female to think she was superior. "That ship isn't due to arrive for hours," he sighed tiredly. "It'll probably make an appearance this afternoon."

"Where?"

Had it been anyone else, they would have rolled their eyes or probably thrown their hands up waiting for the final blow of her fingers when she lost her patience. Blaine, a little less caring, groaned openly at her blank face. "By the trajectory, it looks like it'll appear in the forest north of the city." It was the crack of dawn. Who wanted to know this stuff this early or at all? Was it not enough that Goku was coming at all and not raging like Blaine half expected him to?

The Princess held no interest in his exasperation or his weariness. "You, Blake, and Blair will be there to greet them. I want them here in one piece."

Blake growled from behind Blaine, just as annoyed that he was woken up just to be told the obvious. "You're sending us as decoys and hoping we'll die," he muttered. "You're not fooling anyone, Vega."

"Unless you want to end up like the boy up there, I suggest you watch that mouth," Vega snapped. "Where's Blair?"

"Making his rounds," Blake answered. "You only woke everyone up two hours before sunrise!"

"I couldn't sleep...and I was bored. But oh well. Report to me when they've arrived. Until then, I'll be elsewhere."

Elsewhere meant wherever she felt like being at the time. Thankfully it meant far away from them and their senses, relief flooding them when the pressure of her aura was no longer around them. "I wonder if she knows," Blake muttered, not surprised when Blaine shook his head. "The King is **sick**."

"Perhaps," Blaine muttered. "But then, who really runs this show anyhow?"

Blake didn't answer. He was too busy yawning and excusing himself to find a corner somewhere to sleep in. Blaine let him go, turning his gaze up to the slightly rattling cage. The bar was still missing. What looked to be fur linens were hanging out of it slightly alongside a limp hand that could easily be mistaken for someone's dead limb. The slight twitch and moan of that body kept Blaine from thinking the worst. As much as he loathed the princess, she wouldn't dare kill Luka without risking her own neck in the process.

"Luka! Luka wake up!"

His father's voice was something he'd always adhere to, even in his self-induced comas to escape the tirade that was Vega's complaining. Groaning silently as he sat up, he yawned deeply and slouched against the doorway where his father could see him. It wasn't much of a shock to hear the slight sound of disgust under the sadness, but it tugged at him as it did his father. No parent wanted to see their child in his state, even if he'd been in this state for months now.

His clothes were tattered and torn in various places, burned on the edges and singed in others. Holes could be seen from various places. The biggest one resided over his left shoulder where a visible scar had formed and healed. His bruised knuckles brushed the umber bangs out of his face. Dark eyes like his father's glimpsed down and around, relieved when he saw no trace of her. It wasn't often they got a moment alone, especially with that witch watching them all the time. He was beginning not to care about his restraints anymore...and another few sessions of this would alert that tyrant. It was a risk he didn't want to take but would if it meant being free of that menace.

"Luka…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not warning you again to keep your yap shut!" Blaine snapped. "She's goading you! The last thing anyone wants is for that conniving bastard to get his hands on you!"

Luka sighed irritably and sank against the side of the cage with the missing bar. "I'd sooner kill myself."

"Luka!"

"Kidding! Partially." Blaine frowned and Luka relented. "Look, I know all right? But she's grating on my nerves…Mom's all right?"

Blaine was half tempted to tell him no, but thought better of it. "Your mom is fine," he sighed. "He worries…a lot. Especially with your sister on the way."

"How far is he?"

"Too far to miscarry…not far enough for something else to happen…"

Luka didn't say anything in regards to that. He'd heard enough of her snickering when the chambermaids were crying over the loss of their children when she drove them to the brink. No one dared to have any within the castle walls, and the fact that his own mother was carrying a child…

"Father…"

If he wasn't so sure he'd be repelled, Blaine would have shaken the cage for that unspoken question coming out of his boy's mouth. "Ah, NO. We placed it there for a reason and it stays!"

"But—!"

"NO. It's bad enough I might die in a few hours, but unsealing you? Your mother would kill me before the king could…and then you'd really kill yourself with the overload..."

There was no arguing with his father sometimes. "She's got you meeting this Goku character, huh." It was best to leave it alone, even if he sincerely didn't care about dying from the overload. As long as the castle went down with him, he would be more than okay with that.

"…the Prince wants us to help him…but I'm not sure if that's feasible."

Luka smiled lightly within the dingy shadows of his home away from home. It always amazed Blaine whenever his son would get like this. How he could find a way to smile in this mess was hopeful, and scary. "I'm sure it'll be okay," he said softly. "This guy seems like a sensible character."

"Sensible...and **dangerous**. That was a doorway I've never seen before," he murmured, "And I probably won't live to see it again."

The familiar pressure made itself known again. Blaine quickly made his way out of the room, gently whispering his pride and hope for his son. Luka smiled to himself with a nod. Never seeing one's parents often made one to be a detached lonely thing. He, however, was perhaps one of the few lucky ones that wouldn't be completely warped at the end of this.

He'd leave all the craziness to that living piece of icicle shit that slumped down in her throne yet again. He leaned back and fell into the furred blankets to place himself back into that coma before the urge to rip of his ears came about.

* * *

><p>"So how long until he really arrives?" Vegeta yawned.<p>

Blaine, Blake, and Blair, each a little more awake than they had been, shrugged. There was no real way to estimate just when he'd get here. But they could safely guess. "We're thinking...perhaps another five hours, tops," Blake said. "But, don't get your hopes up."

"Are you sure about what you've told me?" Blaine asked. He was still concerned and ultimately worried that what he'd been told would not work. He'd been around the block long enough to know when a mate was in question, the dominant of the pair would not listen to reason in most cases. Hell, they would be lucky if Goku didn't decide to start ripping things apart in an effort to get to the castle. There was no way he'd allow Blaine to do what the prince instructed! Vegeta had assured him that it would work, but- "I mean...he is a **saiyan.** You know what could happen…"

Vegeta was aware but there really wasn't much choice. "Do it. I'm sure he won't kill you," Vegeta assured. "I can't say the same if someone else doesn't try or none of you attempt it. If you're successful, you might manage to get all of our asses out of here rather than just Logan and your unborn daughter."

"Even—"

"If we can get the boy out, yes. Now don't forget to ask him if he talked to the higher ups. It's important."

"Right...but until then, we'll have to rely on our own weapons," Blair mused. "It's been a while..."

"I'm praying it doesn't come down to that," Blake muttered. "If this Goku person and Vega actually get into it, we're going to have to make with the running like never before."

"She'll have this room buckled down, that's for damned sure," Blaine grumbled. "Getting Goku here might be a problem if he decides to try and rip her head off."

"It'll be fine!" Vegeta shoved Blake off of the bed with a slight push of his foot and directed him and the others to the door. "Go, before she gets done doing whatever the hell she's doing."

"How—"

"That pressure leaves when she's not around. And Logan usually snaps out of his silence," he said gazing over in Logan's direction. The silent man smiled, biting the insides of his cheeks in order not to spit out what was on his mind. Saying such things aloud would get them all killed, and he was sorely tempted to do it just to see the look on her face. Vegeta smirked faintly. He could relate.

"Shit, move!" Blake hissed grabbing the other two. "She's glaring!"

They were out the door in seconds, and a moment later the door was guarded by someone new. From the look of them, they didn't look like the talkative type. Out of sheer boredom, Vegeta grabbed the nearest thing and lobbed it.

That guard went down like the brick that hit him.

"We should really start saving more of these biscuits," he mused as Logan tried his best not to laugh. He picked another one up from his plate and tossed it at the next fool peeking in. "After three days, they make good weapons."

* * *

><p>Time flies when one is sleeping.<p>

It also meant that the impending battle was closer than they originally thought.

Without fail, Goku had fallen to the devices of the pre-battle sleep, snoozing hard and long through it all. The group took that time to do some much needed preparations, like calculating the planet's characteristics and features based on the information Kei had fed them. They pinpointed a general location of where they were to land, and it wasn't looking too promising. Landing in a city would have been worse, but the wooded habitat was just as dangerous. They didn't know what awaited them in the wildlife, or if they wanted to encounter anything aside the native folk.

Pan rummaged through her bags, double checking to see if everything was in order. Having been in this predicament once too often, she never failed to double and triple check her things to make sure she had everything he may need. One could never be too careful, or too thankful for capsules. They made it handy to store four or five medical kits, not to mention devices to carry them if someone got injured.

"You got the tents?"

She tossed the capsule into her bag and mentally scratched it off the list. "Yep. How are things on your end?"

Bra shrugged. Everything could be as normal as it could...but this wasn't normal. In fact it was downright terrifying to someone who was normal. This family, however, was nothing like "normal" was defined to be. "Everything's on course," she mentioned. "It's only a matter of time now."

"Is grandpa still snoozing?"

"Like a rock," Trunks snorted. "He's so weird."

Unlike the previous huge adventure resulting in the three of them going through the universe, Trunks had opted **not** to wear shorts. Rather he chose to wear a white wife-beater with a pair of loose black pants like Goku tended to wear. On his feet were new but well thought of foot apparel that would allow him to stomp someone's face in as well as trek through the terrain. He crossed his feet and leaned against the wall he made his current post. He was glad he wasn't up. Goku getting up meant they had to be ready.

He wasn't quite there yet.

"Nervous?" he heard his sister ask. It wasn't so much worried. It was more along the lines of...apprehensive.

"I'll be fine," he sighed. "Eventually."

The boys decided to walk out then, catching the eye of the others. They had to blink twice, wondering if Gohan had grown down by twenty years and if Goku had cloned a younger version of himself.

Gohan had pulled out the inverted blue gi he was known to wear back when he was much younger. Goten had insisted on the orange and blue version with the addition of those white sleeves. While the attire was familiar, the insignias on the back and front of them were something new. The old hermit symbol was upon the front, residing right over their left pectoral. One the back, however, was their current family symbol; a merging of Goku's saiyan name and Vegeta's, written to spell and define their family as a whole at this given point. It was a touching symbol of their devotion to this mission, one that had reached Trunks at some point. As he shrugged on a cargo vest, they noticed the same family symbol upon his backside.

The panel beeped. Pan had only glimpsed its way when she heard the familiar rise and fall of footsteps walking toward the bridge. They all turned in his direction and almost wished they hadn't.

Those fangs were much longer than any of them remembered. He snarled; arms folded tightly against his chest heaving for a breath he couldn't quite find. They realized that he wasn't seeking air...but satisfaction. He was too close to his mate...too close to holding what was taken from him. From the look of things as they stood there and now, he'd kill anyone that got in the way of his goal.

**Warning...approaching the planet Varga. Ship will land in ten minutes...**

* * *

><p>Blake looked up from his watch as the sound of afterburners killed any and all sound in a ten mile radius. Impressive considering the lack of technology on that planet. "Not even three minutes," he mused lightly. "Impressive."<p>

They'd waited a whole three hours for that ship to make its appearance. Not one for patience, the princess had sent the three of them out there way in advance. It was unnecessary deployment and it could have waited until the final hour, but that wasn't going to happen without the heavens crumbling. Either way they had been stuck out here with little to do or say, save worry for the wellbeing of the prince and Logan back at the palace.

By the time that speck had appeared and become a full-fledged ship they could easily fly to, it was on the verge of landing somewhere Blaine paled at. Could they have picked a worse spot to do that?

"Blaine, are we going?" Blair asked.

Blaine shoved them in the direction of the ship. "What do you think?"

"All right, all right! Sheesh, what's with the shoving?"

He didn't have to look at a map to know where that ship had chosen to land. He'd been out there too many times not to know what was awaiting unwelcome unscheduled company. If they were lucky, they could get there before the ship was torn to bits.

"Blaine?"

"Troll territory," he growled, not waiting for them to register just what he said. He moved past them, cursing the skies as they darkened slowly. "Hurry up!" he spat. "It's getting close to midpoint!"

* * *

><p>Next chapter please!<p> 


	20. Preludes

**AN:**

**And here's some violence. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Preludes<strong>

* * *

><p>The door popped open. They stood behind it as it slowly unveiled the world around it to their wary eyes, and behind the one most eager to leave this confinement. Everything looked a little stranger, greener in some essence, but relatively the same if one were to step onto earth for the first time. Either way, Goku was the first to leap out. He landed inhaling the air around him, trying to get a sense of where his mate could or should be. All he got—which annoyed and disgusted him to no ends—was the foul stench of whatever was living close by.<p>

Something stirred. The others, having already followed, stood back as Goku moved to investigate. Whatever it was, it was part of the reason behind the funk. He stepped forward again, and this time ultimately leapt back from the club of jagged spikes looking to impale him. The hand behind it pulled the weapon back out of the ground and led a gruesome foul smelling creature out into the light. He really didn't know what it was, or cared to know. His fist quickly took on the task of breaking its jaw in one good swing.

There was a small whiz of something flying and embedding itself into the skull of that creature. He moved aside and watched that thing fall; a broken jaw and what looked to be like an arrow planted firmly in the back of its head. It was definitely dead now, and so was whoever was quickly approaching them. He only had to wait a moment.

"You!"

Blaine jerked and winced at the accusing and deadly snarl directed at him. Blake and Blair stood on either side of him, more the ready to take him on if it came down to it. Blaine stopped them and walked forward, trying his best not to provoke Goku any further than he had. Riling up this beast of a man the first time had caused him to break out into nightly sweats on the way back to the place. Now that he thought about it, death probably wouldn't have been as bad as doing this again.

Aw well. What can one do with little choice? "Goku…we need to talk!"

Goku wasn't hearing it. "NO. Where is he? Where is my MATE?"

"He's safe! Please…we have to talk!"

"You've got five seconds to spit it out before I snap your neck! ONE…"

"Say what now?" Blake groaned to himself. "Five seconds?"

"TWO!"

"Just shut up and let Blaine do this," Blair hissed. "I don't want to die either."

"THREE!"

Blaine couldn't keep the look of utter embarrassment off of his face as he moved to be within three feet of the one who would kill him. Goku's snarl lessened and turned curious as he noticed the red cheeks. This guy smelt of saiyan, but not as a challenging male would. So if he wasn't here to challenge, why would he move as close as this?

It looked as if he was going to have to come closer. Blaine's slight motion for him to do so had him more curious than ever. Keeping the caution of ire upon him, he stepped forward only to be snatched and lightly bitten on the underside of his chin.

"Fo—What the—?"

Goku's flickering tail stopped dead in its tracks. All the tension, the pain, the guilt, and the hurt he felt in losing and trying to find his mate clearly vanished before their very eyes. Blaine stepped back, and as expected, allowed the slightly bigger man to pounce on him and dig his fangs into his shoulder. The pain was blindsiding, and Blaine thought nothing could sting as much. It was over seconds afterward, Goku sitting up and staring down at the saiyan male that stared up at him and didn't move for the sake of not dying.

"My mate is a lot smarter than he lets on." Goku pondered the saiyan below him, sniffing him and assuring himself that he was not here to challenge. When Blaine averted his gaze, he smirked to himself and patted the side of Blaine's face. "How'd you get him to tell you that?"

"The Prince...he mentioned that it may work," Blaine explained. "I expressed a need to not…**die**."

"...He has high hopes for you if he decided to tell you that. I'll listen."

"Fuck yes! Blake, Blair...it's safe!"

He didn't care about his wounds or the fact that Goku had helped him to his feet. They had figured that it was all right when the bigger Saiyan didn't outright kill Blaine as their kin had feared. Hearing Blaine state the obvious made it a little more believable, though they weren't sure if they wanted to believe he'd pay that kind of a price for aide like this. That bite wasn't one of dominance. It was one of **ownership**. Blaine was his in all ways and there was nothing the saiyan could do about it short of dying.

Goku shook his head at their unsettled faces when Blaine gripped his shoulder. "I'm not going to force him into anything," he said. "Nothing of that nature anyhow. Vegeta's the only one who will share my bed." He turned to Blaine, amused at the relief in his face when he said that. "Are these two your subordinates?"

"Family." Blaine moved to stand between them, pride and adoration shining in his eyes. "Blair is my brother and Blake is my cousin. We are of the house of Brassica Bardas, one of the surviving clans of the destruction of our planet. My clan has always been loyal to the Monarchy of King Ryoma and Queen Vegetto…may their souls rest easy."

Goku was tempted to say more than he did about the whereabouts of those two. "I'm sure they're resting comfortably," he said. "So, you're on our side?"

"Even if you hadn't bitten my brother, we don't have a choice about sides," Blair said stiffly. "Even if you weren't here to help us, we would rather die by your hands than to go back to that…that…thing waiting in the palace for us. There is no hope of life there! We are either soldiers or playthings for that animal!"

It disturbed him a great deal to hear the distress in Blair's voice. This king was bad news for everyone, and a target for the growling Saiyan hell bent on twisting someone's neck. "He hasn't—"

"NO! Oh dear god, no…" Blake exclaimed. Goku calmed and Blake could have kissed the ground in relief. "No…the King isn't **here**. He's away for whatever reason, and that only leaves the waking bitch princess we can't seem to escape. Vega."

"We wouldn't have let him anyhow," Blaine assured. "He's the last of our royal line. We'd thought he was better off dead…until Turles found him."

How Turles had managed to find him was still a question that needed to be answered. "Yeah well, that was taken care of, rest assured," Goku said. "Vegeta was not his to claim. Make no mistake that anyone laying a hand on what is mine in any manner inappropriate will answer to me."

They nodded, accepting his dominance for what it was. Blaine could remember a time where he'd seen a face similar to Goku's leading the masses to turn against the freak of nature that was Frieza and the house of Cold. For his bravery to do what needed to be done, he was killed…and remembered as the footstep needed to move above the tyranny of others.

They needed to move again. This could not be. If they stayed here much longer, Blaine feared the outcome for Varga and everyone on it.

"And who are these people behind you?" Blake asked. "Kin?"

"We are," Gohan answered. "You must be Blake."

"What, did the blonde give it away?"

Gohan laughed lightly despite himself. Blake's face lightened at it and the slight shy demeanor of the warrior when he focused his gaze on him. He could immediately see that Gohan was a half breed. There was no tail to signify that he was a saiyan, but the resemblance in his initial power to Goku's was too similar for him not to be. Whoever Gohan's mother was surely must have been beautiful. While Gohan and his brother did have a likeness to Goku, the softer shape of Gohan's frame and the finer features of his face were his mother.

Blake sniffed the air a little. He was a little surprised to smell that the younger one had a mate that smelt of fire. Gohan, on the other hand, was mateless…and in a light heat.

A firm nudge in his side had Blake growling and someone else laughing soundly. Blair forgot about his hissing at his cousin and focused in on the laughter from someone new. Trunks waved lightly, amused when Blair blushed just as avidly as ever. The heat centered in his cheeks, he didn't notice Blake gazing back over to Gohan.

Goten, Pan, and Bra noticed and rolled their eyes respectively.

The lofty sounds of grunting from all sides cut off whatever social interaction could take place. Everyone readied themselves, but couldn't quite prepare their stomachs or noses for the sight and stench that bombarded them in that heated moment.

A horde of monsters came rushing out of the bushes, yelling, grunting, and swinging their weapons of choice. The group stared up at them, glad that they hadn't consumed anything in the hour before. The folded mats of skin and fur dingy from years of uncleanly living disturbed them. Their matted manes of thick to thinning fur upon their heads and chest reeked of infestations, rashes, and broken skin that harbored an ill smell. The dried cracked skin upon their necks was no better, open and scabbed, and left for small birds to peck at. Though flaps of sagging skin and fur in a variety of green to brown covered them, the defining muscle in their arms warned all that a swing could take one out and they'd never know it. Their legs were barely able to carry that massive form, but somehow managed and brought them close enough to tower over them.

The largest of them walked forward and bent low enough to howl right in Goku's unfazed face.

His fist flew and knocked it twenty feet past something larger than it.

"He just knocked out the general," Blake cried. "Oh man!"

"Split up and protect that ship!" Blaine ordered. "Don't let them get near it!"

The sword belonging to Blaine was unsheathed and buried to the hilt into the first hide of a troll in his sights. Neither pain nor death truly registered in creatures as stupid as these. One doorway opened and left a golden flare that captured Goku's eye. Blaine rushed up and drew his sword with him, swinging to the right and past the head that rolled off of its fat neck. The prior body waited another four seconds before the world split itself in half.

Blair opened another doorway. The crackling energy that was blue circled around his hands, though the look in his eyes was pure waves of unbridled anger placing itself on the nearest victim. He leapt past its charge and landed on its back, and dug his fingers in as the skies darkened.

**_HEART ATTACK!_**

A bolt of blue from either hand coupled with one from the heavens fried what little mind was in its fat head. Consciousness faded and pain left them dead with bleeding holes within that used to be their hearts. Baring his fangs at the next target, he leapt up and snapped its neck back with a firm kick to the jaw.

Something flew past his head and into the backside of one of the dozen trolls. Screaming from the unexpected pain, he took a moment to reflect upon the still waters rushing past the doorway in his mind. They were slow to flood, but once the waters stirred, they rushed through and jettisoned out of his palms.

**_Tsunami's RAGE!_**

Hydro pumps of water flew and knocked them out, driving one into a nearby boulder to smash his head in from the pressure. The other remained where he was, openly gaping at the hole that was in his gut. Death seemed to finally knock him out, and left it bleeding to death on the ground below.

"Look out!"

A sheet of ice appeared and stabbed the creature behind him. The heavens roared and snapped, striking down, obliterating the vessels that once carried the life giving sustenance. Blood caked and dried, and burnt into a mass of charred flab, it was left to rot upon the ice pike that was speared it through its heart.

"...wow. I've never seen someone do that," Blair mused. "I mean...turn water into ice so fast..."

"I'm still learning about that...but you're pretty deadly yourself."

Trunks allowed himself to come down a notch as Blair made his way closer. The ground was wet from the water he'd extruded and enough to have even the most graceful of men slipping to fall. He reached out and grabbed Blair, yanking him upward and closer than he meant to. A small jolt jarred him from his senses, bringing him slightly out of sorts...and into the scent that was Blair.

"You're..."

"Trunks. M-my name is Trunks."

"Well, _Trunks_, let's go help the others."

That intriguing scent was going to have to wait. His own body took the offensive, chilling down to a bone freezing fifty below and burning off the face of the first one Trunks punched. Blair remained in his embrace, warm despite the cold arm that wrapped around his midsection. He found himself wondering at it absently as he reached out to fry the innards of another troll.

Over their heads flew a discus aimed at the three trolls caught in the middle of the cross fire. Two found themselves falling on the ground, staring at their legs falling in the opposite direction. The third one had the misfortune of looking back and staring up at its body in the next second. A fourth one appeared and avoided the disc all together; a learning experience at the cost of three of its comrades. Pan growled and caught it again, swinging it against the club that rained down. Sliced in half, the troll was only left with the handle as the other half flew into the forests.

Inhibitions were not in her nature. Nor was the thought of smelling anything looking at her like that. She crouched down into a split, screaming as she crushed the rising object under its loincloth. Howling in complete pain, it never realized the flame in her eyes was in her fingers as well.

"Burn you fat fucker! FLAMETHROWER!"

A stream of flames inhaled it, clung to it, and accelerated because of the different filth lodged to its body. Somewhere off of it came the stench of a tar pit, which really didn't surprise her. It screeched, bouncing up and running into another which in turn set it on fire. Twin masses of flames ran about trying to pat themselves free of the flames, and got a destructo disc in the back for their troubles.

"I know he wasn't—"

"Save it for later Bra!" Pan called as she lunged for another. "I'm already disgusted!"

Bra cocked the shot gun she'd brought and popped another round into one of the remaining trolls. It fell forward, but didn't have the common sense to stay down like the others. She growled, already annoyed. This particular one didn't find the idea of dying...useful. He fought that idea, and her, tooth and nail no matter what she did to it. Spraying it with holes didn't work. Beating it senseless didn't work. Stabbing it with the machete that was still in its head didn't **work**. It still came at her, slower than before but always determined to get its hands around her. She quickly found out why as a passing wind revealed the little shocker that had Pan seeing flares of red thirty seconds ago. It was enough to have her throw away her gun and take to planting a good fist in the face.

"You fucking pervert! ARGH!"

Again the cracking of something vital didn't quite make it go down. It didn't make anything go down. It reigned over her, smirking through its obvious pain. Did it really think for a moment that it was going to impress her? Wait, was this foreplay to it?

She had heard that some animals were willing to risk death to mate, but this…"That does it!"

**_WIND BLADE!_**

A burst of wind flew up and around it. Thinking it was nothing more that the natural winds, it was quite unexpected and painful when the short bursts of winds snapped into a full tornado that ripped at him with every turn. It stumbled backward, never seeing Blake nearby bracing his feet into the earth.

**_Giga GLAIVE!_**

A piece of the earth ripped itself from its bedding, spearing the troll from behind, upward and out of the sharp tunnel of wind. He was jammed through the final cutting wind, losing a quarter of his face and skull as the rest of him hung limply from the tip of that crag. Bra cut off the winds, glancing over to where Blake knelt with his fists in the earth. She followed the path of destruction, amazed when she realized it didn't result in just one. Several cracks had occurred and surfaced crags that had broken up a barrage of them. There was one in particular that met a very violent end at the last crag. It had split itself into several, shooting through and staking one through its head and gut. Its weapon fell out of its hand and landed in a heap near Gohan holding another troll by its unmoving throat.

Another wave of them came and Bra screamed in frustration.

"They're like roaches!" she screamed throwing a barraged of bombs in the wake. "They don't die!"

"That's because they are stupider than the definition of stupid," Blake snarled. "It took us an hour last time..."

"An hour?"

"An hour! Are you fucking kidding me?" Goten spat. "We don't have an hour!"

Goten continued his melting of the innards of any and everything that tried to get close to their ship. If their insides weren't swimming goo, their brains were short circuited past the point of mindless thought and rendered silent courtesy of Gohan. Fed up with the waves that came with every dwindling break in the masses, Goten took to the air and let the air heat itself past tolerance. Gohan remained beneath him, digging his feet into the ground as the heavens grew darker than they had been. He shielded the ship as an afterthought, unsure of just where it would all go in a moment.

**_STRIKE!_**

**_MAGMA FLARE!_**

The air set itself on fire, melting all that was within the field of range. Those who lasted long enough to scream their pain found themselves as blinking lights when the lightning stuck in short quick bursts. The loud crack that followed each bolt left another dead body in the wake of what appeared to be the final drove of monsters looking to battle. As the last one dropped into a puddle of boneless cooked mass, the boys released themselves and respectively fell to their knees.

Well, Goten anyhow.

Gohan was all for falling backward. He waited to feel the ground below him just so he could catch his breath. It never came. He felt the strong embrace of someone else lifting him back up, easing him back into standing with their body as a support system. He looked back and spied a head of blonde glancing in another direction, though his attention was still on him. "Are you okay?"

"Still not used to it…Blake...was it?"

"Yeah. Man...Your father is one scary saiyan."

He was when he was pissed off. Having deflected a good bit of the small army that came charging in, they watched in fascination as **two** golden saiyans took on the general and the squad leader. It was a quick end to a quick beginning, though that was to be expected when two super saiyans took hold of a matter much weaker than they. Goku took it upon himself to roast the insides of the general's chest, while Blaine carved and served him on the plated earth. Scared at the cruelty of such insignificant creatures, the squad leader took off into the forests alone.

They powered down and allowed the others to gather near them. Blaine kept his sword unsheathed, wary for his own reasons. Goku rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance. How much longer was he going to have to deal with this?

"GET DOWN!"

"Wha...FUCK!"

Something bigger, uglier, and much stronger than the little ones before it came lunging out of the forests. They barely got away from being trampled on. From what they could tell, and Blaine spat, it was the leader of the small armada they had just taken out. _Unbelievable._

"I'm so sick of this!" Goku spat. "Everyone take it out NOW! I don't have time for this!"

Water sounded out the frontal wave, drenching it and shredding the first layers of skin. The troll was then frozen and left as a pillar for the skies cracking down in accordance to similar bodies calling to it. The reaction had it convulsing and foaming, but it wasn't quite enough. The earth below it was not appeased, cracking open to shoot a barrage of roots from the surrounding trees. Wood wove itself around its neck and limbs, driving him up into the cutting winds that severed off its fingers. The open grounds below opened themselves wider and gave way to a stream of lava that had been pulled from the core of the planet. That stream was forced upward and into its backside, as the sun flared and cooked him from the front.

Darkness reigned for a split moment. Within that darkness, a lone light took it upon itself to shine and fall straight into the heart of the leader.

The giant carcass fell from the skies and was buried into the open earth with a clenched fist from Blake.

"Damn...I'm still not used to it," Blair murmured. "I keep forgetting about that since he doesn't use it that often."

"You mean...the darkness?" Blake asked. "Oh man...I thought you were talking about Goku."

"Are you kidding me? What the hell was that anyhow?"

Who knew? Who really cared at this point? They were all exhausted. They weren't expecting to expend this much energy into a fight they weren't prepared for, and they still had to get to the castle. From the look of the clearing skies, it had taken them a little longer than they had thought. Blake and Blair looked to Blaine in concern. Their visitors didn't know that the days were shorter here and that those things were only the tip of a large scale of what decided to come out at night. If they got caught in that someone was going to be seriously hurt.

"We need to go before she gets restless," Blaine said. "Goku..."

"Yeah?"

"Vegeta said to ask you if you talked to the higher ups. Did you?"

"We did...and we have what she gave us."

"Shall we go?"

"Goten, get the stuff for us, okay?"

Goten did as he was asked, leaving the others to their own devices. Goku immediately plopped down with Blaine aside him. He didn't go down on his own. Blaine was pulled down and made to sit.

Blake laughed at his cousin until his attention was brought back to Gohan standing aside him. He was breathing a little harder than need be, but overall he appeared fine. His open concern caused Gohan to blush like never before.

Blair would have laughed had his own cheeks not been on fire from the attentions of the one named Trunks. He could hear him silently sniffing, and while he was horrified that this male could smell clearly what others could not, he was even more embarrassed that he hadn't sidestepped and avoided him all together.

Trunks smirked a little in appreciation. "Too Cute…"

"I'll say," Blake murmured appreciatively. "I might have to change my mind."

Blaine could not believe his eyes. Those two were always adamant about certain aspects of life that could not be changed never happening and here it was happening! He slipped his head into his hands and forced himself to think about other things, like the saiyan aside him and staring at his shoulder. "You could have changed you know," he mentioned to a silent Goku. "Why didn't you?"

"And brought their attention to me? Not happening," Goku muttered. "Nice to know you're a super saiyan."

Blaine blushed at this and grumbled tiredly. "**_No one_** was supposed to know."

"What about Vegeta? Is he all right?"

"He threw a brick biscuit at a guard this morning and knocked him out."

"He's fine then. What did he promise you for helping me?"

"...freedom."

Huh. That was a high enough price. It was one he was going to have to adhere to. Vegeta never told anyone about that little display of dominance between them, let alone another male. However, having the guts to do so and risk dying was a favored price freedom liked to call for. In kind, he silently promised to do all he could. He patted the warrior on the shoulder he'd bitten and got up when Goten returned with everything in hand.

"Are you guys ready?" Goten asked. "What about the ship?"

"Got it covered," Trunks replied.

He snapped his fingers and watched as the ship took off back into orbit. The others gaped at him and it as it disappeared from their sights.

"Where did the ship go?" Bra cried.

"It's orbiting the planet," Trunks explained. "Now let's go."

"He's right. It's getting dark. The Vulcan will be out soon," Blaine said looking up.

"Eh? What's that?"

"You don't want to know..." Blair said.

"Come on!" Goku shouted, "The sooner I see, the faster they die and we can go home!"

Blaine took off with Goku seconds behind him. Whether they were ready or not, they were headed for the city.

* * *

><p>And here comes another chapter... :)<p> 


	21. The Patient side of Rage

**AN:**

**Just…bear with me.**

**_Short explanation: This is the piece where Goku and Vega meet for the first time. Is it going to be a blood bath? _****No._ Why?_**

**_I really want you to think about it. If I kill the bitch now, there will be utter fucking hell and chaos…and Vegeta caught in the mess of this will mean dead babies. So…no. No killing. Besides, there's a plot within the plot which I'm not telling you about because it's a seeecret._******

**_Oh and this tension will lead to a massive blood bath…kind of like in Chapter three with the pulling of the spine out of Turles backside. Anyone rooting for that dude had his spine crushed as well as their dreams._**

**_Yeah, I'm being silly, but it's my Author's note dammit. :P_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: The Patient side of Rage<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine landed before the others, scanning the area before allowing the others of land aside him. They landed outside the gates, amazed and slightly in awe of the massive city that lie behind these steel barriers. It was as if they'd come to Oz and were looking upon the outside of the city in all its glory. They knew the perimeter of the vast city was larger than anything they had seen, unable to see its end from the air when they were approaching. Goku silently hoped that a tiny little man wouldn't pop out the door and scream, "What do you want?"<p>

The doors allowed them passage and a chance to see the city. It was even bigger than they had imagined. Trunks had a brief flash back of Tokyo at its busiest, only the buildings weren't of a modern circular design. Sky scrapers, towers, homes, and businesses of all ranges flourished here. A city of people walked about, lost in their own little lives and concerns, though very aware of the castle within the very heart of this place. Guards were posted at various places, some flying overhead while others stood about patrolling. A few of them gave Blaine proper acknowledgement, nodding lightly as they made their way to that huge place sticking out like a sore thumb.

Goku snorted at it and the stray memory of it stuck in his head.

"Crap...she knows we're here," Blake muttered. "We've got to hurry..."

"I thought we were going to see Vegeta," Goku growled.

"Plans change. In case you didn't feel it, Vega is watching us **now**," Blair snapped. "We're not risking the city because of impatience! We'll see him after we've spoken to Vega, got it?"

Goku could understand it, but he didn't like it. What they spoke of tickled his senses mildly, not even worth the effort of trying to locate. If that was Vega, then this was cakewalk right about now.

It took them a little under ten minutes of fast paced flying to get to the central location. The city was much larger than they had assumed. Eventually they landed before the gates where more guards were waiting. They recognized Blaine for his status, giving him a firm salute and immediately raising the gates for them. One set lifted into the air, and the other slid open to unveil the innards of an ill favored place of dwelling.

"What did she do, coat the place in blood?" Bra gagged. "Ew..."

"It's the king's favorite color," Blair sighed. "It's disgusting."

The door opened to reveal a grand room decorated in crimson and black tapestry, the colors thrown everywhere to coat whatever they touched. Within the middle of it all was a stairway that broke off into four sections. Each one led to a different part of the castle, but it was the main one that they would take. That one led up to a set of massive doors being guarded by two guards that were much bigger than the rest of them.

The foul taste in his mouth warped itself to twist his stomach. Goku cradled himself, holding onto his stomach and his breakfast as another memory forced its way forward.

"Dad?"

"I'm fine. Let's just go."

He couldn't have met that witch before. Blair watched Goku out of the corner of his eye. The signs were unmistakable. "That link must be kicking in..." Blair murmured. "I don't like where this is going." He didn't like it in the least.

They reached the top of the stairs to be meet by a set of servants. They stood before the large set of doors leading to what could have been the throne room decorated with the symbol and house that represented the King's lineage. The symbols were familiar. They were in saiyan but they were also of another language that Goku was slightly horrified to realize he understood. What it stood for made him sicker than he was, as did the pressure of whoever was behind those doors.

They had nothing to bring with them that couldn't be left in the capsules within their pockets or designated pouches. The maids were slightly puzzled as to why there was nothing to take but left without question. The head of their little party remained after they'd gone, heavily pregnant and in no mood to be on his feet this day. He did greet them warmly, as warmly as his temperament would allow with swollen feet and ankles.

Goku ignored the keening push of his desire to tear this place apart and find the one whom mattered most to him.

"Mi' Lord…"

Blaine hushed Logan with a hand raised between them. "We'll talk about this," he said ignoring his shoulder, "later. For now I want you to remain off of your feet for the rest of the day. Let Sebastian do the work for once the little kiss ass."

"Mi' Lord...I can't. Sebastian's been left to the cooking, and I've been left to the maids. I'm afraid a replacement would spell disaster."

The pressure abruptly vanished, giving them little leeway with their time. Blaine growled, angry that he was still on his feet like this. "Logan, I mean what I say," he growled. "I don't give a flying shit about WHO says what! YOU get off of your feet right now! No mate of mine will suffer like this!"

Goku's interest snapped back to life as he looked upon Logan for the first time. He blinked, and almost growled himself. "She makes you work in this condition?" he cried, clearly horrified by it all. All Logan could do was nod, tenderly holding and rubbing the spot that seemed to be the punching bag of the hour. "Why?"

"It's her way of trying to get me to miscarry," Logan murmured. "But this baby is stubborn, and I'm past that point."

"But not far enough to…She's not—"

"NO! No...The prince is in very good hands! He's more bored than anything...it'll be good for him to see you."

It was back again and almost crushing them. Logan nearly passed out from it, but thankfully one of the guards before that door caught him. Blaine snarled to himself, in no uncertain terms telling that guard to take Logan to rest in the prince's room. He eagerly complied, being one of the saiyans upon this planet with some sympathy in his heart. The remaining guard took off after them, wary of what was behind those doors. He had every right to be. At times, standing at that door was a death wish.

Goku's stomach turned again, jolting him past the moment of horror and into waking sickness. The longer he stood there the more vivid the nightmare. This was a price he paid for fusing with his beloved and stealing what was a burden, and it was a price he was willing and would always pay. Yet, the more he remembered, the closer he came to losing who he was. What he was. The anger would not abate. He would not be satisfied until blood was drawn for the death of his mate's spirit so long ago.

"Let me in," he snarled moving forward. "I want to see her, NOW."

"Goku, you must calm down," Blaine warned. "She will sense you!"

"If her meager existence is what I sense under the layers, then she is of no threat to me. Let me see...I want the truth!"

There would be no appeasement until the inevitable happened. They could all see it and taste it in the thick tension stifling the air. All Blaine could do now was let him pass. He quickly opened the doors, slightly sickened himself when the stench of cold murder hit him in the eyes. The body was being dragged away, lifeless under the dark apparel of the room draped in black and stone.

The only thing of color aside the blood was the violet version that was Vega under the soft lighting upon her throne. Aside her lie a wolf like creature whose eyes immediately locked on Goku. Goku stared in kind at it, unsure of what or why, though the beast once sleeping within him awoke and spoke in volumes. The wolf-creature bowed its head, agreeing to the contract that had taken place so quickly. He wasn't quite sure of how it'd happened, but it was done.

That creature aside the princess was his from now until its death.

Vega was unaware of it. Her attention was upon her angry generals and the somewhat disoriented man she'd come to know as Goku. The others didn't quite warrant her attention. They weren't as important to keep around as this Goku character was...for the moment. Violet eyes closing in displeasuring boredom, she sighed and stood to greet them as a princess would.

"It's about time you showed up," she snapped. "Playing in the forests is NOT my idea of getting here on time."

Goku, equally bored, rolled his eyes. "Whatever. They were more entertaining than you."

She wasn't quite expecting that callus response from this…**saiyan**. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not here for your entertainment." He stepped forward of his own volition, missing the astonished looks on the guards faces as they fought not to flee. Goku trained his eye on the one on the far left, ignoring the princess visually. "We all know why we're here…so let's stop the bullshit and get this over with."

"Get what over with?" she snarled, completely displeased. "And **who** do you **_think_** you're talking to?"

"A tired cunt that messed with the wrong Saiyan and has yet to realize that I KNOW who SHE is."

"That's impossible. We've never—"

"Thank the heavens for small miracles." He was indeed grateful that he hadn't remembered her for that, but he did know of what she'd done and how far she'd gone to sate her own dark needs. "I know you. I know of you and what you've **done**. I suggest you let my mate go and avoid further **_displeasures_**."

The more she looked upon him, the more she saw her brother's cruel face staring at her in a contempt that only they could know of. It was as if Turles had come to openly mock her. It wasn't sitting right in her mind and she made it known with her disgusted sneer. "I've mentioned this to a certain general before and I will mention it to you," she snarled. "Your mate is alive as a **courtesy**. The only reason he has not been touched is because of those babies. That can be remedied…and the King could start **again** if need be."

Blaine gripped his bitten shoulder and resisted saying what came to mind.

Goku, irritated beyond normal means, did not.

"I'll lay waste to this planet and everyone on it if you even THINK along those lines," he spat, letting the silent throb of the sealed one come forth for a moment. The pressure of her spirit was smashed, thrown to the ground and set aflame, causing her to gasp and buckle under the weight of that beast within him. "You talk, but you do not heed. I will crush you and everything that is YOU."

"...shit!"

Point made clear for the moment, he reigned himself back in and allowed her control for a moment longer. She regained her composure and increased the output of her own spirit, smirking when it shook the very core of those around her. Goku blinked but could care less about it. It only proved to anger her a little further. His eyes grew past the point of cold, unfeeling and merciless as they held her gaze. The truth lie in the hidden agendas that were memories and recollections each playing a violent melody in their minds and hearts. She smiled upon them, and he scowled.

"Ugly memories...your face in my head," he murmured. "I wouldn't let my mate suffer that way a moment longer."

"I see...but you're forgetting something."

"And that would be?"

The creature known as Bledri sitting at Vega's side growled low and long. She was forcing Goku to admit to it; to acknowledge something that was a dream drifting in the wisps of misconceiving truth. The prince could not remember it, and Vegeta was better off not knowing. However, Goku knew and it ate at him a little more every time it played itself in his head. On the one hand, he could let it eat him into nothingness. On the other more likely hand, if she was not careful, the darkness would wake and allow the beast and its companion within him to come through into this realm. Such atrocities were not meant to happen more than **once**.

Bledri cursed to himself as he thought about then and now. If that thing was unleashed from Goku know then all was lost. The first occurrence forgotten always as legend and tall tale, but a second occurrence damaged destiny and time. It would not do for either to happen. Not **again**.

"Vegeta was promised to me...once my brother was done with him," she smirked. "And it was my task...to train him."

"Say what?" Goku spat, nearly losing it. "Are you out of your god-damned mind?"

"No, I'm not lying. He was my first. My first crush, my first kiss, my first lover...and my brother's first Bitch." She chuckled wickedly remembering those moments. "My brother was a freak...and he loved taking Vegeta on that ride. I'm surprised he managed to embed his seed in him. I thought he'd never break."

Her perception of time must have been off. It had to be. Why else would she think that, and didn't she know about that freak? Goku didn't think she did, which made it much more satisfying to wipe that smile off her face. "Those babies are not that bleeding bastard's." He sneered, fangs more than apparent in intent when he hissed at her. "Those are my own, sired by ME. That fucking bastard died at my hand, for touching what was never his to take! Vegeta is MINE, always was MINE!"

Blake had heard rumors. No one ever truly knew the truth, save Blaine who'd heard it with his own ears. Blair was clearly shocked, but he swallowed it and prepped his ears for the initial explosion.

He was not disappointed.

"YOU LIE!"

Goku most certainly was not lying about this. His eyes were too cold, frozen, and warm with the memories of Turles' screams as he left this world with his spine collected as a prize. "He might have had my face, but that was all." He still didn't understand that much and fought not to question that little tidbit. Turles was gone and that was the important part; death being the secondary importance. "Tell me…princess…tell me that I didn't rip his fucking spine from his body."

"You...didn't..."

"Didn't I?"

Vega all but howled at the injustice of it all. Her power flared and brought them all to their knees, unwilling to be placated by anything less than the head of this Goku person. Goku remained at her feet, standing against the strain of her uncontrolled power. It may have looked as if he was defying her, yet the truth was a different matter entirely.

She swarmed his mind with false images, her rage unfounded through her own delusions. His retained memories collided with hers and uncovered the cold calculated truth. Nights of rapture were drunken torture, screams moans unable to form themselves loud enough for someone to hear. His mate's writhing under that face as he was taken again under the public eye of a party made him sicker than he'd been before all this. Goku fell to his knees from that and only that, vomiting as the images gained momentum and forced him to watch.

There were no chains left on the beast within him. Just seals to keep them at bay.

One of the five seals burnt itself off.

Her howling succumbed to the overwrought imagery within his mind, broken and throttled under the weight of that aura. She crumbled; her rage forgotten and awe settled when he screamed the voice of twined souls. One voice cried out with the other, the cry of a dark dragon roaring past his soul and directly into her ears. She watched in complete horror as three of her men were twisted from the inside out, left to bleed from every pore of their bodies. One's heart resided in his gaping mouth, nothing more than a mass of useless flesh sitting there to rot. She backed away from it, and the unnatural gaze that settled in Goku's untamed eyes.

"You fool!" he bellowed, forcing her to acknowledge him as he was inside and out, "Your brother was a spineless freak and deserved what he got. You're **next**."

"We will make sure of it," one of the others spat. She looked over at him, startled by the spark in his eyes and in his hands. A saiyan with this kind of power? No...A half breed! He was clearly Goku's son; the howl of thunder deep in his every step as he backed his father up. "You have no idea of the damage you will bring if you do not listen!"

"Oh and who are you? His little army?" Vega snapped. "Be gone pest!"

Fire flared and heat seared the air before she could take another breath. Pan and Goten were the cause of it, one the other son and the female of some similar relation. The heat tore at the fabric of her dress, burning the edges and the seams with ease. A cutting wind finished it off with Bra smiling in satisfaction.

"That thing was ugly anyhow," Bra murmured.

"You...you filthy low class half breeds!" she screeched. "I don't care what he wants. You die NOW!"

"Touch them and I will undo the seal."

Blaine's voice in the madness stopped her cold. The threat of undoing that seal reminded her of darker times. Her father would not be pleased to have something like that unleashed and killing it for the sake of keeping his title intact. She glared at him and at the blade that resided in his hands second later as if to emphasize his promise. "I sealed my son's powers as an agreement to keep my family out of his clutches," he spat. "I've done all he's asked of me, and more…and I won't sit here and let you do what you please any longer!"

"You wouldn't **dare**...not at the cost of your mate."

"Logan would rather die than to let Blaine in your sights a moment longer," Blake spat. "So would I. No saiyan should have to bow to the spawn of someone that so readily gave that freak what he wanted! No saiyan, no saiya-jin, should **_ever_** have to give up their freedom and be forced to **breed** with your fucking murdering grandfather!"

The princess was incensed but made no more of a show of it than need be. She glared at him, her lip curling in disgust. "Now you?"

It wasn't just him. Blair, usually silent when matters of this nature erupted, had his own piece to say. "The organization enslaved both planets, but your father and grandfather sold out the saiyans because we can't HIDE ourselves," he spat. "They're cowards, using saiyans as scapegoats to further their plans and then enslaving what little of us remain after they helped destroy our planet!"

"Face it, Vega," Blaine growled, "We're tired of being held under thumb…and just like before, history repeats itself…with or without the aid of Goku, we're not taking your shit a moment longer."

There had always been a moment where tensions would rub and the limits of loyalties would be tested, but it was without say that saiyans were true to themselves and only those who mattered most. There was a time where if one was weak they were left to die, but times had changed and so had obligations. Survival had been the agenda when they had migrated here those twenty something years ago.

Now freedom was the agenda. Saiyans were reckless beings that would fight to the very end and take down all who were in their path. Vega was well aware of this, having seen it for herself when Blaine took charge of their armies in his younger days. Saiyans were also adapting creatures. Not many of them could use Saiya-jin methods of fighting as fluently as these three traitors in front of her.

It was of little wonder why her grandfather wanted them so for himself and why her father wished to provide such treasures.

There was no one left to defend her side, which was of little concern. The three guards that died were of other races and despicable within their own right. The creature that sat beside her now, growling, didn't do anything in her defense at all if ever. The one time it had, it was to get to a certain saiyan prince sitting in the way. Bledri glared at her with the best of them, daring her to make a move in the wrong direction. Goku was ready and willing to kill her then and there, as well as Blaine via his son. Luka was anxiously watching and waiting from the cage above. Met at all corners and locked in a bind, she was forced to concede and play for a bargain.

The king had expressly forbidden her to take any action that could kill anyone, and for the life of her she couldn't see why.

"Since you're so **anxious** to show me the strength of your breed," she sneered, "Then you may do so."

"No deal. It's me against you," Goku exclaimed. "One on one."

That damn code of Saiyan ethics was going to be the death of someone one day. Why they insisted on meeting at full strength after a certain waiting period was beyond her. Her father certainly wasn't disagreeing to it. "**Fine**. Vegeta—"

"Goes with me, STAYS with me. Otherwise the deal is off and we do this now. I'm sure your KING will not be pleased to find there is nothing to come home to."

No...He definitely would not. He said as much in the back of her mind then and there, amused enough to let this draw out longer than need be. She didn't dare voice her thoughts on the matter. "If you lose, you will do as I say and give Vegeta up."

"And when you lose, I'll fucking kill you. Okay?"

"...agreed."

"Good. Drop that cage."

She knew it wouldn't be that easy. Logan was as good as gone, too, and she knew it. She snapped her fingers, forcefully dropping that cage from the confining chains above. A steel box came flying down with the startled yelp of the one within it. Blake and Blair rushed to catch the underside of it, barely catching it in time to avoid an unnecessary breaking of things whether they were bones, seals, or necks. They set it down before Blaine whom tore off the hinges and the door with a single pull.

"Shit..."

"Luka...Luka!"

Crawling out of the small space, he reached the doors open edge and allowed himself to be snatched into his father's familiar embrace and scent. He still smelt like the open wood, and the blood of ogre was faintly present. It reminded him of days when he'd be sent out there to train, only to come home broken and beaten, but alive to his mother and him. Luka clung to him, unwilling to let go even after his father laughingly told him he was in need of a good bathing.

"This is making me sick," Vega grumbled. "Leave already! Two months from now, we will see who is stronger!"

Two months? Goku wasn't going to chance it but said nothing of his thoughts. "Fine with us. Bledri, let's go."

The creature that had been waiting for that moment for the longest stood and stretched himself out. He lingered on the stage a bit longer than expected of him but finally strolled off of it and walked over to where Goku was waiting with an open hand. He walked into the open embrace and allowed this person to take hold of his fur, stroking it as only a true owner would. He butted his head against Goku's, mourning his pain as much as rejoicing in the fact that he could finally leave. He waited so long for him...waited longer than he normally would have. But he knew this day would come and that Goku would need the help regardless of what happened.

Goku stood and kept a hand on his head. He turned to leave with the others in tow.

"You're going to need those two months to surpass me," she said after his retreating backside. "Believe me you won't know what hit you—"

Level four came and went in a show of power within the split second he stopped. Eyes of gold smirked back at her, daring her to call him on what she'd witnessed. "I've been there for nearly a decade," he said. "You may need to push past that level and become a god. If you can do that...if you can become what your grandfather is and what your father desires for himself, you may live three minutes longer."

She was left alone in the darkness, scowling but intrigued by the dead bodies residing within the throne room chambers. She didn't know what her father was up to, but she was sure her grandfather had a hand in it. Today had been enlightening though. If Goku was indeed already that powerful, then it would be worth the small losses it to have him lead her armies. After all, Vegeta's life was a **courtesy** and not a guarantee. She smirked to herself and laughed a little as she mentally threw the cage across the room.

* * *

><p>And…that's it for the update.<p>

Obvious questions answered!:

**Will they fight?**

Hell yes. Fucking blood bath, totally.

**Is there going to be a character death? **

If anyone pisses me off, YES. *apologizing profusely to the DBZ characters* I have no problem killing Goku if I have to. Vegeta might hate me forever though.

**Why is Blaine a super-saiyan?**

Because someone pissed him off…and that will be explained in the coming chapters.

**Why didn't Goku wipe the floor with that bitch?**

Well, we'll explain that later as well. Honestly, she's a live trap. Let your mind wander. Shit gets twisted the hell up later.

**But, but…Blaine is a super-saiyan! He could have beat that bitch! Why didn't he?**

Uh, Logan for starters, and Luka locked up…and then his family was mingled in the midst of all that shit, not to mention that the king wiped out the first saiyan to try something funny without moving from his **seat**. A smart fool waits for the right moment to be foolish.

**Will Blake and Blair finally give into their instincts?**

Well, if you read the version before this, you know the answer.

Wish me luck in school! :D I hope this SATES you.


	22. Untied

AN:

This would be the part where I say something relevant...but I can't think of much.

I will say that the next few chapters will be delayed a little...they're written but I think they're a little fast paced. I'm spreading it out some, and yes, there will be a brief confrontation with the bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Untied<strong>

* * *

><p>He heard that cage slam against the wall. The doors shut themselves and they were left alone. The entire group sighed in relief for that small favor. Another moment in there and there surely would have been more bloodshed than necessary at the moment. Goku, for one, was perhaps the most relieved of all. That pressure within him, the one that called out in rage for not having satisfied the urge to snap her neck in half saw the other light at the end of that questionable tunnel and quelled itself. Now was not the time for such things.<p>

That woman back there was an insult. Goku wasn't sure of what was going on or why it was allowed, but there was no way that such a person could think to challenge him and live. If they were to fight now, she'd last maybe an hour, tops, and that was the part that scared him the most. Why would the king and his father choose to leave her here? What was she, and just what was her existence worth? He wasn't willing to find out, not with his mate still within this maze they called a castle. There was no way any of them were staying here.

"Are the domes still running?" he asked.

Blaine wasn't sure of how Goku knew of them, but he nodded. "Yes. They haven't been used in a while, but they're there."

"We'll go there. You and Blake grab Vegeta and Logan. Make sure **nothing** happens to them."

Blaine resisted grabbing his shoulder. He knew that tone. He took it up often enough when his own mate was in question. "I swear it. Blair, go with them and make sure you are not seen by the Vulcan. It's getting close to sunset..."

Darkness wasn't something anyone messed with outside of the city. Once out there in the dark, one had to keep his eyes open if one wanted to live past it. Blair quickly escorted them out of the castle and into the air that would take them outside of the city. As they left, the many soldiers that were on patrol quickly moved from the line of fire that was Goku in a rush. Such power never was quiet. It spoke volumes, and in some cases—much like this—it howled its name. Feeling that drum of power move as it did through the air kept them from pursuing despite what the Princess was screaming. He was a saiyan...of their blood.

He was perhaps the only hope some of them had.

"Are all of the soldiers saiyans?" Goku asked Blair.

"A good majority of them, yes. But they'll be fine here once the king is gone. Until then, we hide...and avoid unnecessary situations like that whole Freiza nonsense."

Goku could see the sense in it and decided to leave it alone for now. He sped up and led them out of the city, well aware of the way and what would probably try to follow. He kept that in the back of his mind, his thoughts preoccupied with the sincere stupidity of that woman. Did she honestly believe that she could keep him here for two months? By then the babies would have been born and they would have been more vulnerable than they were now. It was a little too obvious why she wanted them here that long, and she'd be damned if she thought she could stall like that.

Massive paws wrapped in the cloak of dragon's fur caught his eye. That beast galloped aside him in the air as if riding the very winds. He couldn't quite keep the look of amusement off of his face as he stroked it behind its ears.

"I suppose you want to be near, when it happens huh?"

Bledri snorted and lightly butted its head against him. **_DUH_**.

"What kind of wolf is that anyhow?" Goten asked. "I've never seen him before...but he knows you dad."

"He knows Seiki...and me through him. So, in a sense he's been mine since I was born. Bledri, get him before he falls."

Bledri took a small dip and came back with Luka riding gratefully on his back. Being caged tended to weaken a person, and being sealed took away a good deal of his natural strength. He lightly stroked the tattoo upon his right shoulder. Hopefully his father, his uncle, and his cousin would make it past Vega's short temper.

"Don't you worry Luka...if she tries anything, the deal is off."

He trusted that tone of voice more than he did his own confidence. He nodded and rode with Bledri, until the beast stopped and turned around.

"Oh..."

"SHIT! That can't be a Vulcan!"

It wasn't. Dark fire filled the skies, feathers of blood leading it towards its chosen prey. Its wings tore at the skies, stealing the known horizon from their sights and the sound of hope from their ears at the lone cry echoing through the winds. The scent of fire killed the odors of the forests below, as did the dried blood flaking off of its talons. Whatever it had eaten didn't sate the hunger within, for it flew faster and grew brighter as the thought of something more to feast upon fueled the living flame. Soon it was the only flame, the sun retreating to allow the night to consume all.

He need only look at it once to know that it wasn't a Vulcan. It was something darker, something that came from a realm only known to those who've accessed it or been in it. Goku had never been in such a place within this life time, but Seiki…Seiki was screaming for him to be careful with this one.

"How the hell she got that I'll never know," Goku murmured.

"What is that?!" Pan screamed.

"It's a Dark Phoenix." The looks of incredulity given to him were mirrored upon his own face. "I know. Don't ask where it came from."

"How the hell do you kill something like that?!"

"…There's a way….just…try not to let it explode on its own. The death of a phoenix is the same for every bird of its kind...deadly."

"I thought phoenixes were creatures of good!"

"Most are…but this one…the fires it burns with are fueled by the sins of those who've fallen to darkness. It's breath will BLIND you if it touches you. So try not to get TOO close."

The heat was upon their faces now, though it wasn't any closer than a hundred yards or so. When it burned, he directed them to move.

"No mercy!"

A stream of fire missed the warriors splitting from their single group. Flying away from it, Goku spun and cracked it in its face with an elbow. Screeching its outrage, it snapped at him, flapping its wings backward to send him tumbling. Sharp winds sent its attention on Bra aiming at its right leg. It lunged at her, but was taken aback by the unpleasant experience of being hit with a fire not of its own creation. Goten moved away from its angry swing, moving above it and past the shock of two bodies charging themselves up.

The combined effort of streaming lightning slowed it down but did not deter it. Gohan barely had time to move, snatching Blair out of the way of a barrage of stray flames. Those flames seared the air, killing what little life was in it. They could see the dying memories of those who'd fallen. They shuddered and flew back again, veering to the left where Goku met it head on.

It stopped short of being hit again by that fist, flapping backwards once more until it remained with its wings open. Goku gasped, screaming for them to get away. They didn't quite understand, not until it flapped its wings hard. A barrage of flaming dark spheres flared from the red flaming feathers on the tips of its wings. They hurled themselves in all directions, making it nearly impossible to find refuge from that devastating release. A wave of water from the rivers below drenched a good portion of them out, but not enough. Trunks cursed and froze what was left, though it still wasn't enough to spare one.

"GOKU!"

It'd hit him hard and fast, but the memories within this plagued soul did little to upset his own. He was partially amazed by it and horrified that something like this could exist. Had it been anyone else…He brushed it off and flew back up to the others looking on in worry. "I've been burned once too often to listen now," he assured. "Stop worrying. I'm fine..."

He flew in again, slamming his fist into its beak. It screamed, reaching back to snap at it when the wave of water struck it from behind. Ice froze its front, slowly climbing to make an effort of choking it with its confining shell. Trunks gazed down at Luka steadily freezing that bird from the inside out. One eye glowed with an ice he had grown familiar with, while the other remained closed. He could only guess what lie beneath it, as he shoved that bird backward with another wave.

It was growing darker...

"We got to kill it...NOW!" Goku cried. "BRA! Aim a sharp enough wind for its neck when I tell you!"

"Wha?"

"Just do it!"

He flew on a collision course that ended with him gripping that beak shut. It twisted its head in order to shake him free, but was pulled back and flung around, snapped into the air and sent flying.

"NOW!"

Quick and nimble fingers stopped their toying, freezing and sending the winds on their way. A whoosh of air was heard but unseen and only felt by the Phoenix when it severed its neck.

The expected phenomenon wasn't delivered this time. Rather than seeing an array of flames wither until nothing was left, they burst from the compression of being confined for so long. Young, old, withered, ancient, and forgotten souls burst forth from their prisons, desperately reaching to cling to whatever they could. Rounding up the others, Goku raised a shield like none they'd seen in his vast arsenal before. Wondering would wait for another moment. They were glued to their spots, hovering and watching in utter horror as those souls scratched and clawed to get in, wailing for mercy as their own sins flared and burned them into nothingness.

In the center of it all, a cleansing flame flickered gently in the wind. It, too, faded from their sights, but would meet a different fate.

"Is it over?" Bra asked timidly. "Goku?"

"It's fine." He reached over and rubbed her back, calming her some. "Are you guys okay?"

"I'm still wondering where the hell that thing came from," Blair said. "But I think we're all okay."

"Are we almost there?" Goten asked. "I don't think we should stay out here in complete darkness!"

"It's right below us. Come on."

True to his instincts, under the veil of trees below them there was a group of dome like buildings sitting nicely in the growth of neglect. Vines and wildlife of all sorts had taken to growing or using the perimeter as their home. For the most part it was nothing major, save the giant bug that scattered away when they landed. They figured it would be best to leave it alone, not really wanting to deal with the bug guts and the stickiness.

They only got a brief look at the three main domes as they were ushered inside of the main one. On the right appeared to be a dome filled with more flora of this planet, though there was nothing to indicate that anything lived in there. On the left was another building, though the lower circumference of it was nothing more than glass. A glimpse within told them a story of two heated pools of equal size, though one looked more for leisure than the other. Somewhere behind them was the makings of some sort of a bathhouse, but they couldn't quite see it all. It was left for later investigation.

They approached the doors of the main dome, the living quarters as one would put it. They weren't expecting anyone to be there, but again they were quite surprised to see a couple of the guards from the castle waiting. No malice could be found in their intentions, and respect was given where none was asked. They quickly opened the doors for them, directing them to the waiting guard that would lead them to their room.

"A room?" Pan asked. "Isn't there some separation here?"

"Saiyans and Saiya-jins share one thing if nothing else," Blair explained. "We don't have many females, and being closeted from others means one has something to hide."

"Indecency is something we can't quite help," Luka laughed. "If it was allowed, we'd all probably be naked."

She fought down a blush and tried her best not to imagine it. **Tried**.

When they came upon large silver doors, the guard quickly unlocked them and let them inside. They weren't quite prepared for the smell of fresh linen or the size of that room they stood within. It was rather massive and impressive the longer they stood there and took in what it was now and what it used to be long ago.

"Sir, we've made accommodations to see that you're comfortable here for however long you **choose** to stay," The guard stated. He was a wise one, already aware of old habits that died hard within their race. Goku nodded in acknowledgement, for once a little more at ease than he had been. "We'll bring food to you, and keep the water flowing until you leave."

"I—"

"Don't say anything. Just take care of the prince."

He was gone as quickly as he had come. It left the others to wonder over their provided room, while Goku silently vowed to accomplish something else when this was over.

It might as well have been a small gym. It was wide and spacious, but with good reason. Upon the walls adjacent to the doors were four king sized beds dressed in new linens of cotton and silk. Pillows upon pillows laced the beds with their shape and called to the warriors to lay their heads upon them. They would have, had they not noticed the back wall and the emperor's bed sitting against it. The canopy linens of blue cascaded down to conceal the outer portions, but remained draped open for them to see the finest and softest linens of satin and down sitting readily for whom they were meant for.

Tall windows stood planted in the walls between each bed. The drapes were pulled open with ropes of gold, unveiling the moons rising from the western horizon. Its soft light was gentle shine upon the wooden chests sitting before each bed, each engraved with the crest and seal of Saiya before it was floating dust. The added armoires near the first two beds were an added bonus, as well as the lone chair aside the emperor's bed. Goku took his rightful place there, a hand idly stroking the sheets as he lost himself to his thoughts once more.

"...my mate was conceived here..." he mentioned lightly. "Ryoma and Vegetto came here on vacations sometimes...and this is where Vegeta grew up."

"Here?" Gohan asked. "In this place?"

"It was different back then...and this was a safe haven for him when that bastard was elsewhere. He never came near here...and if Vegeta could help it, he didn't leave for weeks at a time."

"You don't have to explain..." Gohan sighed. "Man I'm beat!"

"I'm tired too, but I want to see my mom before I pass out..." Luka yawned. "I know he must be out of his mind..."

"How long have you been away from your parents?"

He hadn't been away quite that long, but it was long enough for him to swallow thickly knowing that his parents were still in that whore's castle. Goku's threat was still valid, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try something underhanded. "...Almost a year. But I wasn't in that cage all that time..."

"Don't you worry about that," Blair growled. "Trust me, someone's gonna lose a set of balls when we're through!"

Goten claimed the floor for himself. It was nice to have something solid and grounding against his backside. It made it more real and easier not to think that he'd wake up and see Aiden staring at him in worry for his hallucinations. The creature that had accompanied them, Bledri, made this place a little more real as it walked past him in search of Goku's hand reaching out to stroke its fur. He'd mentioned before that it knew Seiki through himself. Goten wondered just how long that beast had been around.

Pan and Bra sitting on either side of him kept his mind from wondering other things, amongst those things the secrets that his father withheld from them. The presence in his mind that came with the opening of the doors said it was best to wait things out. He listened and figured he was better off not knowing yet.

Trunks wasn't thinking about it like Goten was. His mind was on his father, and then it was on whoever was settled against his side a moment later. Pan and Bra were assessing the depleted nature of their energies and minding Goten's tired self. They had come a long way in their short bout of intense training. Goku didn't quite drive them as hard as he did the boys, but there was no need. The girls stepped things up themselves in an effort to prove to themselves that they were of some help and not a burden like they had felt before. That didn't answer who was on his side. The three people he knew to casually drape themselves all over him whenever were on the floor.

He turned, a bit surprised to see that it was Blair occupying the warmth of his right side. Blair hadn't quite realized where he'd sat until Trunks turned, but by then it was a little too late to move.

Trunks smiled and reached up to tuck a strand of dark hair out of those amber eyes.

"You guys are **unbelievable**," Goten murmured.

The girls laughed soundly, more than aware that this was probably the beginning of the end for Trunks. They said as much, causing Luka to laugh quite a bit as he collapsed on a bed to rest his nerves. Being confined for so long was a nuisance, and not being able to use his powers was even more of a burden. It was going to take time to get back into fighting shape. He was sure his father was already thinking of ways to make it so without undoing the seal that resided on the back of his left shoulder.

"Is it…really…"

Luka lifted his head to see Gohan questioning something. He strained to listen, and bit back a bark of laughter when he heard the half breed say, "I've never seen a saiyan with that hair color that wasn't a super saiyan…is it real?"

"I'm pretty sure if you get that close, you'll know," Goten smirked.

Gohan, more than red in the face, grabbed the closest pillow and threw it at his laughing brother. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>Okay, we all know what vulcan are in Star Trek, and no, that's not what I meant. Just picture some horrid looking creature that flies like a vulture with the savageness of a demon starved for souls.<p> 


	23. Reunions

**AN:**

**It's been a busy week. I'm uploading what I have at the moment.**

**As much as I want to ask, suggestions would be nice AFTER...I post the last chapter that I have. As it stands, I'm still about fifteen chapters from that moment...or more depending.**

**I'm tired.**

**Lack of caffeine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Reunions<strong>

* * *

><p>"Logan...come on babe, wake up!"<p>

He'd ordered him to bed only an hour ago and Logan had been too glad for the sleep. Being woken up wasn't on the agenda but his mate's earnest urgings for him to rise had him opening his eyes. Blaine gently kissed his forehead, apologizing softly as he lifted him into his embrace. He could hear the sounds of shuffling from another set of feet. Blake proved to be the cause of them, gathering up what little clothing they could claim in this prison. Once everything was packed and secured, Blake settled on gently lifting the sleeping Prince out of his own bed.

"Man...that is one big kid," Blake mused.

"He's carrying twins," Logan yawned.

"Damn, can't say that Goku guy doesn't get down to business."

The "beach-ball" stomach as the prince loved to address it had gotten much bigger in the few days he was here. The effort in carrying them often left him sleeping the short days away. It also left him unaware of what was going on behind his back. He knew and they knew that the ploys against him were dangerous, but the extent that they really took would have been enough to end this the first day. The death of a crewman proved that they would do anything to defy the princess and her sick methods of thinking. Even the original guards were replaced to ensure nothing happened to their prince or the babies.

Logan woke a little more when he realized they were being moved. Blaine shushed his questioning gaze with a light kiss and an order for him to hold on. He did, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck as Blaine led them out of the doorway.

_"He turned them inside out!"_

_"He what?"_

The hushed conversations of another set of guards walking past them caught Logan's ears. "That guy...that Goku guy did something! All I know is that those bastards were turned inside out! Man, Vega was PISSED!"

Vega was angry? And he'd slept through it? Blaine shook his head at him. He'd explain later when they weren't in any immediate danger.

"Blaine, where are we going?"

"We're going to the habitat dome," Blaine explained.

"Why? What about our son? I'm not leaving Luka here with that—!"

"SHH! Honey, Luka is **fine**. Trust me. Okay? I would never leave him here alone. You know that."

"I know...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Blake, come on...it's getting too dark as it is."

Blake followed, carefully covering the sleeping prince in his arms with a blanket he'd stolen along the way. Nights were as dangerous as they were cold, and he wasn't one to die over a mate being chilled. Blaine laughed at him, stirring the sleeping prince from his long nap.

"Goku?" he asked tiredly.

"Soon Vegeta. You'll see him soon."

* * *

><p>"They're moving, Valdis."<p>

He didn't need to be told to know. He could sense it. The powers that were vibrant upon that planet were few and once spread out, though now Valdis could sense that two of the greater powers were headed in the same direction. One was already residing there, waiting. The other was headed for it, no longer a solitary power but owned by the stronger of them. It was something that had occurred within the few hours they had met and possibly unchanging until one of them had died.

It was of no matter. Valdis wasn't concerned about them moving as much as he was concerned for the faint energies of his beloved sitting within that ring of power. He'd heard rumors at first, and then he'd pried into that slumbering head to see for himself. What he saw had brought about the end of a war he'd been caught within and propelled him back to that planet to undo the damage that had been done in his absence.

"Does she know you're coming?"

He shook his head. "No…but she'll know soon enough." The last thing he wanted was for that wench to know of him coming beforehand. "Are the shields holding?"

"For now…but I fear he may break them soon."

That would be the last thing that they needed knocking on their door. "I knew that bastard left for a reason…"

"Your orders?"

"None at the moment but the previous." Valdis settled his gaze on the map in front of him, sighing inwardly when his eyes settled on the planet he so loved and loathed. "Get us **home**."

* * *

><p>In the wake of leaving the city and its silence, they had the company of several chambermaids that had relieved themselves of castle duty. Six of the seven were fans of Blake and his blonde head, while the last was an old friend of a forgotten legacy killed too early. She was glad to be of service to a Prince she'd long thought died, and would do her best to make sure they were all comfortable. Several soldiers had taken up the same decision, some already stationed at the domes and the rest flying after them to cover their backsides. They flew faster when the clouds decided to make the skies black, and barely reached the place in time to avoid the coming rains.<p>

The maids settled themselves into a separate wing and the soldiers took their place guarding the domes. Left alone, Blaine and Blake carried Logan and a snoozing Vegeta towards the room they knew the others were waiting in.

"Mom!"

Blaine was all for letting his mate down no sooner had Logan heard Luka. A mother never forgot their child's voice, not even in the year Logan hadn't heard him. Logan quickly met him half way, hugging Luka for all he was worth and more. Luka—glad he'd grabbed that shower—laughed as he hugged Logan back. After all this time, his mother still smelt the same; like cleaner and something soft, a comforting memory that helped him to sleep at night. Luka hadn't noticed that he'd gotten that much taller until his mother looked up at him from the three inches he'd missed being in that cage.

"How? How did you—"

"Goku," Luka laughed.

The sound of light whining brought his sights to the beast Bledri resting its head in Goku's lap. "What's he doing here?" he cried. "Is that not a minion of Vega?"

"He doesn't belong to Vega any more than any of us do," Blaine said. "Besides, when has that beast done anything aside sit there?"

Logan tried to think of a time when he hadn't seen that creature do anything else but that. Bledri never moved from his spot aside the throne. He seemed to have been stuck there for a time, but was it really of his own volition and not some coercion of the royal house?

As if to answer him, Bledri pushed his head into the hand that was on it and smiled when he got the scratch he was looking for.

"True enough…" Logan muttered. "It's rather strange…"

"What's strange is how much further along you are than I was led to believe," Luka teased. "Wow...I'd heard I wasn't going to be an only child, but damn, he took over!"

Logan blushed and playfully shoved his giggling son aside. "Oh, you! You won't be saying that when you find your own and settle down."

"Mom!"

"What? It'll happen...sooner or later."

"I vote _later_," Blake chuckled. "I'm not ready for him to spawn yet!"

"Oh ha ha, cousin," Luka grumbled. "Laugh it up."

Blake childishly stuck his tongue out at the young one and sat down wherever was closest. It was a little surprised to feel someone aside him, but not displeased when he realized it was Gohan. The half-breed male blushed somewhat and made an attempt to move, but Blake was quick with his hands and quicker still with his smile. He reached up with his free hand and prodded him in the forehead, grinning when Gohan was cross-eyed.

"W-wha…"

"You miss me?"

Gohan blushed even further but retaliated with a firm tug of those locks on Blake's head. "Is this really yours?"

Nearby, Pan watched the commotion and threw her hands up. "What is this suddenly?! Is everyone hooking up with someone?"

"Oh stop the whining and just be glad it's not you," Bra giggled. "I think your dad would be MAD."

"Pfft. I think he needs to get **laid**."

"PAN!"

"What, I'm just saying dad..."

Gohan didn't think his face could be any hotter without it setting on fire. Blake didn't seem to mind. He didn't mind so much that he readily made himself comfortable by settling his head in Gohan's lap. "Nice."

Goku didn't have the heart to snort at the lot of them. Instincts tended to change when one was in a different environment. Much would change, and much would stay the same. That much he knew without consorting with Seiki resting amicably against the beast snorting in disinterest behind those remaining seals inside of him. The relief was enough to make him drowsy and almost give in to the call of Morpheus.

"Kakorrot..."

His eyes were still a half step from sleep when he turned to the voice calling for him. He had not expected his mate to wake so suddenly, but seeing those eyes widen in joy was enough to keep him aware a little longer. He shifted, letting Vegeta crawl into his arms to bury himself as deeply as he could within them. Words were spoken softly to one another, concern in his voice and release in Vegeta's when he reached up to stroke his cheek. He was actually here...not a ghost in his dreams, or a pull from afar. He was here, in this bed, and holding Vegeta in his arms. A week and some days was too long...if Goku could help it, he'd never leave his side again. Vegeta all but purred at the loving kiss bestowed upon his head.

"You need to rest that head of yours," he said. "You're just as bad as me."

"Only if I can gut the bitch and dance on her grave," Goku murmured hugging him again. "Please?"

"You're too sweet. Idiot."

"**Your** idiot."

Blair was no more immune to romance than even the hardest of people. He grabbed the first person he could, hugging the life out of them and hiding his face to keep his tears at bay. Luckily for him he didn't notice that it was Trunks right away. He might have died of embarrassment before passing out from the blood rushing to his head. Gohan surely would have laughed, but his emotions got the better of him as well. He rubbed at his face, glad that they had been reunited, but reminded of the motions of what his life used to be when Videl was alive.

A strong steady hand on his shoulder kept him from his tears. Blake squeezed softly, not looking at him but aware of his feelings. Gohan wondered if he knew…and then he wondered if he could ever be like his father and Vegeta in the near future with someone new.

Luka rolled his eyes at the lot of them, and avoided his mother and father embracing.

"Sooner or later..."

"Mooom!"

Bledri rolled his eyes this time and softly butted his head against Goku's hand. He licked Vegeta's hand when it came near him, closing his eyes blissfully when he was scratched on his nose. "He's like you...a sucker for a good scratch," he smirked.

"You promise?"

"When the kids aren't kicking my insides."

"Are you okay?" Goku asked taking on a tone of concern. Vegeta rubbed the sides of his enormous belly and nodded softly. Sleeping through the day helped to keep him from noticing the little fighters getting their licks in while he was down. When he was up and awake so was his bladder, his aching backside, and his frustration with not having his mate to soothe his wounded pride. Now that Goku was here, Vegeta smacked him hard in the chest once.

"Ow!"

"Don't **ever** leave me alone with that **_cunt_** again!"

"All right, all right! I'm sorry..."

Vegeta smacked him again, this time with the weight of his body as he slumped down against his chest. Instinct took over, and Goku found himself gently rubbing the spot he'd grown to know as the "sore" spot. "Oooh...keep doing that..."

"Good?"

"The best! Where are we anyhow?"

"The domes."

"The...**_domes_**? What the hell are we doing **here**? Kakorrot, what the hell is going on?"

The others, having been quiet this entire time, decided that speaking in place of Goku wasn't the best of ideas, but in order. Luka cleared his throat, stepping through the small crowd to meet the head on gaze of a pregnant and somewhat angry male saiyan. Stupider things had been done before his time. This was up there, but not quite worthy of suicide.

"We...uh, made a deal, with the bitch," he explained gently. "Well, it's more like Goku told her to shut the fuck up, but—"

"Luka!"

"He did!" Logan glared at his son. "Well not in **so** many words, but damn, he might as well have! But, in any case...she wanted to fight us. Goku said 'NO'. He said one on one. She said YES. And THEN...he told her to shut the fuck up and let us go. Wait, did I mention the turning inside out of the guards? That was…**classic**."

The tilt of his head didn't quite grant the comprehension he was hoping for at the sight of that boy. He could see Blaine in him, but that loopy uncaring attitude was his mother through and through when he was too tired to care what he said. "So...you're Luka," he mused silently. Luka smiled in spite of himself, even when he rubbed his head from the light smack his mother gave him. "Now I know he's yours, Logan."

"That's his father's son."

"Mom!"

"Anyway," Blake interrupted, "The deal is that only she and Goku fight each other. No interference. If she wins...well you know. If he wins, he guts the bitch."

"I'm all for the gutting!" Blair exclaimed. "But...she wants to do it in two months."

"T-two...Two months?" Vegeta cried. "Is she seriously thinking that we'll stay that long? She, nor that bastard, is getting a hand on our babies! She must think us simple if they even think—"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm yourself down..." Goku soothed. He took a moment to rub that spot again, nuzzling the top of his pulled back head of hair when Vegeta settled under his chin. "You don't need to stress any more than you have..."

"I'm aware of that...but I'll be damned if they even try. You'd better give her one for the brats and me."

"I'm hungry."

"What?"

Gou hadn't said it. He shook his head to deny it and even after when Vegeta glimpsed down at his stomach. The voice repeated itself, lower, firmer, and to the right of them, belonging to none other than Bledri. Bledri grinned and nudged the hand nearest him gently. "I'm hungry...and I want food." he said. "I'm all for hunting, if you let me out."

Goku frowned. "This time of night? No freaking way."

"Why not?"

"You attract too much attention...and you always leave a huge mess," Goku snorted. "The kitchen is where you'll go."

"Only if you explain something."

"What?"

"Where have you been?" Bledri growled at him. "Do you know how long I have waited for you and listened to her nonsense? Too long!"

"I've been sleeping...and everywhere I could travel," he explained gently pulling Vegeta closer to his fame. Traveling was a light way to put it, considering how many places they've been to and come back from in the many years they'd been alive separate and together. His life alone would have filled the pages of three epics, and none would be greater than the final chapters of his life. Waking during the whole Bebi thing brought about feelings he didn't wish to fathom, but acknowledged under the guise of a level four. Fusing with Seiki only made it harder to ignore...harder to ignore what his instincts told him, and what his inner self had awakened to. He wasn't looking to be here awake and silently dreading the unleashing of that beast, but he **was here**...and Seiki's familiar wanted an answer he didn't feel like telling. The stories were too long, and too many to cover for one night alone. "It wasn't supposed to end like this..."

"But it **did**. What do you plan to do?"

"What I said I would do. Which reminds me...someone grab that box."

The box which no one had regarded until he mentioned it resided in another corner of the room. Goten retrieved it, curious as to what lie within it as were the others. It was rather light, and considering what Chi-chi was and was known for, he half expected them to be weapons. This box was a little light for such a thing, though one could never quite tell when it came to the heavens. He laid the box before Goku and Vegeta, a little surprised and thoroughly confused when they finally opened it up. Bledri on the other hand, was quite pleased.

"So you did send for the book," he mused. "Interesting."

There was a big and thick book of leather coverings engraved in unrecognizable symbols. Goku picked it up and flipped through the pages, skimming through the writings in interest. "Not interesting, necessary," he replied quietly. "Can't be too careful with **him**."

"Dad...what is that?"

"A book of techniques and such...to help anyone with an open gateway learn the spells embedded in the tattoos they will bear," he explained. "I sent for it because I don't trust this King. Vega's a drop in the bucket, don't get me wrong, but I take no chances."

"So..."

"We'll be using the training grounds. Don't worry."

"There are weapons here for your disposal if you want to further their training," Blaine offered.

"When can we start?" Gohan asked.

"When the light comes back. I don't think training with glowering eyes in the dark is something anyone wants to do."

No it wasn't and the day was exhausting enough as it was. A yawn set everyone off and into preparations for an early night.

People were quick to pair up and off, whether they noticed it or not. Goten dropped off in one bed, clad in nothing more than his t-shirt and boxers. The girls were quick to leap in with him, exhaustion getting the better of them when they hit the soft surface. Goten rolled his eyes and dropped off shortly afterward, never minding the fact that he was soon being squeezed to death by their arms.

Gohan laughed quietly at the lot of them, slipping under the covers of another bed. He was all for going to sleep, yet he wasn't quiet expecting the body of Blake to leap in with him. Blake's head made it to the pillow with a grateful sigh. Gohan turned around, immediately regretting the notion when he spied the half-dressed torso halfway under the sheets. "What are you doing?"

"Closing my eyes and trying to go to sleep," Blake answered. "I'd think you'd want to do the same."

"But..."

"Look, I don't know how you do things on earth, but when there's a shortage of beds and tired saiyans, we don't fight…we pair up and try not to kick one another. Besides," Blake said with a small smirk, "I usually go to bed NUDE. I think I'm doing you a favor."

"By leaving your clothes on?!"

"Would you like them off? I don't mind."

Gohan was all for kicking this saiyan out of the bed, but he relented and fell back on his pillows to shut his eyes and ignore the warm body shifting closer to him. "For what it's worth," Blake mumbled, "I'm rather comfortable where I am…and I don't mind sharing."

"Nice to know," Gohan sighed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Any other male would be on the floor…possibly bleeding somewhere unpleasant…and like you because you don't mind giving me lip."

There was no way to decipher that without thinking about several things that didn't need thinking about, so Gohan mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over. He felt Blake move even closer and sure enough felt his breath on the back of his shoulder when he said, "Saiyans are fast, blunt, moving creatures…half breeds or not." Gohan shivered and looked up as Blake sat up a bit to look down at him with a lopsided smile. "I'm sure the prince has told you this a time or two."

Gohan couldn't count how many times Vegeta had said as much. He decided that it was more than all right to heed his instincts rather than his mental disruption of protesting the arm that slipped around his waist a moment later. Blake had dropped off without a word, snoring quietly against Gohan's shoulder and completely at ease. Had anyone else done so, they would have been shocked to death.

Gohan ignored the slight discomfort in his gut and put it to nerves. He also put aside the part of him that wondered why he hadn't gone and shocked the crap out of Blake for the hell of it and fell asleep. It was much easier wrapping himself around Blake's warmth than to stay on his side drooling in his sleep. He'd figure it out LATER.

Unbeknownst to them, Blaine snorted and plopped down in his spot on the opposite bed. "And he said he'd never be interested," he whispered to his giggling mate and child. His son settled down immediately and vanished from the realm of the aware. He didn't have to see the loving look in his parents' eyes, or witness the kiss his dad gave his mom as they settled down with that growing mound between the two. For once the light kicking was welcome, and a gentle reminder that they were safe for the moment. That thought alone allowed Blaine a much needed break from thought and he contently gave up the fight.

On the bed parallel to them, Blair and Trunks settled down for the night. Trunks was too tired to do more than plop backwards and let his eyes close. He wasn't quite asleep. It always took a while for him to drift off, despite how tired he was. There was also the little matter of Blair dropping off on top of him, head planted in his shoulder as he curled in for warmth.

Blair was also aware, but losing the battle as he listened to his cousin before he'd gone to sleep. Blake had never taken to anyone so quickly, and he could say the same for himself. He'd always been wary of males, wary of someone finding out what his secret was and take advantage of it. It was the reason he kept himself under the radar and away from anyone who might be interested, even if he took interest in them from afar. In other mitigating circumstances, he would have somehow squeezed into the bed with Logan, Luka, and Blaine…at Blaine's insistence of course. His brother was worse than he was about certain things, and Blair's safety and innocence was at the top of that list of things to kill over.

Blaine certainly hadn't seen fit to do anything, and Blair didn't really mind using Trunks as a pillow. The young one seemed to be comfortable enough. It really wasn't that uncommon for saiyans to sleep in bunches or with one another when they were exhausted. The earthling saiyans probably didn't realize that it was a shared trait of their race. It didn't matter. Blair was tired and he knew tomorrow was going to be rough if someone like Goku was planning to train them. It was best to get some sleep.

"...you smell nice."

Blair studied the face above him. One eye was closed and the other was trained on him curiously. He had a bashful lopsided smile that grew the more Blair stared at him.

"...you smell me?"

"I could from the get-go. It's a pleasant one...and I **don't** share."

Blair blushed horribly in the sudden darkness that was the room. He buried his face in the warm shoulder next to him, unsure if it was wise to let that body embrace him as it finally drifted off.

He fell asleep to the deep inhale of his scent, too tired to wonder if Blaine would try to kill Trunks in the morning.

"You'd think they're newlyweds," Bledri snorted lightly. "Mortals..."

Goku would have agreed had he not slipped off long before the lot of them. Vegeta gently kissed his cheek, proud and worried for the one who dared to call him his mate.

* * *

><p>I bet you weren't expecting that...somewhat.<p>

Someone's gotta work for it damn it...and that's WHY I'm taking so long. Together WAAY to quick...but then people hate fillers right? Right!

Ah who am I kidding. Reviews are nice. :) Questions will be answered (if its not...down right silly).


	24. Training Hard

**AN:**

While I want to expand this out a little more...I think it's good where it is.

If it seems a little fast, well...blame it on them and the fact that they won't wait longer. If not, well enjoy!

Oh yeah, don't forget that they have two sets of powers now. Doorways and all that. Go back to the Chapter "And then I remembered" for a better explanation of branches, doorways, and unnamed gods and goddesses planting themselves. The only God we know of right now is Seiki. More will be revealed about the others soon.

Aaah...I need a drink.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Training Hard<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day two:<span>**

"You want us to what?"

Half of the group looked at him as if he were insane. The other half were relieved, relaxed and ready to do what was necessary to heed the call of their dominant one. Goku couldn't quite see what the problem was. This shouldn't have been an issue. It should have been welcome.

As such, he turned to Blaine and said, "Is there something I don't know?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. it's just…"

"It's been a lone while since we've used the techniques of our race," Blake said in his place. "Longer for some than others…"

Blair pointedly didn't look Luka's way. "Even so, we don't like attention drawn to us…most saiyans either stick to using their fists or learn the saiya-jin method of fighting."

Goku took that into consideration. "Well, that's what training is for." He wasn't going to let up on them because they hadn't practiced something in a while. If he did that, no one would be alive. "Luka, do you know any techniques?"

Luka raised his hand a bit and tilted it back and forth. "Some. I'm more familiar with the elemental doorway than the saiyan one. My father won't let me see the other side of that golden door."

"Because the price for that door is not light." The heavens themselves knew of that price, and Goku was loathed to lay it upon someone else that didn't need it. "All right…I suppose we should start off with seeing what you do know, or remember. Girls…I think you better step back for this one."

Pan and Bra knew better than to argue. They jogged backward and over to the spot where Logan was sitting with two of the chambermaids. Vegeta was inside, sleeping the day away as he tended to. Goku certainly didn't mind it. He'd rather his mate sleeping and conserving his energies for the babies rather than to have him up and worried senseless about nothing. Well not nothing, but that woman…

He snorted at the thought of Vega. There had to be some reason she was being shielded like that.

"Goku?"

"Huh? Right. Goten, spar a little with Luka. But take it easy…I'm pretty sure he's still getting used to being able to move."

Getting used to it wasn't the half of it. Luka was reveling in it, absolutely loving the fact that he was out and about and not in that damn cage listening to that woman rant about nothing. Regardless, he was still out of practice, and furthermore hindered by the noticeable markings on his right shoulder in plain sight for all to see. No one really knew what the markings meant aside those who had put them there. It looked to be more of a tattoo than anything, but Blaine, his family, and Goku knew better. It had startled the earth saiyan quite a bit when he noticed it this morning in the light of day. He said nothing about it, but the more he looked at it the more he wondered just what type of power was being suppressed for the sake of hiding Luka.

There wasn't time to discuss such things right now. Goten placed himself in front of Luka, bowing formally before falling into a crouching fighting stance. Luka seemed generally startled but held his composure and switched his footing accordingly.

"…what's he doing?" Trunks asked.

"Bracing himself," Blaine explained. "Watch."

Goten took it upon himself to launch the first attack, throwing a series of simple punches. He was well trained enough to stop from hitting Luka if need be, but that proved not to be. Luka was weaving in and out of those punches with remarkable ease, much to the surprise of his family. Goku was a little less prone to enthusiasm just yet. The fighting was escalating on its own, with Goten's pause and Luka's taking advantage of that pause with a swift kick to the head.

Goten blocked and grabbed his foot, pulling and tossing the flipping body away from him. Luka landed a short distance away on his feet, unhurt but highly aware that the grip of that saiyan was stronger than let on. He'd only grabbed Luka long enough to toss him, but had he been fighting for real Luka knew his head would be planted into some surface somewhere. With that in mind, he went on the defensive, avoiding Goten at every turn and getting his licks in when the Goten would stop a second or more.

It went on like this for a moment or two longer. Goten twisted himself out of Luka's lucky grip of his shirt, the fabric ripping in his fingers. Luka tossed the scraps away and lunged, easily slipping into the offensive with a quick series of lighting fast kicks and punches. Much like Luka had done before Goten wove in and out of them with ease and retaliated at the last possible second with a blast of Ki that had Luka off balance. He fell to the wayside, enraptured by the glowing ball that skimmed the top of his head and sailed directly behind him.

The blast wasn't anything life threatening, but it did give off an impressive explosion nearby that had rocks and bits of the remnants of that tree flying everywhere. Goten stopped his onslaught at Goku's call for him to do so. He remained where he was, surveying the damage with the other saiyans still trying to get a grip on what they just witnessed. It had been quite a while since they saw energy of that nature, longer still since they've utilized it.

"I think…we're starting from basics today and working our way up," Goku surmised. "The weaponry can wait until after you've gotten to a suitable fighting level…and yes, that means practicing with your super-saiyan self, Blaine." Blaine looked at him as if he were insane. Goku shook his head at him. "It's no good if you hide it. And don't worry about anyone sensing you…we've got three others here with us. It'll be enough to mask your energies if you want."

One by one, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks erupted into the golden light of that mystical being that was the super-saiyan. It was a brief display of power, one that had Blake gaping, Blair holding himself in slight awe, and Blaine wondering just what in the hell happened to allow this phenomenon.

"That gateway…it's hard to crack," Blaine said as he watched them return to normal. "Not anyone can access it."

"No…but I believe that gateway is given to few," Goku said. "It's a possibility in all…but only few will ever amount to getting past that gate let alone achieving the levels. The price is always higher than the last…but enough about that."

He turned to the lot of them, pointing between the pairs he wanted to work together. Gohan was to work with Blair, Goten was to work with Blake, and Goku took Blaine and Luka for himself. Trunks took that as his signal to call the girls back over to work with them a little more to help develop their powers.

"Goku…"

"Hm? Yeah Blaine?"

"…why are you training us when you can clearly wipe the floor with that farce back there?"

Goku grinned wildly, and for a split second they witness the fourth level coming to the surface with a gleam in his eye. "Because while she's nothing, her father and that other one…are an issue. I like them strong, but I also like knowing that the odds are in my favor. Besides," he smirked, pushing himself down into a fighting position of his own, "I'm sure your own beast is twitching at the chance to undo its seal."

Blaine said nothing to confirm or deny. He simply copied Goku and launched himself at the saiyan like he'd been doing it for years.

* * *

><p>Vegeta woke to the loud explosions coming from the outside of the domes. Rather than shoot up and wonder what in the hell that was, he rolled over to face the wolf-like beast sitting on the bedding at his feet. No one was in the room aside himself and that creature. He could only guess that they were on the training grounds, which meant that his mate was up to something.<p>

"Are you well, Vegeta?"

He yawned and sat up a bit to stare at Bledri awaiting his response. "I'm fine," he said with a rub of his face. "Just tired…and annoyed."

Bledri didn't ask him to elaborate. He could see it in the Prince's gaze as he looked to the direction of the fighting. Another explosion had him sighing, absently gripping the sheets as he tried not to think about what was going on out there. He could relate to the prince in a way, though not for reasons that took precedence when the prince grunted at the insistent kicking under his hand. A soothing rub had the babies settled, but the demands were known and would be taken care of soon enough.

He wasn't going to tell the prince lies of reassurance. None of this was all right and it would not be all right until things were settled between the fighters and the raging menaces that were ruling this planet. As far as Bledri was concerned, Seiki should have remained sleeping, and he himself should have been roaming the universe, not keeping an eye on the evil that sat on that throne as if it were important. Why the king would keep something like that as his own was beyond him, but it was dangerous and would indeed be a problem if it was unleashed under the right conditions.

The king was a sick individual. He didn't want to think about the father of such a being.

"Bledri was it?"

He whipped his massive head around and nodded. "Yes. You have a question, prince?"

"…I have many questions…but I want to ask you the one you probably won't answer." The fanged smile he got was answer enough. Vegeta sighed heavily. "I suppose he'll tell me in his own time, right?"

"When he comes to accept the truth for what it is and nothing less. For now…you have another question?"

As Vegeta stated, he had many questions. Thankfully he had time to waste listening to the answers since he wasn't getting out of this bed for anything less than to use the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Are you all right?"<p>

Gohan looked up from beneath the towel he was under, still dripping sweat and staring into the water bottle that was in hand. Pan had handed it to him a moment ago with instructions for him to chill out, which was reason enough to swat her with his towel. She'd run off, grinning at Bra for whatever reason.

Maybe that reason was Blake standing over him. He hadn't heard the other saiyan come near him. Gohan was a little too distracted by his thoughts and pondering just what in the hell he was doing these days.

Blake sat down aside him not saying much. His question was still on the table to which Gohan reluctantly answered, "I'm still a bit sore." Sore was the understatement of the century. That discomfort last night had escalated into pure pain that had him gasping and wandering out into the hall to drop outside of the doors with Blake scrambling after him. It was a radial pain, one that focused on one spot and echoed to others, making it hard to move, think, or do more than moan softly as it tore him from the inside out.

Blake had stayed with him until the pain had become tolerable and carried him back to their bed. Gohan had immediately dropped off, sweating, uncomfortable, but too exhausted to pay either any mind. He'd gotten up with Blake staring down at him worriedly and his father standing at the edge of his bed looking a little less than sure about his health. The pain was still there, but a fraction of what it was and ignorable.

He'd pushed that pain to the back of his mind and kept it there throughout their sparring sessions with one another, but every person had their breaking point. His had come with a lucky kick to his side and another to his front; both hits had him seeing starts and nearly blacking out from the pain mingling with another he'd kept to himself. He'd called a timeout, which usually was a signal for his father to push him past his limits and force him to keep going.

Goku didn't do that this time. He took one look at Gohan and instructed him to sit out for the remainder of their session. Gohan didn't argue. He'd gone off and as soon as he was far enough away, allowed himself to breathe out the searing pain still stinging him in his abdomen among other places.

Blake didn't look too convinced about his comment. He was more than "a bit" sore and he could see it plain as day. Last night had freaked him out a little and left him questioning if there was more going on than overstrained muscles. "You didn't eat anything last night, did you?"

"No…We had rations on the ship," Gohan sighed. "I think I just overdid it somewhere. I'm not used to opening that new doorway my father forced open."

"Goku forced open the doorway to your elemental side?"

"Yeah. He forced open everyone's." Getting shocked like that back on earth was a little more than he thought it'd be. It was frightening but no more so than feeling the buzz of whatever god or goddess reigning over that element inside of his head. Gohan still hadn't made a clear distinction of if it was male or female. "He said that we had to have one in order to access it, but I really didn't think mine would be lightning."

Blake nodded in understanding. "Saiyans and Saiya-jins are not that much different. While our race can harbor vast amounts of energy and use it, Saiya-jins have the power of manipulating the elements on their hands naturally. It's really something to see them transformed and in their chosen element," he said with a small laugh. "They can be quite dangerous."

"…so how did you and your cousins come across this power?" Gohan asked. "I thought only saiya-jins were supposed to be able to do this."

Blake sighed softly as the memories of how they opened their doorways replayed themselves in his mind. Nothing ever came without a price. Nothing. "Blaine was taught by one of the elders in Logan's family," he said. "Our family can be drawn back to the precursors who harbored both gifts. When he broke the barriers and became the golden saiyan in a fit of rage after Logan had been harmed, the elders in his family decided to hone his skills and shatter whatever doorways were within him. His doorway was darkness…the elder had a hard time finding it and when he found it…well, four days and nights of darkness would give even that bitch nightmares."

"Really? Wow…"

"Yeah. First seeing him turn into the legend and then watching him receive the blessing of a dark deity no one has seen in quite some time?" Blake shook his head at it and the face he'd made then and now. It was still awe inspiring. "It was an event. My cousin is the only one on this planet with that power."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Blair though….Blair and Logan…and I suppose you now as well, are part of a select few to harbor lightning." Gohan laughed a little at the playful scowl on Blake's face. "You people are free to shock the hell out of anyone."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…you should have seen the fucker that tried to lay his hands on Blair. His doorway opened without warning and shorted out the city. Get this…it was the same WEEK Blaine opened his door."

Gohan couldn't keep the sputtering laughter from erupting. Blake laughed himself, because that week was perhaps the most entertaining he'd had since his forced residency upon this planet. Once the laughter had died down, Blake mentally braced himself for what he knew was coming. The question about his own doorway and how it was jarred the hell open.

It never came.

He made a noise and Gohan reached out to pat his knee. "You don't have to tell me." Blake's brow rose even further. He made to ask why but Gohan shook his head at him. "It seems like your doorway opened for the same reasons anyone else's would. It wouldn't be fair of me to ask you about it when it clearly pains you."

That was the response of someone who knew what loss was. Blake wondered, and swallowed the jarring pain in his chest when he said, "…your mate…"

"…gone. It's been years…but sometimes it feels like yesterday."

Blake said nothing in response. He let his instincts do the talking and he rested his head against Gohan's lowered one. The fact that he didn't move, not even when Blair ran past them with Trunks hot on his heels screaming at that laughing frame for shocking him when he wasn't looking, was promising.

From afar, Goku looked on with Blaine at his side. Blaine absently rubbed the marking on his shoulder, wondering just where his future lay. The king surely had to have heard about this by now.

"He's not moving." Blaine looked up at Goku and found him staring at the skies. "The king is still wherever he's residing…alongside HIM. So calm yourself."

"How—"

"I'd be thinking the same thing if I were you."

"….and what of this mark?"

For that, Goku grinned and said, "I own you now, so does it matter what the king wants?"

* * *

><p>Vegeta opened his eyes again in time to hear the doors open and close. Bledri lifted his head for a second and plopped it back down in disinterest when he saw it wasn't anyone other than Trunks. Vegeta didn't do the same. He sat up rubbing his face of sleep and forcing his brain to work outside of "eat, sleep, and pee". He'd never been this lain out in his life, not even when he was beaten down and forced to a bed because of casts, medications, and pain making it impossible to move!<p>

He tried not to laugh at himself. It felt like he was the child and his unborn children were using him as a guide for when they were born. It was a better reason for being confined to the bed, one he'd choose over being beaten near death any day. It was also a good reason to keep himself where he was not in the way, despite how much it annoyed him not to be able to help.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Trunks asked.

"Not really, no," Vegeta sighed. "Has something happened?"

"No…we were breaking for lunch and Goku asked if you wanted to eat here or in the dining room. He said he'd rather you stay were you were comfortable."

That idiot…always thinking of others. "I might stretch my legs a little. Is that why he sent you?"

"…I volunteered. I…wanted to ask you about something."

Anyone who knew Trunks and Vegeta knew that they didn't have the best relationship from the start. Vegeta often thought on it and wondered what the outcome was if he had been different, but always shook himself back to the reality at hand. Vegeta hadn't been the model parent…he could barely tolerate himself and his own demons than to tolerate a child at that point in his life with a loud mouth woman he'd grow to love. He really didn't think that he'd ever bring himself to admit that openly to himself or anyone, but it was more than obvious when Bulma passed and he had been at a complete loss of what to do.

His son, on the other hand, was another issue. They were civil to one another, and perhaps friendly when the occasion involved more than the two of them in the room, but they'd never really had that solidified father son relationship that Trunks craved at times and Vegeta really didn't know how to give. There was a lot of different factors behind it; pasts and circumstances that made things like love and trust merely words that could be plastered on and ripped off with the skin. Vegeta had been adamant on making sure that his son grew up with an eye of skepticism…to trust no one completely, not even his own father.

Vegeta was more than curious as to what his son would want to talk to him about. He was actually concerned, and he blamed that on the state of his body and hormones. He watched as his son sat down on the bedding near him, not too close but not far away enough for Vegeta to be out of reach. Something was obviously troubling the boy…

"Trunks…"

"I know I'm not a full blooded saiyan," Trunks sighed. "I've come to accept that, and that's fine with me…but…is it normal?"

"Is what normal?"

"Being able to smell like this." Trunks rubbed his nose and sniffed absently. "I mean, my sense of smell is sharper than it was…or at least I think it is. I keep smelling Blair…and his scent is driving me NUTS."

Vegeta wasn't slow on the uptake. Had he been the same person he was in his youth, he would have called his son an idiot. However, things like this were common when it came to half-breeds. Vegeta had seen other half breeds before in his earlier days go through something like this when they were around Trunks' age. Abilities that were natural sometimes appeared later in time, as did certain traits. Things like Gohan emitting that smell until he found a proper mate and this new sense of smell Trunks had picked up…all of those were normal and highly irregular to those it happened to.

This was a part of him growing up into his heritage, and while he wasn't adverse to that, he was a little shocked that it was Blair of all saiyans to catch his son's eye. Well, his nose. And so quickly at that…

The fact that his son had come to him was a sign of change. The fact that he hadn't acted on his instincts…was he seriously thinking about—There was only one thing to say to his son's answer. "Just…try not to jump him." Trunks sputtered and fell on the bed, unsure of how to take that bit of advice. "I'm just saying…smell is the first part of it…it's usually how we sniff out our future mates."

If his brain wasn't rocked to the far left before, it certainly was now. "…are you telling me—"

"If the idiot wasn't attached to Chi-chi…and I wasn't a hot mess trying to get himself killed then…then yes, you'd be my son in all pretenses of the word, and…shit, it's too weird to say I'd be your mom. Forget I said anything."

Trunks hid a smile from his father. Vegeta had changed so much that it was hard to believe he was awake and hearing this. He moved a little, his head resting lightly against the swell of life that had brought his father and Goku so much joy and worry, and managed to attract the wrong set of eyes. He firmly believed that Goku would make that woman pay for interfering…he'd certainly done so with the bastard…

"I think someone just kicked my head…"

"That would be…one of your siblings demanding food."

"…perhaps this was the best thing to happen…"

Vegeta stared down at his son. "And what does that mean?"

"What it sounds like. I'd hate to be the bastard trying to come after any child of mine…" Trunks looked up at his father with a half grin. "He wouldn't live to spout out the usual shit. Perhaps Goku's fist shoved down that bastard's throat will ward off anyone else…at least I hope so. I think we're all getting too old for this shit."

Definitely. He put a hand on his son's head and snorted, knowing that this was probably the most peaceful moments they would have for a little while. He wasn't surprised to feel Bledri move a moment later, or feel the massive beast leave the bed as Goku poked his head in. Bledri greeted Goku with a soft grunt and slid past him to find food of his own.

The beast did look back at the sharp yelp that came seconds later, but there was nothing to be alarmed about. Goku was teasing Trunks, telling him in no uncertain terms that jumping Blair without getting to know him first was out of the question. Trunks vehemently denied that was his intent, but his protesting did its job. Vegeta was laughing, not aloud and not outright, but his mind was taken off of the here, the now, and why all this was happening.

This Goku person really must have had a handle on Seiki. The God usually never attached himself to any host like this and drew pleasure from moments of joy.

Bledri hummed to himself and walked off to find lunch. Maybe things were different this time…and if they were, it was even more vital to keep Seiki happy. To do that…well, someone's head was going to roll eventually. He wondered if Vega knew that her days were numbered. If Goku didn't kill her outright, he knew another body that would.

It was just a question of waiting for that one to arrive.

* * *

><p><em>Oh...what am I doing to Gohan? *evil look*<em>

_Sorry Gohan, but this comes along with being a HALF BREED. *maniacal laughter*_

_More soon. :)_


	25. Mental

AN:

It's called a fic paste and run. I'm pasting, and RUNNING.

(god I hate school right now)

Oh, and it's been four days from the last time we were here...I didn't do the fillers. I kind of want to get to the bloodshed.

VIOLENCE! *truimphant pose*

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 25:<span>** Mental

**Day six:**

When Blaine suggested and offered the use of weapons, Goku wasn't expecting to find a whole arsenal worthy of a marine corp. sitting idly in the center of a concealed room. The room itself looked as if it hadn't seen air in ages, but the updated and modified expanse of weaponry told him three things. One, they didn't take their arms of choice lightly. Two, someone wasn't against hording what could be salvaged unnoticed. And finally, some weapons were better than others even if they didn't shoot bullets.

Blaine had proven it once too often for Goku's like in the midst of their sparring.

"Tired?"

"Hardly!"

The sword swung itself quickly, sending an arc of dark matter at him. Goku quickly leapt over it, steel kissing steel as light pushed off the darkness. If there was any truth to the old cliché of light against darkness, the darkness had the advantage this time. Blake had been doing it longer for an odd number of years, while Goku only had the training of a martial artist and instinct to hold him up. It only took one so far and in weaponry he was a silent master. However, channeling his awakened self into this art was harder than it looked. Blake could do it with ease, just as Goku himself could shift to level four without blinking. In a sense, they both had to learn from one another if they were to gain the upper hand at the end of this.

A light hum made itself known. Goku pushed himself away, having gotten used to it the first time he'd experienced it. He planted the steel of his blade into ground, tracing the seal upon his arm down to the white of his knuckles. His eyes took on a life of their own, the darkness lurching from its posted pillar and howling against the light dragon.

**Basilisk of Darkness!**

**Dragon of Light!**

The massive snake slid under the belly of the grand dragon that dug its claws into its sides. Hissing in outrage, it spun and latched onto the neck. Angered beyond normal means, the dragon roared in rage and lit up the battle grounds with the warriors flying in opposite directions.

"Oh...my god!"

Luka promptly laughed with the best of them, on his knees from laughing so hard. He giggled kicking his feet up in the air willing himself to breathe. He sat up and found he couldn't, and busted out laughing all over again.

"Oh...crap...Blaine!"

Blair, Blake, and Luka all did their best not to laugh any harder than they had. Logan was having a hard time himself, willing his feet to move over to his groaning husband lying head first against a huge crack in a tree. His hard head had split the tree right down the center. It wouldn't have been half as funny if he wasn't upside down, in the middle of the split, and wearing only half of a burnt up shirt.

"What...was that?" he groaned. "Man..."

"I think it was this guy!" Gohan called.

Gohan and Goten managed to drag their father foot first out of the bushes. Thorny bushes they found. He yelped and hissed at the sting, almost setting that bush and all its thorns into ashes. Goten quickly deterred him from it and from thinking about it when he shoved him in the direction of the sidelines.

"I always knew you had a hard head Dad," Goten chuckled.

"Oh be quiet..." Goku groaned.

Goku gave up and decided sitting was a good idea. Blaine thought so too, and plopped against him. Usually a ten hour training session would leave him this boneless, but a lack of breakfast and unfamiliar usage of this power in such a fashion had Goku begging for the water Trunks slipped them. He guzzled half down and poured the rest over his head.

He was serious when he said he hadn't trusted who this King was. Little was known about him aside the fact that he plainly had a penchant for power and exerting his own. He was the founding reason behind the fall of their race, but one could not determine if he was a Saiyan or an actual Saiya-jin. No one ever lived long enough to see his tail, and those that had the misfortune of crossing him died painfully with the truth.

He didn't want to think about those who were subjected to mate with him or the former king. It brought to question the origins of that fool Turles and just who sired him. It was no mistake that he was a saiyan that disgraced the name of his race, but who was his true sire? If it was the king, then surely he would have been much more of a nuisance than he had been when he'd tried to reclaim Vegeta for himself. Vega, on the other hand, had to have been something else entirely.

Since Goku had been here, he'd seen for himself the difference between Saiyans and Saiya-jins. Some of the maids and guards were of his sister race, and they carried themselves more subtly than saiyans tended to. Saiyans were brisk and unyielding in their movements, while Saiya-jins were graceful and moved with the flow of things rather than against them. He'd seen it in Logan's movements more than anyone. Blair was a close second, but he was a saiyan without a doubt.

It only brought about the questions of techniques and how they managed to learn the ways of the saiya-jin. When that came into play he thought about his own unresolved training and just what needed to be done to master this other form sitting within him. Tattoos and spells? Dragons and things sitting behind seals…

He was getting too old to learn all this new stuff.

"Why's Logan out here?"

Blaine sighed and guzzled down more of his water. "When he was carrying Luka, he always wanted to be inside and near me," he breathed pulling the bottle from his lips. Goku mindlessly rubbed away the water from Blaine's mouth with his towel. He wasn't fazed when Blaine went still and let him do it. They still had yet to talk about the marks on his shoulder, but Goku meant nothing more than camaraderie. "Uh…now he wants to stay outside…"

"Hn. So this next baby—"

"HAS to be a girl. I'm not lucky enough to score a boy twice."

Goku hummed, wondering just what his own children would be when they were born. They had decided not to find out the sex of the babies, confident that at least one of them would be a girl in her own right. The other, from the look of things kicking in and out of the night, he would be a rambunctious brat as his mate liked to refer to him. At least he was resting now. Well, resting as far as having Bledri as company was.

"Who's next?"

"Trunks and Blair."

Goku fought a groan at the thought of those two going at it. "This is going to be one of those fights, isn't it?"

"Maybe. My brother rarely finds someone he likes. He **really** likes Trunks though."

"How can you tell?"

Blaine pointed and said, "He's got his good gear on today."

They'd been at this for days now. Goku had noticed that the group had seemed to pair off without them really noticing it. Goten and the girls kept one another company, which kept Goten from thinking about his mate back on earth. Goku was pretty sure that Goten was sold on Aiden. The tension that radiated off of him from time to time had been similar to his own when he hadn't been with Vegeta. He was sure that if Goten didn't have someone to distract him…well, he had someone to distract him so everything was still relatively unburned.

There had to be a reason that fiery playful menace had placed its door within his son. His temper when provoked was unreal. Goku felt the residential god within him laugh. Seiki would find that funny.

While Goten had been occupied with the girls—probably also keeping them from being approached by any male saiyans as well—Trunks and Blair had paired off immediately. Goku had never noticed Trunks in the same fashion that he'd noticed his older son not that long ago. Gohan had been putting off pheromones like crazy, ignoring them and unable to do anything about it. There was a slight undercurrent to his son's smell, but Trunks' scent was a little domineering. It had hit him surprisingly in the middle of their training a couple of days ago when they were training the other saiyans about their inbred heritage and using ki.

It was of no surprise that he immediately took to the hidden gem within their group. Without the scent of other females to mask him and having not taken the usual hormone to mask his scent, Blair's scent was everywhere and just like Gohan's. It was telling, and no matter how he might have acted indifferently, he was interested in Trunks' attention on him.

If Blair's good gear meant spandex that hugged every frame of his tight lithe body, then it was good at getting Trunks a little heated. He didn't know Blair or any of them that well yet, but Goku knew when someone was interested in more than something brief.

Blair had that same look in Chi-chi's eyes that day she tried to fight him for keeps.

That quiet fire that was Vegeta was also there, only it flickered for Trunks still hiding behind his own gaze.

"You know...you're a real tease," Trunks laughed quietly. "Oh...this isn't fair."

"I agree it's not...but channeling lightning in less makes for keeping clothing longer."

Oh...**that**. They had been instructed to focus on the elemental powers within them for this training session rather than the ki they used without difficulty. The past week was a refresher course for the saiyans that had adapted to their sister planet's techniques, but today was pushing the limits of Goku and his crew with their newly acquired powers. They needed to know both techniques inside and out to cover themselves if one should be ineffective in the battle to come.

A wall of ice quickly deflected the jab of electricity and covered the outer walls of his sight. Blair leapt over it and landed just shy of being drenched by a waiting hydrogenous explosion. He stepped back and shattered the wall of ice, clearly not expecting the shards to fall short of the ground and spin around Trunk's hand. The ice melted and lashed at him as water, met with the sweet and shocking kiss of an electric whip.

Goku snorted in actual surprise. If things were this heated between them...

"Hey, let's pair up Gohan and Blake next," he whispered.

Blaine blinked. He looked up at those two, and then back at Goku. "You're evil."

"Partially yes."

A particularly loud crack caught their attentions again and it was all they could do not to groan.

Blair's arms were frozen; trapped in the embrace of a seemingly cold body slowly freezing him from within. Trunks remained on the upper hand of things, but went un-smirking. His eyes seemed lost in a daze he wasn't truly aware of, and his senses were knocked down with that intoxicating smell. Though the shock buzzing from those hands could have killed him, they kept him warmer than he'd felt in years.

Blair, for the life of him, wasn't expecting the kissing attack on his lips...but welcomed it.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Castle:<span>_**

Any saiyan in their right mind stayed within a hundred mile radius AWAY from the castle. They took to the city, somehow suddenly put on the same shifts as one another and unable to come back to duty even when she howled at the lot. They ignored her calls, her demands, and barely escaped the pull of her power when he found she wasn't being heeded. They knew the situation. They knew of what was at stake, what was being offered and taken, and there was no way in their surviving minds that they were going to let that woman even think of diminishing their numbers any more than they had.

The same couldn't be said of the soldiers that were stupid enough to stay.

"GWAH!"

That one had lived long enough to sputter something beneath the blood pooling from his lips. He gagged; the throbbing of his knees nothing compared to the hollow feeling in his chest. He looked down and saw the wall, and then blessed darkness when she decided a slow death wasn't enough.

Quickly removing her fingers from his hollowed out head, she scanned the room for another. Most of who had been dragged in here died at the first light of the room hitting their useless faces. Whoever was left standing, with their limbs or not, was ordered to fight her then and there, and even the slightest bit of hesitance got them killed. It was a lose/lose battle. Die from cowardice, or die from misplaced anger.

"Who's next?"

Someone whimpered. It was his time to die. She stalked for the whimpering, set on ripping his tongue from his mouth when she was stopped cold by the loud voice in her head.

**_Hn...it's about time you answered._**

For a little while now, it had been a small buzz in the back of her mind. It was nothing to be heard, acknowledged, and she would have continued to leave it at that. That small buzz had decided that it wasn't to be ignored. She winced again, hating the grating noise of that mind bent of breaking hers in half with every step he took toward the castle. He was far away, yes, but he'd arrive soon enough. Soon enough was too soon...

"ARGG! What do you want?" she screamed. "Why the hell-"

**_You've got some fucking explaining to do, VEGA._**

"I do not answer to you!"

**_Personally, I don't give a shit what you think. You took something of mine...and I aim to make you pay for it._**

That loud voice quickly diminished into the nothing she pretended it was. However, the mild ache in her temples reminded her that it was real, and that he was indeed coming for a visit. Sometime soon.

"Damn it," she hissed. "I don't need this right now!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back on the training grounds:<em>**

Tearing through the boulders hurled so effortlessly by deft fingers, Blake met those fingers head on and forced them around his own. Locked in a dead heat of sheer will, it came of no surprise to see that glint in his eye. He'd noticed it from the beginning, and didn't ignore it then. Blake had been glad for it, aware in a sense of when Gohan was going to pull something else out of his vast arsenal of tricks. He was never prepared for what would come at him, but he knew when it was coming.

"You're...pretty strong," Blake grunted. "Stronger than...you look!"

"Me? You're the one holding back!" Gohan snapped back. "I...am not...fragile!"

That glint seemed to intensify. Blake pushed at him a little harder, aware that his feet were rooted but moving against the cracking ground.

Somewhere between the efforts of pushing, his partner switched tactics and pulled for all he was worth. Somehow Gohan found himself staring up and then there was nothing but the ground quickly surrounding them. Instinct took over where knowledge knew little and there was a loud ominous crack that had the others leaping to their feet.

"What the—"

"Defense mechanism," Goku explained quickly. "He does that when he feels threatened..."

Threatened? Blake mildly found that tid-bit amusing...and annoying. That meant he couldn't surprise the saiyan when he felt like it. Well, not if it was done tactfully. Right now, however...

"You could have warned me about that!"

...Blake was all set to tactfully shut Gohan up with a kiss that would leave him gasping.

Placing them in a sparring match had all been in good fun. The resulting dance of the prior duo had sparked interest, and bets. Blair wasn't one to simply allow anyone to kiss him and not short circuit their heart. The fact that Trunks was alive and had been allowed to do it again (which was how the sparring session ended) was testimony of the girls and their earlier words this week about single statuses being eradicated.

Blake and Gohan had entered the match with opposite goals in mind. Gohan was looking to ignore that urge his hormones were screaming at him about. Blake was looking to further entice the slightly shy half breed and perhaps quell his own instincts. It was a double shock to his brain. They fought hard against one another, taking the time to inhale the other's strengths, taste their weaknesses, and combine themselves to compensate for the shortcomings of the other when deemed necessary. It was a beautiful dance, he'd give them that much, but not quite as intense as the writhing saiyan beneath him.

From the very moment he'd laid eyes on him, Blake knew this one was different. Not in the sense that he was a half-breed, but in that pure sensation that he was not what he seemed. The smell wafting off of him was that of a male looking for a mate, but that didn't deter Blake from wanting to know Gohan. It had only been a few days at most; two perhaps if they'd been on earth, yet Blake knew that Gohan was someone special. He appeared to be a good person, lost on his personal morals and lacking the better part of being past inhibition. He was a bookworm sometime in his life—perhaps now—but there was so much more to him than that.

And the best part about it all? He didn't have to talk to him to know!

Every motion, every step, every breath, sound, mutter, word or lack of thereof, was a story within itself. He was a living breathing open book of overwhelming emotion, and Blake knew that there was this spark waiting to be unleashed. It had been dormant with the suppression of his saiyan side, but now...

"Blake..."

"Hm?"

"We have an audience..."

Blake stopped his assault that had in one way or another landed short of his claiming one tempting morsel on that firm chest. Somehow he'd gotten this far, given they were ten feet in the ground and smoking from a shock he never quite felt. Gohan's shirt was in pieces and Blake's hands were just centimeters from the waistline of his pants. While his neck was too tempting to resist placing a kiss to it, Blake resisted doing more and glared up at the audience through a single eye.

Blaine nudged Goku in his side. "Defense Mechanism MY ASS."

"Well...it could be over excitement," he offered, though Goku was quite sure that it had nothing to do with that. "Shock...maybe?"

Pan snorted dryly. "How about being HORNY?"

"PAN!"

"What? I'm just saying daddy...it's about time!"

Gohan's face couldn't get any redder if he tried. Reluctantly, he uprooted the source of his little problem, only to be held against it and lifted out of that hole.

"I suppose I walked in on the after show," someone mused. "But...I guess I came at the right time, too."

Goku, silently fighting the urge to laugh at his son, quickly and quite gratefully turned his attention on his mate. Vegeta came into view, only abroad Bledri's massive backside taking him along with ease. Getting around now was a hassle and one he wouldn't take regardless of his restless nature. For some reason the ill feeling of those babies coming earlier than scheduled had settled in their stomachs already. The days were shorter, but nature the same. His traits were also the same even in the unborn that seemed to impatiently stir and cause their mother a little more grief.

"Vegeta?"

"I think your son just found out the pleasures of flipping over," he murmured. He could only gently press a hand to the spot, softly caressing the little foot trying to make more room. "That and he's hungry. Come on...they've prepared lunch for us."

Expectant stomachs growled at the prospect of a decent lunch. Everyone either holding a potential mate or chasing one down with the expectance of a lover's beating rushed away from the training grounds and towards the scent of food. Goku was slow to follow, more concerned over his mate than his own appetite. He didn't like the way Vegeta was holding himself...or how he was so quiet now.

* * *

><p>Their personal maidcatering services had lain out a feast worthy of the highest of kings. Everything they could think of was lain out for them; even old dishes that hadn't laid their presence in Vegeta's deepest senses were there. It was a token of appreciation and silent hope that this would end soon; hopefully well for both sides of the fence. Goku silently thanked the Chamber maids, though he was in no mood to indulge in such lavish affairs.

The others didn't have a problem with it. They planted themselves at the table and ate like kings.

Ten minutes passed and about a fourth of the food was gone. More could have vanished, had Goku taken the time to actually inhale something other than air. His quiet demeanor did not go unnoticed by Vegeta, silently wondering over his sullen mood. Goku glanced at him, but kept his steady vigil of not eating.

"Give me your hand."

"I'm not—"

"I'm not giving you food, dolt. Just give me your hand."

Sighing, he did as asked. Vegeta took a firm hold of his hand, and as promised, there was no food delivered. Rather, he had the slightly overwhelming and breath taking awe of feeling more than just a foot or a hand when Vegeta placed his palm over the very top of his stomach. He scooted closer, blinking slightly and almost unwilling to believe it. But it moved, and turned into his hands...as if he knew...

"Your son has a big head."

"My...son?"

"I believe our little girl is plotting an invasion of my lower back, and the boy likes being up high."

"You think we'll have one of each?"

"Our luck is like that. Strange."

"Vegeta, I—"

He shushed him lightly. Fingers gently tapping at his closed lips, Vegeta shook his head and gently tapped Goku's chin. "I know."

"You…you know?"

"Yes. And I'm not angry about it."

Vegeta didn't want him apologizing. He'd given Vegeta a grand gift that no one else would try, or dare to do while he was in such a state. Being melded within one another like that had allowed Goku to see and understand much of what he hadn't, including their language and certain behaviors that were strange to others. It also allowed them to see and feel the memories of one another, and Vegeta remembered just about everything from Goku's life. It gave him a broader appreciation for that simplistic devious mind that dared to love him back when Vegeta didn't and couldn't believe in love.

His mate was the only one Vegeta would allow to be that close, and he was grateful he'd given Goku room to invade that small space. Invade it he had and he'd taken it upon himself to remove that nightmare of the princess, which was the only reason he wasn't concerned about that bitch. Not remembering one portion of his life that haunted him until that moment was a burden off of his shoulders. The memory of Turles was still a little much to deal with, and he was dead now thankfully. Even though there were and would always be those ghosts, Vegeta had one less to worry himself sick over and that was enough.

He kissed him, saying it all in a sweet honey flavored kiss. Goku smiled, but remained where he was.

"Eat."

"In a moment."

* * *

><p>Aw...a moment of peace.<p>

It won't last. Next chapter please!


	26. Interruptions

**AN:**

****I have this sick feeling you guys may kill me.

Oh well.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 26:<span>** Interruptions

"I think Goku packed away half the meal," Bra sighed. "Not that I care...I'm stuffed!"

Everyone could say that. They had eaten and eaten well, not leaving a scrap of food for anything or anyone to pick at. Bones, shells, bowls, plates, forks, knives, and anything else they could have used or discarded was picked, licked, and wiped clean of everything but a few crumbs. Goku leaned back in his chair, finally content enough to smile that goofy grin of his. It had been such a long time since anyone had seen it that it nearly threw Gohan out of his chair. Blake just happened to catch him, but didn't return him to his seat.

"You guys are worse than newly mated couples," Bledri snorted. Gohan blushed, but ignored the furry hide in exchange for the soft kisses lain upon his neck. Bledri openly snorted at the whole lot of them and walked off to find something to entertain himself; something that didn't involve that subtle smells that would drive the whole lot of them nuts in a day or so.

"Should we get back to training?"

Goku shook his head no. "Let's relax for a bit. Can't overdo it, right?"

Before he could even think about changing his mind, which he honestly wasn't, everyone was up and off to do their thing. Goku and Vegeta were the only ones left to their selves and somehow going back to the room didn't seem like such a good idea. Gohan and Blake had taken off in that direction, and from the smell of things, someone was headed into a light heat again.

"So...what do you want to do?"

"Sit here," Vegeta sighed. "Just sit here...and hope nothing else will go wrong."

Vegeta kept his head buried in Goku's shoulder, sighing softly with every caress his lover had to offer upon the swollen mound he had caused. Yet, this was wrong. Though it was away from that mad woman, it wasn't home. It wasn't where he wanted to be. Right about now he should have been fighting Goku over the remote or something in their new living room, arguing over whose show they were supposed to be watching then. Goku would have relented, and chosen to playfully sulk though silently pleased he could have a moment alone with him. Their unborn children would have been settled between them much like now, yet there would be excitement under their uncaring gazes, rather than worry, dread, and fear.

"We'll leave here...I promise, we'll try to leave here before they decide to pop in," Goku reassured. "But I don't want you hurt..."

"I don't want you hurt either...so I guess we'll have to promise not to hurt each other, huh?"

Goku couldn't quite keep himself from laughing or hugging Vegeta a little harder. "Like that ever worked."

* * *

><p>"Are you all right?"<p>

Gohan barely nodded his head. He moved closer to the body that held him, shivering and willing himself to block out the sudden bout of pain that had crippled him without warning. Blake, on his heels and hoping to be on something else of his soon, had dropped all intentions of possibly giving into his drive to molest the willing participant in Gohan and grabbed him before Gohan could kiss the floor.

"You sure it's not the food?"

Gohan shook his head this time, burying it further into Blake's shoulder and holding on as the pain began to recede. "It's not," he murmured, sure that it wasn't anything about the food. He'd eaten it several times before and this pain hadn't popped up then either. It seemed to happen when it wanted to which was annoying and possibly a handicap that could land him in a heap of trouble.

Blake gathered the slightly smaller saiyan in his arms and lifted him with ease. Gohan was no lightweight, but having been on this planet long enough, Blake was used to toting bodies to and fro. Most times it was in an effort to save someone's life while they bled to death because of the disregard of the royal line now sitting on the throne. Other times, they were already dead and he would be tasked with the hardship of removing the corpses. He was much more enthralled to be carrying a live body that readily curled into him, firmly shoving the last time it had happened out of his mind. He'd been young then. Losing something like that…

"Blake?"

"Hmm? Yeah Gohan?"

"What…do you think is…happening to me?"

This wasn't the first time this had happened. The others didn't know it, but the first night had Gohan waking up in the middle of the night to muffle his gasping cries into his pillow. Blake had woken up when he felt the body against him tense so hard he felt like bricks. He'd gotten up in time to feel Gohan move out of the bed and run for the door in time to collapse outside in the hallway. Blake had found him holding his stomach, moaning into the carpeting and swearing under his breath about never doing so many crunches again.

Blake couldn't know what was going on. He didn't want to speculate in case he was wrong, but he was curious. It wasn't life threatening. He would have sensed it and surely Goku would have come running. The fact that he hadn't come barging into their room reassured the blonde saiyan sitting on the bed with Gohan in his embrace. This was the second time it had happened, but it was less severe than the first. Without thinking about it, he kissed the warm forehead against him and rubbed Gohan's arm as if he'd been doing so all his life.

Gohan kept a small smile hidden as he inhaled the scent of Blake. He was oddly reminded of Earth and his younger days, and a certain baby dragon named Icarus that followed him everywhere. He said so and leaned into the deep laughter coming from Blake.

"Since we're not going to be doing anything for a while," Blake mused, "I could tell you a little about my precocious self as a kid."

"Why…do I have the feeling that you got into more trouble than you let on?"

"Because I did." His wriggling brows had Gohan giggling and settling against Blake as he recalled how many times he'd almost been killed by his own curiosity.

* * *

><p>"What's got him so down in the dumps?"<p>

Blair turned to see Luka sitting off to the side, staring at nothing in particular. Blaine and Logan had gone off somewhere for a walk, a luxury that they could not do before when they were within the castle. It still seemed surreal for them that they weren't under that ugly pressuring aura of the princess and that their son was safely with them rather than locked up in that damning cage. Luka was more than glad for it himself, but now with that freedom came other things to think about, things he hadn't thought about in fear that someone would pry them from his head.

Blair knew too well of what he was thinking about. He turned to Trunks, a small little sad smile gracing his lips as he explained. "He's probably thinking about him again."

"Him? Him who?"

"Someone we haven't seen in quite a while." It had been a long while since anyone had laid eyes on him, but hearing from him was a different matter completely. "He's an old friend…someone who helped us when times were really bad."

"You can't tell me his name, can you." Blair shook his head and found himself sighing in relief when Trunks nodded in understanding. "I get that better than you understand."

"He usually sends word about his whereabouts and what he's been up to…but the last time we communicated with him, Luka…well, the king, or rather the King's father had taken a sudden interest in my nephew." That day was ugly for all parties involved, especially Luka when he realized that he was now the target of choice by a royal family that usually ignored him for the most part. Not even about three months later, he'd been captured and placed where the King could watch him at all times. "It's a miracle I didn't shock him to death…"

When Luka had been captured, and shortly after the King and his bastardized father had departed on their own agendas, Blair had been recruited to take care of the issue of mouthing off to the princess. Blair had been sick to his heart and physically ill at the thought of hurting his nephew, but Blaine's urgent request for him to do so had him doing as asked. Luka was going to get himself killed with the way he goaded the princess, not that Blair could fault him for it. However, his life was more important than he thought it to be, and he was sure that their comrade would be most unpleasant in his return to find that Luka was dead.

Surely Goku wouldn't have had to do much more than watch the carnage and possibly join in if he wished it.

Most people who knew the situation only asked one question. Blair didn't know the answer to it and usually didn't think about the reasons why. He didn't know how he could continually shock his nephew into oblivion and not be hated by anyone and everyone…especially Logan and Luka. Granted, they hadn't said anything about it, but not saying anything at times was a little worse than not knowing.

"You did what you had to…and you were protecting him in your own way." Blair looked at Trunks wildly, unsure of how someone could say something like that and not find and fault within him. Trunks had a faraway look in his eyes, one of apprehension and fondness. "Sometimes you can only do what you know in order to keep what is important alive…even if it means hurting someone."

"…you speak like you've been there."

"I have. My father…he was not a kind saiyan…but I knew then that something had happened to keep him that way." Trunks knew better now, but it still hurt to know that someone would go to such lengths to mess their victims up. Turles was a rightful bastard, and if Trunks ever saw him in the afterlife, he was sure that there would be a new circle of hell with Turles in it. "He's mellowed out a lot in the years…but I think I owe that more to Goku than to his own inner resolve."

"It seems like Goku's a key piece to your family. Have he and the prince been together long?"

Trunks nearly came undone. He sputtered into his hand and shook his head, laughing when Blair's face bubbled into confusion. "If I told you how they met, you would wonder how it happened," he said; laughter at the end of his comment. "They've known one another for over twenty-five years. Frankly if they were humans, they would really be up there in age."

Blair smiled at Trunks and his laughter. "The one thing I can safely say about our race is that we do tend to live long lives if we're lucky enough. The prince is actually what we would call middle aged compared to earthlings from the sound of it." He and his brother and cousin had been young when their planet had been blown to bits, and that was over twenty years ago. Coming here as they had was a drastic change as well as a test of survival, but they'd lived longer than most.

"How old is the oldest person within our race anyhow?"

Blair opened his mouth to answer, but Luka interrupted with a barking laugh. "The oldest person on the planet is one-hundred and eighty-nine." Trunks' face was priceless and had the young half-breed in hysterics. "Grandma would totally punch your face in for that!"

"G-grandma?!"

"Our aunt," Blair sighed, seemingly disgusted. He wasn't really disgusted, but thinking about the fact that his aunt had managed to live that long and still could get around with the best of them was a little irksome. "She's in another city all together."

"Reminds me of Baa-Baa….and Roshi. Haven't seen them in forever now that I think about it…"

"Who are they?" Luka asked. "Family?"

"Weird family," Trunks chuckled. "I'll tell you about them in trade for you telling me about your aunt. Deal?"

"Totally!"

Blair started to huff in annoyance, but Trunks' arm around his waist kept him from it. It did have Luka leering at him in a way that made him want to swat his nephew. Luka pretended not to notice and went about teasing Blair until Blair had pulled away and chased him around in circles with Trunks laughing at the two of them.

It was probably the best feeling he had felt in a long while.

* * *

><p>At the castle:<p>

Several of the soldiers that had remained for reasons unknown hushed themselves as the princess made her way through the corridor. She paid them no mind, too focused on her stride and step towards a goal that no one could know about. She was muttering something fierce under her breath; her eyes alit with hatred that could easily be translated into misguided anger upon anyone in her way. They saw that when a young one who couldn't have been more than eleven or twelve at most, stumbled and tripped in front of her with cleaning supplies spilling out everywhere.

The loud unkempt growl was barely heard over the sudden scream of that child being tossed into the wall without a thought. She kept walking, her heels overpowering the sudden thud against the floor where the child lay limp and unmoving.

His mother sank to the floor numbly, stifling her screams as someone else came to check on the child.

Vega hadn't gone another seven meters when she was struck in the head with a mind clenching force. That pesky buzz she tended to ignore was back, this time volumes louder and crushing to the most fragile part of her body. She stumbled, a sharp cry coming from her mouth before she shut it and forced herself upright with her hands pressed to her temples.

When she looked back, that ache ever increasing as it lingered, she saw the child she'd kicked being taken by one of the older soldiers that had remained for whatever reason. Something was misplaced in her sight. She blinked and the soldier and child were gone, as were the maids staring in horror at the bloodstained wall. The wall itself was still covered in blood, but the body responsible for the new stain on the walls was a hollow shell…

"No…"

…a spineless hollow shell staring up at nothing screaming in agony as his death was replayed over and over before her eyes without qualm for her fragile sanity.

_"You never had him."_

She heard the words clear as day in her heart. Her mind saw where the words came from. That saiyan…Goku…but…his face…why where they two of the same?!

Death washed over her as those hands found purchase upon the flesh of her brother's back. Those fingers dug into firm flesh, splitting it like butter with the blood splashing upwards to splatter against his calm vengeful face. Turles clawed at the ground, never begging, but terrified beyond words as that hand began to pull…

_"All you had was what he gave, which was __**nothing**__." _

All of a sudden it was her, but her spine wasn't the prize. She was before him, trembling uncontrollably with his hand over her heart, the beating muscle quivering in his sure grip. She could feel her breath shortening; light draining from her eyes to fall victim to the cool embrace of death stroking her head, whispering its merciful tune as Goku squeezed until there was no beat to be heard.

She felt the white hot pain of Turles death and her own in one sick twisted moment that had her screaming uncontrollably in rage.

_"You are nothing…you're not even worth my time."_

"G—gaaaaahh—"

_"Take this to the other side with you…and I'll keep this. Fuckers like yourself don't deserve to have one."_

It stopped. Like lights turning on and off, the hallucination was gone and she was against the wall staring down at one of her minions telling her something…

"….mi'lady…..found…..in atmosphere…..ship….days…..enemy…."

The buzz lessened. The glaring eyes of the reason behind that buzz remained in her head, a promise on its far away lips before the red clouded her eyes.

She all but flew out of the castle, leaving a wake of destruction in her path.

The child opened its eyes and smirked to himself as the solider holding him set him upright. "I didn't think that would work that well," he muttered as he was checked for actual injuries. "She really is shielded by that freak."

"The council will be pleased to hear this," the soldier said. "By the way, what did you show her?"

The child grinned and wiped his face of the crushed berries dripping down his forehead. "Only what Valdis wanted her to see," he said. "Her inner most fears. Shame for her that they are reality."

* * *

><p>Trunks looked up sharply from where he lie staring at nothing. The violent shriek of a small device in his pocket had him up and digging around for it. He brought the small thing out and stared at it in horror when the shrieking exemplified itself and abruptly cut itself off.<p>

"No…No, NO, NO!"

His loud cries of disgust brought about the others. Blair was the first on scene, waking from his nap to feel the bedding beneath him chilling itself. A simple hand over the iced one of Trunks broke the spell before it could engulf everything, but it did not tame the ire and the disgust radiating off of him.

Bledri rose off of the bedding at the prince's feet and growled. Vegeta, once resting peacefully, woke with his heart in his throat. Something was wrong. Something was horridly wrong and it had nothing to do with his son spitting colorful words out at something in his hands. His unborn children kicked violently against his protective hands, upset at whatever was frightening Vegeta into staying right where he was. Bledri looked back shook his head, as of to reaffirm that feeling. Vegeta was not to move.

The others had been scattered throughout the domes. The unknown signal that something was wrong hit everyone within the habitat, whether they were a fighter or not. The chambermaids that took to keeping this place tidy of their own pace and volition dropped their cleaning supplies and rushed for the nearest underground shelter available at the insistent hand of some of the older soldiers guarding the place. The word was put out for all to be on alert. The soldiers that had come here on their own spread themselves out and took their positions, not afraid of what was coming or death.

They were more afraid to be placed back in that damning castle that was so close and yet far enough from them to feel at ease…until now.

Goku had broken the light sparring session he'd been in with the girls and Blaine the moment he felt it. It was like a violent roll within him, unsettling his calm and the inner beast still sitting behind the remaining three seals holding it at bay. Seiki was none too pleased, which only served to push him a little faster when he ran right for the rooms. He was joined by Goten coming from another direction with Luka, Blake, and Gohan. The doors somehow remained on their hinges when he came to them and barged right through, his feet crashing through the remaining ice as Trunks turned his way.

Whoever was on their tails was a hair late in hearing Goku question what the matter was, but Trunks' words were no less daunting in response to the question asked of him.

"Our ship is GONE!"

They didn't need to see the device to know, even though Bra burst forward with a loud, "What the fuck?!" coming from her usually docile mouth. That was more along the lines of Pan, but she was too busy keeping her fingers clenched at her sides and not setting something, anything on fire. Goten's hands kept her from it, but he was a little close to destroying something himself.

"Shit…they must have found it in orbit," Gohan swore. She'd broken her promise. There was a deal to be had between his father and her, and not once did they tread upon the fine lines of escape. Their fight was an honor bound one and if they had left, Goku would have stayed. Something was not right about this sudden attack on their party. "This changes things a bit…"

"It doesn't change a damn thing," Goku growled. The others looked at him in askance, backing down when he declared, "She's still as good as dead."

"I'm pretty sure that if Goku does defeat her, we won't have a problem getting a ship to take whoever back to earth," Blaine assured. "We would have to leave before things with the king and his father get out of hand."

"But why now?" Luka asked. "It makes no sense…that thing has been in orbit for days without disturbance. Something isn't right about this!"

There wasn't a chance to say much else. Logan yelped and fell forward, holding his head with a startled cry as he landed in Blaine's arms. Blaine held him up as best he could, but it was rather hard with the pressure building around them. Blake and Blair were the next to fall upon their knees, unable to rise even at the insistent hands of Luka and Trunks trying to lift them back up.

"She…she's coming…" Vegeta's startled voice had everyone looking his way. Goku's heart tore in half to see his mate looking upward as he cradled himself and their unborn children, more than ready to bolt but unable to protect themselves properly. A piece of him felt guilty for this, and the other part of him, the one that agreed with Seiki and that beast he still couldn't see clearly, wanted to find her and rip her throat out.

The pressure increased itself until it hit a climax and tore a hole in the roof above them. Goku snarled and lifted himself upwards to meet the sudden barrage of unbridled rage coming from none other than Vega herself. She barged into the room and slammed herself right into his sight, taking him down to the floor with a sickening punch to the face.

There was only the sudden whoosh of air expelled beneath his body to signal he was anywhere near the floor. His back remained off of the cracking tile and his hand wrapped around her throat. It was all they saw before they were gone and the explosions overhead rocked the domes and everyone in them.

"Oh…FUCK." Blake and Blaine were on their feet and Blair took Logan into his arms as they rubbed their minds free of that disgusting aura. The cousins looked between one another and grimaced, knowing that this was a prelude. They ran without a word to the others, though Blair had a good idea of what they were headed to do without them saying so.

"Wait, where are they—"

"They're going to evacuate the city." Blair tried not to shiver in excitement and dismay, wishing beyond all hope that they would take this battle to the castle and knock it flat on its face. "Something slipped into her mind…something that unsettled the veil upon her and let her see something that enraged her…."

"Veil? What in the hell are you talking about?!" Pan cried. "Something slipped into her mind and pissed her off?! Like what?!"

"I don't know…but it must have been something very bad."

They couldn't know of the conversation happening above, or the rage manifesting itself into something tangible that had Goku wondering who in the world was sick enough to harbor something like that without dying themselves. Yet, they did feel the clash of power between Goku and Vega and wondered if this would escalate to the points were Gods would emerge.

* * *

><p>And this is where you kill me. *runs*<p> 


	27. Loopholes

**AN:**

So...people would shoot me if I said I was taking a break from this story right?

*shields herself from the uproar*

It's not forever. It's only until my schooling is over for the semester, and I have a chance to really get deep with this story. I still have chapters to post and such, but I have to revise them accordingly and that may take a while.

So...I probably won't be posting anything else until December...which is about average, right? :P

Sorry folks! Projects and all that. And NaNoWriMo...lol

BTW: _I don't condone hitting a woman. But Vega is a bitch and fictional._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 27:<span>** Loopholes

Time was definitely different upon the two planets. Varga's days passed by at a much quicker pace, but what was two days' worth of time was in fact a day upon Earth.

It was within the second week of their forced stay upon Varga that the princess had lost what sense she had.

Two chamber maids and a soldier died at her hands attempting to do the impossible. Stopping her could only be accomplished by matching the unequivocal rage seeping out of her. Yet they still tried, cut down for their efforts but slowing her enough to let the others know that she was coming and looking for a head to lop off. They were dead long before she reached the innards of the domes, bursting through the roof and snarling at Goku meeting her gaze. Her rage quickened her movements, and she landed the first blow, a preemptive strike to the face that would have normally knocked someone less skilled off of their senses and into the ground. She dug into his cheek with all her might, maliciously smirking as the sure crunch of what she hoped was bone breaking was heard.

It wasn't bone. It was the floor on which Goku braced himself, the tiles cracking from the weight of him pressing down and absorbing that blow, snapping back with his hand out and wrapping itself around her startled neck and squeezing as he snatched her out of her path. Space twisted itself, and soon they were outside of the domes meeting one another blow for blow as she screamed, "You have his face….WHY DO YOU HAVE HIS FACE AND YOU LIVE?!"

He did not answer her verbally. His face was his own and why that farce had it was a mystery for another time. What was clear in the meanwhile was his own rage seeping through his movements. The waking power within his fourth form erupted and sought to beat her into submission with her screaming the same thing over and over.

Blaine and Blake took it upon themselves to rush into the depths of the city and sound the alarm for a much awaited evacuation. Blair followed after them, gathering those who had been waiting for a moment like this to arise and helping them to lead those who were ensnared in the workings of the castle and city out and into hiding. While it was no secret about who ran the planet, it didn't mean that other nations were loyal by choice. The other cities would hide those whom had fled this city without fail, including their own family members.

Vega and Goku met in a waking clash that shattered the glass of the domes and all fragile surfaces in a hundred mile radius. The remaining guards and chambermaids rushed to shelter Vegeta and Logan from the madness, taking them far from the angry blows that drew premature bloodshed. The rest of the group remained where they were, listening and waiting to see if the skies would turn.

That fight which would have cost the saiya-jins their planet only resorted in destroying a good bit of the city and the forest outlining it. The fight wasn't as volatile as it could have been, though Goku gave as good as he got and Vega lost herself to her temper. He fended off her wild attacks one after the other, driving her back towards the city, over it, and eventually stopping in front of the castle sitting in the heart of the city. People screamed and ran for cover, soldiers ushering those who were slow to move out of the way before anyone could become a casualty of that fight above them. Goku was careful not to land near any buildings. Vega really could care less about the welfare of the city or the people in it. She was out for blood, rage guiding her movements and making this fight ultimately boring. One too many mistakes had landed her on the wrong side of his fists and deep into the castle, right into the room that had been a shrine to none other than her brother.

It still bothered him to know that someone else in this world once had his face. While he could tell that Turles had not been here for a while, his scent still lingered, and with it the unbearable ache in Goku's soul, knowing that this was the place where his mate's spirit had been broken the first time. Standing here made the world turn itself red; the unspeakable anger making the blood rush to his head. It was here in this space that everything had turned itself inside out with the aid of Vega spitting blood upon the floor. The sick games, the torture…the false claims and the demented promises of bliss with only themselves in mind and no regard for Vegeta or his battered and broken body…all of it was etched into the air and the walls. Goku snarled at the space of his literal nightmares and at her, for Vega would never admit to just how far she went under the guise of claiming to have loved the prince.

"You…you don't deserve to have his face!" she had spat up at him. "I will rip it the fuck off of you as you ripped his spine out!"

He didn't have time to avoid the one good swipe she'd gotten in through their fighting. Flaring pain blossomed on his face and ignited his drive to drive his fists through the walls over her head.

"Fucking bitch!"

She screamed. It was all he could register in the heated moment of unleashing the level four within him aching to put her put of her misery. While it would have been nice and settled the lust for blood in his mind, there was something not right about this woman screaming under the onslaught of his fists tearing everything down around her. Everything was gone with one calculated punch, leaving only her, him towering over her, and a piece of the wall she was cornered against.

She looked up and gasped, clawing at the boot clad foot that held her fast by the throat. She grabbed his foot, looking to twist it, but it was immobile as was his golden gaze glaring at her from where he towered above. One choice kick would have her out cold and another would have her neck snapped in half, but there was more to this than either of them was willing to sacrifice.

It was only then that he felt it and sneered in disgust at the veil that wrapped itself around her, making her a live wire trap that he was not ready to trigger.

"What are you waiting for?!" she had spat with some difficulty, "Just kill me already!"

"…you must think me simple."

He shoved his foot further into her neck, the fear of death flickering in her eyes briefly over the hatred and disdain of being caught like this. He demanded that she yield to their prior engagement, willing to let her live just a bit longer…at least until she was deemed useless by all. He wasn't above killing her right then and there, but he was not ready to contend with the force that shielded the wench before him with its power. He had not sensed it before, but being this close and her rage unveiling certain pieces of her…her death would be the signal for those nuisances truly in charge to come roaring back, which was probably why they'd left her here. Goku would not be the one to endanger his mate or his family because of some bait and switch ploy. He didn't want his mate or their children anywhere near the chaos when it erupted.

She eventually agreed, and he lifted his boot from her neck and kicked her sideways. She landed into and through the wall, falling as he left the remnants of that part of the castle and leveled the right side of it with a few short blasts. The damage was immense, and the city watched in fascinated horror as what was once the staple of their oppressing nation fell into a heap. He left her to dig herself out of the mess, returning to the domes with a deep gash upon his face and his ire at a new level. It was deep enough to require stitches, it and upset his mate once Vegeta saw it. Goku felt guilty more so about his relief that Vegeta was currently indisposed from doing anything rash rather than shame about the wound on his face.

In the third week within their forced stay on Varga, they were no closer to getting home and there was no sure way to find a way.

* * *

><p>Morning came and with it the chill of a brisk morning. It would warm up soon enough but for now it warranted snuggling deeper under the covers. Coming back to shattered windows and open air had left them cold for three days, but with the proper equipment and help they managed to restore a good portion of the domes. Despite being sheltered from the cold of the night, the cold of the morning tended to creep into the small cracks that hadn't been sealed just yet. The cold on Goku's wound tended to wake him before the others, thus waking up his mate already deprived of sleep.<p>

"Kakorrot..."

"M-fine..." he murmured sleepily. Careful not to rub his eye, he leaned into the soft kiss upon the ache of his face. It was a lucky shot, he'd joke, but one that hurt. It usually happened with fighters who didn't trim their nails intentionally. "You okay?"

"Tired..."

"I believe you."

He did. Goku knew that this was harder on his mate than anyone else at this point. Nearly close to deliverance, Vegeta tired very easily often sleeping well into the afternoon if he could. His stomach had grown to its max proportions and made it nearly impossible for him to get around most times. Thankfully Bledri was around to help him, even if that beast was on the end of their bed with his legs in the air. A gentle nudge woke him, though he only turned back over.

"Someone needs a bath..." he mumbled, "And it's not this puppy."

The scent of a hard forceful workout the day before had Goku up and in search of his bath gear. The others woke to his silent steps on the floor, yawning and stretching and then smelling themselves. Goten snorted distastefully and hopped out of the bed with the girls slinking behind him. It was a little too early for them, but the dominant presence of Goku and that funk that was everyone called them to awareness.

Trunks woke shortly after his sister nudged him. The weight of Blair was numbing his right side, but pleasantly so. His slightly quickened breathing, however, told on him and his laziness. Trunks shifted and placed a tender hand upon a bare waistline nestled loosely under the sheets. "Get up, or my hand slips," he murmured. Blair was up and out of the bed, blushing and scowling at Trunks and his laughter.

Blaine laughed quietly at his brother. He could give sympathy where he was concerned. Getting up was not something he wanted to do himself. Regardless of the fact, he opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of his son laying his head upon his mother's rounded stomach. Logan sat with a gentle smile, softly stroking the long messy mane that was their son's hair. Luka all but purred at the attention, smiling when a soft thump knocked him in his nose.

"You used do the same thing to me," Blaine chuckled. "I see she's looking forward to seeing you."

"You still think it's a girl?" Luka asked.

"Of course. I've got my boy, so now I'm supposed to have a girl that wants to put barrettes in my hair."

"...you're cutting off your hair."

"Damn straight."

Logan giggled and shoved Blaine out of the bed. He went with a grunt, but stopped at the sleeping appearance of his cousin and Goku's eldest still slumbering in their bed. Blair joined him, equally amused and curious. He rested his chin on his brother, sniffing and gagging at their combined smells.

"We should have bathed last night..." Blair mused.

"Yeah. You're going to move him?"

"Don't feel like getting skewered soooo...no."

"What are you talking about?" Pan asked tiredly. "Skewered?"

"Blake has a nasty tendency to...spike...things," Blair murmured. "Especially when he's this tired."

Pan could relate, though she was nowhere near as sore as she could have been. Her grandfather had come back from that fight without that woman's head and with a new incentive to train them even harder than before. They couldn't understand why he hadn't taken it to the level he should have, but that quickly answered its self when Vegeta just about lost it when he saw Goku's face as a result of that brief fight.

Pan scoffed a little and looked around. From the way they acted, it seemed like that fight never happened.

But it did. The cool winds of the morning said so, and the boneless nature of her father reaffirmed that theory. Goku was working them harder than ever to learn these new techniques and hone the older ones so that they had a proper arsenal on their hands. The workouts were excruciating and sometimes even those who were stronger like her father just couldn't get up properly. They had paid off though. She looked at those who were getting up or were up, spying the marks on everyone that were related to their powers. She even had her own set on her right forearm, a sign that her power had increased itself a great deal from when she'd been granted the use of them.

Her father had his own set, though they were faint upon his arm. They weren't as dark as Blake's sitting as if he'd been branded a long time ago. The contrast was more than obvious, but there was still the matter of getting them up and possibly not dying. "My Dad's no better. He shocks people," she muttered. The last time someone had tried when he was really out of sorts, there was a loud crack and Goku's hand had been numb for a whole ten minutes. He had laughed it off, impressed, but it scared the rest of them, with the exception of Blake. "It's really a pain now."

Blair nodded and looked back to the others. "So...who's waking them up?"

Goku shuffling toward them and dragging them back by tails and bandanas gave them their solution. They went about gathering their belongings and left those two to wake up on their own.

Blake opened a sleepy eye once they were gone and rolled over to settle between waiting thighs. He kissed Gohan awake, laughing when those arms curled around his neck and pulled him down. They'd join the others in a few minutes, once Blake had finished properly waking Gohan up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the ruined palace:<em>**

Picking a fight with him was probably the stupidest thing she could have done.

She would NEVER admit to it even if she had been told by the king himself.

A week had passed since the incident and not one of their citizens had wandered back. She hadn't expected them to, knowing full and well that the restraints keeping them bound to this city were broken with the destruction of a sacred seal. The markings placed forcefully upon everyone had vanished and left them to their untimely freedom. Even the concubines whom were held in reserve for the King had vanished and would not be easy to locate. Regardless of the setbacks, those personally bound to the king and herself were left to clean up what had been destroyed. Half of an immediate army wasn't much to call help. With the general population of the Saiyans now gone, she was alone with powerless elites who couldn't pass a sixteenth of what others could.

Whereas her Grandfather would have been furious before, he said nothing. He merely snorted and said that he had better things to worry about. That should have consoled her a little but all it did was made her anxious. What did that man have up his sleeve this time?

"Mistress...they're ready."

It was about time. "Send them out. Maybe one of them will have their head bitten off."

The servant scuttled off to do as demanded, shuffling past the lone form of someone who had gone unnoticed for quite some time. His image in the doorway made her sick to her stomach and wince from the throb that settled against her temples. Cold jade eyes glared at her from a distance, hidden only by the thick waves of ebony under a lieutenant's hat. His uniform was crisp and well worn, but a contrast to the blatant disgust he held for the ruins before him. He hated them either way it stood, it in ruins or proud, so his contempt wasn't something new. The swords crossing his backside were new, alongside the tail she knew hadn't been there prior to his leaving.

"I see you've returned, late as usual," she mumbled. "What do you want?"

His eyes flickered to the bandages upon her arms and hidden under the cloak she wore. "Do you really want to know?"

"No...But I suppose you'll tell me anyhow."

"Where is he?"

The innocence in that question was as false as the amicable look upon his face. She flinched, hating herself for allowing him to see her cower at the sudden presence of something quite foul in his aura. She only thought it foul because of its origin and of the quest it sought in draining her of every drop of life she had left to muster. Rather than egg him on and possibly drawing another fight, she snorted and said, "Close by."

He took it at face value and asked no more about that one. His next question was obvious. "Blaine?"

"With him."

She openly sneered at his pleasure, knowing that his content was for the end results rather than what he saw before him now. He asked another question, one that set her spine on fire before he could utter it. "Now, did you honestly pick a fight with that one?" She growled, her fist clenched to the point of being white with fury as she remembered every vivid moment that led up to her bout of madness. The way "that one" had gone about killing her brother…she deserved his head once his usefulness was done. The one before her didn't see her vision, smirking as he got his answer through her silence. "You do know that this…Goku…person, was the one to help tumble the house of cold and took on the likes of that menace Bebi when he was around, correct?"

She felt her spine freeze then. The rumors about the being that had done the impossible were nothing short of fantasy, but for this person before her to confirm it without the slightest hint of a lie…her father and grandfather would not leave her to face such a being like that! "You lie, Valdis!" she spat. "He has done NO such thing!"

"And yet, you've seen it for yourself…the truth of the death of that bastard at the hands of a fabled legend that is a precursor to what we are now." His smirk widened itself, his hand tipping his hat upwards a little so that his cold glare could freeze her in her tracks. "Or did you not see it? Did you die with him for those short insane moments, or have you admitted to losing your sanity for thinking you had a chance?"

"You…you're the reason—"

"I may be…but what you saw was no lie. If you think so then your ears are as deaf as your mind," he leered. "Whatever you want to believe is up to you. In the meantime, I will take my leave."

No matter how much she wanted to strangle him, she could not. He knew it, and she knew it a little too well. Having the favor of the Gods and of the true King kept him from being touched and angered her past the point of red. Snarling at his retreating backside, she smashed the nearest wall in and howled angrily at nothing.

Laughing soundly at her anguish, Valdis strolled out into the light where his crew was waiting. They need not ask to know their part, and they were gone in the blink of an eye. Alone, he tipped his hat upward and looked in the direction of where those beasts were headed. If he went after them now, perhaps there wouldn't be much of a fight for whoever was at the domes. Deciding that was the best tactic for all, he rushed after those beasts, wondering if the king and his father had done the unthinkable.

"She's going to get herself killed," he murmured. "I bet the king is counting on that."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back at the domes:<em>**

Somehow in their recent fighting, the dome holding the indoor pools and baths had not been touched. It was a good thing for them and a grand miracle for Vegeta. The heat of the bath seemed to relax him before he'd gotten in. Goku was pleased at the turnabout in his mate, helping him into the warming waters when they were close enough.

He sighed blissfully. The heated bath was just what the doctor ordered. Goku sitting behind him and twining their tails together almost put him in nirvana. Vegeta leaned against the broad chest behind him and purred at the gentle hands easing the tension out of the sore spots along his abdomen. The children settled down and quieted, and **stayed** that way through the gentle massage. He could have kissed Goku but settled for being drowsily content.

"If I wasn't pregnant..."

Goku smiled against his damp neck and grinned. Oh, he knew.

Luka shoved Goten into the pool only to be shoved by Gohan. He fell in when Blake grabbed him from behind and pulled him down for the ride. The two missing pieces of their party had come sauntering in ten minutes behind the others, smiling or blushing. No one commented, even if Pan gave her father a sly look.

The immediate splash fight that began quickly escalated to sides; Blake and Luka on one side with Goten and Gohan on the other. Trunks joined in on the fun, bringing in an element of water no one could quite beat. Trunks was quick to splash them all and then run for his life with four soaked people threatening to warm him up. Logan watched the commotion from the side lines, laughing when his own mate was drenched from the play. Blaine quickly pounced on the first person near him, splashing the girls and getting them involved.

For a while, it seemed like nothing more than a good time at the bathhouse. The stress of the passing week flew over their heads, disregarded as a bad dream that had injured one of their own. Vegeta couldn't keep from growling lightly at the thought of his mate's face being scarred in such a manner. Though the injury had long since healed, the bright mark extended from the right side of his forehead to just past the bridge of his nose on the left. Some of that would fade in time, but the mark would be there until he died.

He hated Vega a little more for it, and loved Goku a lot more for what he did.

"I want to go home," he whispered. "I can't stay here much longer."

Any day now was taking a toll on his mind. Goku didn't want him delivering here, not with that off power drawing closer with every passing day. If it wasn't so dangerous he would have performed the transmission long ago. "You need to relax," he urged. "No stress..."

"I am...but I think...we're in trouble."

"What?"

"Stay still..."

He didn't have to. Goku felt it before he could see what had managed to get in here. The others felt it too, stopping whatever play they were engaged in to glare at the water. There was a low rumble and then a small explosion beneath them that had them running or flying out of the waters. Nude, or clinging to their towels, they braced themselves for an unwelcome battle.

Goku cursed loudly when it surfaced spreading its hood and baring fangs laced with a poison that incinerated the waters. Its long body curled along the bottom of the pool, coiling and steadying its massive head glaring at them with hooded golden eyes. It reminded him of a rattler from home, but ten times as big and an element of the water. It looked like nothing more than a huge snake, but they knew better.

"Vega sent this!" Blaine growled. "I knew she was being too quiet!"

"I'm gonna beat her face in!" Goku snarled.

"It's a loophole to the agreement…she gets that from her grandfather. Just…DON'T let Python get behind any of you!" Blaine called. "She'll kill you before you realize you've been bitten!"

"Does she spit out acid that melts anything?" Trunks asked suddenly.

"No. Why?"

Goku and Blaine looked over to where Trunks was pointing. There was a hole where there hadn't been before. Something else had been let it in, something that had gotten past the guard that managed to chop off a good portion of its tail. The guard moved before he could be killed and it fled inside to glare from the far side of the wall.

It was a serpent as well, but nothing like the first. It had a human like upper half that scowled openly at them and the fact that its tail was renewing itself. The upper half took the form of a male, and the serpent half was barbed. Once its tail had grown back they saw the spikes and the intent of them when the venom within them hit the wall. It melted the concrete and nearly melted a chambermaid. A guard quickly removed her, signaling for the others to lock this place off.

"Python and of course, Leviathan," Goku muttered. "Crap. Bledri!"

Bledri moved faster than the snakes could and snatched Vegeta and Logan from the battle before they were caught up in it. Leviathan hissed and moved to where Gohan was standing. Blake quickly leapt in the way, symbols upon his arm glowing brightly as the bottom of the floor trembled. Spikes of metal sprouted sporadically, driving themselves into the lower half of it when it wasn't quick enough. Screeching in pain, it lashed out at him with its tail, missing and handing it to a waiting Bra.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRH!"

More than its tail fell off and left it thrashing. Bra moved away, joining her brother up in the air. Trunks glared and froze the floor, freezing the creature long enough for Luka to slam it in its backside. The force behind it sent Leviathan tumbling into the unfrozen waters, where Python was busy taking on a very pissed Goku.

Precise and accurate shots of venom from her open jaws had the others weaving in and out of her attempts of poisoning them. A lucky shot managed to burn the towel off of Blaine. Nude and angrier than before, he moved faster than usual and tackled her shoulder first in the middle of her gut. Breathless, she had only a second to focus before Goku was in her face and slamming it back into the water. Like the serpent she was, Python slithered back and broke from the water, human hands reaching to grasp the air he removed himself from. Her tail caught him and smacked him down into the pool, yet it was yanked alongside her. She quickly slipped free of his grasp and dove after him, spitting at his legs when he was close enough.

"Goku!"

The acid missed him by mere centimeters. Any closer and he would have been the one dizzy.

An angered saiyan wasn't something to really mess with. A female was just as dangerous. Pan all but screamed; fire in her eyes and hands as she took hold of those scaly arms. Screeching in pain, Python reverted back into the full serpent she was born from and lunged into a waiting sword.

"Oh…should have had a fire going," the owner of the sword said. "Snake skewers sound nice."

Pan blinked and stared above her where the belly of that beast quivered in pain from the sword embedded in it. She hadn't heard this stranger at all. No one had. The look in his eyes was one of calm menace that could do more than he looked capable of just to get his point across. The fire in those irises flared; the anger that could not be seen by normal eyes more than apparent when he viciously snatched his weapon from her soft scaly belly. She fell backward, hissing in outrage as that meddlesome stranger followed.

"You should have known better," he growled. "Now suffer the consequences!"

There was only the sharp sound of that sword to indicate he'd moved before their eyes could adjust. Agony pierced the walls and their ears, her body falling into the slightly frozen waters aside her skewered partner in crime. Blake slapped his hands together and again raised glaives of sharp rock and metal, mercilessly spiking the useless bodies upon those peaks.

The stranger had appeared before anyone could sense him, striking down Leviathan before the beast itself knew it and then taking out Python as if it were a walk in a familiar park. Perhaps it was familiar. They couldn't know. He hadn't stated his business and frankly anyone taking out an enemy didn't guarantee an ally.

Goku, still staring at the stranger, kept his guard up as he examined his party. "Everyone okay?"

"I believe we're all in working order, Goku," Blaine said. "Are you okay?"

"Aside my face hurting, I'm good. So, anyone know this guy?"

Valdis lifted his hat a bit and could have swallowed his tongue. Had it honestly been that long since he'd seen them? Yes it had. He noticed the time had come and gone with the comparison of images in his mind, and the unrecognizing gazes of four people he knew rather well. He couldn't quite blame them for not knowing. At that time, he was without a tail, swords, and missing most of what was on his head now. Short hair and a scrawny body were a completely different man compared to the one who stood before them filled out and healthier than he had been in a very long time. Yet his heart had not changed...nor did the affection he felt flutter in his stomach when his eyes landed on one in particular.

"I suppose," he said barely able to keep from laughing when his voice snapped some of them to their memories, "that I owe you all an explanation."

Something clicked in the heads of those he knew and they couldn't keep the look of utter shock off of their faces. He grinned a bit, snatching off his hat in time to be pelted by none other than Luka himself. He eagerly wrapped his arms around Luka's nude form, uncaring of the fact that his clothes were beginning to stick to him, or that he was holding a nude body so close. He could care less about any of it, save the warmth that recognized his return and his love. A changed man or not, his heart would forever beat harder whenever someone he adored more than life itself flung himself in his arms and refused to let go.

"Oh god...you IDIOT!" Luka spat pulling away to glare at him. "YOU HAD ME WORRIED!"

"I know...I know, and I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry? SORRY? Do you know all that's happened since you've left?"

"Yes...I am aware. And again, I apologize. Let's...not discuss everything here," he said gently smiling at him and the others. The soft glare in his eyes, however, was something Goku was familiar with. He wasn't happy in the least about all that had gone on and was planning to do something drastic about it. "Didn't I say I owe you an explanation?"

"YES, you do!" someone else snapped. "All this time...and here you are as if nothing had changed!"

Logan came through the slightly destroyed doorway that was cleared by two soldiers. Bledri sauntered by them as well, carrying a very unhappy Vegeta. There was no way to placate him at this point, more than fed up with these foolish attempts by the princess to take what wasn't hers. Now there was someone new to deal with. Someone Luka was very familiar with owed only to that bright blush on his face when he realized a certain pair of hands had roamed a little lower than intended...probably. He seemed to snicker a bit at the light nip Luka gave him before he let him go.

"Well...I see you're still that pervert child we knew ten years ago," Logan snorted. "And WHEN were you going to let us know you were back?"

"Today. Well, I was on my way back a while ago, but I got caught in the middle of a war. Once that was over, someone sent word of what was happening here. I heard they found the crowned prince of Vegeta-sei...and then I heard what that bastard was up to. Believe me, getting back here wasn't **easy**."

"How would you know about that?"

"It's all over the galaxy! Those idiots have not been quiet in their conquests, and the rumors about someone named Goku has people looking every which way for this person. You would swear to a bounty on his head," Valdis muttered, "but all anyone wants to do is see if this Goku guy is as strong as it's been told. We did some research and we found validation to the destruction of Freiza and the House of Cold at his hands, but the rumor about the crown prince being found…" He stopped, staring at the prince sadly as he bowed without kneeling. Only a person of privilege could do so, one of high status that was recognized by Vegeta the longer he stared at this strange saiyan. "I'm sorry to say my prince, but I was hoping you'd be dead."

Being dead probably would have spared him some of the grief that had occurred not too long ago, but what was the past was just that. Vegeta shook his head, fully understanding and appreciative of the honesty coming from the one before him. "I'd wish it myself if I were you."

"Either way, I apologize, my prince, for the actions of those fools. I'll see to it that you're returned safely to your home."

"What guarantee can you give me of that?" Vegeta spat. "She's taken everything, blown up our ship! Don't give me promises you don't intend to keep fool!"

"Oh, but I keep my promises. You should know that."

"Vegeta? Do you know...who this is?" Goku asked.

He did know...and Vegeta knew what he was capable of. He'd only met him once, but that one time was enough to burn an imprint in his mind. He was the only one to escape the claws of Frieza and left a wake of destruction that had Vegeta in awe for a very long time. Such a wild temper wasn't something to contain. It was something that needed to be honed and it didn't help matters that he was a full blooded Saiyan with the knowledge of a Saiya-jin and another race that died out a very long time ago. Those people were the precursors of who stood within their circle today, masters of element and chi alike, and able to break the boundaries set upon their descendants.

He was also a very loud someone who objected against the engagement between he and Turles and probably the only one crazy enough to set Vega's dress aflame.

"Valdis..."

The rightful ruler of Varga grinned. "Nice to see you again, my prince."

"Just who are you?" Goku asked, not liking the lack of information coming from them. "I see that they know you, but I don't...and I'm the one you'll be dealing with if you lie to me," he growled.

"Well, if you must know...I'm the actual prince of Varga," he explained. "Well, I would be King, if Laconia, Alcona, and Vega weren't in the picture. So, in a sense, I'm a forgotten element in this, which is a good thing. People not knowing who I am tends to work out better for me."

"...are you—"

"NO. I am not related to that bitch. We are not of the same house nor will be ever be. Yet by right I am true, so she cannot touch me. NONE of them can."

"Valdis was the prince of Varga around the same time I was prince of Vegeta-sei," Vegeta explained. "When Frieza came into the picture, he killed Valdis' parents first. Power fell to the next house, which was the only reason I was betrothed to the bastard. My mother didn't want a war within a war when we were already fighting the takeover of our planet."

"I was put into hiding…and since I am the legal heir, unless they kill me, they won't ever have complete power. Now that we know something about me, just who," Valdis asked with a colorful flourish of his hands, "Are you?"

"His name is Goku," Blaine said.

The look on Valdis' face was pure shock, silent awe sinking into his eyes as he moved to get a closer look. This warrior was Goku? A Saiyan? "From the way things were told, they made him out to be an earthling," he mused silently. He got close enough to spy the tell-tale tail, and sense something deeper stirring irritably within him. Whatever it was, its agitation was towards Vega probably stewing right about now. It served her right. If given the chance, he was sure this saiyan would have left them and killed her then and there. Unfortunately for them, there was a code of honor they tended to adhere by, which was probably the only reason this Goku person was standing here still. That or…surely those bastards hadn't actually done that to her….

"If anything, I bet she was hoping Goku would kill me," he muttered dryly. "Figures..."

"She loves loopholes," Blair muttered. "So does her grandfather."

"Yeah...I should have known he was behind Vegeta-Sei being blown to bits. So, I've seen you've been busy, Blaine," he said noting the rather pronounced swell sitting nicely on Logan's frame. "I wondered if you would try again after Luka..."

"Only took me twenty-five years," Blaine snorted.

"And my Prince...I see the reason WHY Laconia would come looking for you. Who's the lucky male?"

"How dense can a person be?" Bledri mumbled.

"I heard that Bledri!" Valdis snapped. "Mangy mutt..."

"I'm his mate," Goku said.

"...should have known."

Vegeta winced in discomfort. Goku was at his side immediately, rubbing the sides of his lower back firmly. That was the first time it happened, and a little worrying for both. It usually meant one of two things, and they were praying for the cramps.

"Kakorrot..."

"Easy...easy...don't worry, I'm sure you've just been up too long."

"Kakorrot?" Valdis cried. "Burdock's boy?"

"Yes, that's me. Why?"

Valdis looked at Blaine and noted the resolve on his face. He had to have known. They were both around for the destruction of Vegeta-sei and knew about Burdock and his lineage. It was mainly owed to Blaine's aunt, a historian that kept alive the records and history of their race through story-telling and drilling facts into young one's heads. Their history was not a pretty one, though it was even less likely to survive if they remained like this.

"If…you are indeed Burdock's boy, that makes his search valid for reasons I didn't think he'd pursue," Valdis explained. "Burdock was a third class saiyan, but his lineage was linked back to the precursors that could shatter barriers...like Blaine's family as well as mine." He looked at Blaine for permission and got it with a slight nod. All the information they had needed to be aired now. "Your blood has hidden talents within it. Those who were of those lines were hidden and protected. Burdock was of those lines, and it kept a secret by the King and Queen at his request. He wanted nothing to do with the expectations that came with that title."

"So he stayed a grunt on purpose?" Goku asked. "Why?"

"Various reasons…and it saved people disappointment if he never broke the barriers or doorways. But something happened…something that resulted in you being born." Goku blinked at this. Valdis shrugged a shoulder. He couldn't quite explain what wasn't told to him. That little bit of history wasn't in the history tomes. If it was, he was sure Vegeta would have shared it with him. "What I do know is that once you were born, your power was off the charts for a saiyan baby. It was believed to be because of your bloodline, but you were placed as a third class saiyan with the intentions to hide you. Because of the potential in your blood, if was possible for you to be considered a possible mate for Vegeta…"

"What does this have to do with the King and his bastard father?" Blake asked.

"Everything. I'm pretty sure he lured you here with the intentions of getting the original power rather than the cheap copy." When they looked at him in confusion, he sighed and said, "What no one really knows is that a lot of the grunts from the wars were carbon copies…and a little blood drawn from the source…well, I'm sure Burdock wasn't aware of what his discarded blood was used for. The king's so called son," Valdis spat, "was an abomination…an attempt to clone your mother, Kakorrot…only, that blood they wiped up was the afterbirth from your arrival."

The weight of that statement was heavier than they expected. Goku took no solace in knowing how Turles came into being. He still existed, and an extension of him or not, there was no godly reason for anyone to take such a matter into their own hands and unleash it upon the universe. There was much more to this, more than Valdis knew or could say in this environment. "How…do you know?" Blair asked. "I thought…"

"There's a lot you don't know…and a lot I need to tell you. The last few years has answered many questions...some I didn't ever want to know the answers to."

The tension within the room was suffocating. "As much as all this is enlightening, can we please discuss this over breakfast?" Blake asked. He hated this thick atmosphere and could feel Gohan shivering from it rather than the cold. His instincts were screaming at him to keep Gohan safe, despite his reluctance to accept what was natural. "I'm hungry, and those things are close to being food now."

"Don't you want to do something else first?" Valdis asked.

"Like what?"

"Like you guys putting on your clothes for one..."

They seemed to remember decency then, and then forgot it just as quickly. They were too hungry to care at the moment, but decided clothing would be best. After all, getting caught in the nude in the wild wasn't something they wanted.

_**tbc...**_

* * *

><p><em>So...this came out a little longer than the others. ^-^;; Sorry, but revisions are weird sometimes.<em>

_Have patience folks. Things will be unraveled as we go along. Valdis is a new addition that provides information and possibly a better clue as to what the king and his grandfather really want._

_Questions, comments? You know what to do. Anything negative will be disregarded._

_Laterz!_


	28. And more interruptions

**AN:**

**Happy Belated New Year.**

**THAT IS ALL. t( )**

**No wait...updates will continue to be a little ****sporadic...and yeah, fight scenes can be drawn out but come on...**

**Same warnings as before. If you no like, turn around and walk back where you came from. **

**Thank you...and GOOD DAY. O.O **

***walks back to class***

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 28:<span>**** And more interruptions**

"So how long have you two been together?"

Vegeta paused in the middle of his eating and looked between Valdis and Goku. It looked like Valdis wasn't keen on discussing heavier things which was fine with Vegeta. He did ponder the question given to him though. Goku usually didn't put a number on things. Whatever was happening was for that amount of time it was allotted and then it was onto other things. Vegeta did keep track of such things. It was a little sappy but a habit he couldn't quite help. "We've been living with one another for seven years…and have been mates for almost two of those years," he said. "I'm not sure if Goku ever would have acted on his instincts if that bastard hadn't showed back up…"

"I do play the simpleton well for a reason," Goku chuckled softly. "But…it was getting close to it before that fucker went ahead and **pushed** my buttons."

"The king most likely sent him to claim you, Vegeta," Valdis mused. "I know without a doubt he was trying to create another bastard…but his attempts were failing. He probably sent Turles in with the intention of bringing you back and breaking you enough to force your hand…or doing this." He made a small motion with his hand, signifying the room and everyone around him. "I bet he was hoping to kill Kakorrot and claim those babies…"

"You say it so casually," Goku mused.

Valdis shrugged. "I've been around long enough to see that sick bastard do things I still have nightmares about. This is part of a more elaborate plan…one I haven't begun to unravel just yet. A lot of it does have to do with the prince, although I think it's for the hidden promises within his own blood as well." He smiled a little, glancing down at the swell of life on the Prince's abdomen. "Those babies…surely they are a sign of change."

"I don't think we were thinking along the lines of pregnancy," Vegeta sighed looking down at himself. A soft kick against the hand pressed against his belly had him smiling a bit. "I thought I was past the noted conceiving points…but I guess not."

"When are you due?"

"Soon. Too soon."

"You look a little overdue..."

"That's because I've got two in here."

Two? Valdis couldn't quite keep the surprised but pleased look off of his face. He glanced over to Blaine, smiling against the hand he leaned against. Oh, Blaine knew of the significance of such a pregnancy but hadn't sought to tell the Prince of it. He hadn't the actual time, and his mind had been on other things. He motioned that Valdis was free to do whatever, which the warrior gladly did.

"Vegeta, how much do you know about saiyan pregnancies?" he asked.

The prince shrugged a little. "I only know what my instincts tell me. Other than that, I have nothing to recall on except what I was told and what I've managed to read in between fights. After a while…I didn't think about it, or thought I would do it. Why?"

"Well, it's not uncommon for someone of your age to have a baby," Blaine said. "I know you must think you're old, but in actuality, you're not. Judging from the time line of the earth and what you've told us, you aren't that much older than anyone else would be in their prime. You know we tend to live long lives."

"I know of an older saiyan a while ago that just had his fifth litter," Logan mentioned. "It wasn't too long ago, and I know he's much older than most that could safely carry to term without the risks of losing one. He only had three though, which is still a lot considering his age."

"So…if that's true, then why am I only having two?" Vegeta asked.

"Probably because your body is just getting used to being in full blown functions," Valdis said. "If what you relayed is truth, and you never went into heat before now, your body is going for a test run. Now, if you were Gohan's age and had you gone into heat before, you'd probably have four in there…or five."

Four? Five!? If he couldn't get around much with two, he'd be bed ridden with that many, and he was already having issues with the extra weight he'd picked up from being inactive as it was! Vegeta shook his head at the possibilities and jabbed Goku in the side with his elbow. "Don't you even think about it!" he hissed. "It's bad enough carrying two!"

"Duly noted," Goku chuckled.

"So...can I safely assume you're the reason behind much of the city sitting in rubble?" Valdis asked turning to Goku. The soft exhale of annoyed yet righteous air coming from his chest was a confirmed yes in his book. "I take it she crossed the line?"

"The original agreement was for her and me to fight in two months," Goku explained. "She and I. Just us. Vegeta and the others were to stay with me, but there was nothing about them leaving if I saw fit. The ship orbiting the planet was our only means of getting home, but she blew that up and came after me…"

"So I see...that would explain why she's licking her wounds rather than rotting as a corpse."

Goku couldn't quite help feeling like Valdis had a hand in whatever had sparked what had spurned the princess into going ballistic like she had. He didn't say it aloud, but he did eye the saiyan as he innocently rubbed the underside of his chin in thought. "Shame you didn't kill her," he mused lightly, "though I wouldn't expect you to if she is indeed what I think she has become."

"…if you mean live bait…then yes in all pretenses of the meaning. There's something around her…something that I can't quite pinpoint but I know killing her would invite those menaces back from wherever they were. I think they're counting on it."

Valdis made a small pleased noise. "So they did go there. What a couple of true bastards." Now that Goku had confirmed it with his own words, Valdis was more than sure that the veil around her was more than just an active trap. The kid certainly had a fair amount talent to make her see the other side of that link from the other side, but he couldn't be sure of how that link was connected to Goku and not Vegeta. Surely he and the princess hadn't met before now.

Regardless of what he thought, he wasn't ready to discuss the possibilities of what that woman was or what could come of her interference. A subject change was definitely in order. "Was it hard taking down someone like Frieza?"

Goku nearly choked on his food as he sputtered trying not to laugh. Vegeta laughed for him, already aware of his mate's thoughts on the whole matter. "More like annoying!" he chuckled. "Every time I turned around, he was screaming that '_filthy monkey' _nonsense. I wanted to turn his tail inside out and shove it up his ass, but he might have enjoyed that too much."

"He was probably the beginning of things going crazy," Gohan sighed. "I thought that would be the last of it, but strange shit is always lurking around the bend."

"It was mostly due to the dragon balls," Goten mentioned. "Everyone wanted to get their hands on them in some shape or fashion. We don't have to worry about them now, but it seems like that doesn't stop random idiots from disrupting our lives."

"As with all things seeking a peaceful moment," Valdis laughed. "It's of no surprise. I've been around long enough to know."

"How old are you anyhow?"

"About fifty."

This time it was Blake's turn to choke on his food. Gohan thumped him on the back. Valdis smirked at him. "What's the matter? Don't tell me you've forgotten I'm older than you."

"HAH! Only by two years!" Blake griped. "I'm forty-eight, so you SHOULD be FIFTY, not about that!"

"Didn't you hear? Anyone my age has the right to deny. I choose to deny…thought I don't understand why anyone would…I've got another century in me."

The good natured banter of new acquaintances and old ones came to a screeching halt when the ground shook and a mighty crash was heard. They hadn't sensed a thing, which was off putting and infuriating to Goku getting up and running for the source of the noise. Blaine and Valdis ran after him.

All three were running back out with fire on their tails and a massive head trying to bite them in half.

"Holy shit!"

Goku quickly grabbed Vegeta and took off for the quickest exit. Blaine grabbed Logan and followed suit with the others in tow. Bledri remained behind, meeting the massive head before it could destroy any more of the building. He leapt and slammed himself down into the massive muzzle, paws digging into the scaly hide pissing it off further. It did the job in stalling him, which was all he could do to allow the others to get further away. Being who he was, he could easily outrun that thing and he wasn't about to be an appetizer.

When they were outside, they could see how it had gotten into the domes. There was a massive hole on the outside that had not been there moments ago, but there also had been no sign of anything coming which was more disturbing than what was flying up after them. They would have stayed on the path they were on if not for the screeching sound of another coming from a different direction. Goku stopped, Vegeta in hand, and screamed for Bledri. The wolf was at his side in seconds, bracing himself to rush away when Goku placed Vegeta on his backside.

"Kakorrot!"

"Get him OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Goku screamed. "GET FAR AWAY!"

Bledri didn't have to be told twice. What appeared from below would have been motivation for anyone to move.

Below, crawling from the new rubble that was once a dome was a double headed dragon in search of a live meal. Its underside was tainted in the tars of the deepest hell, darkening all that traveled beneath it or was crushed. Its wings were midnight under the devil's sun, the black of its scales nothing more than dried blood from the many souls it devoured in its wrath. Its eyes were nothing more than empty sockets of vast darkness, glowing with the fires of whatever hell it had come from. It clawed its way out and up into the air where their party was caught under another beast of legend hovering above.

Regal mammals such as this should have been bathed in the light of their element. This one, this lone Griffin, was the epitome of darkness swallowing the light. The feathers upon its head were burnt and charred, starved of all color save black and ash. The fur was singed, tattered, and thick, bits of red gracing their eyes alongside falling small bones. It jagged beak snapped at them, opening once to let out a cry of starvation and damnation upon those left to deal with it. That scorpion tail upon its backside was a result of its turning, and something else to worry about if they were to be stung.

Goku shuddered under the weight of their gazes, twitching as the beast within him clawed to be free.

"Kakorrot, don't leave me!" Vegeta screamed as he was taken from them. "Kakorrot!"

"Bledri, MOVE IT!"

The Dragon seemed to smirk, diving after the wolf and saiyan upon its backside. The Griffin could have cared less, hungrily eyeing the heavy one locked in his mate's arms. Blaine quickly took Logan back down and placed him in the safety of the remaining guards, unaware of the separation until Goku's screams tore through what little sanity they had left to survive.

Goku moved faster than he had within his life time, grabbing that jaw aiming to snatch his mate and Bledri out of the air in one snap. Teeth digging into his fingers, he ignored the blood, shoving his arms in opposite directions until the satisfying snapped of bones threatened to deafen him with the outraged screams of the beast. The second head came charging from the side, missing Goku and biting the first head that hung limply with his jaw broken. It ripped it off without hesitation, screaming as the flesh that was torn off disintegrated while the stump that was left bubbled and grew, unleashing another head from its depths not a moment later.

There was no way something like this would or could live upon this world. Goku felt it more than knew, and Seiki confirmed it with a push of information towards his mind. The beast was not of this world…it had been called and there was only one person responsible for this.

"That bitch is so dead!" he spat. "Damn you, Satan!"

It was a fitting name for a beast with no mercy it its hollowed heart. It roared, daring him to come closer lest he be crushed by its tail. Goku heralded no bargain of the like and swiftly headed for the others staring at them in awe.

"She's such a dead bitch!" Goku spat. "I can't believe this!"

"So she is a doorway after all," Valdis mused angrily. "Shit. Everyone, watch that damned dragon! Attack that griffin Eagle Eye from the back!"

They split themselves up, each headed for their target of choice. The charged air was a sign of impending violence, the rage of Goku spreading itself to the others and outward until blood boiled.

Goten circled around one head of the dragon, jerking backward and flying past the next snapping at him. He spun and blasted the right one in its head, pushing it off of him and kicking back the left one. The flames from its belly were warded off by his own flaming hands, though they could not save him from the middle head that got in on the action.

"What the—!"

A third head appeared from the center of the spilt heads, lunging for him and whoever happened to be close. Goten dodged to the left and up, watching as it flew on toward a waiting Blair. Blair readily accepted the nose shoving itself into his stomach, charging his hands and electrifying it. The smell of cooked meat quickly filled the air, sickening the others with the foul stench wafting from that beast. The reaction Blair got was expected: The middle head roared in anguish and snatched his head back and forth to rid itself of the one trying to make him an outlet. Blair let go, ducking beneath the massive jaws and slamming his fists upwards, knocking that middle head hard enough to stall the entire beast in its flight. The slight stun was enough for Valdis to quickly take advantage, robbing the dragon of its right head before it could recover.

The right head didn't disintegrate like the first head that had been torn off. It burst into flames; flames that were hotter than the stream of fire coming from the belly of the beast itself. Goten dropped in front of everyone in the way, shielding them from that fire with a shield of the same element, nullifying the attack long enough for them to break away and attack once more.

"Drown, you dumb fuck!"

A harsh wall of water snuffed out whatever flames it spat out from the remaining two heads and soon had the beast gagging as it tried to avoid the watery trap. The left head darted out of the way, ducking under the stream and snorting out a fireball in the direction of Trunks. Trunks released his attack, moving out of the way and right into the sure swing of a tail that slammed right into his stomach. The dragon heads seemed to smirk as it applied pressure, knocking the purple headed half saiyan into the forests below with fire chasing after him.

Blair, unable to stop himself, screamed. "TRUNKS!"

Hearing his name screamed in such a manner stopped Trunks from spinning out into the forests below. He snapped to a stop and flew upward hands trailing into the fire aside him and diluting that heat into steam. Satan snorted in disgust as Trunks avoided the next shot of fire aimed at him, darting to the left and regrouping himself with his team. It was of no matter if they could put out the flames or not. He would devour each one until there was nothing more to devour.

One of the heads began to belch another ball of flames. Blair dove in before it could, grabbing hold of its nostrils and tugging backward. Gohan intercepted another head trying to pry Blair off, snatching it back by the neck and squeezing until it gasped. There was only the faint buzz of something unpleasant before the loud residual crack of lightning deafened it for a moment too long. Satan blacked out for a few precious seconds, unable to shield itself from the cutting winds Bra sent in its direction. Two swipes of her hand sent blades of wind to bury themselves into a piece of his wing, tearing it as it tore at and claimed a claw as well. A quick maneuver upwards kept its soft underbelly from taking the brunt of another attack, but the damage was there with the presence of blood. The pain jarred Satan out of his stupor, though it wasn't enough to stop him from landing upon jagged rocks that erupted from the grounds below.

Blake, his arm aglow, moved out of the stream of fire spat in his direction. Satan pulled itself from the rubble, injured, bleeding and uncaring of its damage. One of his remaining heads snapped at Blake when it was close enough, missing by inches but too close to keep Blake from moving in for the kill with a fist slammed into his eye. From a distance, it looked as if the beast had grown horns throughout his head, but in truth it was rock tearing that head apart from the inside out before it was blasted apart and left to wither away.

There was only the left head remaining, glaring at the fighters briefly before a sure smirk settled onto its remaining muzzle. It chucked deeply, startling them into backing away from the malevolent being. "**It's not quite that easy,**" it rumbled. **"I suggest you run."**

A heartbeat passed, and then another, and then their hearts stopped upon the third beat, staring in horror as the first head was joined by several more, all stretching and roaring in anger as the original head laughed at them. Blake screamed for everyone to get behind him, barely grabbing those precious seconds to erect a barrier of rock that kept them from becoming charred remains.

The others fighting the griffin were a little preoccupied with their own battle.

"CHAINSAW!"

The Griffin ducked out of the way of that strange cutting attack, glaring at Pan as she swore, caught it, and sent it back with a harder throw. It caught the underside of its wing and a piece of its hide, hindering its flight. Blood and feathers dancing under the heat of flame, it lashed back and caught the tail ends of bolts of lightning smacking it dead in its backside. The fights had wandered too close to one another and Blair was caught in the very middle.

"This is madness!" he grunted moving to shock one of the many heads coming after him. Satan had broken through a bit of the rock laden barrier, snapping at the first people it saw and ripping apart the rest of the barrier with anything and everything it could use. Blair moved away from a snapping head only to feel the slicing white hot pain of a claw slashing at his back. Eagle Eye had shaken off the shock of being electrocuted, screeching in rage as it tore at the one responsible. The blood flying only triggered a hunger it could no longer ignore, diving after Blair and his blood freely leaving him.

Blair fought to straighten himself out. He flipped and found himself snatched out of the air by his brother, darting in to save him and leave a piece of darkness to blind the griffin for a few seconds. Encased in the sudden blackness, it could not see the raging purple haired saiyan that had been witness to the attack and now understood the sudden rage that came with watching someone rather important getting hurt.

The darkness cleared, and Eagle eye screamed as shards of ice pierced its wings and the sides of his hide. It stalled midflight, wracked with cold and numbing pain as Goku ducked beneath it and slammed his fist into the cavity of its heart. Goku grabbed it…pulled…and tumbled backwards with blood spurting from the gaping hole in its chest.

Blaine reappeared for a split second, opening a doorway no one had seen. The darkness reigned, and the griffin heard nothing in the last second of its life.

A series of heads grabbed the limp body of fur, feathers, and ice and devoured it in a matter of seconds.

"Oh..."

"SHIT!"

Satan's heads turned their immediate attention on all of the fighters. Luka avoided the first two, slicing the third and fourth in half with glaives of ice upon his hands. Valdis came in behind him and lopped off the next five, watching in disgust as they grew back two more than they had been. Blake took up the cause and crescent kicked another, jabbing two more in the eye with rock made knuckles laced with metal spikes. He was bitten for his trouble, but saved by a very angry Gohan charring the mess out of that head before it could bite Blake in half. The damage was done, however. Blake held off one of several heads as he held the gaping wound in his side. Blair was no better, losing his drive with the cuts on his backside bleeding profusely.

Goku didn't know what happened to the others. He didn't want to know. Knowing that they were hurt and seeing it with his angry eyes was enough to allow another visit unto this realm from the entity lying in wait.

He felt the hidden beast grin as Seiki rushed forth without hesitation.

The familiar heat and explosion of power moved everyone from the limelight the dragon was placed in. Satan reared its many heads up, smirking deeply at the shining insect coming straight for him. A little shine wouldn't change anything. He was still a pest...a pest that needed be told its place.

Something else glimmered within the air, hot and bright between the hands that willed it to life. Satan, not impressed, opened its many jaws and snapped at Seiki. Seiki moved from the line of fire and his line of sight. The fires bellowed scorched the air, but something remained once his throat closed itself momentarily. There was a heat above him, something not of his own or belonging to the puny fire wielders staring in awe above him. Every head looked upward, staring at the shining insect sneering at him with that pocketed bit of heat that felt a little strange despite how small it was.

"Is that all you've got?" the main head sneered.

Seiki paused, held that shining bit of energy over his head, and let it expand.

Like the summer sun on a scorching day, that heat spread itself and made it hard to see straight. The dragon roared in disgust, unwilling to believe that something so miniscule could do anything else aside maim it a little.

That energy expanded again and this time split itself into thousands.

Blake screamed for the others to move as he threw up a shield of darkness. The heat was cut off, but the attack was bright enough to see its descent into Satan's body being bombarded by the meteors those balls of energy resembled. It roared in agony, unsure of how or why something like this hindered it so. Each head was severed and with it went the ability to regenerate that head. The blood within him was sealed and prevented from doing what it was meant to do, leaving the dragon screaming in anger and belching the largest flames it could from the depths of his gut. It was as if lave had come pouring from its belly into the air, shot right at the floating shining speck that couldn't move in time.

At least, that's what it believed. Satan hovered in midair, nearly laughing in triumph when it felt something grab hold of its original neck. That heat came swarming back…and there was no time left to think.

Everything erased itself in a white haze, and he was fading from that light cursing the woman that summoned him.

There was too much mass to disintegrate all at once. He was spliced into two massive chunks of carcass with smaller bits flying here and there without aim. As everything fell to the forests below, the grounds rumbled in anticipation and erupted the moment the dead dragon was close enough to its surface. Something else emerged from the shadows, something truly primal and unaffected by whatever had summoned those other creatures to fight the warriors. Massive jaws unhinged themselves to snatch the larger piece or carcass out of midair and devour it below when it descended.

Seiki shuddered against the sounds of bone and flesh torn and chewed within seconds. Deity or not, that sound never settled right. Had that dragon been several levels higher…

"Dad?"

Seiki turned and spied them hovering or hanging on. Valdis looked a little messy but more concerned about Luka and the bruises upon his arm. He'd be fine. Goten looked more annoyed than anything. Blaine didn't look too banged up either. He took off to find Logan, which was to be expected. After a fight like that, Seiki was worried himself. Gohan supported Blake, still gripping the hole in his side tightly. It was a deep flesh wound that would have to be looked at once they went back. Blair's backside looked worse than it really was, although the bleeding form of Trunks didn't soothe his own worrying. Pan and Bra were already on the mission of getting the first aid kits in order.

Knowing what needed to be done, he gestured for them to go and recover. They left silently, though Goten stayed out of his own concern.

"Why didn't you—"

"It's taxing to come forth like this," Seiki said. "The host is of mortal flesh, as are you. In time things will be different, but right now, I stay in hibernation until I am fully accepted for what I am."

"Are...you okay?"

"No. But I'll be okay soon enough," he murmured. "I don't...want any more harm to come to anyone...not you, not them, and especially not Vegeta."

"I know how you feel, but it's not your fault..."

"It is my fault. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me...and this damned power."

"Stop it!" Seiki actually blinked at Goten, a sense of pride and amusement rising from within him as Goten stared him down. "He loves YOU! Given your past, he would have never expected YOU of all people to love someone like him! You need him, like he needs you! Don't let that bitch get away with this!"

"Oh, believe me," he laughed bitterly, "She just bought her death wish."

"So..."

"I'm fine. Go on and help the others. I'm going to find Vegeta and Bledri."

* * *

><p>Vega watched furiously as that being flew off in search of his mate. Her death wish? He was sadly mistaken if he thought such words would intimidate her. Shutting down the image within her mind's eye, she growled loudly and planted her fists into the wall she remained perched to.<p>

"Damn it! That damned Dragon was from the hells! What the hell is he?!"

She didn't know, and didn't care to know. She wanted him dead. She wanted the saiyan prince dead. He was already tainted and there was no use in keeping something that she could not have. She firmly shut down the voice of her master and locked the doors within, no longer interested in what he wanted or why. Her eyes were focused on that damn puzzle of a saiyan that had changed into something she had never seen and wanted to see more off.

"I don't care what he wants," she snarled moving from her perch, "I'll kill them both!"

Snatching the gem fastened to her neck, she yanked it off and stormed down the corridor.

"Did you want me to do it now?"

She'd almost forgotten about him. Almost. Rounding the corner and into her chambers, she spun in time to see the masked figure move from the shadows it lived in. The twin swords upon his backside glimmered in waiting. He bowed formally to show his respect, but he wasn't one to wait more than a certain amount of time. Someone like him lost interest very quickly, and she didn't feel the need to sacrifice more of her army in order to upset their plans any more than she had.

"Did you?"

"Very well. You know where they are."

"As you wish."

He vanished, and she was left alone to smash in the one mirror that hadn't fell victim until that moment. What stared back at her wasn't her lovely image but the truth growling and snarling in anticipation. _Soon...very soon._

* * *

><p>Seiki didn't have to look too far in order to smell his mate and his familiar. They were a good hundred miles from the fight, and fifty more from anyone else that would or could hurt them. There was also the scent of mainly wolf piss that turned anyone off to the hidden smell of his mate. It was a good ploy. He could always count on his familiar to do something like that and more. When he landed, he probably had to wander another mile before he heard that sickening sound of faint sobbing.<p>

He jogged another few feet before he was spotted and he spotted them. Vegeta rested against the trunk of a grand tree, his face buried away from his sight and into the crevasse of the tree. Bledri remained near him, gently wiping what tears he could see when Vegeta would wipe at his face.

Seiki retreated and left Goku alone to deal with the one that belonged to them. He'd return when the time was right. Until then, he took comfort in stroking the muzzle of that beast within them, idly resting with three seals remaining.

"Seiki?"

Goku walked out of the shadows and into the faint light of the midday sun upon this dense forest. Vegeta looked up, and nearly crumpled at the sight of him. He wasn't hurt...

The more hormonal side of him crushed what little dignity he could muster, and he could care less about it. He stood up and held out his arms, clinging tightly when Goku all but rushed into them. Goku shushed him, gently rubbing his back to free him of the hiccupping sobs that rendered him boneless in his embrace. Vegeta still managed to cling tightly, even when Goku snatched him up and walked them back over to the safety of the tree.

"I told you not to leave me!" Vegeta cried. "I told you—"

"I know...and I'm sorry, love...but I didn't want you hurt."

"Can't you just blow her ass up so we can go home?"

For once, Goku snickered and nuzzled the flush cheeks resting against him tiredly. "I really want to," he murmured. "But I can't. Something is not right about that woman…she's something more than what can be seen…"

"Make her change!"

"I **can't**...not without doing something that will jeopardize everyone, but how about I level the rest of the city for you? Huh?"

He pulled back, hoping to see some level of happiness, and to his great pleasure, he found Vegeta smiling genuinely. "You'd better," he sniffled. "I want that place leveled!"

"Whatever you wish."

Bledri smelt it before Vegeta could say it. He walked off with a trot, hoping to avoid the gasping sounds of pleasure that would be heard in the next three minutes. He disappeared into the thick cut that was the forest, missing the glazed over look that settled into Vegeta's eyes as he whispered something into his lover's ear. Goku groaned openly, unable to help but crush their lips together in a dance he'd mastered long ago.

* * *

><p>*snore*<p>

::wakes:: -_O

Huh? You want what? Another chapter? No. Not right now.

Why?

Because the next two chapters are NSFW. Very not safe for work...ever. And I don't mean in the violent bloody gore spine ripping type stuff. I mean, nosebleed, why am I reading this omg I can't stop is it hot in here, did she really write that and I'm not sure if I'm disgusted or turned ON type stuff.

Sorry...coffee deficiency.

So...those need editing. Will put them up before February. One at least...I think.

*goes back to sleep* Wake me if you have a question I can answer. t(-_-t) zzzzz


	29. Instincts fly High

**AN:**

ಠ_ಠ

I'm being NICE. It is a foreign concept that scares me.

I'm not going to spell out the obvious. Just keep in mind that these next two chapters are NSFW and deal with **hermaphrodites. **Please..please...PLEASE...don't leave any vile remarks, don't make me spell it out for you, and don't make me censor this by placing it on another site for you to read. That's not fair to others, annoying for me, and party poopers who spoil the punch just need not live.

And YES...there is another chapter following this one. 2 for 1 deal, once in a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: <strong>Instincts fly high

* * *

><p>Two days washed over them lost between recovering and sleep.<p>

The battle with those two creatures from the hells had left the domes shaken but still standing. The kitchen was on the verge of being repaired alongside other rooms, but Valdis kept the soldiers and the chambermaids from doing more than the minimal repairs. Vega was on the rampage now and it wouldn't be long until the domes were no longer standing. One of the buildings had already collapsed on itself, but it was an uninhabited portion thankfully. Rather, he directed the soldiers and chambermaids to excuse themselves from their duties and return to the neighboring cities to find their families and loved ones. Their duty was done. There was no need to die needlessly in the coming days.

Things were going to change shortly and he would rather have less people caught in the crossfire.

As the soldiers and chambermaids readied themselves to leave the domes, the injured fighters in their party were made to rest and sleep off the wounds they had acquired. Blake, Blair, and Trunks were the more severely hurt of their fighting party. Once they were bandaged up and put to bed, Goku shoved a senzu bean down their throats with the instruction for them to sleep an entire day.

It wasn't hard to do so. Trunks—used to being in predicaments like this one—willingly slept off his pain as his injuries healed themselves quickly. Blake was a little less willing to fall asleep, but Gohan quickly convinced him that it was for the best with a settling kiss that had him smiling in his sleep. Blair only needed to be lain near Trunks to fall asleep. Instinct had him curling into Trunks' open embrace and they were left to slumber while the others went about taking care of things or training even harder.

They were going to need that strength to fight their way off of this planet.

On the third day, everyone had gone except the fighters. There wasn't a sound to be heard aside the training in the distance. Goku had taken those who were capable of fighting with him to the training grounds. Oddly enough he left Gohan behind this time, instructing him to sit with Blake and mind him for whatever reason. Blake didn't mind it. He was feeling a lot better within that day and some hours with special thanks to that little miracle bean that was harder than rocks to chew. Goku had left them with a word to take it easy and a strange wink that made Blake's stomach flutter in excitement.

Goku couldn't have known…could he?

Blake wasn't about to ask. He waited until Goku was gone far enough to get out of the bed and wander off with Gohan sticking to his side in obvious concern. His side was still achy, but it was easy to ignore the more his instincts started to take hold of his mind.

Goku had to have known…surely Blair knew. It was probably the only reason Blair hadn't teased him on his quest to find someplace…a little more private.

Left alone, Blair lie on his stomach idly flipping through the pages of a magazine Bra had left out. Human fashion was fascinating and scary, and their articles on certain things…well, they were informative. Trunks remained on the bed beside him, counting the cracks in the ceiling. Sighing softly, he turned his head in time to see Blair shift into sitting on his knees. The saiyan had the body of a virtual god, yet slender and inviting to anyone who was or wasn't interested. Trunks was interested, more so when Blair tugged off one shirt and groaned in relief. The heat of the day was slipping past the controlled AC, warming the room more than it should have. Seeing those pert dusky nipples before he tugged down the undershirt made it that much hotter in here. Trunks shifted uneasily as his clothing threatened to stick to him.

Blair's body flopped forward and to the right, landing him right above the beginnings of Trunks' awakening crotch. That smell...he'd been entranced by it before, but now...

"Trunks..."

...it was damned near intoxicating. Blair shifted and moved the cargo shorts beneath him with his movements, pulling up the fabric that did interesting things. He shifted back down, and it was all Trunks could do not to scream at the soft feel of something moist pressing down on the bulge rising to the occasion.

"So...what...are you...reading?" he stammered trying to keep himself from being breathless. It wasn't working. Blair rocked his hips again and smiled down at him. "B-Blair!"

"Just a magazine..."

"Oh? A-a-anything interesting?"

Blair grabbed the magazine and showed it to Trunks. The purple haired man growled inwardly. He was going to kill Bra when he had the chance! Damn her and her Cosmo magazines!

"Does...this magazine hold truth to it?" he asked softly. "Is...that possible?"

"I dunno...maybe," Trunks grunted. "Ah...oh god..."

Blair flipped it open to the page he'd been reading, and read the few lines that were there. "_Try moving your hips in a steady circular motion_," he said softly. "_This way, you'll feel your man rub against all sides of your vaginal walls, and you can experiment to find the penetration and positioning that feel best for you_."

Trunks banged his head against the pillow and willed himself not to move. Moving now would mean disaster...utter disaster.

Blair read on, clearly interested in it and what he was doing with the rubbing. "_Or slowly rock back and forth instead of bouncing up and down, moving your body forward until your _**hot**_ button presses against his pubic bone. The combination of feeling him inside you as your privates are being stimulated sends many on-top temptresses over the erotic edge."_

"Oh...shit! So not fair..." he cried. "You Tease!"

He licked his lips, smiling at Trunks with playful eyes when he slid down against him and growled softly in his ear. Blair kissed him tenderly against his the hollow of his neck and listened to him groan in pleasure and angst.

"Can you show me if it's true or not?" he whispered. "Can you?"

"Wait...what...brought this on? Not that I'm complaining...but, you want to clear it up for me?"

Blair lifted his gaze to meet his baby blues and smiled tenderly at him. Given their backgrounds, it was only a fair question to ask. Over the last few weeks, this attraction which seemed to be nothing more than physical had developed into something a little more serious than innocent petting. They had fooled around before when the others were occupied elsewhere, but now, it was much more.

Saiyans were naturally attracted by scent. Trunks scent was something cool, but the undercurrent of that cool refreshing scent was regal, enticing, and blended with something that was unique to the half-breed beneath him. Blair, for who he was, had avoided being scented for as long as he could remember. Once he'd found out that the king was interested in anyone like himself, he'd kept all males from him, even the ones that smelt heavenly and made it rather hard not to give into his instincts to mate.

Trunks wasn't like those males. He wasn't pushy, driven by his loins, and looking to claim a prize just to say he had. Over the weeks he could see that there was a deeper level to Trunks, one that rarely opened to anyone that wasn't a foreseen part of his future. Blair could relate, and he was so tired of avoiding happiness because of the fear that someone would take it.

It probably wasn't the best idea in the long run, but their instincts were driving them to do what their minds would not on a normal day. Blair moved and kissed Trunks' waiting lips.

His aunt had been right. When the right mate came along, what was happening in the world didn't matter.

"I want to be with you..." he whispered. "For as long as you'll have me..."

"Truly?"

"Mmm-hmm. Only you Trunks...only you."

"God I love you..."

Blair kept a startled gasp to himself as Trunks stole his breath away. He loved him? He actually loved him? No one in their right mind had ever said that to him, and hearing it from Trunks just felt so right. He blushed and folded into him, letting their tongues duel as their hips dug into the other. As much as he wanted to reciprocate, the pleasure of feeling Trunks beneath him was making it hard to think straight.

"So are you going to help me or not?" Trunks whispered.

Blair kissed him again, slipping a hand down into his pants. He moaned into his mouth as Blair grasped his sac and pulled at gently. The fiery touch was almost enough to make him erupt. Gentle fingers stroked along the underside of his shaft, playing with what was surely a cherry red head when they reach the tip. Trunks moaned harder into his mouth as he was teased very slowly.

Blair broke the kiss and sat up, releasing Trunks for a moment to take off his remaining shirt. His nipples hardened from the sudden chill of having his torso exposed like this, which was greatly appreciated by a pair of hands which slid up his smooth muscular back. Trunks had a goal in mind and soon he reached it, tracing circles around it with his thumbs, brushing them with palms, until they were perk and awaiting lips to claim them.

Gasping at the softness of his touch, Blair allowed himself to be shoved backward; a willing living doll for the hands that grabbed him just so against his firm waist. Lips were pressed to his neck; a suckling bite that had him shivering and twitching in places he hadn't gratified in much too long. Before Trunks, it was a known effort to keep people like the king unaware of what he was. Now, with this saiyan in his arms and willing to savor every part of him, Blair let himself go and molded himself into Trunks. Those soft hot kisses trailed down to the center of his chest, butterfly kisses teasing and tasting the soft skin residing there. He moaned softly at the smooth transition, and gasped when his tongue gently traced the outline of his areola.

He'd never blushed so hard in his life, or imagined such a trivial maneuver could leave him gasping in want. That tongue lapped and laved, gently drawing that piece of flesh in to his mouth to suckle the hardened pebble past Blair's sensory overload. Trunks' free hand kneading the other, tweaking and teasing it into a similar state made it hard to ignore the fire in his belly and stirring lower with intensity Blair could no longer ignore.

The light black fuzz that was softer than actual fur drew Trunks' attentions next. Trunks pulled away only to thrust his tongue back into that plaint mouth, groaning as their tongues dueled with one another. His hand couldn't keep its curious explorations at bay, deftly slipping past the elastic back of those tight spandex shorts Blair decided to wear today. He smiled against those lips, learning first hand that someone wasn't a believer in underwear.

Blair arched his back, and through some coherent thought he managed to grasp the back of Trunks purple head of hair, running his fingers through it. It was so soft...almost like his touch. He moved rocking his hips into that hand for friction. "Stop teasing..." he breathed. "Please..."

He swiftly flipped them over, laying Blair down as he kissed the center of his navel. Those fingers that had barely touched dug into his hips, snatching the offending fabric off of him. Blair barely had his legs free of that infernal cloth when those fingers armed and laced with a curious set of lips firmly kissed the inside of his smooth muscular thighs. Those kisses trailed lower and lower until the tip of his nose gently lifted the heavy sac to allow his tongue a taste of those flowing juices.

Blair almost closed his legs, shivering from anticipation and embarrassment.

"Trunks...I've never..."

"If you had, I might have killed every male who'd touched you," he murmured. "So this makes this much sweeter..."

"Trunks...AAaahhhh!"

The soft folds of moist flesh under that firm cock were a wonder within itself. It was the main source of that smell, that sweet scent that made it hard to think right even when he was doing something like this. Soft licks against the inner folds drew him in deeper, digging for more when the loud wail above him enticed him further. That wet flesh pulsed with the slick nectar that he eagerly lapped up, sliding his tongue deeper and past the waiting warmth that pushed itself up into his grasp. He felt a hand push at the back of his head and he complied, digging his tongue and face a little deeper as his free hand reached up to tease the head of his leaking shaft.

Blair didn't know it could be this good...or this heavenly. Gentle but intense explorations on himself were grand, but this...that tongue...

He jerked upward and screamed, clenching down and feeling the pressure numbing his spine as that tool buzzed against the sensitive nub between those gentle firm kisses and the fingers curling to caress his inner walls. His cock twitched and released, making it that much harder to think past the feeling centered between his legs.

"Oh...oh man..."

"Good thing I read those books myself," Trunks smirked.

Licking the remnants of his orgasm, Trunks lapped his lips clean and lifted his head from the softening shaft. He kissed it, praising the softened piece he was going to make his all over again. Blair had released Trunks from his grasp, panting heavily with his eyes closed to the world. There was a puddle beneath him he could care less about and was willing to make all over again when Trunks turned him over onto his backside. He shivered in anticipation, flushed with the embarrassment of being so open to him. His embarrassment was soon a thing of the past, nothing more than a distant memory as his screams filled the lining of the pillow.

From one to the other, not one piece of flesh went un-worshipped. Blair bucked into the air, wailing in pleasure has he felt that tongue of his fucking him slowly and deeply. His hips naturally lifted upward to allow a deeper probing, his puckered opening stretching itself from his excitement and Trunks sudden fingers. He twisted those fingers in and out of him, stretching and wetting him as much as he could until he could take no more of the torture. It was only then did Trunks lift him up and seat him facing forward in his lap as he guided him to sit on the waiting piece.

"Trunks...uuuhhnn!"

Blair whined and let his head roll backward as he sank onto the hard tower of flesh that had been waiting to pierce him. Trunks hissed lightly and brought his lips to his taunt neck, teasing the flesh with suckling kisses and bites that were sure to leave a nice mark for him to remember. He waited until he was balls deep to trace his way back up to his lips, breathing against his parted lips and basking in the immense heat he was sheathed in. Surely it had been a little while since he had taken a lover, for his warmth was tighter than he expected. He grinned against him and moved a bit, raking against a point he knew how to manipulate well.

"Oh god...! Trunks..."

Well someone was vocal about all this. It was a pleasant surprise and a turn on for the purple headed saiyan. He claimed his lips again, kissing him ardently with tongues battling for dominance. Blair quickly allowed Trunks to take over, shivering as he was bathed in a passion he hadn't felt before. This heat was making him dizzy and shoving him into a submissive role he had never shown anyone. He whined in need of Trunks, breathing heatedly as Trunks levitated off of the bed with his hips grinding into him slowly. This was certainly unexpected...

Hovering over their bed, Trunks gripped his ass pressing himself deeper into that heat. Blair wrapped his legs around his waist, keeping the steadfast rhythm they had set. Trunks kept them in place, grunting against him as he rocked him hard from beneath him. Blair screamed and bounced on the object of his desire, wanting nothing more than to be split in half by it. His cock was so hard inside him, filling places he didn't think could be reached. His own cock was trapped between them, left unattended. If he were to touch it now, he would lose it completely. That was the last thing on his mind at the moment, until Trunks slipped loose and slipped in from the front end of things hard and fast. The pain barely registered as pleasure took hold of Blair's spine and everything below it.

"Trunksssss!"

He was so wet…so very wet…and tighter from the front than the back by far. The slight scent of blood kept Trunks from thrusting too hard for a moment, but that went out the window as Blair whined, moving his hips and silently demanding that he move. Move he did and he buried his nose against the slick smooth skin warm from their union.

"So…fucking….tight….GOOD…."

Something soft and furry gently rubbed the underside of Blair's sac, firmly stroking the little button in time to the hard shaft filling him with hard jabs and soft rolls of his hips. Blair barely registered that it was a tail before he clamped onto Trunks' sweat slicked shoulders, breathing harder against the skin that pressed itself against him in the throes of a whirlwind passion. It was too much. The soft teasing growls in his ear...the feel of that steel shaft moving deeper and faster...the smell of their bodies mingling as one...the love he felt when he gazed into those warm baby blue eyes...it was all too much.

"Trunks...TRUNKS!"

"YES!"

"Ahh...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The wet splash that coated his abs and the firm clench of his inner walls made him loose it. One particular hard thrust had Blair digging his fingers into his shoulders as Trunks emptied himself hard into the soft milking walls. Instinct took over. Trunks was biting his shoulder enough to mark but not break the smooth skin. His lover yelped a bit, but settled down when he placed an apologizing lick upon it. Energy that was there left them, and had them landing on the bed in a mess of sweaty limbs and soft kisses. They stayed that way for a long while, both uneager to leave the other's embrace. Trunks remained buried in that warmth, just shy of reliving that moment again when he pressed a kiss against those slightly kiss swollen lips.

"Was it good for you?" Trunks murmured heatedly in his ear.

"The best..." Blair sighed contentedly. "I didn't know...it could...be that good..."

"I'll always make it good for you. I love you..."

Blair smiled again and turned to face him. "I love you too, Trunks..." he whispered kissing him lightly. "Don't ever leave me..."

"I doubt I'd be able to...but I'll try."

"What?"

Trunks kissed the end of his nose as Blair snorted playfully against him. The sounds of light breathing soon turned deep and even. Blair remained in Trunks' embrace; both sound asleep to the world around them and unaware of Trunks' newly adorned tail hanging limply over Blair's thigh.

Crimson eyes narrowed in sheer disgust. He'd come here to slaughter someone, not to watch the locals getting it on. He briefly thought about ending their little affair before it could continue, but the smell of newly joined mates kept him from trying. As strong as he may have been, and cunning, he was no match for a feral dominant male that could and most certainly would sever his head with his hands alone.

These weren't the ones he sought anyhow. He grumbled silently to himself, vanishing in the darkness to find another spot in the house to reside.

* * *

><p>...yeah.<p>

Next chapter please.


	30. Rare Moments

**AN:**

...still being NICE.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: <strong>Rare Moments

* * *

><p>How they managed moving into another room that was unused was something he didn't quite comprehend. One moment they were easing their way down the halls, the next Gohan was lying flat on his back in one of what appeared to be one of many empty rooms. Apparently this place functioned like a hotel, with rooms and accommodations for anyone who decided to stay here in the presence of the king and his mate. He barely had time to realize this before that sturdy body that led him in here in the first place devoured his thoughts and his tongue.<p>

Soft kisses had turned into passionate ones, deep and probing, dizzying and capable of making him weaker than a kitten. Gohan had always been the one to control the situation, yet giving up the control—to another male no less—threw him off of his game and into a vat of fire he wasn't sure how to temper. Teasing licks on the corner of his mouth left him groaning, firm yet kind bites bruising the soft sparse of skin beneath his ear which tingled from the deep voice whispering in them. He could have sworn lights were flashing in his dazed state, but it proved to be nothing else aside Blake and his radiant smile.

He smiled back and reached up to ruffle the soft locks of blonde.

"You know...my cousin used to tease me about this," Blake mentioned quietly.

"About what?"

"Finding a mate. How I would never settle down. I agreed with him...for a time."

"And now?"

"Now?" He moved his body to reside over his potential mate's, pleased with the offering of his neck when Blake bent back down. "Now, I do believe I was wrong. I think I have found the perfect mate for me."

In their short time together, they quickly found out that they didn't need words to see what the other was saying. It was a strange transition, one that proved to be weirder for himself than Gohan had thought. It started as nothing, no more than a stare or a glance at most, and soon whole conversations were held in the span of three seconds. With a little prodding and a formal launch from the one over him, Gohan had to say that it was a good thing one of them was taking the initiative. Hell would have probably frozen over twice before he even considered kissing Blake.

Let alone getting fucked by him.

"How's the cramping?" he asked between kisses. "All right?"

Cramping? More like his insides being rearranged in the most painful manner nature could think of. From the first night on, he'd been having these pains that were steadily weaning off the pain factor and settling for making him rather uncomfortable. The feeling was strange, and the first two attacks had him settled in Blake's arms, wishing everything would stop and he could just sleep through it. Blake was more than understanding. It worried him at first, but they had both reasoned that if it were indeed something major that Goku—the all-knowing one who didn't relay anything until it was forced out of him—would have stepped in and said or done something. So far all he'd done was look at Gohan a little strangely, which was weird but ignorable.

The cramping had gone from unbearable to tolerable. It never had a pattern. It flared up when it wanted to. More often than not it happened while he was sleeping or exhausted, which made proper rest next to impossible at first. Gohan thought it was from pushing himself too hard. He still thought that somewhat, but he didn't have time to let it hinder him from training. Thinking right now wasn't becoming a part of his extensive repertoire of talents when his mouth was devoured like it was. If there was one thing Blake was good at, it was getting him not to think about things. Not about their situation, not about his daughter's smart remarks, and especially not about his hesitancy to proceed past the heavy petting they did. Kisses, caresses, and dry humping kept them sated...but something was different this time.

That pain wasn't there now. It was still an uncomfortable feeling that left him feeling sticky below and unable to keep his moans quiet when the fabric of his pants rubbed against it. Blake's hand slid lower than it had ever gone, gently kneading his heavy sac and rubbing something else that had him jumping out of his skin in fear and delirium. Blake's eyes snapped open, widening and narrowing in the same breath as he sniffed the air.

"There's no way..."

"...huh? ACK!"

Gohan lost a perfectly good pair of pants in the next moment, left stark naked and exposed to Blake moving between his thighs. He none too gently pried them apart, gasping in...delight? Gohan could only shiver as the draft of being exposed did things to his member that had his soon to be lover licking his lips unconsciously. What was that look on his face for anyhow?

"I've never SEEN anything like this before..." Blake murmured. "Oh man...I have to be the luckiest male EVER."

"Seen what? Blake, what the hell are you talking abouuuuuaaaaaahhh!"

He showed him rather than said anything that would make Gohan bolt out of the bed. New open and very wet flesh pulsed around his circling fingers, arching up towards his touch as he very slowly drew his finger up and away.

"I believe I know what all the cramping was about," Blake answered, smiling blindly at his good fortune and the wanton look of his soon to be mate lying there panting. "It's not unheard of but rare...very rare for it to happen."

"Please...please explain for the love of air what the hell...that was?" Gohan panted. "Oh god..."

"I believe, my dear Gohan, that you've tapped into your saiyan side and allowed a dormant gene to manifest…the one...that allows you to be both male and female."

What? Was he serious? Gohan didn't have a chance to think let alone act, pinned to the bed and writhing against those dancing fingers rubbing against the folds of his newly attained labia and eventually settling on gently fingering him. Blake's mouth quickly latched onto a plump nipple, sucking hard and laving away with quick darts of his tongue against the very tip. If at all possible, Gohan's writhing became thrashing, his hips digging upwards for more of that delicious contact he was being teased with. He craved more, much more, and showed him with a maneuver that landed him on top staring down at Blake shivering.

He was all for the go ahead, and definitely all for the writhing mass that was Gohan to plunge down, but again he was enticed by a smell in the air. This time Blake frowned and nearly had kittens when a tail came snaking out of the wood work. It didn't matter if you were a quarter saiyan or half; being from such a history always allowed a fertile male to grow his tail back under one particular circumstance.

"Oh shit...you're in heat…" Blake murmured. "Gohan...wait a minute!"

"I can't..." he breathed. "I want you in me...I want you making love to me...take me…please!"

Blake could hear the desperation in his voice, but the clarity of his eyes told more than the reams of lust driving him to the brink of near insanity. He could see the shyness, the trepidation, but the overwhelming love that burned past all inhibitions he may have harbored underneath his lustful mind. He silently nodded his head, relieved when Gohan slipped down and wrapped his arms around him. Blake wanted to take him...he had to claim him. Such a prize would draw attention from an unwanted king which would make this the second time—

He shoved those thoughts of his youth away from his mind and turned them back over. Falling this quickly wasn't something he'd recommend for anyone with common sense, but then again, his common sense had always been lacking. One could probably base this on a need to claim a mate, but for them...it was deeper. A silent understanding only they could know about. Unable to help himself any longer, Blake snapped his hips upward and buried himself in that tight warmth quickly.

"...B-Blake..."

"Shh... I know. I know..."

The barrier between them was torn, allowing them to truly feel one another. Passion flared and made it impossible not to move. He slid out ever so slowly, angled himself and thrust back in, groaning at the feel of that tight heat gripping him in acceptance and demanding more. Gohan cried out, pleasure blacking out the pain of being stretched by that monster of a cock delving deeper into him with every slow thrust. He wasn't sure of how he was going to survive it when it they finally did have sex, but then he wasn't expecting to drool with the next snap of Blake's hips, digging deeper than before and stroking a set of glands he wasn't even aware of. He met him half way, desperately reaching upward to cling to his sweating neck as Blake grabbed both his ankles.

Those calloused hands trained by the very rock he had grown deadly with traced the fine contours of Gohan's calves, caressing and savoring the feel of surprisingly soft skin. Blake's hands gently took hold of his knees, prying them wider as his hands slid down the inner length of those taut thighs. His eyes wandered of their own accord and Blake wished they hadn't. A low deep groan vibrated from the depths of his throat, almost animalistic in nature as he watched his cock slip loose slick with the sweet honey he grew desperate to taste. Such glistening, slick, wet sounds kept his cock moving on its own, lifting up and drawing out the loud groaning alongside that little joy button being rubbed ruthlessly. He couldn't quite help himself then; his hips kept moving and his hands did the talking, one reaching out to grab the base of his cock, the other firmly pressing its middle finger against that button and the cock beneath it.

Gohan nearly lost it, almost unseating him as a rush of sudden fluid coated the cock driving him into the mattress. He never understood until that moment why his wife had loved it so. He loved it himself, and loved it more when Blake sat him up and lay himself down. Hands pressed against the muscular chest, his own ache trapped in the hand that held him against that wash board he called a stomach, willingly rose and sat, digging his hips into the ones bucking up.

"Shit...SHIT!" Blake groaned gasping for air as those walls milked him for all he was worth. Gohan whimpered, sliding down and falling to lean on his hands. He trembled with the effort not to tumble, not to give into the heat churning in his belly. Blake, too far gone to stop, grabbed his hips and lifted him, the tip of his cock slipping loose for a second. Gohan could do nothing but tremble and then scream in delight as the dam shattered and drowned him in a mind-numbing wave of wet pleasure steadily soaking the sheets below him.

He was not expecting Gohan to be a puddle, but the warmth of his body squeezing him past the breaking point tore Blake in half and growling as he emptied himself deep within. Gohan collapsed on top of him, nothing more than a sticky, sweaty, sated mess of flesh. His cock remained lodged with Gohan, hard and unwilling to fade, but sated, satisfied, and comfortable in that quivering heat. He opened his eyes to look at his lover, but the sight of spikes of rock crackling with bits of lightning was the first thing to catch his eye.

"Wha—"

"Don't question it," Gohan murmured. "I've learned not to."

Fair enough. "Love you..."

It seemed so normal for it to come out of his mouth. Gohan raised his head a little, staring into the eyes that held nothing more than the raw truth in them. It was gone…this need to mate, to find something to fill a void that had been with him since Videl was taken from him. What replaced it was warmth that cradled him from the inside out, stoking the fires that brimmed vividly in the flickering light of his gaze wrapped up in Blake's essence.

He should have been freaking out about having mated this soon. He should have been losing his mind trying to figure out why he was suddenly part female and sitting on this male's twitching cock looking for more action. He should have been remorseful, wondering why he'd done this…why he'd allowed it to happen…and what would have happened if Videl were still with him.

Should have.

Instead he chose to softly press his lips to Blake's, grinding himself further onto his still hard cock. "You'd better," he sighed. "You broke it, you bought it. And I love you, too...you big fucker..."

Blake thought about saying it, and then thought better of it when his arms held Gohan in his not so subtle efforts to continue. Hopefully no one noticed that large crack of lightning a moment ago…or would notice the next one in a few moments.

Again those crimson eyes glowered in disgust. These were not the ones he sought either, but damn it all…why was everyone copulating so freely?! The option of killing them now was met with the very real fact that he would be slaughtered by the one who caused the spikes in the earth. Why he even volunteered to kill them…

Well…death was looking much nicer than what the king had in store for them.

Still…what was with the free for all sex?!

* * *

><p><strong><em>On the training grounds:<em>**

"Oh ho...now that's TWENTY you owe me!" Goku laughed. "I told you they'd go that far!"

"That could have been anyone! We don't know who that was!" Valdis argued.

"I believe those were Trunks and Blair first, and then Blake and Gohan," Blaine smirked. "Cough it up!"

"Oh fine!"

Valdis grumbled, handing Goku and Blaine each a cool twenty zeny. Money was money, and it was no bet that things would heat up today. They could smell it on them, and it was going to happen if not last night then today when those pairs were left alone. It wasn't enough to know, however. They had the loud screams of Blair to confirm the first pair, and then there was the telltale lightning that nearly shorted out the main dome that gave away the second. Valdis had almost choked on his water, unbelieving that BLAKE of all people could cause that kind of reaction.

Well, the Gohan boy was young...for a saiyan. Ah well. All was fair in love and war he supposed. He would worry about that other thing he'd been smelling on that boy later. Surely Goku wasn't worried. Had he been, he would have said so. He was the type to relay his feelings on the matter without caring about who heard him or why, and he didn't apologize. Valdis respected that about him, and knew that he didn't have much to worry about himself when things erupted later.

For now, it was time to gather a little more information and break that silence between himself and another young saiyan.

Luka looked up in time to avoid the swipe of a sword belonging to none other than Valdis. The look in the different colored irises was strictly predatory. He wanted answers.

He wasn't getting them that easily.

Sharp shards of ice flew past his fading head. Valdis avoided them with ease, the decades of experience outwitting and outweighing the small attack meant to shred, not entertain children. He wove in and out of them with ease, catching one between his fingers and flicking it back before Luka could see. Luka quickly froze, letting that shard nick the side of his hair and his pride. Valdis was faster than he remembered. Much faster Luka found when he ran off and found him right on his heels.

Luka managed to escape his sight for a moment, gathering his wits about him in a tree nearby. Hearing nothing didn't mean he wasn't close, or sniffing him out he found out much to his silent horror. He hadn't noticed it himself until then, but wasn't good either way. He was going to have to do something to mask this up, and soon. He didn't need rogue males coming about.

The thought of rogue males made him shudder, and the abrupt face of Valdis nearly gave him a heart attack.

"...damn it!"

Valdis laughed at him, amazed at the young lad's tenacity. He had the drive; he'd give him that much. "So...what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I **SMELL** YOU...is **_what_** I mean."

Oh man. It was that bad already? Luka sank and willingly sat down on the branch. It wasn't supposed to be this way! No one was supposed to find out! "Don't tell...please," he murmured. "No one else is supposed to know about me..."

"So when were you going to tell me the truth?" he asked nonchalantly. "Hmm?"

Busted. Well there was no use trying to hide it from him now. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone," he sighed. "It's a defense..."

"Masking your odor is not going to keep them from coming...or keep me from throttling that bitch for what she did to you."

Luka blinked; the light shone upon him in a moment of realization, and the intent he was set upon lingering under that false smile. He truly wanted to kill her. Not that he blamed him for it, but he'd never seen such an expression on Valdis. It was sobering and frightening, enough so that Luka felt himself freeze at the thought of what he might actually do.

He turned to hop down onto the next branch, not expecting the weight of Valdis to join him. "What's the hurry?" he asked softly. "It's not like we have any place to go."

"To cover up this scent. If you smell me, then I'm sure others can smell me by now."

"What for? If they haven't caught on to the fact that you're mine, then that's their death wish."

Luka couldn't keep a small smile off of his face as he turned to look at Valdis once more. Those eyes that promised death in the small span of an open moment had she fought him today were reflections of an old feeling that hadn't left them since childhood. What was innocent admiration then had transformed and blossomed into something else the moment Valdis had decided to leave them in pursuit of a stronger power and a way to finish this hell hole of a job the king had placed upon them. Seeing him again...seeing him now...only made his heart beat a little faster and color his cheeks a little more.

Valdis easily slipped into his personal space, wrapped an arm around them and kissed his forehead.

Something slipping past them alerted Valdis to the well hidden aura of someone who didn't want to live very long. He decided to leave him to Goku, and easily nudged the two of them back in the direction it was headed.

"Aren't you—"

"Goku knows."

* * *

><p>Summing it up, yes...I did that to Gohan. Why?<p>

Mmmmmmmmmmbecause I wanted to. He's a sub anyhow and we'll discuss that LATER.

Mwah, love you get out review (nicely).

Oh...and this story won't be updated until March. *runs* School man, SCHOOL.


	31. Running Interference

**AN: **

omg, its an update.

School dominates my life. -_-;;

I don't remember where I left off with the notes and stuff, but...yeah, things are happening a little quickly here.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Running Interference<strong>

* * *

><p>Sometimes even the most skilled of warriors had their moments when they just didn't know what was coming. Goku had known something was off for the longest, and it had nothing to do with the impending heats that came from the likes of his son and Blair. That, he realized, was more than common, but it was not the source of his inner alarms going off, or a concern at the moment. He kept his eyes vigil on the training, his barriers up and aiming to deflect whatever was lurking around looking for an ample opportunity to strike.<p>

He was not expecting the faint rustling to appear behind Vegeta. He'd been so sure that it would be an attack against him, which he was more than prepared to deal with, but for her to blatantly send something after Vegeta? His anger was muted by the overwhelming urge to protect his mate, darting to shove him down the moment the blade whizzed by and nicked his mate's arm. Vegeta fell to the ground, cushioned by Goku's arms as another knife came spiraling out of the wooded area. This one planted itself in Goku's left shoulder, though no more than the first two inches sank within his flesh.

It was perhaps that startled moment of watching Goku shrug the blade out of his shoulder that was the assassin's undoing. The aim was perfect; the blade sharp enough to slice air and kill whatever winds were blowing. He should have been bleeding, or at least hunched over from the poison on the edge of that blade. The first one had been to distract and the second to wound and make him vulnerable. The poison should have had him on his knees, not enough to kill but enough to paralyze anyone twice his size. Goku growled irritably at his shoulder. He could barely move it. The assassin reached for another at his side a second too late, fingers skimming the hilt of the dagger and nothing more as massive hands grabbed hold of his neck and yanked him out into the open.

"Is this all she has left?!" Goku spat. "This?! This is an insult!"

His mask hid the damage of that one fist, easily cracking the cartilage of his nose and cracking a good portion of his face. It wouldn't matter in three seconds. He squeezed his neck to the point where it snapped under the pressure and slammed the remaining limp carcass into a nearby unearthed boulder. Plastered against the wall much like a fly when it meets paper, there was no protesting to be heard when that boulder was lifted out of the ground and sent back in the direction of Vega and what would be her demolished city in several seconds.

"Bledri, get the other four," Goku instructed. "Tell them not to dawdle!"

"All right...but I think something's wrong."

Goku didn't quite understand until he saw that his mate was still on the floor. No one moved to touch him. Goku immediately rushed back over and knelt down, only to be grabbed by the collar of his shirt and nearly choked to death. That death grip was the grip of a person in pain. It was much different on a person that could easily damage him without a thought rather than the woman who'd given him two sons within another time of his life, and rather than fight it, he went with it until Vegeta relented and buried himself in his arms.

"Vegeta?"

He shook. Goku thought he was trembling from shock, but the soft muffled laughter against his shirt killed that thought quickly. "Holy shit, that one hurt," he muttered.

"That one?! Wait—"

"Kakorrot SHUT UP." The next one hit him harder than the first, almost too quickly for his liking. It was a confirmation of what they wanted least to happen, coming into realization and leaving Vegeta breathless and Goku silently panicking for his mate and unborn children. "Fucking labor…un-fucking-believable…"

* * *

><p>He'd felt it the moment it began.<p>

The subtle awareness of a shift in power that threatened to tip the scales on a celestial spectrum was not something to be ignored. He could no more ignore it than it could ignore him and his dismissive grunt at the signs of what was to come.

Rather than heed the warnings of the heavens and their warriors looking to stop him, he spied the screen before him and watched as the remnants of the castle were broken apart by the boulder that managed to hit the core of the castle, disrupting its power supply and shorting out every remaining generator. The result was a spectacular display of fire and several explosions, debris flying in all directions and landing within the city below where those who remained were finally forced to flee their prisons. In the midst of it all was the princess, no longer the beauty she portrayed before the eyes of fools who dared to believe. She was bleeding the truth out in waves, her screams echoes of her darkest promises if she ever sunk her hands into the flesh of the prince once more.

He snorted at her wishes, and shut down her screams within his head. She fell to her knees on the screen, unable to kill the pain within her head even after he'd stopped her nonsensical screaming. It was an annoying itch in the side of his head that did little more than to irritate him more than he was before.

"That daughter of yours is a true fool," he mentioned to his own flesh and blood standing stoically aside him. "I would prefer her out of our hair sooner than later."

"She's no blood of mine by choice," his son answered. "And she will see her purpose. Until then, you have to wait just like I do."

"Hn. Has he returned?"

"He's there. Your little pet is free."

"It's of no matter to me right now," he said quietly. His smirk against his hand belied his voice of disinterest. "He can run free for the moment. Leverage is fickle…and he's only a piece of a strange puzzle this has become."

The screen flickered from the disaster the city had become to focus on the spark that started a lot of this mess with his existence. The warrior, the one known as Son Goku to most and Kakorrot to the few that knew of his origins was busily tending to the hidden gem that his mate was. He shoved down the urge to move, watching as life struggled to be free of that womb and breathe for the short amount of time that would be allowed to them.

No, they would not live long enough to see potential without his hand in their fates. There was no need for such irregularities to be roaming free, unaware of the dangers they posed to the order currently in play. It had been this way for eons, and for some meddling deity to decide he wanted to change it…

Well…there was more than one way to play a game of chess.

"Prepare a ship." His son looked at him sideways, not agreeing but not arguing for the sake of keeping his neck intact. "That idiot will follow them, or try at least…and when she's met her purpose, I will take what is mine."

His son snorted softly and walked off to do as he was asked. "And what do you plan to do with them on Varga?"

He laughed then, his deep voice chilling the warmth that once resided from the ventilation above. "Capture them of course."

* * *

><p>If there was anything Goku couldn't stand, it was being surprised with techniques he hadn't seen before. One moment he was listening to the litany of names he was called in the heat of a contraction that nearly cut off his air supply, and the next he was staring at empty arms. He hadn't felt them arrive. Hadn't sensed them or smelt them. It was frightening, more so when he still couldn't see them outside of his line of vision. They had stopped, briefly albeit, but like those before them it was a second too long. Goku had them in his sight and didn't factor in the things that didn't make sense. Vegeta was screaming to be let down, but they would not acquiesce to his demands or to the silent demands of the pressure that nearly knocked them off of their feet. The sudden increase in pressure only made them run that much faster, fear their fuel rather than obedience.<p>

That, if nothing else, made Goku angrier than he had been. "Come back HERE!"

One of them, a slender looking male perhaps, avoided the snapping jaws of Bledri running up upon them from the side. He skidded to the right, claws digging into the ground as he launched himself after the figures with the foursome he'd been sent to gather. Getting them was no picnic, but it had its benefits. Pairings interrupted during their mating cycles were not pleasant folks, least of all the dominant ones moving just a little faster and looking for a jugular or two to claim as their own for their time wasted. Trunks was a step ahead of Blake, but fired a round of ki only after Blake nearly took the ground apart.

It only deterred them a little. They were swifter and much more agile than they let on. The one holding Vegeta was much faster than his partner, vanishing from sight long before they could catch up. Goku was right behind the latter of the pair, leading the rest of their party past the arriving forms of Valdis and Luka. They ran after them as well, Valdis cursing silently when he recognized them.

They did their jobs well, and they were not going to catch them like this. Why that bastard would decide to strike now of all times wasn't something he wanted to contemplate. Getting his hands on those babies or on Vegeta was disastrous to anyone's health and he wasn't meant to die this day. He reached into his pocket and pressed something, cursing again when the chase didn't look like it would end well.

They chased them well out of the domes and into the forest, cornering them in a nearby clearing they hadn't noticed before. Once again they were faced with a ship in the middle of it and again, there was someone waiting. The first one who held Vegeta was nowhere to be found. They surmised that he was on the ship with Vegeta, leaving his partner to fend off the arriving party of angry saiyans and saiya-jins.

The officer sighed irritably to himself. "Stand down!"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Goku snorted. "We've done this ONCE. We're not doing it again!"

Blaine tried not to wince too much. His hand did fly to the mark on his shoulder he'd not quite forgotten about. His luck was not theirs. They wouldn't have much luck against Goku like this. "Please…just stop this madness!" he begged. "Don't do this!"

The officer snorted out a faint reply interrupted by the sudden beeping of a device they didn't see until he pressed the side of his ear. "Yes?"

**_He wants them all._**

The look on his face was certainly interesting as was the outburst of, "WHAT?!"

**_Did you not hear me? I said he wants them all. Use the bands I gave you._**

"Yes Sir."

The look of disgruntlement on the officer's face was one they'd seen often enough to know that something was amiss. Surely they weren't mistaken in their suspicion as the stranger reached into a pocket on his side muttering obscenities under his breath.

"Can't believe this shit…"

Whatever was in his hands was tossed at the lot of them. It didn't matter if they moved out of the way or not. One by one some strange type of band that looked more like a watch than anything else attached itself to their wrists, sapping them of their energies too fast for their liking and transporting them somewhere else. Even Bledri, seconds from sinking his teeth into the hide of that officer was taken hostage, howling in disgust as he was thrown into temporal space.

Goku was the last to be banded. He fell to his knees at the sudden drain, disbelief clouding his eyes before anger took hold again. He remained longer than he should have, staring balefully into widening green eyes fixed on his disappearing frame. The ground trembled and a terrible sound resounded throughout the forest before Goku was gone. He was left staring at that spot wondering what the hell he'd been dragged into this time.

* * *

><p>Trips into temporal space were never fun. They were disorienting, draining, and when not in control a liability to one's defense. As each one of them dropped into the same general spot upon the ship, they were grabbed and hauled off in one of two directions. Pan wasn't one to go without landing her foot to someone's face several times before another soldier grabbed hold of her feet and kept her bound with quite a bit of effort. She threatened to set their faces alight and tried, but she found much to her silent horror that the band upon her wrist did more than dampen her powers long enough for capture.<p>

Her elbows worked fine though. The soldiers quickly found that out when one dropped to the floor with his nose caved in.

She was taken in the same direction they were leading Bra, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten in, with her grandfather being hauled by the cuff of his shirt when he appeared unconscious. The poison took a little longer to work than normal but it did its job in knocking him out for a bit. It took two soldiers to drag him off and one more to keep the cursing form of Pan from going ballistic as her panic rose.

Blair didn't put up much of a fight as he was tossed into the cell against Valdis. The rightful prince grabbed hold of him, placing him down carefully as Blaine was tossed in right behind. Blaine didn't land on his side. He launched himself back at the door, slamming his fist into its center and denting it alongside his pride. It didn't stop him from doing it again, screaming when he saw that Logan was being taken in another direction from the rest of them.

Had Blake not been in there to grab hold of his shoulders, he was sure to have tried his best to blow everyone and the ship up despite the dampener on his wrist. They had tried that before, tried, and it hadn't worked then either. The King was a testament to that, bearing the scar of a moment of foul anger than threatened to overwhelm Blaine once more. His hands shook with the effort not to let that darkness seep out and find what it wanted to devour with him giving his blessing.

"What the hell is going on?" he hissed. "This isn't—"

"Blaine, calm yourself! You know they won't hurt Logan," Blake said. "It'll be okay."

"Aside being trapped in this damned cage with these...these THINGS on us, okay is NOT happening!"

His cousin sighed sourly and tried not to join him in his quest to break the damn door down. Blaine had every right to be angry as well as his self. His first instinct was to tear this door off its hinges and run through every last solider on this ship in order to find his mate. Had it been another time and another place, he would have given into that instinct and let himself revel in the bloodlust and satisfaction of keeping what was his at his side and out of the hands of any potential male that could sniff him out. Right now Gohan smelt like him which was a mask within itself, and a teller of whom he belonged to rather than who he'd been around. To have another male's scent on one's self was a sign of being mated. He was sure some of the others on this ship had figured that part out yes, but he didn't want anyone to even think about sniffing out the hidden sweetness of just what Gohan had become.

Blaine stared at the door as it bent with Blake's unconsciously thrusting fist. It appeared that the dampener didn't do much to temper strength more so than their elemental abilities.

"What are these things anyhow?" Blair murmured. He fiddled with the device that had attached itself to their wrists; none too pulsed when that thing tried to shock him. "This wasn't part of the deal..."

"I don't think much of this was part of the deal," Valdis muttered. "I knew he was going to try something, but this is a little extreme!"

Luka remained silent, sitting against Valdis on the floor. It was all he could do not to squirm, hating this more and more the longer this droned on. Valdis gently shushed the light growl coming from him, butting their heads together affectionately in an attempt to sooth the fire steadily burning in his gut. The flames of anger mingled with the flames of an early heat he wasn't quite ready for. He supposed that he should have seen it coming, though the sight of his father sniffing the air so suddenly quickly squashed whatever thoughts of hiding it he harbored.

Half breeds tended not to hide their scent so well.

"Luka?"

"I'm twenty-five father," he droned. "Did you expect any less?"

Crap. Blaine turned to the door and glared holes into it. The longer they stayed here, the greater the risk to his son, his own mate, and their prince lying somewhere in agony on this ship. The realization of that forceful separation made not only his stomach, but everyone within the room feel like their stomach had bottomed out and lie open at their feet.

* * *

><p>"Logan!"<p>

Logan looked up from where he'd been sitting, at a loss as to why the soldiers that had grabbed him upon arrival had taken him away from the others. He was more concerned about his unborn daughter than himself and sought to protect that life by complying and not fighting like he wanted to. The larger man that had him by the arm the first time didn't look like the type to mess around. He'd unceremoniously dropped him in a seat in a room by himself, leaving with the barked instruction for his dismissal by another. That male seemed reluctant to leave and for his reluctance, he was snatched by the back of his hair and dragged out of the room by someone not so forgiving of hesitation.

It hadn't been five minutes before he heard his name being called. It wasn't long enough to find a way out of the room or submit himself to his inevitable fate of being brought to the king. He looked up, hands protectively around his waist to the voice that called, unsure of who it was or what they wanted until the light shone upon a very familiar halo of brunette spun with gold highlights. He had not seen that face in quite some time, but he knew that overprotective voice once it reached his ears when it rambled on about abusive jerks…with some profanity mingled in.

"Logan…are you all right?"

"Virgo?!"

"Shit, this is not the way things were supposed to pan out…" Virgo muttered. "We've hit a bit of a snag…but don't worry your head off. Everything will be fine."

"What do you mean?!" Logan cried. "What's fine about being brought to the king?!"

Being brought to the— "Valdis didn't tell you?"

"Obviously not!"

Virgo rolled his golden eyes and looked to the doorway. There was another soldier passing by, one that looked into the room and made a motion with his hands directed toward Virgo. The brunette nodded in compliance, turning his head again the moment muffled scuffling and fighting broke out within the hallway. Logan stared in wonder, wincing at the loud crack of something against someone's skull. The next thing he knew, he was staring at a couple of soldiers dragging others from another direction, knocked out, bleeding, or on the verge of never waking up.

"What…what just happened?"

"You, my dear," Virgo soothed, "Are in the middle of one of Valdis' more elaborate plans."

There weren't as many soldiers on this ship that needed to be worried about as one would believe. Most of them were plants, strong plants that were meant to take out the idiots loyal to the king and his father, and drag them off of the ship in their descent to the planet below them later on. How Valdis managed to find the lot of them was still a question Virgo didn't know the answer to, but sometimes it was best not to know. Manning the bridge was his main priority at the moment, aside making sure that no one got their hands on a breeder like Logan, though he wished to heaven that the Valdis would learn to tell people about his plans before springing them into action.

"But this…this is the King's—"

"Was, my dear," Virgo said gently. "It was. Just leave the rest to us, all right?"

Logan would have had he not remembered something most vital. "The prince…he's in labor!"

Virgo said something not so nice and snatched his communicator off of his waist. "Capricorn, we have a problem!" he barked. "We can't sit here like we planned!"

_"Why not?"_ a voice answered, _"we should have enough—"_

"Those babies are coming. That's why—"

_"For Fuck's sake…all right…"_

"Warn Pisces!"

* * *

><p>The warning came a little too late for the one staring in slight horror at the sight before <strong>her<strong>. They found out that the slender man with green looking hair was actually a woman when she shrugged her overcoat off. She'd only come in to take charge of the situation when the overgrown Saiyan that started a lot of this mess unknowingly woke with a start, instantly freezing the idiot that tried to knock him back out and smashing him into several pieces that now lay on the floor at her feet…defrosting. Pisces glared at it and him, soft hands gently placing themselves on her hips. They hadn't warned her about that little feature or that other little thing she'd rather forget in the coming days.

"You really need to stop doing that," his son murmured. "That's getting gross...with the turning people inside out..."

She readily agreed, although she wasn't one to show him. The next idiot that tried something had met a different fate, and it was possibly the most fascinatingly grotesque murder of an idiot's final mistake in this life she had ever witnessed. She was silently thankful that the others, aware of what that man was on the surface, knew better than to mess with a saiyan that was separated from his mate. It could get messy, and this mess at her feet and lying in a pile against the wall nearby was enough to deal with.

Pisces gently brushed off the black of her uniform, green strands of hair getting in the way of her sight when her communicator blared to life. She hated carrying that thing most times, but not so much when the situation was explained to her quickly. A lot of it suddenly made sense. She was everything but too glad to direct them to their feet and make them follow her, ignoring the eyes boring into her backside.

Pan eyed the woman in disdain. "What is her deal?" she muttered, "And what's with these armbands?"

"They're some kind of dampener," Bra answered softly. "It looks like they'll try to shock us if we try to remove it…"

"A little shock isn't—"

"It's not a **little** shock, Pan…not if they know us," she reasoned. "It takes a lot to knock Goku out, and if it temporarily did that even with the dampener, it would possibly kill someone like us."

Pan looked back at her disgruntled grandfather trying his best not to look as dizzy as he felt. For him to put that kind of effort into killing someone without really touching them was draining, more so with that thing on his wrist and whatever was in his system trying to work its way out. The wound on his shoulder wasn't bleeding anymore, but it was swollen and irritated like something had bit him. Regardless of it, he shouldn't have been able to do any of that. None of them could. They had tried and come up empty, which was just as stressing as watching the strongest of them stumble and growl at the hands trying to keep him moving. The soldiers were hesitant to touch him, but orders were orders whether they liked it or not.

The train of earthlings stopped when Pisces ripped her communicator off of her belt. "Say that again!"

_"Capricorn said to send them to the prince's room,"_ it crackled. _"A soldier should meet you there."_

Speak of the devil. There was the soldier, dressed in the normal attire of an elite soldier. Several more stood behind him, though they were of little concern. Still...

"Don't MESS with the big one," she warned. "Or you'll be seeing things from the other side."

That bloody mess others had been screaming about was him? The reality of the immediate danger they were in kept them from honing in on the sweet smell that had begun to drift throughout the corridor. Goku barely noticed it at first, but as he came back into his senses, he grabbed hold of his eldest son and kept him close to his frame to help mask the scent of another heat coming to take claim. It was the most inopportune timing in the history of his living for several problems like this to be lain before him with no possible solution in sight short of fighting his way off of this ship. If it were just him, it wouldn't be an issue…but he had no idea where his mate was, where the others were, or where they were being taken. The dampener was another issue that was making him nervous. It wouldn't hold for long, but being cut off for any length of time was a risk he could not afford.

The longer they played this game, the more they risked one of the loud mouthed soldiers squealing back to their king of their findings. He was sure no one would right away, not with the message he'd left them to clean up.

Soon enough they came upon another doorway, this one being manned by someone who didn't hide the fact that he was a saiyan. He was slightly taller than Goku, of a similar build, but that was where the similarities ended. He didn't have time to study this male. He was opening the door and directing them inside with a wave of his hurried hand. "Get in, and don't MOVE," he ordered. "The prince is inside."

"Capricorn, Sir, the west is cleared!" a soldier called. "Awaiting your orders!"

Goku only had a moment to stare at the man addressed as Capricorn. He was shoved into the room by the man and the door shut before he could properly ascertain what in the hell was going on.

"Tell me they didn't put those things on you!"

They decided not to say much in regards to what came to mind. They were still confused as to what in the hell was going on as it was. Vegeta was safe however. It was a relief that had the others breathing somewhat normally for the first time and Goku feeling much calmer than he had when he woke a few moments ago. They realized that Vegeta had not been alone this entire time. Slight movement from the side of his bed alerted them to the presence of their new companion Bledri, licking his muzzle free of some of the blood that was caked there. There was no sign of whatever had suffered his bite, but he'd done his job in Goku's absence.

Goku thanked the wolf with a gentle hand on his head. Bledri growled at the dampener on his wrist but said nothing about it. He sniffed at him, a little alarmed at the smell wafting from Goku. He was fighting whatever was in his system with a vengeance and Seiki was lending a hand. The deity was closer to the surface than he usually was, ire in his aura and murder on his mind when it came to a certain king lying somewhere in the dark laughing about this to himself.

Everyone settled in different parts of the room. Goku made his way to the bed, sitting deftly behind Vegeta as he tensed up. Quick hands unknotted the cramping muscles in his back, settling that harsh panting into a releasing moan of relief. The soft mantra of "oh fuck" kept him focused on the task at hand, wanting desperately to end the pain his mate was going through. Having Vegeta fall like he did only made this much worse than it had to be. Goku could already feel the bruises forming.

"Kakorrot..."

"Shh...we're going to get out of this...just focus on breathing…"

"What happened to the others?" Pan asked. "Why were we separated?"

"I'm not sure," Vegeta breathed, "But...I don't care about that now!"

"Vegeta?"

Those innocent twinges he'd been steadily ignoring thinking it to be nothing more than the twins stretching themselves were a prelude to a labor he had not realized he'd been in since this morning. He'd been uncomfortable enough that he'd forced himself to move, walking aiding the ache in his hips and in his back. Being someone of his size, carrying these two small bundles was a task within itself. While he was more than ready for them to vacate the premises, he wished they would have thought to leave on a later date. His body was moving faster than he would have liked, and the unbearable pressure between his legs was leaving him little room to think outside of his natural instincts. He wasn't kidding when he said saiyans did things quickly, and that meant quick births as well. He felt the warmth of fluid drenching the sheets beneath him, and nearly ripped those sheets when his body decided it wanted to open itself up.

"Damn it! He's dilating..." someone exclaimed. "Move!"

The door had opened itself again. Capricorn was there once more, but this time accompanied by Logan rushing into the room to tend to the gasping prince. "Capricorn, get them to the others!" he cried, quickly grabbing Vegeta's hands. Vegeta latched on, trying desperately to slow his breathing, but finding it hard when his stomach hardened and settled low in a span of five minutes. Capricorn quickly gathered the others up and led them away, leaving the three of them alone.

"What's going on?!" Vegeta cried. "What is with everyone coming and going?!"

"Valdis will explain later! Vegeta, listen to me..." Logan instructed. "You're going to have to give in. You can't fight this."

"I don't think I would if I could!" he screamed. "Oh god...I have to...!"

He let go, lying backwards as his body did the adjusting for him. The urge to bear down was unbearable, as was the knowledge that this was happening here rather than in the sanctity of their home. As if sensing his thoughts, Goku buried his face into his shoulder, silently lending him the strength he needed to focus on the little one clearly trying to rip him apart.

"Oh...wow..."

"What?"

Logan laughed and shook his head. "He's got daddy's spiky hair..."

Vegeta would have laughed if the unmistakable urge to bear down wasn't keeping him from breathing right. He gasped what little air he could, reaching back as Goku held him, fingers digging into the shoulders of the saiyan that had been responsible for this in the first place. Whether he was ready or not, his body rebelled, rippling in a searing hot flash of pain that had him screaming right alongside the baby.

Relief came in gentle waves, short lived but welcome. Goku was still holding him, hugging him tightly as he buried his face further against his shoulder. Vegeta felt the tears before he could see them, his own vision blurring at the sight of Logan holding up a healthy wailing baby boy.

"…he does have your hair," Vegeta mentioned tiredly. Goku laughed against him, unable to deny. "I hope the other one… doesn't have my widow's peak…"

Goku didn't care. He said so, earning him a soft purr before the inevitable happened again, causing his mate to cling to him as he struggled to deliver their other little one.

* * *

><p>And we have a boy! Whooooooo~~!<p>

I know it's happening a little quickly but come ON...who wants to linger on this ship? For like five chapters?

Not me~~!

It moves a little quicker into the next chapter and then after than we're taking a break to break everything down. So, enjoy this! :)


	32. Meddling Deities

**AN:**

Is this the end?!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32:<strong> Meddling Deities

* * *

><p>The screens were out.<p>

The minions were scrambling to get them back online but he knew they wouldn't succeed. He let them scramble about, their hearts in their throats for their lives being forfeited in a fit of sudden displeasure. Rather than soothe them from that fear, he only agitated that tension more when one of those fitful minions fell to the floor grabbing at his throat. All that would come from it was a gargle of unheard pleas trapped in the copious amounts of blood that spilled from between his lips, his pleading eyes falling backward into his skull with little hope of seeing another moment of air outside of within his deepest wishes. Those pleas for life and mercy fell on deaf ears, and he sat watching as the pace increased, their frantic scrambling nearly at its peak.

He settled his head on his fist idly, his lip turned upward.

The physical screens being offline was a technicality that didn't matter much to him since he felt their arrival the moment the first one screamed in protest from being evicted from his comfortable haven. The loud cry was an announcement of that baby's presence, a statement into the book of stone that he had been born and would breathe shortly for a time. That time was not guaranteed. That much was certain no matter what anyone had to say in protest to it. For now however, things were rejoicing at the birth of that boy. The stars were brighter, the cosmos humming, and behind them the smug nature of that damned irritant that pushed at his mind and dared him try his hand.

A fool he was not. A fool would not have been where he was, idly watching this pins run about wondering if they would be the next mess within the middle of the bridge. Fools had no patience, where he had a near infinite supply. He had waited this long to find that hidden gem, he would wait a little longer to claim it for what it was. The poor naïve gem thought of happiness as something precious, when indeed happiness was but a momentary feeling that would be snuffed out soon enough.

The warrior…he would learn his place soon enough.

Those who thought themselves grander than what they were often fell because of their own devices. He'd seen that for himself with the house of Cold and countless others that had come and gone. Frieza, while a menace within his own right and the cause of his riddance of Saiya, was ultimately his own undoing and quite possibly the biggest thorn in his side that had been useful in the long run. But that warrior…

That warrior needed to be dealt with before he awoke that silent darkness…

The moment the next one came into this world, the pressure upon his mind had him sitting up ramrod in his seat.

He felt that smug presence glow in utter joy. His fist against the arm of his chair dismissed that jovial nuisance and killed another minion without his intending to.

"My king, there is more than one on that ship," someone called.

His son rose from his own seat and stared at the reporting soldier. "Elaborate your statement, fool."

"Y-yes sir! One of the soldiers reported that there was more than one carrier upon the ship, aside Luka and Prince Vegeta, my liege," he reported. "It came shortly before the screens went blank and communications were cut off."

Contemplations on how to determine that quickly took a backseat at the blaring alarms. "What's going on? What is that racket?"

"There's a buildup of energy around the ship..." someone explained. "Nothing else is being affected by it but that ship! And it just destroyed the scouting ships!"

Energy with no explicable explanation? Arriving at a most inopportune time?

"That fucking parasite…"

"Father?"

He stood from his seat, his hand thrust before him as he bellowed angrily, "Ready the ships! We're headed to earth immediately!" He didn't wait for them to move. He turned and headed for the doors leading to the deeper parts of the ship, damning things as simple as rules and consequences he could not afford himself at this time. It would have been so easy to just teleport where he was needed, yet he was highly aware of how that would be taken and just what would be unleashed in order to keep the order within its unusual balance. He would go, and he would confront that meddling deity that seemed to like sticking his nose in where it was not needed

"I will not be undermined in such a manner…I will have what is MINE."

His son, the current King, followed after him as he was meant to. Neither man paid much notice to the reports of a ship leaving Varga with the princess within its depths.

* * *

><p>The heavens were abuzz with the news of the little ones being born. People rejoiced, sang, and cooed over the images of the little darlings, while others grew concerned about where those babies were and just how much danger they were in at the moment. While it was a joyous occasion that they were born, they were vulnerable where they were and at a disadvantage because their sire had been temporarily cut off from the truth that lived within him.<p>

The disconnection had the dragon in a silent rage, its restless stirring a sign that it was not happy about being cut off in such an underhanded manner. Those bands were designed to be dampeners, but their true purpose was to disrupt the open doorways that allowed the warriors to tap into the powers they had been blessed with. Only someone with knowledge of those doors could do such a thing, and they didn't hold it above their enemies to sully their allies with their underhanded tactics.

The kais rarely interfered with the happenings of the universe outside of the heavens. They only meddled when it was of an absolute necessity or they didn't want to bother with the politics of other deities making their opinions about their actions known and fighting about whatever needed to be done. King Kai was in no mood to debate over the obvious, and neither was the Elder Kai, The Supreme Kai, The Grand Kai, or Kei. The other Kais pretty much fell in line the moment the Elder Kai quieted them with a look that was not meant to be defied and he signaled for King Kai and Kei to do what they did best.

They'd been watching the battle and pursuit of the fighters, hoping against hope that the prince would not deliver on that planet or anywhere near wherever the king happened to be. The King was a devious man, one they knew a little too well to leave alone for longer than their plans allowed. His father was much more of a volatile nature that could not be unsupervised and left to his own devices. Had either the opportunity to get anywhere near those babies or Vegeta, surely their conversations would have been upon the reduction of the heavens and hells to nothing more than rubble from the fight that would have erupted prematurely.

The scout ships coming to escort the main ship back to wherever those two dwelt cemented their decision to throw their hands into the mix. They were fully ready to deal with the repercussions of their decisions and braced themselves for the backlash that was sure to hit them.

It never came.

The interference came from another source, blindsiding them and whoever was aware of that force moving without their knowing until it was much too late. It had not come from the heavens, any Kai, or even the hells where the devil was sighing in extreme relief.

It had come from the planet that seemed to be in the middle of every dispute, from the hands of a deity that had been quite content to stay out of the game.

Until now, that is.

King Kai and his sister Kei looked down upon the earth toward the source where the interference had come from. They found that there was little need to do anything when the scout ships were blowing themselves up of their own accord. They had a silent but quite talented deity residing on earth to thank for that, going about his business as if nothing had ever happened.

Somewhere in the middle of the Capsule Corp Enterprise, the professor who had aided Trunks with a ship grinned to himself with Aiden at his side seemingly unaware of what he'd just done. The day was long and they were waiting for the return of their boss or loved one, unwilling to let their impatience get the better of them. Projects to complete and work to be done, it kept them busy and from wondering what had become of those who were missing.

For Aiden anyhow.

The Professor aimed a smile at the Kais gawking at him from where they were, going back to his day to day life as if the wind had stopped to pay him a visit.

The Kais decided that this deity had earned his name for a reason and spoke nothing of it as they watched the commotion within space.

* * *

><p>As promised, Capricorn led the fighters to the other half of their strange pack. They expected that he would be met by soldiers along the way, but they weren't expecting to see soldiers fighting one another and taking one another out. Capricorn quickly turned their attentions away from the upheaval, barking at them to hurry and follow and ignore what was going on around them. It was a little hard not to when the fighting was practically upon their backs, but they shoved their attentions to the task at hand and kept close to Capricorn.<p>

They came upon a door that didn't look like it would hold against a feather landing upon it. A gentle shove from Capricorn had the door falling to the wayside and the separated pack reunited for the first time in what could have been an hour. Trunks was bombarded by Blair's exuberant leap of joy, thrown back into the wall and sliding down with an armful of a relieved mate. He didn't mind the pain in his shoulders. It was nothing compared to the immense relief of having his mate in his arms and untouched by another male.

Valdis emerged next, ushering Blaine out of the doorway. Capricorn pointed in the direction of whence they had come. Blaine was gone.

Luka slid out of the room with Valdis behind him. Blake was two steps shy of emerging when Capricorn, grabbing Gohan by his shoulder, shoved him into the room and led the others away from the twin groans that erupted from within those walls. It was enough to burn his and everyone else's ears. It was all the more reason to leave them be for however long this heat was going to last.

Another hour passed over them. There wasn't word from Goku or anyone else, so they had to take it as no news was good news. In that hour, they realized belatedly that a coup had occurred under their noses with them winding up in the middle of the insanity. It really cemented itself when Valdis joined in on the melee, barking orders at the triumphant soldiers that came to report the success of their given missions. He ordered his planted men to take the survivors that were left and shove them into an escape pod that was launched in the general direction of the planet they had left. Where they were going to land was neither his concern nor whether or not they lived from their injuries.

His own men, once that last job was complete, were placed onto a secure transporter that would take them back to where they had been stationed to await their rightful ruler's return. Valdis was unsure of when he would return, but he knew that they would be safe and out of the way of that tyrant that was sure to come after them now.

The others couldn't quite believe that a coup had occurred right under their noses. They didn't know what to believe any more, or what to expect. The appearance of those two scout ships had alarmed them quite a bit, but not as much as their sudden disappearance in two spectacular explosions sure to leave no survivors. They were still trying to figure out what happened even as they were trying to dismantle the bands on their arms that had become a nuisance.

"All right, here goes nothing," Bra said. "Give me Yours Trunks."

"Me! Why me! Why not Goten?" Trunks protested.

"Because If I get blown up, sixty-nine will just be a number in your life," Goten warned.

Trunks rolled his eyes and handed his sister his banded wrist. In the silent hour they'd been waiting in a separate room, Bra had taken it upon herself to rid them of the wrist guards that left them virtually powerless. Those things were a little unexpected feature Capricorn wasn't counting on, or told about. Apparently the king had given Pisces private orders, ones he wasn't sure about in the least. Why she hadn't told him about these bands had yet to be heard.

Three blips killed the suffocating silence of tension and left them all breathing a sigh of relief. The band fell off, useless, but the damage was still in effect. While the band was no longer cutting off their powers, the fact that they had been cut off at all was like a disruption in the circuitry of their doorways that needed time to repair its functions. It was still unnerving not to have powers. It was a vulnerability that could cost them their lives.

They couldn't think about that right now. Trunks, happy that his arm wasn't blown to bits or that he was shocked into a coma, scrambled back over to Blair and yanked him down for some silent cuddling. Soft giggles soon turned into quiet kisses, soft touches, and the silent urge to forget the world around them. For the life of him, Capricorn could not fault them for it. Staying under such influences tended to hinder one's drive to do what came natural.

Bra released the others one at a time. She was all set to release the remaining two, but Gohan and Blake were still in the prior room in the middle of their mating cycle. She had to ward Pan away from going to check on her father several different times, knowing full well that getting an eyeful of one's parent doing the horizontal limbo was something that one could not just UNSEE. Bra had made that mistake once early on her father's and Goku's relationship and now she made it an effort to make sure they were decent before coming over to harass them.

Pan's impatience was telling despite the visual warning. "They can't still be at it…"

"They can…and they probably will be for a while," Capricorn chuckled. "It's not a good idea to mess with a newly mated pair in the throes of their heat."

"If that's the case, why aren't those two going at it?" Goten mused. "Not that I want to see it."

"Who knows? Heat cycles run differently for some pairs. While some want to cuddle, others want to keep fucking."

It was a frank and honest answer, one that had them assessing Capricorn as he removed his hat from his head. The tail unraveling from his waist told them volumes as it had before. He was yet another saiyan, but one that didn't openly express his heritage with his looks. The features that were dominant upon a saiyan were their unruly locks and their muscular build and somewhat prominent ears. His hair was tied down and wavy, a mix of several different highlights of brown and black like his tail. The edges of a few scars could be seen on the visible patches of skin his uniform allowed them to see. None looked new, but they weren't the prominent source of their interest. It was the faded discolored patches of skin upon his forehead on either side that he absently wiped that caught their attention. They didn't look to be scars or some telling deformity of something else he had hidden upon his person, but it was a little strange to look at upon that slightly rugged angular face that went unmarred somehow.

He might have passed for a human if he was given the chance, but the canines in his mouth quickly killed that idea.

And his name was **_Capricorn_**.

Which was weird. Very weird.

"Your real name is Capricorn, really?" Capricorn nodded gently at Pan's innocent question. "Why are you named after a constellation?"

"Because I am one of twelve chosen for something sacred," he replied. "I, Virgo, and Pisces are the only ones upon this ship right now."

"Twelve? Are you all related?"

"No. The twelve of us are different from one another and hail from different walks of life, and while some are comfortable where they are, others are not."

His communicator bleeping like it was on fire kept her from asking too many questions. He was glad of it, not wanting to get into the details of why and what his name meant. There was already too much at stake, and their interference would hinder both sides in the long run. He snatched it off of his belt to answer it, not expecting the ship to rock with someone's voice screaming over that device for him to come to the bridge.

He supposed something like this should have been expected, but nothing was ever easy to foresee when chaos was in one of his moods.

"Trunks, Blair...come with me," he instructed. "The rest of you go to the infirmary."

* * *

><p>The slight rumble of the ship was a minor thing in the back of his mind. Whatever the reason behind it, he knew someone would be fixing it soon enough. If they didn't, he knew several informants that would become crushed masses of flesh in the span of five seconds.<p>

"Kakorrot..."

He spun at the call of his name, smiling in spite of his earlier thoughts. His mate smiled back at him, tired, but relieved. He laid in his recently cleaned bed on his left side, staring at the sleeping bundles cradled in the basinets aside him.

It had taken them twenty minutes to have them delivered. Their first, their little boy had come squalling into the world not in the least bit pleased about leaving the safe haven of his mother's womb. He was a healthy pink, his face squished in displeasure and mouth hollering as loud as he could to voice his opinion on the matter. They couldn't have been happier, pride swelling in each of them as Logan took to cleaning off their little one.

It wasn't long until their next child decided to make an entrance, although their next one wanted to be a bit more dramatic. What once was thought to be hair was actually a tail. That brought the scary complication of coming in breeched. Vegeta had nearly clawed Goku in panic, well aware of the complications of having a child rear end first. Goku comforted him as best he knew, watching tensely as Logan set to work. There was no stopping it, and Vegeta couldn't have if he tried. The rooms were filled with his screams as Logan had the unlucky task of physically turning that baby so that its head wouldn't be caught. Vegeta's urge to push only made Logan work that much faster, cursing loudly when the babe was turned and freed.

Dread filled them when Logan gently unraveled the cord from around its neck. Limp, lifeless, and tinted blue, Logan quickly took the babe to suction out the fluids in its mouth and rub the babe back into this world.

Five of the longest minutes passed over them before they heard a squall that was not their son. Vegeta looked up to see Logan laughing through his tears, holding up a pink, healthy, and loudly screaming baby girl nowhere near pleased to be held in such a manner.

Vegeta felt his heart slam back down into his chest. He swallowed convulsively several times, unable to voice his joy and relief. His mate did it for the both of them, sobbing into his shoulder and thanking the heavens that she had come into this world whole and intact.

The babies were cleaned right away with their mother watching anxiously from where he was forced to lie as he delivered the afterbirth. Blaine had come running in not a moment after their baby girl was delivered and put to work by having to cleanse them both of the mucus and blood. He didn't mind it, filled with impatience to see his own baby girl in his hands. Logan had teased him about waiting, but he shared his feelings. They're little one seemed to agree, kicking against Logan restlessly as he tended to Vegeta.

They found sterile blankets to tuck them into. Soon they found themselves in their mother's arms, sleepily looking up between Vegeta's crumbling face of joy and Goku's proud tears streaming down his cheeks. They could care less as sleep came, their hunger not a thought as they settled into their new sources of warmth and drifted off. Clear basinets became their temporary haven as soon as their exhaustion caught up to them. They were out like little lights, snoring as they recovered from the trauma of being brought into this world. Vegeta had nearly passed out soon afterward, tired past the point of normal coherency, but alert enough to know the sounds of their babies making themselves known. He'd cried, a rare feat for a prince like he, but those tears weren't of sadness or mourning. He was happier than he had been in a long time; a proud mother and mate to a saiyan who knew no limits of his heart.

Goku sat down aside him, taking him into his arms when Vegeta rose to settle into them. His shoulder still ached, but it was from the stitches within them and the salve rubbed into the wound. Blaine had noticed it after excitement of the babies being born had died down and practically snarled in alarm. He'd snatched Goku from his perch on the bed, and barked at Logan to get him something Goku couldn't pronounce. Goku was a little more than tired then, not sure of what the fuss was about. His arm hurt and his head was throbbing and all he wanted to do was sleep just a little bit. They urged him not to, the cries of his alarmed mate keeping him aware until Logan was back and jamming three different needles into his back.

The roar that came out of him was inhumane.

Once the damage was done and he was being stitched up, they explained that the poison that had been in his system was designed to act like a sleeping agent. It wasn't one. It was deadlier than that, much more, and it could have killed him in those moments of unconsciousness before. It was aimed to paralyze the nerves in his body slowly as he stayed awake. The moment he relaxed and fell asleep however, it would have quickly spread through his body and shut everything down, including his heart.

It hit a little too close to home. The fright of not having known had him clutching his chest and unable to look at Vegeta as the reality sank into his head.

No one, not even gods, were infallible to the smaller things.

He buried his nose into the soft hair beneath his chin. Sore, tired, and hungry, it was all Vegeta could do just to lay his head on his shoulder. He worried, silently, fear of losing Goku gripping him tightly and refusing to put itself out of his mind. It would be something so simple and so stupid to take down a mountain, and they should have seen that. They **knew** **_better_** than that. Vegeta had nearly lost his mind before. The thought of his mate gone…

"Shhh…Vegeta, it's fine…"

"It's not fine!" He hiccupped and buried his face into Goku's uninjured shoulder, refusing to allow himself to cry any more than he had before. The one tear that left him was wiped away by strong hands; strong hands that lifted his head up and gentled the fear threatening to eat him alive. They had this…they had here and now and Goku was breathing and alive…

Vegeta thought his chest would cave in. "You can't leave me…"

"I couldn't. I **won't**." Goku swore this openly and within, embracing the warmth that came when Seiki swore that this would not go unpunished. The beast behind the remaining seals growled in agreement, its hunger for vengeance a bit too strong of a medicine but tolerable to the body that it lived within. "I will **_never_** leave you so something so fucking **stupid**," he hissed, capturing those lips with his own. "I will die like I was meant to…with you by my side or not at all."

"….I want that bitch **dead**."

"And you shall **have** it." Goku kissed his forehead, gathering the smaller saiyan up into his embrace. They stayed like that, unwilling to think about the 'what ifs'. They had two little ones to think about now and getting back home was at the head of their ever changing agenda.

"Do you know what's going on?"

Goku honestly didn't know. He looked around and felt that something was out of place, but it wasn't anything that could harm them. "There's a disturbance in energy I really can't place," he explained. "I'm not sure what it is…but…it's not **bad**…."

Not bad was good enough for Vegeta right now. As long as it wasn't the king or that bitch, he was fine with 'not bad'. "...I wish we were home."

Goku had let his mind wander a little more than he had meant to, but with an intention of finding the source of sudden laughter echoing in his ears. For a moment he thought he had lost it, but he quickly frowned when he saw the face of that man laughing within his mind's eye. Vega's image resided in the back of his face, fuming for obvious reasons. Yet as he saw her, there was another image waiting under her supple body. Something cold and ruthless, hungry for blood and desperate for the feel of flesh within its teeth. The longer he heard that laughter and saw the beast waiting to emerge from the woman whom had caused them all nothing but grief, the harder it was to keep the third seal upon his inverted form from shattering.

That weird energy was allowing him to see this. Seiki grinned in approval and Goku frowned outwardly. Someone else wanted that bitch dead as well.

"**Nothing's** going to happen to them." His eyes fell on the clear bassinets. They were still sleeping, unaware of their father cradling their mother and swearing to spill blood at the first malicious thought of harm upon their tiny heads. There would be nothing left of whoever thought to take what was not theirs, even if it meant losing what life Goku harbored. They'd come too far and worked too hard. Nothing would take this happiness away; nothing and no one.

"Kakorrot…"

"Don't worry...we'll go home soon enough."

The door chose that moment to open and allow the females of their little group into the room.

"Oh wow...I didn't know they were here already!" Pan's statement was overlain by her excitement and relief that she hadn't been in here when the actual dirty work was happening. She could smell the faint trace of blood and antiseptic, but it was underneath the scent of new life that slept soundly within their little clear havens. Pan was the first to rush over. She eagerly yet quietly peeked into their bassinets, delighted when she saw them for the first time. "Hey, this one's got grandpa's spikes!" she whispered. "He cloned himself again…"

"Logan said the same thing," Vegeta chuckled. "Probably eats like him, too..."

"It'll be a few hours before we know for sure." Goku smiled quietly at the thought, wondering if indeed they'd made little things to eat them out of house and home. "But I think we may have to get new jobs."

Bra sighed at the sight of everyone musing over the babies. This would have been a perfect picture had this been the insides of the nursery waiting for them back home. "This is where you wish you could just teleport back home..."

The energy levels that had been thought of as nothing spiked harshly. The ship trembled in response, jarring everything and everyone around. Goku leapt off of the bed and secured the basinets from moving too much, though the damage had been done. The babies lie awake, screaming in protest against the disturbances all around them.

* * *

><p>Trying to stabilize the ship at this point was useless. Whatever had been building up now had complete hold of them and wasn't letting go. It was as if something was trying to pluck them, or move them in another direction. However the situation panned out, he had a feeling that they weren't leaving of their own free will.<p>

"Virgo?"

Long honey colored tresses flew back, tied in a ponytail that needed no yanking to realize Capricorn was behind him. He shook his head, unable to explain what was going on. "It's strange," he murmured. "I can't pinpoint the source."

"Oh...SHIT..."

The officers bequeathed the names of the stars spied Trunks at another screen with Blair at his side. He scanned over the information again, and this time didn't say anything more than "Brace yourselves!"

Of course, they wanted to know what was going on, but it was too late. The ship gave an awkward sound of being pulled and yanked out of its known place and placed somewhere else of someone else's bidding.

In the depths of that vast emptiness known as space, a light went out and a star was born. The ship that would have been the witness to a death and rebirth winked out much like that light, never to be seen again.

Or so one would think.

The eyes that lingered on the empty spot narrowed angrily at the interference of the heavens. He would not be denied.

The lights of that space flickered as he made his intentions clear, a single angry false light sailing through that space with vengeance on her mind.

* * *

><p>The early breeze of autumn sang softy against the green of the trees, each of whom were ready to begin their sleep for the coming winter. Summer days were at an end and the sun relented upon its slow burn, choosing to warm the air rather than scorch it when it was so close to that place. Animals scurried in and out of the dense brush of the forest, hunting, gathering, or lazing about by the quiet river running its course. The bloom of spring had matured and left budding life to prepare for another one of life's lessons. The rein of fall and the story of winter.<p>

The sun's retirement bathed the earth in oranges and yellows, setting the skies aflame in wake of the coming night. The late chatter of morning began to wane and the early waking of the night began to creep out with the waking owls in search of field mice. They flew out and passed over the lone house that had been emptied somewhere in July and remained waiting patiently for its family to come home.

Had it a voice, it may have rejoiced at the sight of Bra gaping at it and the surroundings.

"Oh...my god!" she breathed. "We're home...WE'RE HOME!"

Goten hadn't quite gotten off of the ground when he was being pulled upwards and swung around in celebration. "Pan, can I make the world stop spinning before you make me vomit?!"

"But we're home! We're home!" she giggled throwing herself into his arms. "I can't believe it!"

Virgo lifted himself off of the ground with Capricorn's aide. "How...the hell? Where are we?"

"I think…we may be on earth," Capricorn breathed. "But I don't understand how…and where is the ship?"

"I don't think the ship made it." Trunks helped himself to his feet, brushing himself off a little before helping Blair up and fussing over him properly. Nothing seemed out of place, aside them of course, wondering how in the hell they managed to wind up back in the same starting place. "Whatever energy was around us, I think it tugged us here," he mused. "I recognized some of the energy patterns…they were similar to the patterns Goku tends to give off when he does his instant transmission…but amplified severely…."

"That's dangerous…"

"I know…but I don't think whoever did it thought it was as dangerous for us as it was for the ship…"

"We're…really on earth?" Blair asked. "This…isn't a joke?"

Trunks tugged him close when uncertainty clouded those eyes. "It's okay. It's not a joke. We're home...we're free for the moment…"

Blair willingly sank into that embrace, afraid to believe but unable to deny the sureness of those words.

Freedom.

It was a pleasant dream, a savored flavor that sent chills of pleasure down their spines. Capricorn couldn't keep himself from curling around Virgo, lost in that sensation that had died when they were captured so long ago. "Freedom...is still far in coming, but sweet all the same," he whispered. "I wish I could grant such a thing for us."

Virgo reached up and gently rubbed the side of that face buried against his neck. "We'll find our way home soon," Virgo soothed. "For now…it's best to make due and hope the others will work their way towards us."

"...I suppose if we ask..."

"Ask what?" Goku said. "Is something wrong?"

Goku was standing behind them. Bledri was on the right side of him, sniffing the air and inhaling the different sights and sounds that surrounded them. Most of it was unfamiliar but not so much that the wolf was startled. He seemed perfectly at ease with Goku's right hand tangled in the scruff of his fur, nuzzling the warrior's side with a soft whine of content. He was as relieved as the warrior that housed Seiki with that idiotic grin that put most people off to the devious nature of his simplicity. It only expanded as his mate nestled in on his other side, still weakened from his ordeal.

"Hey, where are—"

"I have them," Blaine answered. "Right here."

Blaine appeared with Logan in his embrace, their unborn one sitting heavily on his waist and getting bigger by the day. Behind them were two floating orbs, each carrying one of the babies they'd fought to keep out of that bastard's hands. Sleep was their main focus, though they were sure that this would not be the case when the prospect of hunger made itself known to the little ones.

The others began to appear. Gohan and Blake came into their line of sight, smiling or grinning, but together with twined hands and tails. Blake's gentle affection did not go unnoticed by Pan, openly gagging, but happy all the same for her father. She came up shy of Blake's free side, clearly not expecting the man to reach out and tug her close like she was his own.

She stubbornly wiped at her eyes and said it was allergies, a lie that was let go with a teasing wink from her father.

Valdis and Luka were the last pair to show. They seemed a little disheveled but intact and unhurt by the abrupt deposit of their bodies upon this planet. Valdis was a little more preoccupied in making sure that this was more so true for Luka rather than for himself, a point that was met with Luka's light slap against his shoulder and fussing over him rather than the other way around.

Pisces was the last to show. She was a step behind Valdis and Luka, but several steps ahead of them when she saw Capricorn and Virgo. The first thing she did, much to everyone's surprise, was reach out and hug them both as if they'd been lost to her for longer than a few moments. She babbled something, a language that clearly was not native to those who didn't understand it, but her motions were universal. She was apologizing, shaking her head and saying something more, throwing her hands upward in disgust and ranting with names that could not have been nice in any language whatsoever. She finally relaxed when Capricorn laid a gentle hand on her head. Her shoulders and her body slumped forward, the weariness of the entire situation catching up to her in a way that she didn't like but could not avoid.

"I was not aware of what those bands would really do," she said, speaking so that everyone could understand. "I'm sure the effects should wear off soon though. I'm really sorry…Valdis…"

"Just for the record, that was NOT part of the plan," Valdis said. He eyed the others, namely Capricorn, Virgo, and a somewhat bashful Pisces rubbing the back of her head. "That jerk knows how to throw a wrench into anything…"

"Wait, **you** planned all of this?!" Bra cried.

Valdis smirked sideways at her. "Not **this** exactly, but did you really think I would let Vega even try? This was in place the moment I landed on Varga…except," he muttered rubbing his chin, "I can't figure out just what pulled us here…the plan was to rendezvous at a check point and sneak the hell out of there, but now I don't suppose that'll be a problem."

"So how did we end up here anyhow?" she asked. "Not that I don't like it..."

"Someone else interfered," Goku explained. That energy that had been building up…it was familiar now, something he'd felt once before when he was in the other dimension. Whoever it was, they had bought them some more time to prepare. "I'm not sure who, but I'm grateful…and I'm not questioning it."

"This isn't over." Valdis hated saying it but it needed to be said. "We're lucky now, but they're going to come. That bastard will not stop until he gets what he believes is his, and that bitch is sure to make her way here as well."

Pan groaned and held her head in wake of the coming headache. "Oh that's just GREAT. Why is it always here?!"

"Because it has to be." Goku turned to the newest party members and decided before Bra could ask. "So, are you staying?"

What choice did they have? "If you'll allow us to," Capricorn said softly. "We'd be grateful."

The more the merrier, and in this case, more than welcome for the inevitable fight that would erupt. Goku could feel Seiki rumble in pleasure behind his door, more than confident that this was the right move for them now. "Well then…we've got work to do," he said looking towards the house. "A lot of work…"

* * *

><p>I know. I nearly killed Goku. And their baby girl.<p>

Made your heart stop a little didn't it?

So, is it over? No. Not by a long shot. We're going to find out more about the king and his grandfather, and Vega, not to mention Seiki and that dark little beast sitting patiently in the background. And what about Blaine? He's got some secrets as well, not to mention Valdis, and their three new companions with Zodiac signs for names. What does it all mean?!

Regardless of this, the babies are here and dear and need names, and I need to...um...trim down the obscene amount of babies I made in the previous version.

**A couple of Fun Facts:**

1. This story was originally geared toward how Trunks came to be when I first started it all more than a decade ago. Vegeta was the hero, Bulma was the one that was kidnapped and there was a lot of other shit going on that I can't remember. I don't know what happened to the original story. I hope I never see it again.

2. Blair was originally a female. Was.

3. Blake wasn't even a thought until I revised this thing for the fourth time.

4. The Deity within Goku wasn't named Seiki originally. It was named Diamond. (pfft)

5. Goten's partner wasn't originally the tall briefly mentioned handsome man that is Aiden. His partner's name was Yuki and was a smaller submissive partner. I blame that on an infatuation with Yuki from Card Captor Sakura at that time in my life.

6. I still have the second version of this story lying around here somewhere. I screamed when I read it. Horror.

7. There was no chapter four through six. Not for a long time. I had to write those IN. It was a huge time gap and no dealings with the aftermath.

8. I still hate/appreciate the person who wrote me that lengthy critique about plot holes and such that no one in their right mind wants to ever hear. It's the reason I took this bitch down the first time, rewrote the whole thing, and posted it back up slowly. Part of me wants to say thanks, and the other part of me is still cursing that person out.

9. Bledri's original name was Wolverine.

10. Saiya-jins were called Venusian, and they were wolves rather than cousins to their saiyan brethren.

11. In the story prior to this, I had a total of...fourteen babies. Four from Vegeta, three from Blair, and two from Logan, and FIVE from Gohan. In the one before that, Gohan didn't have a mate, Vegeta had **Seven** babies, and Blair was pregnant by another male unknowingly before he hooked up with Trunks.

Will I do it again? Nope. Are they all going to have babies!? I suppose we'll have to wait and see.

And more importantly, is there more bloodshed?!

YES.

See you later folks. :)


	33. Explanations

**AN:**

It's been a little over a month since the last update...which is about right. I don't have a snark filled AN at the moment...so, celebration time?

Yeah no.

Anyhow, the next three chapters will delve into the mystical origins of several characters. I spent a good bit of time trying to map out the mythology and come up with some viable explanations about certain things...and I recently heard about that movie where they were toying with the idea of revising the form of level four and may Goku a temporary god. I didn't see it. I read about it. I wasn't interested in it, but the look Goku was sporting gave me a nice little idea.

It all went to pot after that and well...the next three chapters should explain some origins.

And before you start asking...YES, I made it all up and not one lick of it is Canon or real. SO...

Onward, yes?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33:<strong> Explanations

The thing about leaving home was that it's supposed to be the same when one came back to it. It was supposed to look the same, and even smell the same when one wandered back into the place they belonged. Home was where the heart was indeed, but when the home was all heart and without proper foundation, things tended to need repairing.

Goku, glad for relentless working ethics, was eternally grateful for having finished the roof of the massive house that day things went horridly wrong. No sooner had he looked at the house did he remember that there were still open patches of the house that hadn't been closed. While there had been a whole day between the initial kidnapping and leaving earth to get Vegeta back, Goku's mind had not been on finishing the house or closing it up to keep odd critters out of the place. He winced internally at the thought of the nursery being a haven for another set of babies outside of his own. He really didn't want to have to replace everything he'd built or purchased. Going into town wasn't an option, not when his mate was still exhausted from the birth and his youngest children still nameless and defenseless.

He jogged up to the first portion of the house that still needed some siding. The others remained behind, eager to get into the house but fearing that there was more work than ever to be done before it was livable. The weather wasn't all sunshine and smiles. Rain had to have fallen in the short time they were gone and damaged something. Goku, prepared to curse up a mental storm, was clearly shocked to see that the portion of the house that he'd left undone had been worked on. Every board was in its proper place, protected, painted, and only baring the minimal dusting of dirt that dried on it from rain and ground meeting violently a time or two. He looked around and found no materials lying about. Everything that had been piled up and waiting for use was gone, though he highly doubted that it was stolen.

Someone had put it to good use. Someone had been at their house and attempted to—might have actually—finish(ed) it up.

Bledri, two steps behind him, sniffed the air. "Whoever was here is not human," he remarked. He snorted at the fresh scent of grass permeating the air in the dying light of summer leaving this land. Autumn was well on its way in, and the animals that skittered about were on task to gather food or fat for the winter. Bledri let his eyes linger on some promising game in the distance. "I don't smell malevolence."

"You smell dinner."

"You know me well," Bledri chuckled. "But it will be around. I think your culprit is coming up the way." Goku turned in the direction of where he'd left his family and toward the lone dirt road that led the way to the house. He could see the bit of dust kicking up from the wheels of a vehicle. "Someone you know?"

Perhaps. No one usually visited out here because they usually kept to themselves. Goku really didn't have too many acquaintances outside of his immediate remaining family and of those few nobody but three probably knew exactly where they lived. The only people he could think of that would be driving all the way out here were the professor who built the ship that helped them get to Varga, or Aiden, the young man that had delivered the ship.

He sniffed the wood subtly and thought of brimstone and fire beneath the sweet scent of dedication and the bitterness of loneliness.

He thought of Goten and jogged back towards the others with Bledri on his heels.

The others had seen and heard the vehicle coming up the road. They didn't know what time it was just yet, but it could have been the early afternoon. It was light enough to allow someone to become lost on the drive here, or allow someone to come to pay visit to see if they had returned. He could see the foreigners that had joined their little party were a little more than wary of anything coming this way. They instinctively backed up or placed themselves between the vehicle and those who were vulnerable. Blaine took the helm of the group, moving in front of Vegeta and the two babes sleeping soundly in his arms and his own mate sitting aside Vegeta protectively. He didn't do anything as insane as lift his arms to either side and scream "HALT!" but his posture was saying it more than anything else could have.

It was all ruined, however, when Goten, just as curious as everyone else, spotted the driver when he was close enough. He leapt from his spot and ran as fast as he could down the remaining part of the road.

"What's he doing?" Blair asked. "Does he know who that is?"

"He's an employee of mine," Trunks answered. He tugged Blair a little closer and hummed in content. "He's running to greet his own mate."

The car came to a screeching halt. The driver's side door opened and out leapt Aiden, stumbling once in his effort to run for the body coming straight at him. Goten, usually playful about things of this nature, couldn't find it within him to stop. He'd been too heartsick; too concerned about getting back that he leapt the rest of the way and practically threw himself into the arms reaching for him. Aiden caught hold of him and swung him around once, a joyous sound erupting from his throat as he locked his arms around Goten and squeezed for all he was worth. Goten hugged him back just as hard. He buried his face against the strong and overly warm neck and inhaled, letting the scent of his mate wash over him and bring him back to a place where the pieces of his life were in the right place.

Goku watched them from where he stood motioning for the others to stand down. "And now I know who was keeping this place up while I was gone," he said needlessly. Bledri had sniffed it out the moment that person left the car. He sniffed the air again, this time snorting aloud when he looked up at Goku trying not to smile at him in that weird way Seiki tended to when he was at the helm. "Yes?"

"You **know**, don't you." It was clearly a statement and not a question, though Goku was inclined to answer it like it was with the pretense of Bledri pouncing on him until he spilled the beans. "How long?"

"Honestly…I just figured it out."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. But, the more the merrier right?"

Bledri wasn't up to this playful argument. Not on an empty stomach anyhow. "Going to find something edible," he mentioned as he turned away. "I'll maul you later for details."

Goku waved him off and got an affectionate head-butt in his side for it. He scratched the massive wolf behind his ear and told him to be back before dark. Bledri agreed and took off into the forestry on the side of the house, already scenting something delicious to stalk running for its life from the sudden danger than surrounded it.

Goku turned to the others and found himself at the center of a mutual scrutiny. "What?" he asked, when he couldn't guess what those looks were for, "Is there something I'm missing?"

Capricorn cleared his throat a little. "No…but…that wolf…" He paused and looked at Virgo and Pisces, and then to Valdis who shrugged and was a little bewildered that he hadn't caught on to it sooner than that. Of course Blair, Blaine, and Blake were a little confused about why their brethren were so startled when it came to that wolf. They'd known him to roam the grounds and sit aside that menacing Vega as if it were her bodyguard. He had never in their history of seeing him lying about idly defend that woman, and his sudden defection from her side was a little more than shocking but welcome.

Goku really didn't understand what the issue was with Bledri. "What? He's mine," he said as if that would explain it all. It didn't, but they weren't going to question it much when he scratched his chin thoughtfully and said, "Well, technically he is Seiki's, and since I'm housing Seiki he's mine by proxy, but he's still mine."

Capricorn widened his eyes at the name Seiki. "Seiki?" he repeated, clearly alarmed when Goku nodded his head slowly. He was looking at Virgo again, no relief present when Virgo continued to look apprehensive and actually clung to his side a little. Virgo never clung to him. Not even when he was frightened.

"Is there…something the matter?" Bra asked them. Pisces looked about as white as a sheet but wasn't about to fall down in a heap like she wanted to. Capricorn snaked out a hand to keep her from doing it. "I'm guessing…there is?"

"It's not a problem, no," he said quickly. "Just…highly unexpected in a…how would one phrase it?"

"I want to shit my pants but I won't but it's tempting to do that and vomit and that would be fucking amazing but not as life changing as a god sitting in front of us not trying to kill us type of way?"

Capricorn and Virgo looked at Pisces trembling form and nodded. "That about sums it up."

"Wait, you know about him?" Vegeta asked. They nodded, a bit fearful for their knowledge, but didn't claim to deny it to save their hides. It was more than a surprise to Vegeta that they could freely admit this and cower like they did as if they were expecting to be killed on the spot. People just didn't do that unless…"You know what he is…and I mean in truth and not in what was heard."

"I think this is a conversation best handled within the house," Goku announced. His eyes flickered briefly, though they didn't see the usual gold that came with that level four he'd been sporting for quite some time now. What they got was a flash of blue, a hue like that of the super saiyan that started a lot of the legends and chaos before and now. The wake of power that came with that flash was brief, but it was enough to stir the babies out of their sound slumber.

No one really knew what it meant, not even Goku who cursed silently about not meaning to have done that.

* * *

><p>"The king…is but a fool within a court of a miser who knows how to pull the strings, and the puppets dance to the tugging of his fingers, yet kill the miser and his masterful dance and you are left with dead puppets staring at the audience haplessly."<p>

It had been noted a time or two before, but the truth in those words were heavy and unnerving. He made no effort to take back what had been said, letting it wash over his current audience still staring at him in slight disbelief.

He smiled at them, particularly at the one whom he loved the most and moved closer with the soft swish of wind. The slice of wind was gentle, warm, but nothing quite so warm as those eyes resting on him as they had all those years ago when he'd breathed into them for that short time they were apart. It was but a breath here, a blink and time had slipped by without him seeing it once more, so the heartache of leaving his beloved wasn't something to harbor for long. His heartache was saved for never having known that little miracle they had created in person.

In the quiet of the heavens and surrounded by nothing but holy figures and light, it was quite the spectacle to see this god take his true form and step out into the open to grace the eyes of those he'd called to his aid. It was even more of a show when that god, a usual shiftless form of light and energy solidified himself and buried his face against a warm body that clearly knew that God in a more intimate manner.

The Dragon rumbled in amusement when the warriors couldn't find their tongues to voice themselves properly.

"Have you the time to spend with me?" his love asked. "Has time been fickle again with its flow?"

"Ever more so than never, it has been of late indeed…but this was to be expected and somewhat amusing as it is frustrating," he breathed. "I've never wished so much that it would flow aimlessly as it had once, but now that he has been stalled, time sees fit to make us watch."

"Time never was one to do what it was told or when."

"Aye, that I believe…and know firsthand…though the sweet moments of seeing him dance like he does makes my heart swell louder than it has in a very long time."

His love laughed softly against him and brought those marred arms up to hug him close. Each mark was a memory, a testament to life, and when he'd explained this the god could not bring himself to offer to take them away. He loved them the same way he loved this bright star born to a fate that should not have been, but was. He moved to kiss that tanned face with the love he felt every time his love was near, sorrow whelming within him when he remembered the gift he'd been given.

Seiki had howled long and hard within his ears that night, laying claim upon a sure promise that was without question.

He knew Seiki would move to prepare the new god for his role, and he would use that body to take care of a rising darkness that had been ever present in the galaxy and thought too highly of itself now.

He just wasn't ready for that to be lain upon those shoulders.

"He will be fine," he heard his love breathe against him. Sure and steady was that faith, and a mother's pride was just as warming as the sun through a sudden chill that had taken hold. It was a welcome light and the god hugged his beloved tighter. "He is, after all, your son."

Yes. Yes he was. "And you are his mother, Burdock," he said kindly, loving the sound of it more and more. "He will do well if you say so. Your eyes see more than mine could."

"I only see what I know…and I know our boy will do his very best," Burdock said kindly. "Surely he will be shocked at first, but no more than you were when you knew of him."

"I wish I could have been there."

"You were, in your own way…and while I wish I had him longer than I did, I am without regret."

It was this simple pure nature of his beloved that he treasured most and it lit the skies up with his energies whenever he allowed his heart to speak so freely. The dragon behind him laughed kindly and buried its face into the clouds to slumber for as long as it was allowed.

"Do you wish him dead?"

He hummed and said, "I wish no one dead. I wish him to stop his madness, and if death calls then so be it. What I wish," he said, pushing himself deeper into Burdock's arms, "Is to stay here for a while longer and let your colleagues and my own gape upon me some more as I smother you with my affections."

Burdock had honestly forgotten about the others. He looked back sheepishly at Ryoma and Vegetto trying their best not to laugh. It wasn't everyday they got to see their general like the lovelorn male he tended to be when he thought no one was looking, let alone see the actual sire to the one they were riding their hopes on to keep them out of this proverbial mess the galaxy had been cooking up long before they were thoughts. They pardoned his rare behavior with a shake of their heads, but that soon gave way to unbridled laughter when the grand god that most declared the grandest within these strange heavens muttered something unintelligible and tackled Burdock into the clouds to kiss him senseless.

King Kai and Kei were still trying to lift their jaws up from where they had fallen.

* * *

><p>He was used to the subtle push of Seiki at the back of his mind. He'd been aware of Seiki since before he'd leapt atop that dragon and rode out into the Cosmos. He just appeared the moment Goku was gazing into the stars, riding past the nebulas and galaxies into the depths of space and thought him nothing more than a piece of this eternal puzzle that was the Dragon Balls. However, Seiki was much more than just a deity. He was more than a piece of a strange puzzle sitting in the back of his mind waiting for him to press against his mind whenever he needed information on something vital.<p>

Usually when Seiki pushed at his mind, it was general information that could or would come in handy. General information usually consisted of histories, some information about his race and the powers that had been bestowed upon the different branches that seeped into each potential candidate. Then there was more information, more detailed and intricate and just as important because it involved the strange tattoos that appeared when he summoned a spell out of the book he retrieved from the heavens. That book wasn't something he readily knew about, but a detail Seiki gave him when he needed it and not before. He didn't question it, but he knew the others had wondered about it and this form he took when he "borrowed" Seiki's form.

While the others thought it was a part of him permanently, it was not. It was a gateway within itself to another form, one that was much different from the others sitting calmly within his spirit waiting to be called upon at a moment's notice. It was something he wasn't quite ready to accept completely or explain if he didn't have to, but…

"I take it this is something we need to know."

It was. That outburst of power wasn't a show he was prepared to give. He really didn't understand it or why it presented itself like it did when he decided that it was time to bring everyone indoors, but Seiki said it was a prelude. A prelude to what? He didn't ask then. He waited until Goten and Aiden were close enough to motion for everyone to come inside and get settled. They still had the babies to think of, as well as another expectant that didn't need to be on their feet. Granted, there were more bodies than he expected to come back with, but they were allies. That much he felt regardless of Seiki assuring him that Capricorn, Virgo, and Pisces were harmless.

Once they'd come into the house and had settled themselves as best they could within the living room, Goku had stood before them to get this meeting underway. He wasn't, however, ready for Seiki to snag hold of his mind and shove himself to the surface with a smug greeting that had not only Capricorn stiffening, but Virgo nearly delving deeper into his side and Pisces leaping behind the nearest couch with an impressive squeal. Goku was really curious about that, but he was currently looking from the inside out and hearing Seiki's apology inwardly.

Valdis, for his part, didn't quite react in the same manner, but his playful look quickly sobered when Seiki turned his gaze on him. "I'm sure you have something to add to what I'm about to say," Seiki said to him as Valdis sat up properly. "So feel free to leap in whenever it suits you."

The rightful prince of Varga nodded and readied himself to receive the tale that would be woven by the words of a god currently borrowing Goku's body in order to communicate properly with them. Goku, finding it a little weird to feel his body moving without his own volition, receded to the back and found himself face to face with the dark presence sitting behind the remaining seals.

Seiki laughed as it did what it did best.

"Is something funny?"

Seiki shook his head a little and gazed at Vegeta. He knew of the saiyan prince through his dealings with Goku. It didn't make him any less fond of the smaller saiyan sitting patiently in the center of them all, his attention on him secondly. He wasn't as concerned for the appearance of Seiki, more mindful of the sleeping babies that hadn't woken for their first meal yet. It might have been worrying for another mother if their babies had slept this much, but they had been through quite enough on their own before they even arrived. Sleep was a gift they were taking to heart, though unaware of their mother's watchful eye as they slept peacefully in the portable basinet sitting at his feet.

He felt Goku's pride pushing forth. "Your mate's quite proud," he mentioned to the saiyan prince. "I believe he might be a bit repulsed because of…my little pet taking a liking to him."

Vegeta didn't know what it meant, but it had the silvery god laughing again. "So, what's brought you to the surface?" he asked, getting right to the point. "It must be important for you to show like this."

"It is…but can I ask how you're really fairing?" He really did want to know, despite his assurance from Goku that his mate was all right. Goku would know better than anyone else, but Seiki really wanted to hear it from Vegeta for himself. "Your mate is worried…"

"And so are you," Vegeta concluded with a small smile. He turned to the slight snuffling sound of his nameless son and absently reached to stroke his small spiked head back into slumber. "I'm all right. Tired, but all right. I'll be better…once that bastard is dead and gone."

Seiki straightened a little and smiled. "I think we'll all be better once that menace is gone, which is why I'm here to talk to you in person." He made himself comfortable, sinking to sit midair on nothing but clearly making no effort to explain how he was doing it without exerting a bit of energy. He could see the astonished looks on a couple of faces and envy on others. He looked at Blake this time, grinning merrily as Blake hurried to fix his face. "Now, now…it's not like you don't have your own little quirks. But that will unveil itself in time."

Blaine snorted from aside his cousin. "You're just showing off."

"I am. But, it's a nice ice breaker for the shit I'm about to lie on your shoulders."

The sad part is that he was right. Blaine sighed irritably and rubbed the back of his head. "It's that bad."

"Worse. But, you knew that."

"…I figured."

It was just as well. Seiki didn't let his smile drop as he lifted a finger and wordlessly tore the fabric from Blaine's arms, Blake's backside, and Capricorn's shirt met total destruction. Valdis wordlessly removed his own shirt. He muttered something about not having enough clothes worth shredding, which only sparked a small laugh out of Seiki. The other men didn't mutter about it, though their annoyance was noted.

"What was the purpose of that?" Goten asked. Aiden was just as curious, though anxious that he would be next for reasons he kept to himself. "Why…just them?"

"Because they have something I need to be seen," Seiki explained, "As does a little soldier from the world below."

Aiden glanced at the god and wasn't surprised to see him aim his finger at him next. He only had a moment to brace himself as he felt the nature of his origins pulled to the light. It was swift and a bit heated, the warmth skyrocketing briefly with that change. His clothing didn't get ripped off thankfully, but it was more than likely because of his sleeveless shirt.

The others rightfully gawked, especially Trunks trying to take in the sight of horns sitting on either side of Aiden's head. It was weird feeling them sitting there, weirder yet when he felt something snake its way from behind him and grab hold of Goten's wrist. He belatedly realized that it was his tail and that he might have been warmer than before when Bra shifted away from him complaining that the AC wasn't doing its job. Oh it was, but Aiden's core temperature was higher than most in this form. If anything, it was perfectly normal for someone to move away from him out of fear or because they were suddenly dying of heat.

It was probably why Pan, Bra, and possibly Trunks gaped at Goten moving to snuggle deeper into his one armed embrace with a satisfied sigh. It might have been weird if Gohan hadn't mentioned something about a certain incident inside of the ship that resulted in burnt clothing, a form they weren't familiar with, and Goten suddenly wanting to be in rather warm spots from that point on.

Aiden shrugged sheepishly at him, and tried not to laugh at the stares he got when Goten muttered something ugly under his breath about choices and more. He shut Goten up with a light nudge of his nose to Goten's cheek. "They were going to find out about me anyhow sooner or later."

"Later would have been preferable." He didn't reject the kiss lain on his lips to quiet his temper. "Damn it…I just got back…"

"True, but I prefer to expose what I need to expose in order to properly explain what is going on," Seiki explained. "In this case, the real reason WHY that idiot wants Vegeta so bad…and Luka," he said looking over at the slightly frightened half breed. "It's a rather…strange tale, but it involves why I'm here and why at the end I won't be here. It entails the strange origin of this vessel, Goku…and what will become of him once I've done my duty."

"Your…duty?" Pan asked. "What's this got to do with my grandpa?"

"A lot…and probably more than he knows himself…but he's listening…" Avidly. Goku was all ears and sitting in that level four form, leaning against the seal with his new companion pushing against it. It wasn't trying to break through, but the pressure from its head against the barrier allowed it to brush its nose against Goku's furred backside. It really liked him, and considering who it truly belonged to, it was only right.

Seiki, smiling warmly at the lot of them, began his tale. "It…began with darkness."

* * *

><p>Oh ho ho...Seiki's come out to explain things!<p> 


	34. Darkness to Light

**AN:**

And here's the mythology!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 34:<span>** Darkness to Light

_Darkness is a strange thing within itself. It is neither good nor bad, swallowing anything that sinks into it and yielding to light when it was bested at its game. However, for a time, this thing called darkness existed long before the light of life was born into this universe. It did nothing but exist, for it knew not how to speak or express the desires in the unknown pieces of what it never knew as a heart. Drifting aimlessly wherever time would allow it go, it heard nothing, spoke nothing, and desired nothing. There was only this strange loneliness that would fester like a violent itch that made it irritable, but it did nothing to satisfy this unknown feeling. Besides, who could it turn to in order to ask, and how could it ask if it could not speak? There was no one but itself, and the resignation to its fate of living alone within this universe, unheard, unsung, and unspoken of. _

_The darkness, like so many after it, would begin to question._

_Why was it alone? _

_What had deemed it necessary for it to be alone wherever it was within this nothingness with no defining?_

_Why could it not speak?_

_Why did it simply not move when it could feel itself struggling day after day to find something to hold onto?_

_Why…why must it exist?_

_What was its purpose?_

_The questions kept coming, piling themselves on top of the other with no known answer in sight. For a long time, what could have easily been a moment to eons, the darkness let the questions fester and pile themselves, untilt the final question…the very final question…cause it to stir for the very first time._

_Why…should I allow this?_

_It shouldn't. For the first time in its existence it moved, its mouth opening to taste the staleness of the nothingness that surrounded itself. The air was foul and sickening, causing it to stir madly at the irritation quickly announcing itself to its first emotion._

_Rage came quickly without notice, and the darkness screamed into itself and dared to find a voice._

_The terrible sound that came from its unused throat shook all that it was and knew apart. Another first came along, this time the trepidation of the unknown as it saw the fabric that it was shift and shimmer in a way that it hadn't known. It roared at the sensations flowing through it, stretching its unknown hands and neck until it felt something…a force…pushing against it and willing it back down. It could not understand why, or how, but it did not wish to go back to a place of nothingness and meaningless existence. Fear shouted out with the rage, and it slammed its head into the strange weight that had appeared upon it. It shoved and shoved, and slammed a third time, screaming with a wish as it shattered that weight mighty roar that would shake the heavens and quake the hells._

_The universe was revealed, lit with glittering lights it somehow knew as stars. Their illumination allowed the darkness to see more than it had within that shell drifting below it, and it was this strange beauty that lured it out into the open to inhale this vast new world. Its body slowly lifted itself, its arms reaching to stretch forward and hold what it had never seen. It's stretching and pulling against the sound of its voice before it could see this place had done something more to it, something that caused it to become more than darkness as it looked upon its strange new form. _

_As it studied the clawed fingers that grasped the strange glittering air around it, another light appeared. It was soft and warm, things that it had never known before but knew enough about right then to know that it wasn't a threat. Within this strange light dwelled a simple being, something and someone new for it to aw over silently. The darkness thought it would see it and flee, but it did no such thing. It came closer and said something quite peculiar._

_It said, "I was wondering how long you were planning to lie still." _

_The darkness had no reply, afraid of what its voice would do then. Before it shook its world apart and fear gripped it enough to keep from seeing if this beautiful being in this light would fade because it took the time to answer. It still wondered about this being, moving closer to it until it was a breath away from the hand reaching out to touch its face. As the hand of light traced the face of darkness, another strange thing happened that had the darkness shoving itself closer to the laughing warmth of this light. It blinked, and time had chosen to take that time to step off its path and render itself still as light took hold of the darkness and swallowed everything._

_When the darkness woke next, that strange light was still with it. Its eyes remained closed, but it knew without seeing that this light was still near him, waiting for something. The darkness opened its eyes. It had been right. That light was still there, patiently waiting on a glimmering cloud of dust and smiling fondly as it reached out to trace the scales upon its nose. The darkness knew from that touch that it was not as it had been. It wasn't true darkness, for that lie somewhere in the abyss of the unknown. How it knew that was unknown, but it cared little for that strange knowledge. _

_It knew that it was not darkness. It was an element of that blackness; that emptiness that reasoned it was better to be still and quiet rather to live freely amongst the known lights and life of the universe. The creature that was not darkness might have remained in that place had it not been for its own desires to see more than what was, to hear more than what it was given, and to no longer sit where it was told without actually being told. It was no one's decision but its own, and never again would it sit still._

_That being said something else peculiar to it. As it touched its muzzle and leaned against it, it said, "Destiny is a woven cloth for which is fitted for all…but like any cloth, it is fitted upon the choices one makes for one's self and will never fit another." It smiled at the creature, and then it placed a soft kiss on the tip of its nose. The light then asked, "Will you come with me? Will you be my companion and travel with me to find destiny?"_

_Go? Go where? Where was there to go, and what would it see? Was it worth it to go with this being, the first thing that it saw when it awoke, or was it safer to be alone?_

_It had no desire to ever feel that loneliness again. It could do whatever it wanted now, including to ignore the waking need to be close to this being that asked nothing more of it than companionship. It was that choice, that freedom, that sense of calm that allowed it to nod and speak without fear._

_"I do not know you," it said honestly, "and I've no name to be called." Where once its voice tore through the blackness, it now held soft musical tones that carried with them secrets that had not been born. The light grew warmer at the sound that spoke, and it laughed softly at the soft nudge it was given by the creature earnestly wanting nothing more than to do what was asked. "But, I will go with you…I will go and we will find this thing called destiny."_

_The being inside that light was elated. Its joy poured off of it in waves and it hugged its muzzle tighter than before. "I shall grant you a name," that being declared. "I will call you Shenlong, and you can call me…Zoran."_

_Shenlong. The name weighed much upon its head, but it was a burden that was a silent gift awakening within it the more it was within the presence of that light. Zoran bestowed another gift, and granted it a title to give it understanding of what it actually was. "You are a Dragon…a celestial Dragon that grants the wishes of those who seek wisdom in their journey to find you. You've already granted mine," Zoran said fondly, "because in my journey to find you, I found that all I wanted was your company."_

_"And now?" Shenlong asked, curious of the answer, "What is your desire now that your wish has been granted, if unknowingly?"_

_Zoran paused, but his hesitant quiet answer told more truth than the loud one that he wanted to shout at first. "All I want now…is to share the wisdom I've gathered…with the ones who need to learn."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yes…so, will you still come with me? Will you still help me?"_

_Shenlong nodded. He would go because Zoran had granted his wish as well, if unknowingly. Shenlong lifted its mighty head and beckoned Zoran onto his back, unraveling itself to cast them into the strange place that was known as the universe._

"Shenlong is the true Dragon upon where wishes were garnered," Seiki said quietly. Tale had been told, but it was but a chapter of what would flow from his mouth this night. He was sure that Goku could feel the presence of someone far more powerful pressing Seiki to tell the fighters all he knew and granting him the extra time to remain here like this. It was a weight Goku was not used to, but bore like he'd known it all his life. "His birth was witnessed by a deity of the heavens known as Zoran, a god of the celestial body and the defender of the gates leading to a realm only spoken of in forgotten languages and stories lost to the winds."

"Shenlong?" Gohan looked toward Goten who shrugged. "I thought the Dragon's name was Shenron…"

"Shenron, Purunga, and the Black Star Dragon, were created by the Namekian race in an attempt to honor the hope lost as the legend was slowly forgotten," Seiki explained. "It was a task given to the Namek race by Zoran, though they may have noted it differently in their histories. It had always been about the journey…the lesson was to find out what one's true desire was and more often than not, their wish was not the same when they finally found Shenlong."

"So…so he couldn't be summoned like…the others?"

"No. Shenlong is a Celestial Dragon. Dragons of that nature can **never** be called upon." To have a mortal device to call such a being was utter madness, and while he did not say it, he relayed to Goku the images of those who had tried and ultimately failed. It was never a pretty sight to behold and harder to swallow knowing that a mortal soul could place that much damage upon their heads for ambitions that should never be tempted. "They can only be found by those deemed worthy; by those who have completed their journey."

"And this journey?" Blake asked. "Where would this journey take place?"

"Wherever you happen to be…and it ends wherever you land and when your heart sees what it could not before."

It was a cryptic thing to hear, but it was something to think upon in quieter moments. Seiki, looking towards the ceiling, sat back to reside on his hands with a fond smile. "Sometimes…your heart knows better than your mind."

"I've…never heard of this Zoran," Blaine said. "But…I've heard of Shenlong…"

Seiki laughed outright when he thought of the reasons why. "Some gods you never will meet or hear of, and some you know well…and this is only because truth lies within the myths, deep and buried so that they look like fabrications and mortals would not be tempted to find what is deemed holy, sacred, or evil. Zoran was a god that no one ever saw directly."

"Never?"

"That's right…but may have met him in different shapes and forms. However, his true self is something few ever see outside of the heavens he resides in now with Shenlong and that's because Zoran is fiercely protected by his first and only true friend. It's quite the same in reverse…never a good thing to make them both angry."

Pan visibly shivered and forced her mind not to go there. "Has…anyone ever made a wish?"

Seiki raised a single finger. "Shenlong is a powerful entity that few have ever met, and of those who are worthy, only **one** has made a wish."

"You mean…no one has wished for anything?" Pan asked. "Not a thing?"

"No. They saw no reason for it. Save one…and that one wish…is the reason Goku is here."

Valdis promptly sat up. He had his theories about how Goku came into existence, but, "A wish?" he asked, clearly incredulous about what he was hearing and what Seiki was nodding at. "He's here because of a wish?!"

"Yes."

Goku could not believe what he was hearing from his own mouth. Though Seiki was in complete control and allowing him to see what was before them, he felt the deity look back at him with a fondness that should not have been there. They didn't talk as if brothers in arms or family woven by blood both shed and shared. Seiki rarely said anything to him and he, before this mess, had decided that it was best to keep Seiki to himself and live his life as he saw fit. Yet then, this happened. This strange chase for his mate and anyone like him…for his blood and the potential in it…for things he was still unaware of. Seiki could have easily chosen not to lend him this power.

Instead, Seiki had allowed him to borrow his form and to open the doorways in the others to help them along as well. It was more than any deity was obligated to do for someone that just held them within. He'd only known Seiki in segments, but right then as Seiki's essence touched his own, he felt as if the deity knew much more about him than he knew himself. It was a hard fact that was tough to swallow for several reasons.

"I'm sure you all know about the gateways and doors hidden within your blood," Seiki said. "Yes, everything has a branch…but that branch comes from a seedling that is found in very few. Legends are legends for a reason, and the legends known throughout the universe are bits of truth scattered into the winds."

"You're…talking about the Super Saiyan…" Vegeta surmised somewhat fearfully. Seiki nodded; a note of sympathy in his gaze. Suspecting it was one thing, and confirming it had him gasping silently in his spot. Vegeta fully expected that the legends of his own race to have some truth in them, but he never once believed them to be because of a godly interference. It had been about power…getting stronger…but for that power to belong to something like a God? "Impossible…"

"No…far from it," the deity sighed. "Gods and deities like myself have existed for a very long time, but we do not live forever like one would believe. We are susceptible to death and rebirth like anyone else, though it is mainly through wars amongst ourselves that finish us off. Kind of like the one we're in now."

"Wars?" Seiki turned to Pan trying her best not to fall out of her seat. The girl was smart, and smarter still was Bra sitting aside her drinking this in with a look of pure horror on her face. "Please…tell us…that this…isn't a part of that," she begged. "This whole debacle…is because of a…war?"

Sadly enough, yes. "Everything has to start somewhere…even the powers granted to people…and some gods, no matter how much they proclaim to want nothing, want more than the universe is willing to give. However, this isn't merely a war of some strange madman looking to collect what isn't theirs to have….this is much more…"

"How much more?" Logan cried. "And why…what does this have to do with…"

Seiki stopped smiling. He leaned forward and swiped his tail against the air, agitation settling in as he sought to answer that fearful question. "Celestial Dragons were hidden away in the universe because of the terrible power they wield," he said. "Finding one was impossible, even for a God. However, the fates had told Zoran that he would have to journey to the ends of the universe to find one and even then if he did, he would have to earn its trust. He had a wish, and that wish was for him to find someone who truly could be…someone he could know as a friend."

"I thought he found it," Blair mused. "Aren't they friends now?"

"They almost weren't. You see, Zoran was one of the few Gods around back then. The Universe was young and there wasn't much Gods could do through that infancy. Gods back then tended to want to best one another, and Zoran being who he was saw no desire to fight amongst his kind for power." Fighting between the gods is what actually formed so much diversity throughout the universe, but the end results were best when the dust settled and there was something new born within the destruction. "After a journey to the heavens to question the fates, he left to find this Dragon. Unfortunately nothing went unnoticed by the other gods…but it was one who took it upon himself to make it difficult for Zoran to find the egg."

Bra was definitely curious now. "…who?"

If she only knew…she may not have asked that question. "Someone…named Neva." His answer as he expected had Capricorn, Virgo, and Pisces on the edge of their seats and Valdis trying not to tear a hole in his pants as he fought not to grip anything else in extreme anger and fear. They surely knew of the dangers of that God, and Aiden, while calm outwardly, had probably met the damn bastard. Seiki couldn't be sure, but the hells were known to get into fights with that God when he came looking for things hidden within their depths.

"The egg that Shenlong was born from was shielded by dark magic in the hopes of keeping Zoran from fulfilling his journey," he explained. "That egg was said to be a myth, and a myth amongst gods…well, they're something to keep us occupied. It was better to look for a Celestial Dragon itself because there was more of a chance to find it or it finding you if you sparked its interest somehow. Neva was a God of the darkness, a god that took pleasure in the destruction more than the rebirths. Zoran treasured life. They were the proverbial oil and water…and in some twisted way Neva hated…and loved…Zoran more than anything and anyone."

The room went silent. "….please tell me that this isn't a lover's spat," Blake groaned into his hands. "I'm going to be pissed if that's what this is."

Seiki shook his head. "No." He would have laughed at their relief if a piece of it wasn't true in a different sense. "Zoran only loved one aside his Dragon. He might not have if a wish wasn't made for him."

"Made for him?"

"Yes. A very long time ago, a young girl set out on her journey to find the Dragon Shenlong. At the time, his power had been in the same format as the journey for the Dragon Balls, but there was nothing to collect but sightings and clues. She traveled long and hard, and by the time she discovered Shenlong…she was a middle aged woman. Her desire had not changed, however, and she pleaded to the Dragon to bring back her beloved."

Seiki sighed loudly and bowed his head. "Shenlong could not grant this wish. He could not grant it because things like the soul are tools of the universe that help it revive. Her beloved's soul had been reborn into the universe, and to pull it back now was a sin unto itself and the soul. He had died of natural causes…a sickly man that loved a healthy woman like he was the sun and she the stars. He had done his time…hers was not over.

"She fell to her knees and wept at the Dragon's feet. Zoran, safely hidden upon Shenlong's head, did not understand why she wept like she had lost everything. There was light and life, and she had done much in her journey to get there. She could wish for something else, anything else…and yet she wanted nothing more than to be with her love. He was intrigued by this, and leapt off of Shenlong's head to inquire about this.

"The woman had barely looked at him before she said, _I wish you could understand what love truly means… even if it is for one night._ She meant this with all her heart…and Shenlong granted its very first wish."

"It took her seven years to find Shenlong," Seiki said. "Zoran would remember this later, but there was more going on in the Cosmos that took greater precedence…more than made him nearly forget about that wish."

"Another war?" Pan asked. "Or…something else?"

"Something else," Capricorn growled. His fear ridden respect was quickly overturned by the unbridled anger barely contained within him, though it was directed at something else, or someone else. Valdis reached over and tugged the saiyan's arm, willing him to calm himself before something unfortunate happened. "I'm sorry…but it pisses me off knowing that it happened and it didn't **have** to."

"That what happened?" Bra asked. "Is it that bad?"

"Oh, it's bad all right," Virgo said. "It's the reason…why…"

"It's the reason why the zodiac coda is as it stands now and why that bastard Laconia is so fucking adamant on getting his hands on anyone from the houses of those traced back to the original saiyan god," Valdis spat. "It's why no one who carries the potential is safe…and the reason Seiki is here NOW." He shoved his face into his hands and cursed violently, shaking with the intensity of his hatred for that menace. "Shit….SHIT!"

"Can someone explain why they're so angry?" Goten asked. "I mean, yeah its bad, but what the hell could have happened to cause this type of reaction?"

"A lot," Seiki solemnly answered, "A lot that has to do with the Guardian God, Tamotsu…the one from whence both races descended."

"Tamotsu?"

"Yes. The universe has a way of hiding things, and when these things are found, good or bad can happen. Tamotsu was a guardian god that was entrusted to keep hidden many doorways…and when his time ended, he entrusted the secrets to a servant named Mondo, born from the precursor race of saiyans and Saiya-jins. Mondo was the lone keeper of these doorways, until a great evil descended upon the lands to purge the secrets from him. In his fight to keep what was deemed more valuable than his own life, he beseeched the fallen God Tamotsu to help him. His plea was heard, and he was granted the power…but it was at a cost that decidedly killed him in the end.

"When Mondo died, he used the last of his energy to spread the possibilities, these doorways linked to certain gods, through the blood of his people. The seed that was within him spread itself; hidden deeper and eventually split itself alongside the evolution of the precursor race. Those races were saiyans and saiyan-jins…the jin coming from the term D'jinn, entities that were elementals an masters of the element they were born from. Saiyans evolved to follow their primal instincts, holding onto the doorway of the Golden form of Mondo. Saiya-jins evolved to follow the elements and held onto the doorways of the raw power Mondo wielded."

"And yet, legends are legends for a reason, right?" Seiki nodded in Vegeta's direction, smirking a little as the former saiyan prince muttered something vile in his native tongue. He sincerely didn't want to be that tyrant, especially when Goku was promising to do just what Vegeta asked. "How is Neva involved in this?"

"I'm getting to it, I promise," Seiki said. "But I have to tell the whole tale."

"Why not the abbreviated version?"

"Because the whole tale has secrets laced within them is why," Capricorn answered. "Knowing everything is an advantage…because something you didn't think is relevant may be later."

"Like for instance, how Mondo laced those doorways with his own price as a toll," Seiki mentioned. Goku sat up straighter within. He'd been listening before, but his attention was rapt now. "That price to gain access to the doors was a grief so deep it manifests and unseals the first doorway…and once the first doorway is open, others emerge."

"You mean like level two and the higher levels…" Blaine murmured to himself. "A level four…it was rumored to be nothing more than an impossible achievement…a level that no one but the first one who encountered it could reach…"

"Ah, but Goku has reached it."

"He has," Vegeta said. "But again, it was thought to be legend. I know it was believed that when someone pays this price, someone of greatness would be born…it was how the monarchy and classes were designed to work, to keep the line pure…a foolish thing regarding the here and now," he said looking down at his newborns, "because Kakorrot managed to do the impossible…many times."

Seiki could feel Goku's pride again, and it was warmer than the coldness of the truth. It made it easier to tell the next part, the part that they tensed for because they felt the change in the atmosphere. "There are but two celestial Dragons to be feared," he said. "And one of them is tied to this legend of the Super Saiyan. All who pay this price are candidates…all who push past the limits and ascend can become the guardian of the brother of Shenlong, another Celestial Dragon…"

"What? Another celestial dragon?"

"Shenlong has a brother?" Gohan asked. "I thought it was nearly impossible to find a celestial dragon…let alone to know that Shenlong has a brother…"

Vegeta agreed, and Seiki smiled at the wheels turning in their minds. The others were stiffening, scared witless about a name he hadn't even said and Goku had mentioned once throughout this journey never knowing just what that name entailed and the weight of its burden upon the shoulders who should carry it. Gods like Neva sought things out like this, and when they were snatched from his grip…it was only natural that it should fall in the hands of someone like Goku.

"So, what's this Dragon's name?" Gohan questioned. "If Shenlong is so powerful, is his brother equal in power or does he have a different purpose?"

"He has…a different purpose," Seiki replied. "He is not a Dragon to journey for in the way of finding the heart's desire. He is a tool of great power, one who could easily destroy the universe and reshape it in the image of its owner if that is its masters will." The ones who were not a part of the immediate clan of Goku were terrified. They had every right to be as Seiki calmly opened his mouth once more and said, "His brother is Shyama."

"WHAT?!" Blaine and Blake were the first to scream it, followed by the disgusted sounds from Valdis and his group. Seiki expected it, as it was a very hard pill to swallow. "You're not serious," Blake cried, truly frightened for the first time since he could remember what true fear was. Seiki couldn't take back what was said, and hung his head a bit as Blake stood and cried, "NO…you're lying!"

"He's not lying."

The others quieted at Vegeta's calm voice in the fray of nerves and fear getting the best of their group. He didn't look the least bit upset about it, though what he was thinking inwardly was another matter. "The price…the trials…the endless training…it wasn't just to ascend with power was it?" Seiki shook his head and immediately felt Goku's overwhelming pride again as his mate sat back with his arms crossed over his chest, the answer on his mind clear as day. "You should tell them."

He shrugged. "If you insist." How could he be silent after that anyhow? "When this price is paid…it was prophesied that someone of greatness would be born; someone who would replace the fallen god should they pass their trials and become a keeper of another celestial dragon…the dark dragon known as Shyama." Of course everyone shivered with fright and Seiki could understand it some. "It was unknown if this would come to pass, as with many things. Because this price was so high, the person who would attempt to tap against that door and open it would usually fall because their hearts could not take it.

"Many wanted this power…gods and mankind alike. No one could achieve it, and the gods were only allowed to tamper with the universe but so much without dire consequences. Neva was amongst those who wanted to harvest that power…because controlling Shyama meant harboring a power that could destroy the very universe."

"I'm sensing a major 'BUT' in there," Pan deadpanned.

"Not a 'but', yet a HOWEVER," Seiki grinned. The air was livelier and he very nearly kicked his feet out from the glee coursing through him. Goku couldn't understand why Seiki was so gleeful, but the deity didn't have to explain. There was another pressure with them, this one much different than the beast behind him or Seiki, or even himself, but there was a distinct familiarity about it…and strong sense of embarrassment.

It felt a lot like…an uncomfortable truth from parent to child, but the child was laughing…

"Destiny has a way of changing the tables," Seiki said. "Around this time, Neva was doing his best to uproot the secrets of the universe and take hold of the reigns of Shyama. It wasn't until he learned of what Tamotsu and Mondo had done did he purposefully interfere with outside influences and twisted the primal nature of what would become saiyans as they were. He was searching for the doorway, for potential, but none arrived and he grew angrier.

"Also around this time, Zoran and Shenlong were flying through the universe, and they happened upon this galaxy where Neva had left his marks. Zoran had seen what had become of Mondo's race and decided that it was best to contain the beasts saiyans were becoming within the light of the full moon. It tempered their nature, and allowed them to move past the danger of wiping themselves out by their own hand. Zoran soon left the planet to its fate and would not return until time shoved him back there.

"Zoran had forgotten about the wish placed upon him. It had been so long that he'd thought the wish would never come to pass, and he really wasn't too concerned about it. Love was a thing for mortals, an emotion that went no deeper than cherishment for him. Well, he was soon proven quite wrong, for on his way through this galaxy with Shenlong, he happened upon a strange essence upon that planet were Mondo had originated. Interested in it and what it may have meant, he decided to take on a more pleasing form and seek this essence out.

"He was not expecting to be bombarded by the light that was soon to be his love…and he certainly did not expect his heart to awaken to what true misery is when that love is taken by circumstances that need not be."

"…his…his love died?" Bra cried softly. "That's so sad…"

"It is…and it happened much faster than he could have imagined. He had been approached about guarding the eternal heavens, but he had always declined until his beloved was taken from him. The wake of that experience bound him to the heavens to keep watch over the soul of his beloved until it was cast back out into the universe to be reborn."

"Was his love reborn?" Pan asked. "Or…"

"No…that soul is still up in the heavens…and you've actually met him," Seiki smirked looking towards Goten and Gohan. Goku stood up against the seal. He may have been simple, but that look directed at his sons was significant to have him quickly connecting the dots and trying not to collapse in a heap of shock. Seiki laughed this time. Mortals were so amusing when the truth came to light.

"What's so funny?"

"Not much. You see, Zoran may have lost the only love of his life and bound himself to the heavens to be with him, but his love was kind enough to bear him a child." The look on Vegeta's face was worth the suspense. He covered his mouth and swallowed the loud gasp trying to escape as Seiki smile wider and said, "His love bore Zoran a son…a son that would be known…as Kakorrot."

* * *

><p>Yeah...stop gawking. :) You saw it coming. lol<p>

I hafta tweek the next chapter some. So...update in a day or so?

...I'm wondering if this fic will break 200 reviews ever...*shrugs*


	35. New Gods

**AN:**

In case you were wondering... I DIDN'T DIE.

Here's the proof: New chapter right c'here.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 35:<span>** New Gods

"…so…how is…Laconia tied in this?" It was the first question asked in the silence that had followed once the unspoken intermission had come to an end. Swallowing a ton of information at once was something meant for computers, and mortal minds like theirs could only handle so much without needing some type of break.

The news about Goku hit them quite hard. Not hard in the sense that they broke down screaming and crying about it, but they had to take a moment to remember how to breathe and tend to other matters that came about. The youngest ones of their bunch, only but a few hours old, had decided that then was as good a time as any to wake and scream for their dinner. Vegeta had scooped his newborns up to settle them, his mind shooting from the fact that his mate was a virtual actual GOD to tending to the little ones and remembering that they hadn't finished the nursery, or bought much in the way of diapers amongst other little things that were piling up into a list he was going to shove right into Goku's hands the moment he was back in charge.

It turned out that his son was only fussing because of his sister. Once he was in Vegeta's arms, he settled back down and went straight to sleep. His daughter, on the other hand, wanted her food right now.

Her soft satisfied gurgles could be heard in the quiet that fell after the question had been posed. Gohan had been the one to ask, settled in the groove of his mate's arm and holding his new sleeping baby brother blissfully unaware. The very image had Logan quietly snickering and Blaine ignoring his cousin's withering glare. While what they were laughing at inwardly was more than likely possible, Blake certainly didn't have to think about it.

Seiki did his very best not to tease the saiyan. "It'll be you soon enough." His very best tended to be just a hair shy of outright teasing, so the soft rumble of annoyance from the earth was expected. Blake blushed a bit from the tremor he caused and more when Gohan laughed. "Different planets have different effects."

"Right…" Blake muttered. "I'll…remember that."

"Anyhow, Laconia, right?" There were nods all around. Seiki rubbed his hands together. "Well, I can tell you what started this…and I think Valdis can fill in the blanks."

"Damn straight," Valdis grumbled. "I haven't been gone this long to just come home without any knowledge."

"And your efforts are about to be rewarded. Now, I told you about the celestial dragons. Shyama was hidden deeper than any other dragon and with trials and tests to pass. Shyama isn't some meager being that can be controlled. Misuse of his power could annihilate all. However, the gate to Shyama could only be accessed by one deemed worthy by the dragon."

"I'm guessing Kakorrot was deemed worthy," Vegeta said.

"It could have very well been you had the circumstances been different," Seiki admitted. Vegeta was a bit surprised to hear that. He'd already accepted that his mate was stronger and would always be stronger in some ways, but to know that he could have been in the seat his mate was? It was unsettling, flattering, and a desire he found he wouldn't wish on anyone with a choice. Seiki continued, saying, "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you got a visit from Shyama."

"…why would he visit…me?"

"Because," Seiki admitted looking within, "It likes Goku."

That overwhelmingly large beast growled in agreement. Goku, still taking in the shock of being told he was the son of a god, sat against the barrier that kept it at bay. It was close enough for the large beast to keep nuzzling him, the soft cooing sounds coming from it reminding him of a mother settling a child. He dropped his head backwards and stared outward at Vegeta nursing their daughter dutifully in spite of this strange meeting. Shyama was more than approving, and Goku couldn't know if it was because Vegeta was his mate or…something more.

"Anyhow," continued Seiki, "Shyama needs someone of considerable power to be its companion and master. The only way to find Shyama was to pass the trials set in place and even then the dragon may not appear. Once the price was paid and one became the 'super' saiyan as one would put it, they would have access to the doors of power. These doors were the trials, but most only saw the ONE door. Goku saw them ALL."

"Is it because he's Zoran's son?" asked Bra.

"No. It was because his blood is directly linked to that god, Mondo," Valdis answered. "It's…why Laconia has such interest in it…and now hearing it from Seiki…it makes better sense about these methods."

"I thought he was a sick pervert looking to sewn his loins," Goten said angrily. "Isn't he just that?"

"No…he's not just that." No. Laconia was more…far more than just some sick pervert. One look at Seiki and he could see the darkness behind that madman Laconia, fueled by someone who wasn't playing by the rules. "The lines of one's family have been recorded since the dawn of our time, when the two tribes split," Valdis said. "They are kept hidden by the royal courts and appointed guardians to keep the potential of our blood out of the hands of those who would seek us harm."

"So, Burdock…"

"He was a third class…but of **his** choice. He was truly a royal, but he chose to stay out of politics and fight the battle the saiyans were in against Frieza. I thought him to be Kakorrot's sire for some time…but if he bore…a son…as Vegetto had born Vegeta…then maybe…"

"Valdis?"

Valdis sighed in resignation. "I believe…this trait within our mates is a catalyst of sorts. Hermaphrodites are rare and valued, but few ever bear children. It was the norm for males to bond with other males; females were difficult to please and didn't think to breed unless their mates were stronger than most of the males they might know." Things were different now with the way things had fallen, but that was a different agenda for another day. "Finding a hermaphrodite and being chosen was similar to finding a gem in utter darkness….and their children were recorded down in the books….but; I noticed something strange about every child born of such a union…"

"What…did you notice?" Vegeta held his daughter closer to him, afraid of the answer but not unwilling to hear it. Whatever it was, good or bad, they would deal with it. He could hear Goku saying it in his mind and he fully believed it despite his fear. "Valdis, tell us…"

"It's nothing bad," he assured. "It's just strange, is all. Each child recorded as being born under those circumstances were little powerhouses. They had higher than normal power levels at birth. I believe this was witnessed by an outsider, which is why when both Saiya and Varga were taken into the Planet Trade Organizations, the records of these happenings were kept under lock and key as long as possible. Frieza started getting suspicious…and Laconia egged him on to keep Varga out of the line of fire…"

"And it was around then that Frieza started commissioning our young to other planets," Vegeta growled. "Our young are vicious when angered and uncontrollable without their parents."

Seiki grinned outwardly as he felt Goku mutter his agreement. He'd seen it for himself many times and the proof sat in his eldest boy sitting comfortably against Blake. "Saiyans were always a bit of a spitfire," he chuckled. "You were prized by Frieza and feared by him ultimately."

"He was a sick bastard…but an instrument all the same in the end," Valdis said. "Once Frieza saw for himself that Burdock was the epitome of what he feared, he took it upon himself to blow up the planet…but he couldn't know that some of the saiyans would survive…he more than likely did not know that Laconia was looking to be rid of the planet because of another rumor that was more fiction than anything."

Vegeta would have palmed his face if his hands weren't full. "Don't tell me…"

"Yeah…there was a story about how if the planet was ever destroyed, the god Tamotsu would send his herald Mondo to unleash Shyama…but when nothing happened…well, you know."

"A little too well."

"When Saiya was destroyed, Laconia shifted his attention to his own race. Around the same time Saiya was rebelling against Frieza, Laconia was seeking out hermaphrodites when he learned of the pattern their children tended to produce." When the others stared at him in question, he shrugged helplessly. "They're royal records, but he was in a position to get his hands on the information, and to do other things to gain power."

"How the hell did he come into power?" Goten asked. "And why hasn't someone usurped his ass?"

"Well…killing my parents had a lot to do with it," Valdis muttered. "And at the time he was amongst the strongest around. He did whatever he could to make sure he could not be removed, and being the right hand man of the king tended to keep that from happening. I, of course, was the living heir but too young to take hold of the crown."

"He didn't try to kill you too?"

"Ha! Please," he smirked bitterly, "he tried. He didn't succeed…and a lot of that has to do with a blood sigil my parents put on me."

"Blood sigil? What—"

"We'll discuss that later," Aiden promised. Valdis felt his shoulders loosen in tension he hadn't even felt as Aiden gestured for him to continue with a light nod of understanding. "I'm sure there's a lot more to cover."

"Not too much, no…" Valdis mused. "A long time passed…and in my hiding in plain sight, I met Blaine, Blake, and Blair...and then I realized that even if they weren't what Laconia was actively looking for, they were still targets. **Anyone** with power in their blood was something for this bastard to take as his own. He was a…_'civilized'_…version of Frieza…and by the time Zarek was in power he had obtained a way to make sure that no one would be able to unseat him or his son…"

"Surely you're still a thorn in his side," Vegeta said. "He's not the type of bastard to let loose ends fray unless they mean something…."

Valdis tapped the side of his nose. "He can't kill me, no…but he can take interest in me, which is just as bad…he has a **_thing_** about mixed breeds," he drawled, none too pleased with the implications of what remained unsaid. Luka dug himself deeper into his side, well aware of what Valdis wouldn't think to say aloud at the cost of his stomach. "I found out about this a long time ago…and after Luka was born, I decided to find answers. So I left Varga and sought out the reasons why…and what I found in my journeys had me looking to stop that madness before it went too far."

Vegeta wanted to hang his head at the sheer amount of stupidity that was allowed to breathe. How anyone like that bastard could come into existence… "So…he was looking to open the doors."

"I thought he wanted power…" Valdis admitted. "I thought he wanted it for his own perversions…but when I found out about his true intentions, I wanted to throw up. He wants people like you, my prince, not just because of your lineage, but because your blood mixed with his in a child would open a forbidden doorway…and the same goes for my Luka."

"This is because Luka is a fusion of the two races, as is Valdis," Blaine said. "He literally has the potential to tap into all doors."

"Blaine's family has that potential as well," the rightful prince said. "They are saiyans that managed to tap into doors that were bred into their sister race. Having both abilities is rare and something to fear…for some of the old ones think that harboring the knowledge of the doors and the power will allow that person to become a god. I didn't think much of it…not until…I was sure that Laconia was looking for a greater power to control. I didn't think he was looking for something like Shyama. That's insanity!"

"That's greed and a good part of Neva's doing," Seiki explained. All eyes were on him again, but his attention was on Valdis putting the rest of the missing pieces together in silent horror. "There are ways to gain power…but keeping it requires a high price. I'm afraid that Laconia is but a farce now…he is the embodiment of Neva's will because he meddled in things that should **never** see light."

"So…you're saying that…Laconia…is in reality…Neva?" Goten asked.

"Indeed. Just like I'm here within Goku as a herald, other Gods can possess a mortal if the conditions are right. Neva was waiting…he was waiting for someone like Laconia to let greed take hold of his soul."

"The lines from the legend were protected by those who knew the truth," Valdis said. "The potential ran in several distinct lines, but of those lines it was certain that the house of Bardos, the house of Daucus carota sativus, and the house of Vegetare from the saiyan side of the branch. From the saiyan-jin side, there was the house of Cardamom, The house of Jinger, and the house of Durian…"

Seiki nodded in agreement. "And from this foul family Neva found a seed…a seed of destructive nature that could house his spirit and his wish to harvest what is not his to take freely."

"Fuck it all, it's a **loophole**! The sick bastard," Blake growled. "We should have figured that out sooner…dammit…"

"But…what about Vega?" Luka asked. "How does she play into this? And what about…her deceased sibling?"

"Vega…is a piece of something dark woven into life," Seiki replied. Luka didn't understand and Seiki didn't think he would understand if he were to explain it anyhow. What she was, or what she happened to be was something that could not be explained without sight to show the truth under the fleece she wore. That would be for Goku to tear off when she arrived. "She is a complex thing that doesn't know of her true purpose to her supposed father and king. As for the bastard who we took the pleasure in ripping his spine from, I believe Valdis gave you a correct origin for."

"He was crafted as I said," Valdis confirmed. "His existence was an attempt to clone the original potential. But I'm starting to doubt that he was cloned from the afterbirth from when Goku was born…." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his mind running over the timelines in his mind once more. Turles had been older than him. He remembered Turles as a young one, standing next to his supposed father who wasn't a saiyan at all. It was strange for a pure saiyan to be born of a sire who was Saiya-jin, let alone to look like the fallen general of a nation that died at the hands of a mad man. He knew grunts tended to look similar after a while with the harsh nature of their environment, but none looked exactly alike. Turles had looked exactly like Burdock…which only meant that they'd somehow gotten a hold of Burdock's DNA beforehand.

It came to him in a blinding flash and he plopped his head into his hands with a sickening groan. "Fuck."

"What?" Luka asked, frantically shaking his shoulder. "Valdis! Tell us what you know!"

"Those fucking recuperation chambers." He dragged his hand over his face with a bitter laugh. "That's how…shit, I should have seen that!"

"What is he talking about?" Trunks asked. "Are you talking about the revitalization chambers?"

"I'm talking about the prototype of those things. They're designed to help you heal faster by speeding up the regeneration of bones, tissue, and blood. The technology was something swiped from the truffles, but it was later adapted by Frieza's medical team to be more efficient. I think their efficiency involved swiping DNA to examine…and it's probably why that freak was so concerned about the bloodlines and why Laconia…aw hell."

Trunks assembled the pieces so fast that his head spun and left him nauseous. "Wait…so you're telling me…that this fucking bastard…generated something out of Burdock's blood to shape into his own potential doorway and then gave MY FATHER…to HIM…to produce something LIKE GOKU?!"

Vadis didn't want to nod. He really didn't. But the answer was there already and he couldn't keep from saying, "….yeah…"

The floor was flash frozen in a fit of pure anger. It was gone as quickly as it appeared, but they all felt Trunks' anger seeping off of him in a way it hadn't before. The usually docile saiyan shook in his attempt to reign himself in. He very well might have allowed himself to manifest, had Seiki not moved to stand in front of him and grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"Seiki…"

"It's not time to unleash that borrowed form," the deity said softly. "I know you're upset…but use that anger to get stronger and unleash it on someone who deserves it…not the ones around you."

Trunks shook a moment longer, but he slumped at the feel of Blair gently touching the side of his face. Tender fingers wiped the tears that blinded him, soothing his anger to a tolerable level and keeping him from embracing the full cold looking to find a way out. He went with the soft pull of those fingers and fell to bury his face into the crook of his mate's neck, muffling a soft apology as he tried to compose himself.

Seiki straightened himself out and turned back to the others. "I've only got one more thing to relay, and then I'll release Goku."

"Does it have anything to do with why you ripped off people's shirts?" Gohan asked.

"It does. Watch."

The deity snapped its fingers.

Much like Christmas lights on a silent night, the room was suddenly illuminated with the glow from the markings that appeared on the ones who had suffered damage upon their clothing. Blaine's arms were the first to be noticed, carved with strange tattoos that traveled up and down both arms respectively in the strange color of darkness. Never before had they appeared on his person but once, and that was the day he'd summoned blackness to cover the town in his fit of sure rage. Beside him Blake resisted scratching his backside. From shoulder to shoulder and halfway down his sculpted back was a much different marking from his cousin. Its color was deep; too light to be black but unmistakably the color of earth at its prime and glowing vividly despite its owner's loud grumbling.

Capricorn did nothing to hide his chest. His markings were a strange mix of green and blue, intricately woven from shoulder to shoulder as well, but cascading down not only upon his pectorals but the center of his abdomen and along the outside of his arms. It reminded them of a river separated by the natural patterns of the plane it made its home within. He sighed, shifting his arms a bit as he reached to rub the center of his brow where those strange circular marks remained unchanged but noticeable. Valdis could sympathize with the saiyan. The white markings on his arms were circular in motion, seemingly curving in the still nature of their design and effortlessly light. There were other markings that could not be seen, sinuously winding down the curve of his back and lower which was pressed against his seat.

Aiden should have been the first to be noticed, but he was the last and surely the most unexpected of the bunch as he lifted his arms for all to see. The markings upon him were similar to the ones that had been upon Goten's arms and face when he'd all but exploded into that strange creature upon the ship in a fit of miserable rage. He hadn't called upon it since that day, not sure of how to, but he quickly saw that it wasn't necessary when that creature was sitting aside him glaring at Seiki. Seiki lifted his mouth in a wild grin, one that was not given back by Aiden shoving his arms together over his chest.

"I had a feeling you'd get involved. I didn't think you'd take my suggestion seriously."

Aiden was not amused and let it show with a snorting ring of smoke leaving his nostrils. "I wasn't about to stay there and not do anything like the others you idiot…"

"When did you get cleared?"

"A while ago. My father sends his regards."

"Okay, enough with the private conversations already," Pan exclaimed. "Why is that thing Goten turned into sitting beside him as Aiden?! And what's with the sudden tattoo club?!"

"It's not a tattoo club," Seiki chuckled. "It's an announcement. Those marked by their doors will be the generals for the waking God I'm here to train."

"The waking god?" Luka asked. "What waking god?"

"Haven't you figured it out?" He laughed again, moving back to where he'd been sitting before. His time was almost up, and once this was done, the rest was in their hands. "My existence is to nurture new gods and lend them my form in preparation for what bequeathed to them. I am indeed Seiki, crafted from the stars and imbued with their power, but I am also a herald for the gateways left to grow within those chosen…and the guardian of Shyama once he had found the one destined to hold him. I am here to guide Goku into Godhood…I am here to make sure that there is a God to defend the earth and it's precious secret buried within its belly for eons."

Vegeta really wanted to slap his memory for the way it randomly picked out moments that he didn't need to remember. He'd asked Blaine once, stated rather, that he looked as if he'd seen a God and lived to tell about it. Never in his wildest dreams did he believe his words to hold such weight to them, and to witness the bright light that was Seiki laugh joyously as he briefly left them with an image of this new god within their minds.

He wanted to ask what it meant for the rest of them, but Seiki was gone in a brilliant flash of light with a fond farewell sent his way.

Goku was left in his wake, and the saiyan who had done the near impossible many times before did it again when he rightfully fell backwards and passed out.

* * *

><p>"So…they're attempting to raise that god to his rightful status."<p>

No one moved from their stations. They were all occupied in getting around the barriers that had been placed up to displace them within the depths of space and keeping their lives from ending in a fit of unbridled rage. Several members of the man bridge were dead upon the floor, randomly chosen as their leader had not cared about who or what was in his way when he slammed his fist into the armrest upon his chair. It shouldn't have done much more than crush that chair from the power behind it, but that power displaced itself and found refuge in the imploding hearts of several unsuspecting members of his crew and danced maniacally as it devoured its prey. Their empty husks fell upon the ground and shattered into dust and bones, left alone to decorate the floor with a warning heeded by all whom remained.

Their king, silent in his stead, stared at his father sitting restlessly in his seat. "If you keep this up, we're not going to have any one left to steer the ship."

"Need I remind you, Zarek, that this is your mess I am trying to clean?"

The king held back a snort and walked down a short ways to one of the piles. "If you're talking about that idiot currently trying to smash her way through the barriers, then yes, that is my mess." He paused, observing the skull sitting idly in the dust of its remains and kicked it lightly to send it scuttling down the way to hit the back of a crew members' chair. "However, I am not claiming the rest of this as my fault, Laconia."

He wouldn't. Laconia heaved a large sigh of extreme annoyance and stared at the man that he called his own keeping his back to him. His actions weren't without hidden meaning. His idling and not looking upon him was his son's learned way of keeping his mind about him this time, unwilling to fall into the mindless trap that looking into one's eyes could do if they weren't exactly normal. His back turned as such should have been an insult to a thing like himself, but it was a reminder, a hefty reminder of what would occur should that backside be torn in a fit of justified rage from his own hands.

He squeezed his hands upon the mangled bits that were the handles of his chair. There were always reminders…always ways to block the inevitable…but he was one who had been patient thus far and cared not for the withered screaming soul still clinging to his chest as if it had a chance to regain the humanity that it had sacrificed for a greater power. It would fade soon enough. Everything mortal faded with time.

Seals however…were different.

Laconia craned his neck upwards and forced his sight beyond what was holding them in place. The intricacies of the barriers physically were difficult to decipher upon scientific hands. The crew that desperately worked to find ways through that barrier would not find one easily. This was only because there was an allowance that granted these people time to find that variable which would enable them to pass and head towards earth. However, the barriers were woven with the interfering meddlesome workings of a deity that had been silent long enough and moved to take his side on the battlefield in favor of keeping certain things hidden.

There was no hiding THIS.

The soft tug at the back of his mind drew his attention to the light voice tapping outside of the door inside. It was louder than the screaming soul he was wrapped around and an annoyance that he could not just ignore for the sake of doing so out of spite. He turned in on himself, grimacing as that door swung open of its own volition and allowed another to freely enter with no fear of being trapped within this vortex.

"You're making a big mistake."

"Mistake?" He laughed deeply and shook his head at the look of condescendence on that face. "The only mistakes I see are denying me what is MINE and thinking that this barrier will keep me tied long."

"It is not yours to have."

"But it is mine to TAKE is it not? Is that not how the rules go, or have they changed to play in the favor of that self-righteous bastard Zoran?"

The figure that had walked into his mind crossed its arms. There was no love lost between them, born of similar origins but bred for different purposes in their eternal lives; brethren of sorts that had never formed a bond of camaraderie but one of pure hatred. It had been this way from the day he'd opened his eyes and saw the universe lit with promise and hidden gems places away because of a fear of misuse. He had always been the curious one, the one to seek out what was thought to be lost and to gain things that had no place in his hands as others believed. The others were of the reservation that these things belonged to Zoran…and he, currently within this vessel known as Laconia, was set to make them see that their visions were misplaced from the very beginning.

He turned his eyes from the figure, dismissing it and its warnings. It would not end so easily, not without it shoving itself and its power forward to pin him in his spot long enough for it to get directly into his face. The farce wavered and shrieked, and ultimately broke to reveal the truth of his situation and the chain that kept him bound to this flesh. He glared at it and then at the figure, daring it to speak of the ties.

No accusations came. "You walk a dangerous path, Neva," it growled. "Do NOT come begging for forgiveness this time. You've brought this upon yourself and your consequences are your own."

"I've no intentions of begging. I've also no intentions of sparing any of you should you decide to get in my way."

"We will not interfere…because your battle is one that has been seen from the beginning of your time. Should you become victorious, your victory will leave you nothing."

Neva, concealed in his darkness, sneered at the light of that God as it turned its back on him. "You know nothing!" he spat. "You know nothing of what is to be! I will make you all see! I will do what I am meant to do! Hades—"

"And you will **still** have **_nothing_**." The god kept walking, illuminating steps lighting the path it walked as it headed back to the doorway to slam it shut behind it. It looked back, and Neva met those eyes without fear of what would come. It was a look that the other god was not searching for, so it turned its gaze away for the final time. "The path you walk is your **own**…don't expect a helping hand."

"….are they aware?"

"What you do think?"

The door slammed itself without waiting for a reply.

Neva, left alone in his darkness, grinned maniacally into the mists that wrapped around him to take him back into the flesh of this pitiful being too stupid to realize his mistake until it was much too late. That grin traveled to the outside to reflect on Laconia's face as he studied the backside of the one whom belonged to this body protected by the blessing of another.

"Your sins will cast fire upon your soul regardless of your involvement," he said to his son steadily trying to ignore him. The tension in his back gave him away. "You will see hell for helping me, and I will drag you into the fires so you may scream alongside her."

"I may very well do just that," the king muttered softly. "But I will not be alone. Your sins are brighter than mine oh father of mine…much brighter, much darker, and yours to fester over."

"Thanatos…"

"Does not stir in this body. Let's try to keep it that way."

Zarek walked off, kicking aside the skull that fell to the floor not a second after he'd dismissed himself. Laconia leaned back into his chair and settled in to wait out the duration of the barrier, silently vowing to disembowel Zarek the moment he was allowed.

His hand turned black at his silent desires, a warning and a reason to steal another life in his annoyance.

* * *

><p>...did anyone understand any of that?<p> 


	36. Author's note: APOLOGIES

Many apologies for the mix up. I posted one story here when I was in a rush to finish dinner.

Dealing with it Revised is being worked on. I've got chapter fillers to write before the action picks up again, so bear with me, all right?

Kay, much love! ;)


End file.
